Falsa Fortaleza
by Kailey Hamilton
Summary: Pre HBP. D&G. Sabia que era reir, cuando solo le provocaba llorar. Ambos lo sabian. Ambos cubrian su verdadero yo con una mascara fria y mordaz. Ambos tan iguales, y a la vez tan distintos... Que pasara cuando estas dos almas se encuentren? [R&R]
1. Dolor

**Falsa Fortaleza  
By: Kailey H. S.**

_Ella lo sabía_

**-¿Gin?**

**-¿Qué quieres, Roxie?**

**-¿Estas despierta?**

**-Cierra la boca. ¿No ves que trato de dormir? Y si, estoy despierta ¿No me oyes?**

**No recibió respuesta. Ginevra se puso boca abajo, esperando que su amiga no hubiese notado que su voz, delataba lágrimas.**

_Lo sabía mejor que nadie. Sabia que era caminar con pose altiva y orgullosa, cuando por dentro temes que todo lo que sientes, esa tristeza, ese dolor, esa angustia... Se refleje en los ojos y en la mirada que se mantiene impenetrable._

**-Buenas noches, entonces**

**Esta vez la que no respondió fue la pelirroja. ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan insufrible?... Ella no era así... ¿O si? Desde que se había fijado en este chico su temperamento había cambiado... No veía a los ojos a nadie, tal vez porque temía delatarse. No daba ninguna muestra de afecto ante nadie... No quería que la consideraran débil... **

"**SOY débil" Pensó "...Y no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo. Pero si para ocultarlo, y lo estoy haciendo"**

_Sabía que era clavar su mirada en los libros sin fijarse en ninguna palabra... Para poder rehuir las miradas_

_Sabía que significaba ser arisca, mordaz e impertinente, sabia que solo era un escudo para tapar la sensibilidad y el dolor. Para tapar las viejas heridas y ocultarse de las que están por venir._

**-¡GINNY! ¡YA ES TARDE!**

**No supo en que momento se quedo dormida. Pero en ese momento su hiperactiva amiga, que iba de aquí para allá, de allá para acá, sin poder calmarse, la había despertado. Esto la fastidio realmente**

**-¡Roxie! ¡Es sábado! –Se giro, con intenciones de seguir durmiendo**

**En respuesta ella rió y le lanzo un almohadazo. Ginny no pudo evitar reír también, pero dejo de reír cuando unas palabras cruzaron su mente**

"_**¿Y que si a Roxie le pasa lo que a mi? ¿Que ríe por no mostrar al mundo lo que realmente es?"**_

**-Vamos, sal de ahí y vístete. Tenemos todo un día por delante. Las demás ya salieron ¡Vamos! ¡Ya son las diez!**

**-Es por eso que quiero dormir**

**Mentía. No tenia sueño. Simplemente no quería salir de la cama. No tenía ganas de vivir un día más... Un monótono, aburrido día. Sin ningún sentido.**

_Sabía que era pasarse todo el día soñando con tener una vida distinta, sin poder vivir bien la presente, porque sencillamente no le gustaba._

_Conocía incluso la impotencia que sentía al conocer los problemas de los demás aun cuando no podía cargar con los suyos propios..._

**Pero aun así, le hizo caso Salio de su cama, se lavo, se vistió, y bajaron juntas a la sala común. **

**-¡Hermanita! –Exclamo tiernamente Ron mientras la abrazaba. Ella también lo abrazo, sonriendo ante el acto impulsivo de su hermano mayor**

**-¡Hola Ron! Veo que pasaste buena noche –Saludo también, pero sin verlo a los ojos**

**-Vamos ¿Tienes prisa? Deberías bajar de una vez a desayunar –Intervino Harry**

**-A eso íbamos... –Corto la otra chica –Vamos Gin –La halo de un brazo y la saco de la Sala Común, hablando alegremente de cosas sin importancia**

**¿Alegremente? ¿No seria mejor decir 'Fingiendo sentirse contenta'? Tal vez su amiga notara su estado de ánimo, tal vez ella estuviera sintiéndose igual, tal vez...**

_Tenía la leve impresión, de que no era la única que lo sabia. Que aquella mascara fría y vana cubría a todos los que estaban a su alrededor, pero que nadie se ponía a analizarlo._

_Y aun así, tenia la total certeza de que nadie sabia lo que se sentía, de que la armadura había entrado en los corazones de cada uno convirtiéndose en su verdadero yo. Pero eso no había ocurrido con ella_

**-¿Me oyes?**

**-Si –Contesto ácidamente, mientras examinaba el tablón de anuncios. ¿Qué decía? Ah, si... 'Reunion de Prefectos, 10pm, despacho de Minerva McGonagall'**

**Ella era una prefecta, y como es natural, odiaba las reuniones, las odiaba porque debía verlo a el...**

**Lo odiaba, por haberla hecho de piedra, congelarle los sentimientos y ponerle esa fría armadura encima. Por haber hecho que cambiara**

**-No, no me oyes**

**-Es verdad, no te oía**

**-¡Ginny! ¡Te decía que ahora que Harry es prefecto, vas a tener oportunidad de verlo durante las reuniones!**

**Después de que descubrir la poca autoridad que Ron ejercía como prefecto, McGonagall se había tomado la libertad de sustituirlo por Harry**

**-¡Que no me gusta!**

**-Vamos, si te gusta**

**-Esta bien, tu ganas ¡Si me gusta!**

**-¿En serio?**

**-No... Pero si realmente me crees, no insistas.**

_Sabía lo que era tener que ceder ante la presión de otros, aun con el pensamiento de que no era lo que debía hacer..._

_También sabía lo que era oponerse a esa presión, haciéndose la idea de que seria mejor ceder_

**Se culpo por ello. Roxie era una de sus mejores amigas. Y la estaba tratando mal. Ella sabía que era susceptible... Definitivamente, cubría su amargura con alegría que no sentía realmente.**

**-Tienes razón. Ahora vamos a desayunar... ¿Qué libro bajaste?**

**-"Ana la de Tejas Verdes", de Montgomery. Deberías leerlo**

**-Tenía la esperanza de que hoy no te acordaras...**

**La pelirroja sonrió, tratando de ser amable, tratando de que su amiga no notara el cambio de su carácter. Cuando se sentaron a desayunar, no abrió el libro, dejo que Hermione Granger lo tomara prestado. Volvió a sonreír a quien tenia al lado.**

**Pero esta la veía con algo de preocupación.**

**Fingió no notarlo y empezó a hablarle, lanzándole miradas furtivas al chico de sus sueños... A veces era todo un alivio que el no notara su existencia**

**Llegaron varias lechuzas... Si, tenía la edición de 'el profeta' en sus manos... Empezó a leer, aprovechando para ensimismarse, para no tener que mirar a nadie, ni articular palabra. Hubo un articulo que llamo su atención... 'Prisionero en Azkaban fue hallado muerto"**

_También sabia, entre todas las cosas, que lo más probable era que la capa de hosquedad que ocultaba aquella susceptibilidad solo la ocultaba de si misma. Que todos menos ella, podían ver quien era realmente_

_Se había acostumbrado a su personalidad cambiante, por lo que tenia que callar por miedo a contradecirse a si misma_

"**Después de una condena de tres meses en la prisión de Azkaban, Lucius Malfoy, de cuarenta y tres años de edad, fue hallado muerto la mañana del 14 de Octubre del presente año. Los especialistas han determinado que fue _suicidio, _ya que fue encontrado el frasco de vidrio que contenía una poción tóxica al lado de su cuerpo. Dicho frasco (como comprobaron los expertos _muggles_) tenía sus huellas digitales marcadas. Como afirmo Cornelius Fudge, ex-ministro de magia, _'Este ha sido el caso mas extraño que ha habido hasta ahora. Mas extraño incluso que el del fugitivo Sirius Black que, después de estar tres años huyendo de la ley, fue dado por muerto por causas que prefieren mantenerse en secreto, pero que todos sabemos que fueron justas en lo que a Black respecta. _****_En cuanto a Malfoy'..._"**

**Ginny subió la mirada para ver al dueño de sus pensamientos. Por primera vez desde que recordaba, se le veía con los ojos desorbitados, casi llorosos. Lo siguió observando largo rato. El chico doblo el periódico, con la sonrisa que siempre surcaba sus labios, y salio con paso fuerte del gran comedor.**

**Lo entendía. Sabía que quería llorar. Sabia que necesitaba hacerlo, sabia que a pesar de todo, el también estaba tras ese frió velo que todos nos ponemos para protegernos, para hacernos de una fuerza y un valor que no tenemos...**

_Pero mas que nada sabia que era tener que sonreír, cuando solo tenía ganas de llorar. Tener los ojos vidriosos por el dolor acompañados por una falsa sonrisa. Cuando se muere alguien cercano, al recibir una mala noticia, simplemente despechada, o simplemente no ser notada por el gran príncipe azul... Si tan solo pudiese olvidar todo el protocolo y romper en llanto... Pero tenia que aguantarse y sonreír, como si nada de esto existiera. Como si su vida fuese digna de envidia, como si nada malo ocurriera._

**Ella lo imito, sabiendo que nadie lo notaria. Salio del Gran Comedor, con los ojos llorosos, porque el chico de sus sueños sufría, y ella también... sintiendo aquel dolor como si fuera propio. Viéndolo a lo lejos, despedazando el periódico y lanzando los trocitos al lago, arrugándolos... Opto por acercarse. ¿Qué podía perder? Simplemente no lo podía dejar solo**

**Aunque el no apreciara su compañía. Aunque el no fuera consciente de que ella estaba ahí**

_Ella, Ginny Weasley, lo sabía mejor que nadie. Nadie conocía esos sentimientos tan bien como ella..._

_...Nadie._

_Excepto el chico que le robaba el sueño._

_...Nadie._

_Excepto Draco Malfoy._


	2. Orgullo

**Falsa Fortaleza  
By: Kailey H. S.**

**No lo podía creer. No era posible, que de la noche a la mañana, le hubiesen dicho que el ser mas querido por el, su padre... Había muerto. Su madre era una persona terrible, y no tenia ganas de oír su opinión al respecto. Aunque ni siquiera le escribió, y sabia que no lo haría.**

**Todo por culpa del cara rajada Potter, de Lunática Lovegood, del imbecil de Longbottom, de la sabelotodo sangre sucia Granger y de los hermanos cabeza de fosforito...**

**Por culpa de ellos, por su culpa, su padre había entrado a prisión. Por culpa de ellos...**

**Tomo lo que quedaba de periódico y lo lanzo al lago. Flexiono sus rodillas, apoyando los codos en ellas y enterrando su cara entre las manos. Dolor. Odio. Todo se mezclaba en su corazón, que para disgusto del chico, latía aun. Latía, diciéndole 'tienes sentimientos". Latía, recordándole que aun vivía.**

_El odio y el dolor, juntos, forman la palabra mas sonada de todas. Una palabra que muchos llevan al cabo sin importar consecuencias. Una palabra cuyo sonido delata malas intenciones: Venganza._

**A veces dolor, a veces ira. No sabía que sentía en ese momento. Un lado de si quería vengarse. Otro lado de si, quería simplemente echarse al lago y que el calamar gigante lo hundiera... para siempre.**

**Pero ambos lados sabían que no debía hacer: Llorar. Nadie podía saber que Draco Malfoy era capaz de mostrarse sensible. Nadie.**

**Pero ignoraba que alguien lo sabía. No tenia idea, de cuanto lo quería ese 'alguien' a pesar de todo. Que le quería precisamente por eso, por tener autocontrol suficiente para negar que sintiera. Más bien lo admiraba... No sabía que esa misma persona lo observaba, por encima del libro que 'leía', unos cuantos metros mas allá, sintiendo lo que el sentía.**

**Odiándose a si misma por ser, en parte, responsable de que su padre estuviera en prisión. Odiando a la memoria de Sirius Black. Odiando a Harry Potter, por haberla llevado allá. Pero sobretodo a si misma, por haber querido ir al Departamento de Misterios, a complacerle los caprichos al Niño que Vivió... Para darle al rubio Slytherin un motivo mas para odiarla.**

**Draco subió la mirada. Vio hacia el lago, viendo los restos de periódico aun flotando... Hacia el cielo, tratando de dibujar en su mente el rostro de su padre... Entonces salio del trance. Vio alrededor, queriendo asegurarse de que nadie lo hubiese visto... Y se encontró con una pelirroja a pocos metros de él... y la ira lo lleno.**

**¡Esa maldita pelirroja! ¡Ella tenia la culpa! ¡ELLA! ¡SOLO ELLA!**

_¿Qué es mas ciego? ¿El odio o el amor? El odio da paso a la venganza, el amor puede ser traicionero. El amor conduce al odio, el odio pocas veces conduce al amor. La barrera es delgada, pero aun así, difícil de traspasar. Imposible._

**La vio hundida en su libro. Sin imaginarse que no estaba leyendo realmente... Pero eso solo hizo que se enojara mas y mas... ¿Esa chica estaba así, tranquila, cuando había causado la muerte de su padre? ¡No lo permitiría!**

**Ella no lo sintió venir. Solo lo noto cuando el le arranco el libro de sus manos y lo lanzo, lejos. Ella subió la mirada, encontrándose con un Draco que irradiaba ira.**

**Pero aparentaría. El no tenia idea de lo que ella sentía, Y jamás tendría por que saberlo, antes de que el lo notara, ella ya estaría fijándose en otro que realmente valiera la pena**

**-¡¿Qué diablos haces, Malfoy! –Se levanto, encarándolo, a pesar de ser una cabeza y media mas baja que el**

**Ella empezó a odiarlo. De nuevo.**

_Te odio porque te amo... ¿O será que te amo porque te odio? ¿Cuál de las dos es cierta? ¿Importa realmente? El orden de los factores no altera el producto... Pero... ¿Por qué te odio, si eres tan encantador?... ¿Por qué te amo, si eres tan detestable?_

**No la oía. Ella decía algo, mas no la oía. No... Estaba perdiendo el control... ¡Estaba mostrándole a aquella simulación de persona, a aquella basura, que había corazón debajo de esa coraza de hielo y hierro!**

**-Lo que se me da la gana, comadreja. ¿Te molesta?**

**-_Accio libro –_Murmuro. El libro voló a sus manos –¿Desde cuando te preocupas?**

**-No me preocupo**

**-Sigues siendo el mismo idiota de siempre –Se sentó y volvió a hundir la nariz en el libro, odiándose mas que antes.**

**El chico se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar. No le había dado su merecido a la chica Weasley... Se volteo a los pocos pasos y la descubrió...**

**...Mirándolo.**

**Mirándolo con dolor. Pero esto último no le importo**

**-¡¿Qué me miras, ah!**

**-Hay mejores vistas, Malfoy.**

**-¿Entonces por que me mirabas?**

**-¿Quién dijo que lo hacia? –Paso la pagina –Vamos, no creerás que te miraba a ti**

_Si. El odio no es traicionero. El amor si. ¿Cual de los dos es peor? Ambos hacen daño, pero el amor es tan traicionero, que después de todo termina llevando al odio. La barrera, imposible de traspasar, que hay del odio al amor, solo se quiebra con la carencia de una cosa: Orgullo._

**El rubio suspiro aliviado**

**-No quiero ni pensar que tus impuros ojos se posen en m**

**No recibió respuesta. La chica estaba luchando por no perder los estribos e ir a golpearle. Estaba luchando por no obedecer al impulso de abrazarlo y consolarle. Estaba luchando contra si misma.**

**-Se lo que piensas, Malfoy**

**-No me digas ahora que sabes Legeremancia**

**-No, idiota, lo digo por esto**

**El chico abrió los ojos a más no poder. Ahí estaba ella, mostrándole el periódico. Echándole en cara que su padre...**

**-¡¿Tu quien te crees!**

**-Ginevra, Malfoy. Me creo Ginevra Weasley**

**Se odio. Se odio más que nunca. Y al parecer el chico pensó lo mismo, porque se acerco peligrosamente a ella, la agarro por el cuello de la túnica y la alzó del suelo.**

**-No te atrevas a... a _pensar_ en mi padre. No te atrevas a... decir su nombre, recordarlo... ¡a insultar su memoria!... o... –La alzo mas. Ella estaba quieta, lo dejaba desahogarse, sabia que el lo necesitaba. Y ella se lo merecía. Merecía ese trato -...O la vas a pasar mal, créeme, peor de lo que ya lo deberías pasar...**

**Ella coloco sus manos sobre las de el y se empujo hacia arriba, con los ojos cerrados del dolor. Ignoraba lo que le decía... Tampoco es que quisiera oírlo**

**-Bájame de una vez, Malfoy**

**-¿Desde cuando me das ordenes?**

**Ella no respondió. El Slytherin pareció notar la impotencia de ella, la vergüenza... Abrió su mano, prácticamente arrojándola hacia atrás, haciendo que la pelirroja cayera en el suelo, sentada, viendo hacia abajo sin expresión alguna, a pesar de que había caído en una posición que le hizo daño en una rodilla. No se movió. No quería...**

_¿Por qué tenemos que amar a las personas que mas odiamos? ¿Por qué, cuando no las tenemos, extrañamos verlas y sentir ese fuego en la mirada, el corazón desbocado de la ira, y por lo general, nos hacen falta las peleas y las discusiones? ¿Y porque, siendo tan parecidos, el odio no discrimina por el sexo, y el amor si? ¿Por qué una persona que ama a alguien de su mismo sexo es mal vista, y quien que odia a alguien de su mismo sexo... no?_

**El emprendió la retirada. No quería tener que vérselas con el santo Potter por meterse con la comadreja... El niñito Potter, siempre apareciendo en el peor momento para hundir su nariz en asuntos que no le importaban. Cuando estuvo seguro de que no podría verlo, volteo a disfrutar de la humillación de la molesta chica. Ella seguía sin moverse, y hasta hubiese jurado que las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos**

**¡Quien lo diría!**

**Viendo hacia abajo, no quería pararse del suelo. Se sentía incapaz de hacerlo... Mas aun, la brusca 'caída' le había hecho daño en la rodilla izquierda. No podría pararse sin ayuda, sabía que esas cosas dolían mas al principio, por lo que prefirió esperar, antes de intentar levantarse y caer, haciendo su ofensa mas profunda.**

**-¡Con que estas aquí!**

**-Rox... Que bueno que llegaste... ¿Me ayudas? me duele mucho la pierna**

**Su amiga le tendió la mano, valiéndose así de ella para levantarse. La chica Weasley se sostuvo sobre un pie, pero pudo apoyar el otro casi perfectamente y solo caminaba con un leve cojeo. Se irguió, tan orgullosa y mordaz como siempre, casi con prepotencia.**

"**Vamos" Pensó "¡Ni que me fuera a morir!"**

**Bufo, molesto. Así que solo le dolía la caída. Así que la pequeña comadreja se creía muy importante como para sentirse humillada por el. Su rivalidad solo consistía en hacer flaquear el honor y la compostura del otro... Y saber que no lo había logrado lo puso de malas... Pero...**

**¡Cuan equivocado estaba!**

_El amor solo duele cuando hay odio de por medio. Y eso, desgraciadamente, suele ocurrir a menudo. El odio duele, siempre, porque solo afecta a la persona que lo siente. Carcome el corazón hasta tocar la raya de la venganza... _

**-Me caí. Simplemente me tropecé y me caí**

**No podía creerlo... ¡Lo estaba encubriendo! Después noto que era por ego, no soportaría decir "Draco Malfoy quería humillarme, y al parecer lo logro porque..." No. El sabía que ella nunca haría eso**

**-¿Segura?**

**-Gracias, pero ya puedo caminar bien. De veras –Se recostó contra la puerta del castillo, mientras su amiga pasaba. La siguió**

**Y el entro tras las amigas Gryffindor. Más molesto que nunca. Entre todas las personas... El, Draco Malfoy, no había podido hacerle pasar vergüenza a ella... Nunca. Debía hacerlo. Ella contribuyo a la causa de la muerte de su padre. Ella... Ella era la única de los cinco que acompañaron al escandaloso de Potter al Ministerio, la noche en que capturaron a su padre, la única verdadera rival para el.**

**Si bien, el cara rajada era el niño favorito de Dumbledore; los odiaba a ambos, pero sabia suficiente como para no meterse en problemas. Tanto Longbottom como el comadrejay Lunática Lovegood, según su criterio, eran tan estúpidos que le hubiesen hecho caso a Potter aunque este los llevara directo a la morada de Lord Voldemort. La sabelotodo sangre sucia, no tenia idea de lo que hacia. Si bien se sacaba buenas notas, era solo eso, buenas notas. Apostaba a que no sabía que había vida más allá de los libros.**

**Los otros cinco le habían dedicado al menos un 'lo siento' a lo largo del día. Falso e hipócrita, pero ayudo a que se sintiera mas tranquilo. Estaba tan furioso, por todo, por que ella no pareciera arrepentida, que relego en ella toda la culpa. Ella. ¡ELLA!**

**¡Poco se imaginaba que era la única que _realmente_ lo sentía!**

_Pero, cuando se ama... Se corre el riesgo de volverse un segundo corazón del ser amado. Sentir sus penas, dolores, alegrías... Su odio, su ira... Su afecto... Su amor. ¿Y cuando se odia? Se es también otro corazón del ser. Se lloran sus alegrías y se ríen sus penas. Pero con la plena conciencia de que se es injusto. De que no se lo merece. De que valdría la pena intentar quererlo, así sea solo un poquito... Y el orgullo flaquea._

**Ginevra no pudo dejar de pensar en el incidente en todo el día. Su rodilla no le dolía del todo. Evitaba cruzarse con Draco Malfoy a como de lugar.**

**Solo coincidieron a las nueve de la noche, en el Gran Comedor. Fingió, de nuevo, que no había pasado absolutamente nada**

**-¿Qué les parece una salida grupal a Hogsmeade, mañana? –Pregunto El Niño que Vivió a sus amigos, ya en la mesa de Gryffindor. Claro esta, se refería a Ron, Hermione, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Roxie, tal vez Luna, y por supuesto, Ginny.**

**-Gracias, Harry. No –Respondió esta ultima, después de que todos los Gryffindor hubiesen contestado afirmativamente**

**-Vamos, hermanita... ¡Anímate!**

**-Gracias, no. -**

**-Anda –Insistió de nuevo Harry**

**-No creo que vaya a Hogsmeade mañana...**

"**O no contigo" Agrego su maquiavélica mente.**

**-¡Yo si iré! –Se apunto enérgicamente Roxie**

**-Ya veré –Prometió en falso la pelirroja –Harry, Hermione... Debemos apurarnos... Son las 9:30 y a las diez hay reunión... Con McGonagall**

**Terminaron de comer y los tres prefectos fueron al despacho. Pero solo uno de los tres, específicamente la más pequeña, temía llegar al despacho.**

_¿Y que pasa cuando el orgullo flaquea? ¿Qué pasa cuando los intentos de no odiar a esa persona se tornan obsesivos?... Cuando uno descubre que la persona también siente, se empieza a sentir culpable de cierta manera... Y se le empieza a dar todo el afecto que no se le había dado antes. Afecto que, algunas veces, no tarda en convertirse en amor._

**Cuando llegaron, faltaban cinco minutos para la hora establecida y solo faltaban tres personas, dos de Hufflepuff y una de Ravenclaw**

**Lo que quería decir que el rubio de Slytherin ya estaba ahí. Ginny se sentó lo mas lejos posible de él, viendo por la ventana. Los terrenos lucían preciosos, el bosque prohibido ofrecía misterio, el cuarto de luna, no sabía si creciente o menguante, le daba un toque plateado y galante a la noche, parecía como si estuviera sonriendo**

**¡Que no daría por estar allí, con aquella persona tan especial, bajo un árbol, viendo el reflejo de la luna sobre el lago, y hablando de cualquier cosa!**

**Pero era imposible. E incluso, mejor así. Prefería que el ni la mirara, para poder olvidarlo. Y entre esos pensamientos se paso el tiempo hasta que McGonagall mando a silenciar a los que hablaban, quito y sumo puntos por aquí y por allá por múltiples cosas y comenzó a hablar de la causa por la que los habían citado**

**-Los he reunido aquí para notificarles un cambio en el reglamento y darles órdenes al respecto. Ocurre que...**

**En ese punto, la chica se desconecto de lo que la profesora decía. Veía a la ventana, miraba de soslayo a Draco y se entretenía con cualquier cosa menos con la voz de su profesora, como siempre que nadie le notaba, con una mirada melancólica.**

**-...Les recuerdo a todos, y en especial a los nuevos prefectos (Srita. Weasley, preste atención) –La chica dio un respingo -Que están siendo vigilados, muchos de ustedes no cumplen sus labores como prefectos y nos veremos en la obligación de sustituirlos al final del trimestre. ¿Preguntas?**

**Se alzo una mano: Hermione, como siempre**

**-Profesora ¿Puede dar los nombres en observación?**

**-A eso iba... Tenemos a siete: Abbott, Clay, Emingson, Malfoy, Otchpole, Sanders y Weasley...**

_Entre enemigos siempre hay parecido. Si no lo hay, ¿Por qué son enemigos? La convergencia de ideas crea estas rivalidades entre dos, la divergencia las hace interesantes. Al fin y al cabo, dos hombres pelean porque quieren a la misma chica. Pero en otros casos las malas lenguas dicen 'Los que se pelean se desean'... ¿Rivales, en no mostrar su deseo al otro? ¿De no ser el primero en flaquear? O, en otro caso ¿De quien quiere mas a quien?... Las enemistades no son odio. Son amor: Amor hacia una idea en común._

**-...Entonces estarán siendo observados hasta el final del trimestre. Si fallan serán removidos del puesto. Doy esta reunión por finalizada. Muy buenas noches, vayan de inmediato a sus salas comunes. Puesto a que ya es tarde, no se les puede ver merodeando por los pasillos. Tienen quince minutos para llegar a sus casas... –Salio rápido del salón. Ginny supuso que la profesora había dicho que tenía algún asunto importante mientras ella no prestaba atención**

**Se armo un gran alboroto, todos parándose y hablando animadamente de esto, lo otro y lo demás.**

**-Gin, cuanto lo siento –Le dijo el mejor amigo de su hermano**

**-Oh Dios, no se mu... –Iba a completar la frase, "no se murió nadie". Pero la verdad si... Y alguien más importante para ella de lo que debería –Es decir, ¡¿Que importa!**

**-¿No trabajaste duro por esto? –Harry estaba extrañado**

**-Si. Hasta que me di cuenta que lo que vale no es ser prefecta sino Premio Anual... Vayan ustedes dos, no tardo –Se dirigió también a Hermione. Segundos después salió tomando un rumbo distinto, quejándose**

**-Dios mío, ¡Harry Potter me va a volver loca! No entiendo que le vi para que me gustara... Es la persona mas insoportable del mundo... todo el día detrás mío como un perrito faldero... ¡¿Qué cree que por ser 'El-niñito-que-vivió' me tiene que seguir gustando! ¿Qué voy a caer como la estúpida de Cho Chang?–Sonrió con sarcasmo –Si bien, yo era peor, ¡pero teníamos once y doce años! ¡Ya tenemos quince y dieciséis! Por favor... No estoy para eso. Definitivamente, Potter me tiene harta**

**-Vaya, vaya –Murmuro una voz detrás suyo –Parece que la niña tiene cosas muy interesantes que decir acerca de Potty**

**La chica volteo, encarándose con su amado enemigo.**

**-A ti, nada. Tu eres peor que el**

**Se vieron a los ojos, con furia, venganza y desprecio. Después de darle una mirada desdeñosa, la chica se marcho, altiva, y el la imito. Ella, con el corazón acelerado, el, con una sensación de sorpresa.**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_Notas: Nunca me imagine que el pasado capitulo diera impresión de ser One-Shot... No. Esto sigue, va para largo, y espero que no les moleste._

_Respondo:_

_**Xiaoyu:** Gracias por tus comentarios, ¡Yo también prefiero el D/Hr! Pero me es mas fácil escribir D/G's_

_**Jean:** Espero que te siga gustando en este capitulo. ¡Gracias!_

_**Minakuna:** ¡Gracias, ojala este capi no te desilusione!_

_**Inesz:** Ya ves, esto no es un final, pero te garantizo que va a tener un final diferente. ¡Gracias! espero no haberte decepcionado_

_**Nisa:** Primero que nada, ¡Gracias! En especial por prestarme a Roxie (Aunque es 50 mía... Ya me la adueñe...) ¿Ginny te recuerda a mi? O.o No era la intención, pero dicen que todo escritor mete algo de si a sus personajes, pero vamos, la niña tiene quince años y carácter fuerte... Eso no es mío O.o ¡Lo dijo JKR! En cuanto a Roxie, ves que no es tan loca como en tus fics... Pero no la necesito loca, no por el momento. Besos, Roxie Krystal, Kay_

_**Marl:** ¡Lo siento, lo siento! Tengo la costumbre de poner las respuestas en orden, y... te toco debajo de Nisa (Pero como esto lo escribo yo espero que no te de pena). Roxie... Bueno, ¡Tenia que usarla! Y matala si quieres, pero no es a mi a quien le tienes que pedir permiso... Y si, Ginny es MUY dramática (Algo como yo, maniaca-depresiva hiperactiva) pero ya ves que en este capitulo Draco se lleva una impresión distinta de la que tenia acerca de ella... veamos cuanto podrán cambiar las cosas a partir de eso_


	3. Linaje

**Falsa Fortaleza  
By: Kailey H. S.**

Justo esa vez su madre había querido que regresara a casa. Justo cuando el había pedido de antemano, que quería quedarse en el colegio. Por una vez se iban los tres, Potter, Weasley y Granger. Y también la hermanita del pelirrojo, y su hiperactiva amiga. Y también Longbottom... En fin, prácticamente se iba todo el mundo. Pero su mamá le había dicho que debía regresar a casa.

Y ese día se encontraba solo, en un compartimiento del expreso, de vuelta a su casa, leyendo el periódico. Se fijo en la fecha: 14. Un mes mas de el incidente que hizo que la persona que mas quería en el mundo, ya no estuviese mas con el. Maldijo por millonésima vez y siguió leyendo el periódico, con la mente puesta en su madre.

Su madre era una mujer de constitución pequeña y delgada, cabello muy largo, casi blanco, y no resultaba dotado de gracia. Sus ojos grises poco brillantes, tez pálida, una cara de desagrado hacia el mundo que heredase su hijo. A pesar de todo, era una mujer muy bella, pero carente de todo atractivo.

...Pero no quería pensar en su madre, esta ni le había escrito, solo para decirle que tenia que estar en casa... No la quería. Pero si bien no la odiaba, tampoco la respetaba. Su madre jamás seria como su padre. Nunca se preocupo por el.

Monótonamente leía el periódico. Siempre lo hacia, a ver que nuevo asesinato o tortura había cometido el Lord Oscuro. Y por primera vez en varios días, encontró algo.

"_Antonin Dolohov, acusado de ser seguidor de Quien-Ustedes-Saben, fue hallado muerto ayer en su celda de Azkaban. Se estima que fue causa de la última Maldición Imperdonable, debido a que no hay rastros. Según el Ministro de Magia, puede relacionarse esto con la anterior muerte de los señores Malfoy y Jugson, anteriores sirvientes de Quien-Ustedes-Saben..."_

Era la tercera muerte. Los antiguos seguidores del Lord Oscuro estaban siendo asesinados; el primero había sido Lucius Malfoy, y luego Jugson (acerca del cual Draco había leído la noticia). Suspiro con pesadumbre y continúo leyendo.

No había nada interesante, pactos con tal país, premio tal entregado a tal persona... La verdad no presto atención a lo que decía y durmió casi todo el trayecto. Despertó cuando el tren aminoro su marcha y salio en cuanto pudo.

En el andén estaba gente que le era conocida, la madre de Weasley, la abuela de Longbottom, algunos que sabia que eran aurores y otros que recibían con afán a sus hijos. Y a lo lejos, solo una persona que no recordaba, una mujer, de espaldas a el.

Poseía una espesa y ondeada cabellera del color del sol de la mañana, y con el brillo del mismo, que caía por los hombros con gracia hasta poco mas abajo de éstos. Era de complexión delgada, aunque no trabajada ni de atractivas proporciones. Cuando la mujer se volteo, Draco noto dos diamantes, casi blancos: los ojos de la mujer, y unos rosados labios, que contrastaban con su nívea piel tanto como sangre en la nieve. "albina", pensó acertadamente Draco. Lo ultimo que noto el adolescente (acercándose para observarla mejor) fue que esa hermosa mujer... No era más que su madre, con el cabello corto y ondulado, su blanca piel sin marcas del sol, sus ojos más brillantes, tal vez más delgada que antes.

–¿MAMÁ?

–¡Draco! –La mujer mostró una sonrisa que no dejaba ver los dientes –Vamos a casa, tenemos que hablar

–¡Ni siquiera me escribiste!

–¡No me subas el tono! En el momento en que me oigas vas a saber que te estoy tratando de decir ... ¡Sashie, vamos! –Llamo la madre del rubio Slytherin a la elfina, quien les extendió una barra de labial –Tócala

Apenas ambos la agarraron, fueron transportados al castillo de los Malfoy-Black. Después de unir capitales, los Black les legaron un viejísimo castillo, que debía tener mas de mil años, ubicado en una zona inmarcable. Aquel castillo, a pesar de ser tan antiguo como para estar en ruinas, conservaba la imponente fachada de piedra, y era comúnmente llamado "Mansión" para no atraer atenciones no deseadas.

La madre entro, seguida por su hijo. El ambiente por dentro era gris. Las antorchas despedían llamaradas azules, un lugar frío, pero llamativo, que invitaba a explorarlo. La decoración era negra, azul, gris, oscura, frívola y maliciosa, los que visitaban ese lugar solían sentirse algo intimidados. Solo los tres (ahora dos) ocupantes de ese lugar se sentían totalmente a gusto.

–Bien madre ¿Para que me llamaste?

La mujer no respondió y solo vio a su hijo, que le devolvió la mirada

–Siéntate –Ordeno - ¡Sashie, deja todo como esta y tráele a Draco algo de comer!

–En seguida, ama –Llego al rato con una bandeja, mientras un lúgubre e incomodo silencio llenaba el aire que se respiraba.

–¿Y bien...?

–Se que nunca fui la madre que tu quisiste. Ni la que yo misma quise. Cuando tú naciste, tu padre simplemente se adueño de todo lo que a ti concernía, te educo, te quiso, pero nunca me permitió a mí hacerlo.

–Que ridiculez ¿Por qué lo haría? Sabes bien que no es cierto. ¡Tú nunca quisiste nada que tuviera que ver conmigo!

–Porque tu padre me tenia, en cierto punto, tiranizada.

–¡NO INSINUES QUE MI PADRE ES UN...!

–¡NO INSINUO NADA! –Callo un instante –¡TU PADRE ERA LA PERSONA MAS MARAVILLOSA DE ESTE MUNDO! –Se detuvo, con la respiración algo acelerada. Nunca le había levantado la voz a su hijo –Tu padre, Draco, te guió por el camino en el que yo ansiaba guiarte. Nunca pude interferir en tu educación, por lo que eres lo que Lucius quiso que seas. El es muchísimo mas fuerte que yo, y se que tu también lo eres, por lo que nunca entenderías lo que estoy sintiendo

–Los fuertes no sienten

–Un padre siempre va a sentir algo por su hijo.

Draco hizo una mueca. Su progenitora tenía razón. La veía ahora, y a pesar de que el chico sabia que le dolía mucho la muerte de su padre (aunque no se notara) se la veía liberada y, extrañamente, mucho mas joven que antes, si bien, ella siempre se había visto joven para contar con 40 años. Ahora se la veía casi veinte años menor. Y todo aquel efecto lo hacían sus ojos brillantes, su piel nívea y lisa y su estatura pequeña.

–Si es verdad eso de que no puedes interferir... ¿Por qué no me permitiste ir a Durmstrang?

–Fue tu padre. El entendió que yo no quería tenerte lejos, pero no estuvo muy contento conmigo ese día por meterme en asuntos de tu educación. También es propio que no te aísles de los sangre sucia, porque, duele aceptarlo, es la realidad de nuestra comunidad mágica. Draco, créeme. O al menos dame una oportunidad para que todo sea diferente, y... Continuar la labor de tu padre

–¿Y por que ni me escribiste cuando supiste lo de mi padre?

–Tú tampoco lo hiciste. No que esperara que lo hagas primero pero... vamos ¿Que querías que te escribiera?

El chico volvió a silenciar. No sabia por que su madre le decía todo esto ahora, pero en ese momento estaban solos ellos dos. Debía hacerlo, fuese verdad o no.

–Te creo

Entonces la mujer hizo algo que, en vida, su marido no hubiese aprobado: Le dio un abrazo a su hijo, quien se ruborizo, un poco azorado, y también la abrazo. Se quedaron así varios instantes, la mujer con lagrimas en los ojos.

Draco se quedó pensativo. Todos los años que había pensado que su madre le era indiferente, que el le era indiferente a ella... Parecían haberse esfumado de golpe. Estaba seguro que ahora conocería a una nueva Narcissa y le daba miedo decepcionarse

–Draco, debes estar cansado. ¿Quieres dormir?

–Gracias, madre. Dormí en el expreso.

La mujer sonrió. El chico jamás la vio tan radiante, bella, feliz... Al parecer había superado ya la muerte de su esposo, cosa que tal vez le había costado más al adolescente. Pero ambos sabían que les pesaría en sus almas todo el tiempo del mundo

–Entonces supongo que no tienes inconveniente en contarme como has estado

Fue el turno de el de lanzar una leve sonrisa. El nunca sonreía mucho. Pero la ocasión ameritaba bajar la fría mascara y dejarse entrever por aquella mujer. Hablaron como nunca antes, hasta bien entrada la noche.

Narcissa supo siempre que Draco era igual a Lucius. Frió, rebelde, burlón, sarcástico, árido... Pero ahora estaba más segura de ello al oírle hablar así. El chico oyó por casi primera vez a la mujer, comprendiendo sus diferencias e igualdades, entendiendo por que a veces la gente le recalcaba su parecido con su madre.

–¿Por qué preferiste Ravenclaw?

–Muchísimas razones. La primera: Cuestiones de rivalidades. Hufflepuff se las lleva mal con Slytherin, Gryffindor también, y Slytherin con ambas. Ravenclaw queda fuera de ese extraño triangulo. La segunda: Andrómeda era de Gryffindor, y a pesar de todo, las tres hermanas éramos muy unidas. Yo le quise demostrar mi apoyo entrando en Ravenclaw. La tercera: Sencillamente aun no sabía que camino tomar.

–¡Pero si esa... Andrómeda... era una traidora!

–Y yo era una chiquilla de once años que quería mucho a su hermana de dieciséis, ella me encubría siempre, en todas mis travesuras. Pero yo no era tan rebelde como ella, y me alegro de haber elegido este camino. Me decidí a finales de sexto, cuando me comprometí con tu padre que para esa época llevaba ya unos cuatro años fuera del colegio. Aun no estaba segura de que quería para mi, pero amaba tanto a tu padre que me decidí por el.

–¿Tenías amigos sangre sucia?

–No te voy a mentir. Si. Era muy popular, Draco, no quería arruinar mi popularidad teniendo rivalidades.

–Eres increíble. Jamás pensé que serias capaz de...

–Apenas me comprometí con tu padre cambie de idea. En fin, lo hecho, hecho esta. Yo nunca fui tan fuerte como ningún Black, mis hermanas, mis primos... o tu. Los Black tenemos que ser fuertes, yo no lo era y lo sufría mucho... Simplemente no era como ellos. Mi padre me recordaba a menudo que era una Black, pero... Un apellido no delata lo que eres. Tal vez te de características, pero... que, fíjate, mis dos hermanas son morenas y yo por un problema genético soy casi transparente ¿Eso dice algo?

–Pues... que de algún lado herede los ojos grises, mamá

La mujer rió. Amaba a su hijo, no podía ocultarlo más ahora que no estaba Lucius para obligarla. De todo lo que el le había hecho, que no era mucho, lo único que ella resentía era que no le permitiera demostrarle a su hijo cuanto le amaba, porque, supuestamente "eso lo hace débil".

–Los ojos grises son propios de los Black. Todos, mis primos y mis hermanas, teníamos ojos grises. ¿Ves? una sencilla característica. El que tenga ojos grises no quiere decir que sea Black.

Draco había notado por que su padre le había prohibido a su madre encargarse de él. Era muy sensible, y le estaba tratando de decir que su apellido no mostraba lo que era. Su padre le repetía 'Eres un Malfoy, compórtate como tal' y su madre le contradecía. Cuando se lo hizo notar, esta simplemente respondió

–Siempre diferimos en eso. El que fueras un Malfoy-Black significa que tienes una reputación que mantener. Pero se trata de una reputación, no de tus sentimientos y forma de ver las cosas. Pero hablando de todo esto... ¿Ya tienes novia?

–Salía con Pansy Parkinson hasta que esta decidió que prefería a Blaise Zabini. Millicent Bullstrode esta con uno mayor que yo. No se quien mas...

–¿No hay ninguna Lestrange... Avery...?

–No... Ya revise. No hay ninguna disponible.

–¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Yo quiero que te cases con una sangre pura. Y si la pones de nuestro lado, mejor

–Calma, madre, no te alteres. Ya encontrare. Theodore esta en las mismas, me dijo que el siguiente verano ira a Bulgaria para buscarse a alguna Durmstrang, y me preguntó si quisiera ir con el. No somos los mejores amigos, pero sabes como era su papa...

–¿Y ninguna chica te ha echado el ojo?

La mujer pensaba, con orgullo, que el hijo era tan guapo como el padre. Su cabello rubio, que dejaba caer liso en toda su corta longitud, con unos cuantos mechones sobre la frente enmarcando sus fríos ojos grises y perfectamente a tono con la piel pálida. De estatura un poco alta para la media.

Había tenido el pesar de heredar la figura delgada del lado Black, y no la trabajada y perfecta figura de su padre. Y la nariz algo chata de su padre y no la respingona y aristocrática de su madre.

–Pues, no lo se. Tal vez, pero ninguna que valga la pena. Estaba bien con Parkinson –Se encogió de hombros –Eso no importa ahora.

–Pero aprende a amar entonces. Contrario a lo que puedas creer, tu padre me amo. Se caso conmigo a pesar de que mi reputación de Black no era mucha, me salvo de ser borrada del árbol, y yo lo hice, aunque no estaba segura, lo hice por el.

–Amar es de débiles

–Es para fuertes. No es fácil amar, Draco. Tu padre y yo concordamos en eso. El amor es algo fuerte, Draco. Hay que ser fuerte para sobrellevarlo. Aquellos que prefieren no amar es porque le tienen miedo al amor, miedo a aquello que no comprenden.

El rubio jamás olvido esa conversación. Mientras disfrutaba de unas vacaciones con su madre buscando, además, noticias de Lucius, rastreaba las raíces de algunas familias de magos para ver cual era más pura según sus ancestros, y para ver si de casualidad veía un nombre femenino que llamase su atención. Su mamá había elaborado una lista de apellidos y el los buscaba con ahínco en las tablas, en los libros, completando la lista de su madre, colocando al lado del apellido la fecha de nacimiento, matrimonio y muerte del ultimo muggle en la familia, así como el nombre de la persona.

–¡Mamá! –El rubio se veía agitado –¡Mira esto! Sashie... ¿Donde esta mi mamá?

La elfina no pudo dejar de notar que Draco decía 'mamá' y no 'madre'

–En su habitación. ¿La llamo?

–Solo si esta despierta.

La elfina hizo una reverencia y se fue. Draco se quedo en la biblioteca, releyendo el nuevo dato para sus anotaciones.

Aquella biblioteca era muy peculiar. Las estanterías, aparte de abundar, eran lo suficientemente altas como para tener que usar escalerillas para llegar a las filas mas altas. El techo era una cúpula de vidrio que servia a modo de claraboya, cuya base se hallaba al mismo nivel del tope de los estantes.

Dicha claraboya proveía luz de día y (extrañamente) de noche, con tal magia que cuando la lluvia caía, el golpe de las gotas contra el vidrio no sonaba, logrando no molestar a quien estuviese dentro de la biblioteca.

–Draco ¿Me llamaste? –La mujer llegaba a el con un aire tan maternal como nunca lo había hecho. Caminaba llena de alegría y dulzura.

Maldito el velo que tenia antes, pensaba Draco. Maldito el velo que el mismo se ponía para con su madre, maldita la mascara que ella usaba para con el.

–Encontré esto en las filas más altas.

Se refería a una caja de madera que contenía un único pergamino.

–¿De que año es?

–1346. Esta en latín, así que pensé que tu podías ayudarme

–¿Qué acaso todo el latín que te hemos enseñado no te ha servido de nada? Vamos, lee.

Draco la vio, con los ojos desorbitados. El semblante de aquella mujer ya no se veía tan maternal, sino más bien firme. Los ojos grises del chico se posaron en la curvada y aristocrática caligrafía, intentando descifrarla

–Únicamente quiero saber a quien pertenece, y por que es esto tan importante que estaba en las baldas altas

En aquella biblioteca, los documentos importantes se conservaban en las baldas más altas. Pero Narcissa no reparo en la observación, sino que estaba detallando la caja de madera donde su hijo había encontrado aquellos rollos.

Tenía un grabado colorido, un escudo familiar, pero ella los conocía todos y este no se parecía a ninguno que antes hubiera visto.

Mucho del dibujo se había perdido. Los colores que se observaban eran el rojo y plata. En el centro del escudo, la letra R. Entonces oyó la voz de su hijo arrastrando aquellas palabras, haciendo que la lectura fuera monótona y hasta aburrida

–"_Una, hija del atardecer, la otra, hija de la luna, ambas eran dos ríos salidos del mismo manantial de aguas puras…"_

–Esto es pura metáfora, hijo, no intentes entender, solo traduce

El chico obedeció, aunque leía lentamente

–"…_El frío río de la serena luna corría por las montañas donde la avaricia, la Perfidia y la maldad abundaba, el calido caudal del chispeante crepúsculo se internaba en el campo, en aquel claro donde los tejones y las Comadrejas jugaban_. _Y el río de la tarde brillaba más que el de la luna, era más resplandeciente, aunque igual de puro. Y la luna se encolerizaba…"_

–Conozco esta historia. No puedo creer que después de todo sea real… -Volvió a interrumpir la mujer, con una sonrisa ególatra

Narcissa Black había sido siempre altanera y orgullosa. Muy popular en el colegio, mas que cualquiera de sus dos hermanas, se le podía ver cada cierto tiempo con un chico distinto, incluidos los de sangre impura. Pertenecía al equipo de Quidditch de su casa, al Club de Duelo, y aun así siempre tenia tiempo para todo.

Su vida había tomado un giro cuando Andrómeda declaro, en frente a uno de sus pretendientes y en una cena familiar, que ya estaba comprometida y que se casaría dentro de dos meses. El susodicho resulto ser muggle, por lo que los señores Black la desheredaron.

Fue cuando los azules ojos del pretendiente que se hallaba en aquel lugar se giraron un poco, para observar a la bella albina que se sentaba al lado de Andrómeda. El carácter del hombre era galante y cautivo a la chica, quien con sus maneras coquetas y refinadas, resulto del agrado de el.

Fue así como se conocieron Narcissa Black y Lucius Malfoy. Y un mes después, los progenitores de ambos chicos se apresuraron a anunciar el compromiso. Y un año más tarde, ya estaban casados.

Aun así, nada le impidió a Narcissa instruirse en lo que le gustaba. Mientras Lucius trabajaba, ella pasaba horas en la biblioteca, autoinstruyéndose. Fue así como alcanzo a aprender bastante sobre Runas, lenguajes, y muchísima historia. De hecho, los árboles familiares que Draco completaba eran en su totalidad, hechos por Narcissa.

–¿Qué clase de fábula es esta, madre?

–Esta, es historia de tu pasado. No se si tu padre la conocía, pero investigando en lugares muy recónditos de esta misma biblioteca conseguí por mi cuenta ordenar ciertos hechos. Veras. No se si sabias, que el apellido Malfoy nació en el siglo XIV. Los antecesores del primer Malfoy se apellidaban Regnare. Y este –Señalo la tapa de madera donde estaba el escudo rojo y plata –Era el símbolo familiar

–¿Y por que el apellido cambio?

–Esta es la historia que se cuenta, aunque no entiendo porque esta escrita en metáfora, casi en clave. Como sabrás, la primera Malfoy… fue una mujer. Tenía una hermana. Cuando se refieren a _"Dos ríos nacidos de un puro manantial"_, son dos hermanas de sangre limpia… Los manantiales, como sabrás, son de aguas puras, como tu sangre, Draco…

Draco veía a la mujer, mientras esta hablaba cada vez mas emocionada. Se veía que estos temas le gustaban

–¿Cuál es el nombre de ambas hermanas? Y veo que la palabra _"Luna" _y_ "Crepúsculo" _se repite…

–Esta claro, los nombres son Perfidia y Mustella –Señalo dos palabras capitalizadas –Y _"Luna"_ y _"Crepúsculo"_… Seguramente son descripciones, cosa que nunca me quedo claro investigando por mi cuenta. Esta claro que la Luna, es decir Perfidia debía tener ojos claros, azules o grises tal vez, y cabellos oscuros… Y supongo que seria de carácter mas sereno, como se indica, mas pausado y mas frío. Mustella, supongo que era de pelo rubio, rojo o naranja, y ojos oscuros, era mas calida, viva, y… ¿Cuál es la palabra?... fogosa, eso. Por eso se le relaciona con el atardecer. Resulta, que Mustella siempre resalto más, puede que sea más inteligente, o más agradable que su hermana. Solía ridiculizarla (concluí por mi misma), y Perfidia se sentía celosa, porque su padre la prefería

–"_Y el manantial de aguas puras atravesaba los campos a gusto, mientras que las oscuras montañas lo atormentaban. Bendito era el sol que calentaba las aguas en el claro, que no llegaba a las montañas, que hacia que el agua, igual de pura en ambos caudales, se dulcificara en el río de la tarde."_

–Concluye por ti mismo, Draco.

–Si me la pones así, esta increíblemente fácil –Exclamo, henchido de orgullo –El padre, obviamente prefería a Mustella, porque aunque ambas eran sangre limpia (y si lo dicen muchas veces es porque era algo intachable, y ambas hermanas se sentían orgullosas de ello). Pero… no se, supongo que Perfidia simplemente era mas disciplinada y fuerte, y su padre era mas indulgente con Mustella porque era mas… empalagosa. No entiendo como la prefería. Me cae mejor Perfidia

–Exacto a como lo hubiese dicho tu padre, si. Sigue leyendo, Draco. –Dijo sonriente la mujer. Draco pudo notar que sonreía casi permanentemente, como si se riera de todo lo que pasara a su alrededor, como una niña que esta cómoda entre sus cojines y edredones y, mas encima, le llevan el desayuno a la cama

–Si conoces esta historia ¿Por que quieres que siga leyendo?

–Porque aquí hay muchos detalles que no sabia antes. Hoy me quedare toda la noche trabajando en esto. ¿Me acompañas?

–Preferiría que me terminases de contar la historia como Dios manda.

–La mujer ya no lo oía. Termino de leer rápidamente lo que quedaba del pergamino y sonrió a su hijo, que no pudo admirar aquel gesto porque tenía los ojos firmemente cerrados, descansando su cabeza sobre los brazos, que a su vez estaban cruzados sobre la mesa.

–Vamos, Draco, despierta, y después de esto puedes ir a dormir

El chico se desperezo

–¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?

–Dormiste no más de diez minutos… Y bueno… El resto de la historia… Perfidia, en un momento, se sintió tan dominada por la ira que lanzo un maleficio irrevocable. Desde ese día, lo que había ganado Mustella con sus propias manos (Su riqueza, un nombre respetable y un hogar acogedor) se perdiera de su familia para siempre. Los descendientes de Mustella no tienen nada de estas tres cosas –Agrego un poco cansada Narcissa. Se ve que conocía la historia mejor que la palma de su mano –Y al enterarse el viejo Hydrus, el padre de ambas, intento retirar la maldición, cosa que no pudo hacer porque era irrevocable. Pero hasta las maldiciones irreversibles, pueden revertirse. Solo que por lo general es un plazo tan largo que no vale la pena: 650 años. Por lo que decepcionado y furioso por la acción de Perfidia, suavizo la maldición Mustella: Todos sus descendientes serian varones, conservando así su apellido, y todos ellos se casarían con gente de sangre infinitamente pura sin siquiera proponérselo. Así nació una de las familias más grandes de magos sangre limpia del mundo

–¿Y Perfidia?

–Fue su hermana quien se vengo. Un día la encaro y le dijo… deja te lo cito textual… _"Eres mi hermana y mi sangre, y te quiero como tal. Pero esta injuria que me has hecho es imperdonable, por lo que tus descendientes pagaran por ti, como los míos lo hacen por mí. La culpa impedirá su felicidad, y la sangre que en sus venas correrá será de hielo, y tu nombre se conservara entre tus hijos como su apellido, por siempre jamás, y será temido y odiado por la comunidad mágica. Pero cuando mi maldición se rompa, nos volveremos a encontrar, hermana, y tu te postraras ante mi, sin poder cargar toda la culpa que te sobrevenga desde estos tiempos"_

–¿Eso que quiere decir? –Pregunto el chico muy cansado como para pensar

–Simplemente que, a pesar de que los descendientes de Perfidia serian también todos varones, ese apellido seria temido y odiado. Que todos los descendientes tendrían odio y culpa encima… Y supongo que con eso de _"Nos volveremos a encontrar"_ será que ambas familias tendrían siempre discrepancias, y que en una de esas afrentas, el descendiente de Perfidia se disculpe y se humille ante el descendiente de Mustella. Pero eso no lo creo. Es una leyenda. Estoy casi segura que lo único real es la rivalidad entre las hermanas y el nacimiento de ambas familias

–¿Cómo estas tan segura?

La mujer sonrió de lado

–Draco, los descendientes de Perfidia vivieron casi toda su existencia en Francia. Y Perfidia es un sinónimo de mala fe. ¿Y eso en francés significa…?

–Mal…foy… -Gimió Draco algo atemorizado –Entonces eso tiene que ser un montón de disparates. Mama, con permiso, voy a dormir

Salio de la estancia de mal humor sin siquiera dar buenas noches. Tenía muchas preguntas en mente, pero estaba excesivamente somnoliento y, además, estaba absorto en otros pensamientos.

Madre e hijo se sentían como si estuvieran ocultándole algo al otro.

La madre no pensó que podía ser algo importante. Sabia bien quienes eran los descendientes de Mustella, pero decirlo solo conseguiría sacar a su hijo de quicio. Los mismos, siempre habían vivido en Gran Bretaña, por lo que el apellido de esta familia era la transliteración de dicho nombre al ingles. Mustella. Comadreja. Weasel.

Y el hijo también pensaba que no tenía importancia. Sabia que _"Nos volveremos a encontrar"_ se refería a una unión, puesto a que ambas eran hermanas, pero tenían familias muy distintas. Y hubiese querido conocer que clase de unión era, pues su destino estaba en juego, pero no pensó mucho en esto hasta que se durmió.

El era el descendiente de Perfidia. Y al fin y al cabo ¿Cuanto es 1346 si le agregas 650?... 1996. El presente año

…**_La maldición se acababa de romper_**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_Notas: ¡PERDON, INFINITAMENTE PERDON POR LA TARDANZA! Y se que este capitulo fue casi aburrido, pero totalmente necesario. Todo un año escolar sin seguir… Wow… Y mis calificaciones fueron de las mejores, por lo que casi valió la pena. Pude burlar el extraño formato de así que verán diálogos empezados por guión... (Quien diablos se invento el nuevo formato?) Agradezco a todos los que me han dejado reviews… ¡Los amo a todos! Espero que ustedes solamente no me odien, y piensen que ahora tengo todas unas vacaciones por delante… ¡Para escribir!... Y los dejo con las incógnitas: La maldición es real? Draco se vera afectado por la misma? Es importante lo que la madre y el hijo están ocultándose?_

_Respondo reviews:_

_**Gala Snape:** Perdón por tardar tanto... me alegro que te guste como escribo (es algo que me traumatiza un poco últimamente). ¡Gracias por tu comentario, también tu eres una excelente escritora! (Creo que esta Narcissa linda y buena se te hará vagamente familiar o.o)_

_**a-grench:** ¡Gracias! Aunque me temo que no soy exactamente amiga de escribir finales felices..._

_**laurana-malfoy-rin:** ¡Perdón por la tardanza! Y gracias por reviewar_

_**Sthefany Weasley:** Pues, me es más fácil describir emociones que 'acción', aunque agradezco enormemente tu consejo... Este capitulo, aunque sin absolutamente nada de acción, era necesario... Pero te prometo que en el siguiente si habrá mas acción _

_**Susy:** Se que tarde en actualizar, y me disculpo... gracias por tu comentario_

_**zoe simitis:** No he leído esta trama en ningún otro lado (Y de eso puedes estar segura, pues... Me gusta la originalidad) Pero me alegro que te guste como la se escribir... Muchas gracias por tu comentario y lamento profundamente haber tardado tanto! _

_**Mark:**¡BEEETO! (Ahora si te llamo x tu nombre) Me alegro que tu si hayas leído mi fic, ya que otras personas no lo hicieron ¬¬ (¡NISA, VA CONTIGO!) y... bueno, sabes que soy dramática, y Ginny no es mala... solo que esta en una depresión y arrechera con el mundo (es comprensible ¡Ella no debería querer a Draco!)... Y me alegro que te guste la relación entre ellos (solo escribo por experiencia, desgraciadamente...) y, como puedes ver, tu review esta lejos de Nisa PORQUE MI QUERIDA AMIGA NO SE MOLESTO EN DEJARME UNO ¬¬ (Mechaz, esta no te la perdono fácil)_

_**Luthien:** Me precio de tener buena ortografía... Y mas aun si uso Word (que, al mi teclado estar en ingles, no puedo poner acentos ..) muchas gracias, y espero que no te moleste la tardanza_

_**MoNi WeAsLeY:** Hey, gracias por tu apoyo... Me alegro de que te identifiques con lo que escribo! No se si entiendo lo que tratas de decirme, aunque creo que si, espero este cap te guste!_


	4. Desconcierto

**Falsa Fortaleza  
By: Kailey H. S.**

Era el último día de vacaciones. Una chica de cabellos encendidos se levantaba, desperezándose. Se sentía feliz. Renovada. No tenía idea del por que de aquella sensación.

Tal vez porque el colegio la estresaba hasta el grado de la depresión, y las vacaciones eran lo único que necesitaba

Tal vez porque había conocido gente nueva aquellas vacaciones.

O tal vez simplemente porque había podido besar los labios de un chico, sin pensar en Draco Malfoy.

Esas vacaciones las habían pasado en un chalet en el pueblo mágico de Eijdek sin sus padres, solo con su hermano Bill (Que estaba también de vacaciones), los gemelos Fred y George (asuntos del negocio), Ron y Harry Potter. Aparte de esquiar por las montañas de los alrededores, visitaron a unos familiares suyos que ahí vivían, que organizaron una cena de Navidad aprovechando que tenían a quienes invitar.

Fue ahí donde conoció a Silas Wytters, hijo de un mago y una muggle. Moreno, de pelo y ojos negros como la noche, espalda ancha, sonrisa punzante, una inteligencia aguda y mirada sardónica. Era de carácter atrevido y pasional, lo que cautivo después de un tiempo a la pelirroja, que en un principio había encontrado a Silas poco menos que antipático.

Desde ese día, habían estado encontrándose en la villa. En definitiva, no había tenido tiempo para pensar en Draco Malfoy. Y lo prefería así.

–¡Ginny! Harías bien en apurarte –Se asomo su madre al cuarto, haciéndola salir al baño.

–Ya voy, ya voy –Se oyó decir

Se lavo la cara y se vio al espejo. Por primera vez en muchos días, le gustaba lo que veía. Era de complexión pequeña, estatura corta y figura delgada. Su rostro estaba ligeramente quemado por el viento helado de Eijdek, por lo que sus finas pecas no se notaban demasiado. Su sonrisa pícara poseía un deje de maldad haciendo un insólito contraste con su rostro dulce, sus ojos negros y áridos miraban todo con orgullo y altanería, logrando que su extraña belleza se viera fría e intocable, a pesar de que sus cabellos lisos eran completamente del color del fuego.

Había dejado de ser una chica inocente a los once años, cuando fue poseída por Tom Ryddle, aunque cuando adoptaba el aire melancólico que la caracterizaba no aparentaba más de doce años, cuando ya tenía quince. Tenía un carácter fuerte, pero se deprimía a menudo por ser tan agresiva con aquellos quienes más la apreciaban, y aunque conocía el error, nunca sabía por donde empezar a corregirlo.

–Vamos, estas perfecta –Oyó que le decía con cierta impaciencia su reflejo. Lanzo una sonrisa sarcástica y bajo a tomar el desayuno

–¿Que esta haciendo hoy papa? –Pregunto Ron, mientras veía intrigado a su madre con sus limpios ojos azul oscuro

-Investigando el caso Malfoy, Jugson y Dolohov

–¿Que tiene de interesante? –Inquirió el Niño que Vivió

–Que no se sabe quien los asesino, después de meses de haber investigado –Los tres chicos se miraron entre si. Estaba claro que eso no podía ser verdad

–¿Y esos asesinatos nos tienen que importar porque...? –Pregunto la menor de los presentes, decidida a enterrar a Draco Malfoy en su pasado.

–Porque se trataba de mortifagos. Teníamos pequeños esbozos de los planes de... –El sonriente Arthur acababa de llegar. Molly volteo a ver su extraño reloj, y, de hecho, la flecha que representaba a su marido estaba señalando a la inscripción 'En casa'

–¡ARTHUR, ELLOS NO PUEDEN SABER!

–Pero Molly, querida...

Ginny sonrió disimuladamente. Lo que alcanzaron a oír de boca de su padre bastaba para entender el interés de la Orden por el asesinato de los tres mortifagos. Era obvio que ellos figuraban en los planes de Lord Voldemort. Y si la Orden conocía estos planes, ahora sin ellos tres les era difícil saber que haría el mago tenebroso.

Lo que la llevo a pensar... ¿Voldemort estaría planeando una fuga de sus mortifagos en Azkaban? Porque era más que obvio que si Malfoy, Jugson y Dolohov pintaban algo en los planes, no podían quedarse ahí mientras estos se llevaban al cabo...

–Se hace tarde –Dijo de pronto la señora Weasley –Mejor terminen de arreglarse y salimos de una vez

Dicho y hecho, veinte minutos después estaban los tres chicos y la mujer montados en un automóvil (Adquirido por los gemelos). Ginny no recordaba haber visto a su madre manejando, imagen que le causo algo de gracia, pero era cierto que si su padre se había aparecido en su casa era por milagro y solo querría descansar.

–Mama ¿No podemos volar?

–Ni se te ocurra, Ronnie, cualquiera puede vernos...

La pequeña Weasley miro a su hermano por el espejo retrovisor, conteniendo una carcajada debido a la expresión de furia que mostraba el.

–No me llames Ronnie

La mujer también sonrió con disimulo. El resto del viaje transcurrió en silencio. Los tres chicos miraban hacia fuera, aburridos de tener que viajar en carretera. Ginny, después de un rato, se fastidio y se quedo dormida. La noche anterior habían llegado de Eijdek, y solo había dormido unas pocas horas

No fue sino hasta que llegaron al andén 9 y ¾ que comenzaron a ver gente del colegio. Aun faltaba una hora para la salida del expreso y ya estaban ahí gran parte de los que se fueron para vacaciones. Todos volvían únicamente con bolsos y pequeños bultos. No había necesidad de cargar ese baúl tan pesado de ida y de vuelta.

Harry y Ron se fueron con Hermione, a la vez que Ginny trataba de divisar a su compañera de habitación, Roxie Spence. No era una chica de gran belleza, sin embargo tenía una sonrisa franca y alegre, y una fogosa energía (de hecho, sufría de hiperactividad, aunque no podamos decir que 'sufria') que la hacia capaz de sacar una sonrisa a quien sea.

La diviso a lo lejos hablando con Luna "Lunática" Lovegood. La imagen que la chica solía ofrecer la hacia parecer, por lo general, un espectro. Y ese día no era la excepción.

–¡Ginny! No te habíamos visto. ¿Desde hace cuanto estas aquí?

–Acabo de llegar. ¿Dónde pasaste tú las vacaciones, Rox?

–En Sicilia. Es una isla preciosa. Trate de buscar algo que tuviera que ver con la magia, pero creo que no hay comunidad...

–Si la hay –Dijo repentinamente Luna, haciendo que las dos chicas voltearan a verla –Dicen que ahí esta oculto el último vampiro de alas rojas

Las dos Gryffindor se miraron, la pelirroja alzando una ceja y la castaña sin ocultar una sonrisa

–El caso es que no pude dar con ella, y no les pude enviar sus regalos de navidad.

La chica saco de un bolsito dos paquetes y se los entrego a sus respectivas dueñas.

–Veo que te gusto mi regalo –Comento la pelirroja, señalando el bolsito

–De hecho, si. –Le sonrió –Ahora acompáñame a darle el tuyo a tu hermano, Harry y Hermione...

Las tres chicas se encaminaron a donde los antes nombrados. Después de los saludos y de repartir regalos, se dirigieron a su compartimiento en el tren.

Pero la marcha de Ginny fue entorpecida por algo que se poso sobre su hombro. Volteo, asustada, y se encontró con una lechuza color del café con leche, que reconoció en seguida

–Judyaré –sonrió –Adelántense, las encuentro adentro

Ginny se dispuso a sacarle el paquete que esta cargaba. La dejo ir, pero esta no se iba

–Así que esperas respuesta...

Esto le confirmo a la chica que seria mejor sentarse para leer aquella carta. Levanto la vista para buscar a sus amigas, pero no las vio.

–Apuesto lo que sea a que tu papa tuvo que trabajar como elfo para conseguirte esa lechuza, y ni que se diga esa túnica nueva...

Esta observación tan insolente solo se le podía acreditar a una sola persona. La pelirroja volteo lentamente, con el corazón desbocado, no sabia si para darle seguridad o para indicarle que nada había cambiado.

Pero no era así. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no tembló al ver esos ojos grises. Se sentía confiada, como si Judyaré fuese la misma presencia del fuerte Silas. Camino hacia delante un par de pasos, como para demostrarle que no tenía miedo.

–Nunca hagas apuestas apresuradas, Draco Malfoy. De hecho, mis hermanos están a punto de abrir otra tienda, pero en Hogsmeade. Tienen ya otras dos ¿Sabias? Ahora no solo la del Callejón Diagon, sino que abrieron una en Eijdek

–Como si tuvieran dinero para...

–Lo tenemos, Malfoy. Por cierto, esta no es mía –Señalo a Judyaré –Fue mi regalo de navidad a un amigo de Eijdek. Y no es necesario morirnos de hambre para conseguirlo

El chico se quedo callado, no porque la chica hubiese dicho algo que le molestara, sino que por primera vez había dejado de ser pasiva en su forma de responderle. seguía siendo desdeñosa, pero era la primera vez que a el le daba la impresión de que Ginevra Weasley no era simplemente una chiquilla. Tenía fama de ser mordaz e impertinente, pero era la primera vez que la conocía así

–Eso no quita que seas una asquerosa pobretona

–No, no quita que no tenga tu nivel económico –Acepto, pero no con condescendencia sino con malicia –Doy gracias a Dios de que el dinero no haya podrido mis entrañas haciéndome un ser tan vil y tan...

El Slytherin trataba de no perder la calma. Se estaban refiriendo a el como si no fuese más que vil escoria. Se adelanto lentamente hacia la chica, que empezaba a sentir un extraño miedo. O al menos a eso atribuía los fuertes latidos del corazón y el leve temblor de su cuerpo.

–Mide tus palabras, Weasley, no tolerare que me hablen así, y menos un... –La miro con repugnancia –...ser... tan inferior a mi

–¿Si se supone que soy tan inferior a ti, para que te molestas en...¡Ya voy! –Vio a donde Luna la estaba llamando, y se aparto de Draco Malfoy dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, marchándose altanera y sonriente

–Que te dijo ese pedazo de inmundicia? –Pregunto Roxie con tanta naturalidad que la chica se echo a reír

–No hay que prestarle atención –Resolvió mientras se subía al tren y dejaba sus cosas en el compartimiento.

–Y esta lechuza es tuya?

–No... te explico bien después –Sentencio alegremente, abriendo la carta que le mandara Silas

"_Ginny:_

_¿Cómo has estado, pequeña? hace menos de tres días que te fuiste y ya me estas haciendo falta. Te estoy enviando, como prometí que haría, las fotos que juntos nos tomamos._

_Me gustaría que supieras que en Pascua voy a Hogsmeade, a pasarla con mis abuelos. Escríbeme asegurando si te quedaras en el colegio o tendrás otros planes. Te extrañare hasta entonces y pensare en ti cada día._

_Judyaré no se ira hasta que me mandes tu respuesta._

_Te adora,_

_Tu Silas"_

La chica sonrió y les dio una explicación rápida a sus amigas. Ellas estaban acostumbradas a oírla hablar de un chico distinto cada cierto tiempo.

El trayecto al colegio fue completamente monótono para la Gryffindor, que durmió bajo la atenta mirada de Judyaré, mientras sus dos amigas se dedicaron a hablar de temas sin importancia. A media tarde, llegaron Harry, Ron y Hermione, logrando así despertar a la durmiente pelirroja.

Entretanto, dos compartimientos más allá, un rubio miraba atentamente el paisaje, mientras sus dos estupidos 'amigos', junto con otro Slytherin de sexto, tramaban planes maléficos, cuyo principal blanco era el tan consabido trío de Gryffindor

Crabbe y Goyle cada vez crecían más. Diriase que eran semigigantes. El otro chico, Blaise Zabini, era una personalidad muy peculiar. Era el Dios viviente de la población femenina de Hogwarts, aunque (como solía decir Hermione) "sin pizca de cerebro". De trabajadas y atractivas proporciones, alto y fuerte. Su piel era color canela y su cabello como el chocolate amargo, haciendo un contraste enorme con sus ojos verde manzana

–¿Y que opinas, Draco?

El chico torció la boca, sacado de su ensimismamiento.

–¿Qué dijiste?

–¿No nos has estado escuchando?

–¿Tengo cara de haberlo hecho?

El mar de preguntas mareo a Blaise Zabini, que dio fin a esa situación

–Estábamos diciendo que todos los Gryffindor son igual de despreciables que esos... ¿Por qué nos enfocamos en ellos? Tenemos planes que acabarían con cualquiera en un santiamén y sin embargo...

–Porque ellos metieron en la cárcel a nuestros padres, cabeza hueca –Respondió con rencor el rubio –Y porque por su culpa, murió el mío.

–Pero entonces... También esa odiosa Ravenclaw... Lunática Lovegood... Y el descerebrado de Longbottom

–Y la detestable comadreja...

–Detestable, pero linda al fin

–Para ti cualquier escoba con patas es una preciosidad. Es solo una mocosa

Draco se acordó de su enfrentamiento con ella en la estación. Y sin saber porque, sintió la necesidad de rebatir estas palabras

–Te sorprenderá saber que la niñata esa ya no es ni llorona ni muda...

–...Y tampoco pobretona –Se atrevió a agregar Gregory Goyle

Los chicos quedaron en silencio, pensando cada uno cosas distintas acerca de la misma persona. Draco no pudo dejar de notar que la pequeña mujer que se había mostrado tan firme e impertinente en la estación, no era la misma chiquilla que el había conocido hasta ese día. Siempre había sido orgullosa, sin dejarse pisotear, pero tan callada que resultaba exasperante. Era, entre los Gryffindor, la única verdadera rival para el, pero ahora resultaba más evidente que la pelirroja era todo un desafío.

De pronto, vino a su mente un recuerdo que creía no tener. La chica en una ocasión había manifestado su desprecio a Potter. Cada vez cambiaba más su opinión acerca de ella.

–Es peligrosa –Dijo Crabbe, rompiendo el silencio

–No seas tan imbecil. El que ahora le haya dado por madurar un poquito no quiere decir que represente algún peligro para nosotros. Siendo así yo la saco del camino

–¿Y como estas tan seguro de eso?

–Las chicas me adoran, y lo sabes. Ella es tan fácil que con una sola mirada de borrego caería redondita

–Tú estás con Pansy Parkinson.

–¿Crees que lo mío con ella iba en serio? Terminamos en vacaciones. Ahora me gustaría probar cosas nuevas...

–Planeas conquistar a la comadreja, Blaise –No era una pregunta, sino una observación

–Saldría con ella a Hogsmeade un fin de semana –Accedió finalmente el de ojos color esperanza–Al fin y al cabo, su sangre es pura.

Esta era otra interesante perspectiva

–Fíjate cuantos novios ha tenido en solo un año... Puedes buscarla siempre que se te antoje, sin tener miedo de que te tome en serio...

–Ya, Blaise. Estas divagando demasiado –Corto el rubio, sintiendo una ligera molestia

El otro sonrió. Sabía que, a diferencia de él, Draco no podía obtener a cualquier chica que quisiera, y eso solía molestarle. Si bien, esta vez había sonado distinto, como si le molestara que se fijara en la pequeña Weasley, pero lo atribuyo a impresiones suyas.

El de ojos de hielo estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta en que momento se había bajado del tren y entrado al colegio.

Lo siguiente que lo saco a la realidad fue ver que su amigo Blaise no tenía tan mal gusto para las chicas. Era cierto que Ginny Weasley siempre había reflejado bastante gracia y presunción en su caminar, lo cual la hacia verse segura, pero para Draco Malfoy en ese momento, solo parecía existir el hecho de que ella estuviese caminando, volteando a hablar con sus amigas, haciéndole un cariñoso guiño a la lechuza que estaba en su hombro, a veces quedándose callada y viendo hacia otro lado...A veces riendo... Aquella risa...

La vio por primera vez como una igual, como una persona distinguida y con clase. Bien sabía que no era así, pero...

Sonrió de lado y sacudió la cabeza, encontrándose con su compañero Theodore Nott (que se había quedado en Hogwarts para las vacaciones), tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente. A los cinco minutos, ya se había olvidado de aquella Gryffindor.

En esos precisos momentos, ella estaba dejando a una lechuza en el lugar que le correspondía en Hogwarts no sin esfuerzo, pero tras conseguir que el ave entendiera que ella volvería a darle una contestación, salio y se dirigió a paso lento al Gran Comedor.

Ella disfrutaba a veces de la compañía de la gente, pero aunque estuviese acompañada, no podía dejar de sentirse como en una cápsula, sin poder congeniar con otros. Se sabía una persona melancólica, que vivía en un pasado del cual Draco Malfoy no formaba parte, en un pasado donde su corazón estaba libre, sin estar endurecido por aquella armadura autoimpuesta. Solo agradecía que pudiese aparentar toda esa confianza que no tenía, ocultando así sus puntos débiles.

Con el paso de los días y el inicio de clases, todo fue volviendo a la normalidad. Ginny retorno a su hábito, aquella seguridad fingida, que en ciertos momentos tomaba un deje desconsolado.

Y Draco, noto como Pansy Parkinson volvía a ponerle sus ojos encima. Pero el ya no la encontraba tan interesante como antes.

–¡Draco! –La susodicha estaba corriendo detrás de el, para alcanzarlo, antes de que el tuviese que ir a Runas Antiguas y ella a Adivinación. El freno en seco y la encaró, con algo de sorpresa ante su alegría

–Dime, Pansy

–En San Valentín hay salida a Hogsmeade...

–Aja...

–Y bueno... Yo me preguntaba si... si tu quieres... si quieres salir conmigo...

–No. Ya no me atraes, Pansy, acéptalo

Sabía que era duro con ella. Pero aunque era una de sus mejores amigas, a veces se ponía insufrible. Todavía no le perdonaba del todo que ella le hubiese dejado.

–Solo como amigos... Vamos... –Rogó

–Ni creas que soy tan patético como para deprimirme si no salgo con alguien en San Valentín. No, Pansy.

–Oh, Draco... –Insistió, pero el se había desviado ya hacia otro corredor para ir a su clase

–Estas niñitas acosan –Fue el comentario de Blaise cuando su amigo tomo asiento al lado de el. El de ojos grises bufó.

–En primero te quejabas de que no te levantabas ni al polvo, así que confórmate

–¿Ya ti ya te lo han pedido?

–Algo me dice que tengo en la frente un letrero de "NO QUIERO IR"... Pansy me lo pidió, y le dije que no iría bajo ningún concepto.

–¿Saldrías con la belleza de Adella Moon? Mira como te esta viendo...

–Quédatela, yo...

–Yo no le he declinado a ninguna, prefiero considerar todas las propuestas y luego aceptar la que más me convenga. Pero te digo que si Moon me lo pidiese, no dudaría en aceptar...

El sabia que Blaise solo iba para hacer una especie de 'aparecimiento social', como el lo llamaba: Mostrarse por un par de horas, con una chica despampanante, y luego desaparecer, irse con sus amigos, o hacer cualquier otra cosa si la chica en cuestión no le llegaba a agradar, cosa que ocurría a menudo.

Algunos mostraban el mismo desprecio que Draco Malfoy hacia San Valentín, o mas específicamente, hacia aquella salida a Hogsmeade. Ya faltaban solo diez escasos días para el 14 de Febrero. Las lechuzas con notas del estilo de "¿Quieres salir conmigo?" abundaban, y no había día que una de éstas faltase. Las chicas lanzaban risitas estupidas (según Ginny) cuando un chico guapo pasaba al lado de ellas. Algunos chicos se sonrojaban cuando alguna 'belleza' se les acercaba.

–Roxie ¿Tu saldrás con algún chico en San Valentín? –Inquirió con su mirada impenetrable fija en la ventana, afuera caía la nieve

–Hay dos que me lo han pedido. ¿Acepto a Colin o a Justin?

–¿El Hufflepuff que nos presento Hermione el primer día de clases?

–Si –La chica esbozo una gran sonrisa y sus ojos miel brillaron –Acepto ¿No? Digo, no lo conozco bien, para nada, pero no puedo tapar el sol con un dedo...

–Acepta, así lo conocerás mejor. Si Hermione nos lo presento es porque vale la pena... ¿Cierto? –Miro en hacia donde estaba la antes nombrada, recibiendo por respuesta un asentimiento que dejaba claro que no estaba prestando atención a aquella charla

–Y tu –Atajo Roxie –¿Tu con quien sales?

–Con Harry. Y no, no me gusta –Dejó salir las palabras con muy poco interés y grandes dosis de indiferencia

En ese punto de la charla, Hermione alzo la vista del libro que leía y las vio inquisidoramente, atendiendo a lo que se estaba diciendo

–Como quieras –La sonrisa de Roxie se acentuó aun mas –Solo me limito a contarte los rumores. Se dice que ustedes dos se gustan

–Oye, hablando de rumores ¿Es verdad que Draco Malfoy saldrá con Adella Moon?

–Si, pero sospecho que fue por una apuesta. O por una venganza. Malfoy jamás se tomaría en serio San Valentín, y si sale con una chica, seria con Parkinson...

–Parkinson lo dejo por Zabini. Algo estupido de su parte, sabiendo que Zabini la dejaría en un dos por tres. –Interrumpió bruscamente

Así que Malfoy y Moon iban a salir. Ginny se sintió poco más que adolorida, aunque era experta para pretender que nada pasaba. Con el paso de los días se dio cuenta que sus sentimientos hacia el rubio Slytherin eran los mismos que antes.

Le sorprendió darse cuenta que el ya no la insultaba. Solo sostenía con ella interminables guerras de miradas, en las cuales ninguno de los dos solía salir victorioso.

A veces discutían, si se tropezaban, si ella entraba a defender a Harry, Ron o Hermione, pero no había vuelto a llamarla 'pobretona', 'comadreja' ni nada por el estilo.

El Slytherin también lo había notado.

Cuando no la veía podía insultarla en su mente, decirse que la derribaría de la escoba en el partido de Quidditch Slytherin contra Gryffindor. Pero cuando la veía, simplemente la tomaba por una persona igual a el, con categoría, supremacía y segura de si misma.

Muchas veces que la veía trataba de insultarla, de humillarla, de hacerle pagar por las anteriores veces que no pudo hacer lo mismo, pero si la veía a los ojos...

Por enésima vez en esos últimos días, sacudió la cabeza, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos, reprendiéndose por lo bajo.

"**_¿Que me has hecho, pequeña comadreja?"_**

_**o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–**_

_Notas: Dejamos la leyenda de lado y nos enfocamos más en la vida sentimental de ambos chicos. Con respecto a Gin, es comprensible que con la soledad de la que se cree rodeada, trate de buscar compañía; Y se nota, por parte de Draco, cierto rencor hacia Blaise, que puede obtener a cualquier chica que desee, y por su parte, ha empezado a desear (muy poco por ahora) a otra personita..._

_Alguien hizo una referencia a las parejas secundarias. R/Hm y Harry/Roxie en principio (Si creen que acaban de ver H/Hm en este capítulo, están equivocados. No me gusta la pareja y no me creo capaz de usarla). Estoy consciente de que Roxie no es la pareja mas adecuada para el ojos de malaquita (Entiéndase Harry) pero... Si alguien tiene otra sugerencia, será considerada, pero no garantizo que aplicada._

_Les pido, por otro lado, su opinión acerca del personaje de Roxie (Que por cierto no es mío, es de Nisa)._

_Respondo aclaraciones/preguntas/peticiones/sugerencias que me llamaron la atención:_

_**1.– Me siento identificada con Ginny.  
**Me alegro que la gente se identifique con lo que escribo. De verdad. A esta Ginny la considero real porque esta creada según lo que conozco. Como observaron en este capítulo, tiene una extraña personalidad cambiante de la cual (no estoy orgullosa de anunciar) yo también _

_**2.– Quiero más acción entre Draco y Ginny...  
**Las cosas irán relativamente lento. Draco no puede pasar de odiarla a amarla en un instante, y aunque así fuera, Ginny sabe lo que le conviene y no iría a ceder tan fácil. Prometo_ _compensar la carencia de los primeros capítulos, pero todo a su debido tiempo. Soy la peor enemiga de los fics en que todo pasa en seguida, y no queda trama para continuar escribiendo, así que prefiero aplazar un poquito las mejores escenas (Si, soy muy mala...)_

_**3.– Se supone que Mustella no tendría sucesores femeninos. ¿De donde salio Ginny?  
**...Este será mi punto a tocar en otro capitulo, así que si lo respondo ahora, pierde sentido. Solo quiero aclarar que ese detalle esta perfectamente tomado en cuenta. Mientras, queda como una incógnita más._

_**4.– Me gusto mucho la idea de la leyenda/maldición. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió?  
**Me alegro que les guste, aunque en estos capítulos siguientes me veré obligada a dejarla de lado (Pero como dije antes, lo tratare en otro capitulo). No se como se me ocurrió, debe ser que siempre me ha gustado en exceso lo que son las rivalidades de hermanos... (En películas y libros. No en la realidad) _

**_¡Agradezco a Luly Malfoy, Melocotón, Rikbiel, M–Black, a–grench, Ginevra–Malfoy17, Nisa, SaraMeliss, MoNi WeAsLeY y maria duff por sus reviews y su apoyo! (Un saludo y abrazo especial a mi beta_**–**_reader, Nisa)_**


	5. Enigmas

**Falsa Fortaleza  
By: Kailey H. S.**

Era la única persona que se quedaba en la Sala Común después de que todos se fueran a dormir. Ni siquiera Hermione Granger pasaba tanto tiempo despierta.

Los entrenamientos de Quidditch tres veces por semana la agotaban a más no poder. Harry era el nuevo capitán (Y otra vez buscador), ella una de las cazadoras y Ron aun ocupaba su puesto de guardián.

McGonagall había decidido que ella estaba haciendo excelente labor como prefecta, aunque no sabia de donde había sacado esa idea, y no le había quitado su prefectura, lo cual (nunca lo admitiría) la aliviaba un poco, por el hecho de que la prefectura podía significar una ayuda para su llegada a Premio Anual.

Las reuniones de ED no le dejaban mucho tiempo libre. Ginny se había entrenado bastante en el Ejército de Dumbledore. Opinaba que era una especie de Orden del Fénix en pequeño, pero por mas de que había tratado, no había logrado que su amiga se uniera al ED: No le hacia gracia darse cuenta de su torpeza con la varita.

Y tenía los TIMOS encima. Como si fuera poco.

-Mentiste

La pelirroja se volteo, sobresaltada, y pudo ver la figura de Hermione Granger con un camisón lila y el pelo mas revuelto que de costumbre

-Yo no miento, Hermione

-Acabas de volver a mentir –La chica bostezo y se sentó a su lado –No deberías estar despierta a esta ahora. Tu hermano se preocupa

-Se preocupa tanto que no me deja sus trabajos. Vamos, que a pesar de tener seis hermanos mayores, ninguno me ha heredado sus tareas ni exámenes.

-Ron esta haciendo bien

-Ya va, me dices que se preocupa porque duermo cuatro horas al día, y que no me quiere ayudar dejándome sus trabajos. ¿Entendí mal?

La chica se mordió un labio

-Mira. No vine para eso. Quiero saber por que le mentiste a Roxie.

-¡No le mentí!

-Dijiste que saldrías con Harry, cuando ya Harry, Ron y yo tenemos planes

-Ah, eso... Era para no mortificarla –Contesto, evadiendo la mirada de la castaña –Se emociono mucho cuando me dijo que saldría con Colin o con Justin. Y se que si le decía que no tenía con quien salir, iba a rechazar a los dos y venir conmigo.

-Dean Thomas te lo pidió...

-No tengo que discutir esto con nadie. Tengo bastante que hacer y quiero dormir un rato también. Y no me va a dar tiempo si sigo hablando –Arguyó de manera mordaz

Hermione hizo una mueca de desaprobación

-Ve a dormir, Ginny. Vas a tener tiempo para hacer los deberes en otro momento.

-¿Cuándo?. ¿En los entrenamientos de Quidditch?. ¿En las reuniones de prefectos?. ¿En las reuniones del ED?. ¿En que momento, Hermione? Además, tú no tienes derecho a decirme esas cosas cuando tú misma pasas más tiempo en la biblioteca que en clases

Este comentario pareció ofenderla, y se marcho a su dormitorio. Ginny la ignoro y siguió trabajando.

Desde que habían comenzado las clases en Enero, tenía más trabajo que nadie más.

Viernes 12 de Febrero. Draco Malfoy hacia planes con sus cuatro amigos... Mejor dicho, tres, a la hora del almuerzo.

-Vamos, Theo, no me digas que no es divertido

-¿Qué no tienen vida propia ustedes cuatro? Vamos, tú ya vas a salir con Adella. Ustedes dos ¿Para que sabotear el negocio de su tía? y yo no se, Blaise, con cuantas iras a salir tu. –Respondió el de lentes a modo de burla

Los otros cuatro Slytherin le tenían cierto respeto a Theodore Nott. Siempre había sido el mas maduro, inteligente y sensato de los chicos, lo que le había hecho algo solitario. Tenía ojos y cabello castaño oscuro, tez blanca y altura media. Solía ser de pocas palabras.

-Y no quieres saberlo –Sonrió de forma desagradable el de piel color canela –Pero el caso eres tu. No me digas a estas alturas de la vida que no vas a colaborar

-Lo que pretenden hacer es algo estupido. El hecho de que nuestros padres sean mortifagos no quiere decir que nosotros tengamos que portarnos como tal. Si bien el Lord Oscuro esta volviéndose a alzar, pero de no ser por estarle sirviendo a el, nuestros padres no estarían en Azkaban y yo, soy muy joven para ir allá.

-¡Pero que drama! Mira. No va a morirse nadie. Nadie va a salir herido...

-Y no es nuestra tía.

Este comentario le causo cierto desdén al rubio, que recordó que Madame Puddifoot (Como se hacia llamar la dueña de la cafetería mas popular de Hogsmeade) era pariente consanguíneo de Crabbe y Goyle, por parte de sus respectivas madres. Por una traición a la sangre, la habían desheredado y ahora estaba a la cabeza de aquel negocio.

-Vamos, si no llegamos tarde a Pociones. No quiero perderme el espectáculo

-Me pregunto como fastidiaran a Potter esta vez... –Dijo Blaise, mientras los cinco se paraban y salían. Solo el y Draco veían Pociones ese año.

Un par de mesas mas allá, una pelirroja estaba siendo atacada con preguntas

-...Y ya no puedo cancelarle a Justin. ¿Por qué, Ginny, por que?

-¡No tengo que darle explicaciones a nadie de lo que yo haga! Tengo un montón de trabajos atrasados, y lo más probable es que los haga esa fecha. –Se defendió, viendo por encima de su libro al rubio que salía de la estancia en ese momento

-Vamos, Gin –La animo Harry a suave voz, pero con un deje de impaciencia –Sales con nosotros, y tu Roxie, sales con Justin y no te preocupas.

-Tengo trabajo por hacer.

-¿Cómo tienes tanto trabajo? –Pregunto su hermano sin comprender –Es decir, nosotros teníamos bastante, pero nunca estábamos tan agobiados...

-Porque no tengo ninguna tarde libre. Ni ninguna persona que me preste sus deberes –Lanzo esa indirecta contra su hermano con aparente indiferencia.

-Yo te he dejado los míos... –Se defendió su amiga

-¡Si bien que sabes que no copio! Pero suelo usar los deberes de otros como fuente segura de consulta... Y no puedo hacer eso con los tuyos. Resumes demasiado.

-Harry, Ron, tenemos Pociones y faltan cinco minutos para que la clase comience... Mejor nos apuramos...

-Vamos –Salio del Gran Comedor el comúnmente llamado 'Triangulo de las Bermudas'.

Ginny y Roxie los imitaron un tiempo después. Siempre llegaban tarde a Historia de la Magia, clase en la cual ambas aprovechaban el tiempo y terminaban los deberes para la hora siguiente (Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, la cual nunca les daba muchos problemas)

Pero esa vez (Bendito sea Hagrid) no les habían dejado tareas, por lo que se sentaron, como todos, a dormir, jugar al ahorcado, leer 'Corazon de Bruja' o lo que fuese.

-Llegan tarde. 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor. Como iba diciendo, no fue sino hasta el año 1034 que Marquina...

Las chicas se sentaron, sin prestar atención. No tenían nada que hacer, así que no tardaron en caer dormidas.

Ginny no supo si realmente se durmió. Algo chocaba contra la ventana, con una insistencia que media clase se había volteado a ver que pasaba. Pero era Ginny quien estaba bajo la ventana, así que Colin Creevey la despertó, y al oír un par de murmullos que le indicaban que la abriera, se dedico a aquella tarea tratando de que el Profesor Binns no la viese

Lo siguiente que ocurrió nadie lo pudo explicar con claridad. Una pequeña lechuza entro, rápidamente, y tras atravesar al profesor Binns (Ante una clase muerta de la risa), revoloteo por todo el aula, emitiendo chillidos extraños y salio por la misma ventana por la que había entrado. Ginny no tardo en reconocer a Pidwidgeon.

El profesor Binns parecía extremadamente molesto. Aunque no podían saber si esa era la palabra

-Señorita Weasley, queda usted castigada por dejar entrar un animal a mi clase.

-Pero...

-No se diga más. Le avisare a la profesora McGonagall de su castigo

-Pero... ¿Por qué, profesor? –Se oyó una voz que no era la suya. Colin Creevey se sentía culpable de haberle hecho abrir la ventana

-Porque dejo pasar a esa... cosa

-¡Se hubiese matado de seguirse pegando contra el muro!

-Además, ¡Nos despertó a todos! –Murmuro Roxie contrariada

-Váyanse todos de aquí... ¡Fuera! A menos que quieran tener la misma suerte de la señorita Weasley. –Comento furioso al ver que, después del incidente, no iba a poder seguir con la clase.

Todos salieron alegremente. Incluso la pelirroja, ante la perspectiva de pasar toda la hora de Historia de la Magia en los terrenos, donde las batallas de bolas de nieve solían ser intensas y divertidas.

Pero Ginny no salio. Roxie se había ido con sus otras dos amigas Gryffindor a batallar en la nieve, mas la prefecta opto por buscar algo caliente en las cocinas. Nadie parecía notar que la pequeña lechuza había dejado caer de su pico, una única y pequeña nota, para ella, por supuesto. Pero no entendía como alguien podía pensar en Pig para mandar una nota.

Tropezó con alguien. Incluso desde su estatura no tenia que levantar la cabeza para ver quien era

-¡Harry! Me has asustado. ¿No tienes clases?

-Snape me ha sacado del salón. Raro, ¿No?

-Mucho –Su mente en ese momento divagaba en que Malfoy estaba en la mazmorra de Pociones. –Harry, ahora que te veo me gustaría pedirte algo

-Dime...

-No me mires con esa cara de horror. Sabes perfecto que no te voy a invitar a salir –Comento con una levísima nota de desprecio en su voz –Pero te voy a pedir que invites a alguien.

-No entiendo. ¿Para que querrías eso?

-¿Qué no te has dado cuenta? Debe ser porque pasas mucho tiempo con ellos.

-¿Te refieres con Ron y Hermione?

-Hay que ver que ustedes los hombres son lentos... –Le hace cosquillas a la pera de un retrato, y el cuadro se mueve, dejándolos entrar a la cocina

Los elfos inmediatamente se acercaron a ofrecerles cosas, y ellos fueron picando por aquí y por allá.

-Sigo sin entender

-¡Harry, ellos se gustan!

-No lo creo. Mira. Tu hermano y yo vemos a Hermione...

-¿...Como amiga? O no. ¿Cómo hermana? Esa historia me la se de memoria. Dean Thomas dijo eso de mi, y ahora me esta pidiendo para salir...

-Mira, Ginny. Francamente no me interesa

-Lo se. Pero creí que te interesaban mi hermano y Hermione.

-¡Ellos no se quieren!

-Bueno, como tú prefieras creer.

Salio de las cocinas dejando al chico con la palabra en la boca, pero con los bolsillos mucho más llenos y una humeante taza de chocolate caliente, y un humor bastante peor que cuando entro.

-¿Por qué Harry se niega a creerlo? –Murmuro para si

Paso el resto de la hora en la batalla chicos contra chicas de 5to Gryffindor. Eran cuatro contra cuatro, pero la victoria de los hombres fue contundente.

Después de quedar en que la próxima batalla seria mixta, cada uno se retiro a sus optativas. Ginny cursaba Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, junto con otras dos personas de su casa. Pero esta vez no podía concentrarse. Pensaba en la nota.

-¡Le predice la muerte a todo el mundo, esa vieja loca! Gracias a Dios no vimos nunca clases con ella... –Roxie hablaba con su otro compañero de trabajo, Dorian Dares.

-A mi me gustaría que me dijera que voy a morir pronto. Así sabré que tendré una vida larga

-Se aprovecha de las casualidades –Concluyo la pelirroja. –A Davey Finch le predice la muerte porque sabe que sus padres son aurores. A Harry, bueno, todos sabemos que aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado esta tras el. Mi hermano Charlie siempre fue temerario, y le predecía cada cosa más horrible... Nunca entendí por que tomo Adivinación... Menos he entendido por que diablos siguen impartiendo Adivinación

-Ahora tenemos un profesor decente –Se excuso Dorian –Pero nunca entendí el afán de Albus Dumbledore de tener en el castillo a la profesora Trelawney

Ginny apretó un poco los labios. Se había enterado de las profecías reales que esta había formulado oyendo a Harry, Ron y Hermione hablar de ello, tratándola como si fuese muy pequeña como para saber.

-Dumbledore aprecia mucho a Sybill Trelawney, hasta donde se –Se limito a decir

Volvieron al castillo. Aquella era la última clase que tenían antes del fin de semana. Ginny aprovecho a pasar por la lechuceria a responder la nota:

"_Siéntete orgulloso: Tu ganas. Saldré contigo._

_Nos vemos ahí, entonces, el domingo a las 12:30md._

_GW_

_PD: Me castigaron. La próxima vez no uses una maldita scop"_

No podía dejar que San Valentín pasara sin salir con alguien.

Salio aprisa de la lechuceria después de mandar el mensaje. En el comedor se comentaba la reciente dimisión del profesor de Runas Antiguas.

-Envidio a los enanos que veían esa materia. Ojala ese chiflado se hubiese dado cuenta de eso cuando nosotros entramos –Fue la opinión particular de Draco

-Me pregunto a quien pondrán en su lugar... –Comento pensativamente Nott. El antedicho profesor se hallaba visiblemente deprimido.

-Hablando de profesores nuevos... Draco, ¿Es verdad que la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras es prima tuya?

A Draco se le helo la sangre. ¿De donde sabia...?

-¿Tonks?. ¿Hija de un muggle? No.

-Pero Blaise nos dijo que su mama era una Black

-No me importa un comino que sea hija de una Black. Esa no es mi prima.

-Pero...

-¿Quieren callarse? –Fue lo único que dijo antes de salir del Gran Comedor

Maldito Blaise Zabini. Le quitaba todo.

El era buscador y capitán en el equipo de Quidditch. Blaise era únicamente cazador y se llevaba todo el merito de equipo en general.

Se consideraba bastante guapo. Pero Blaise era mas codiciado, sencillamente porque era un poco más sociable. A Blaise (No entendía como) le querían las chicas mas guapas e interesantes. Si el tuviera una sola chica madura, inteligente, de conversación divertida... Bueno, se daría por contento.

Era bastante brillante, y tenía excelente nivel académico. Pero cuando la gente se acercaba a los dos, se interesaba mas en lo que Blaise pensaba (Draco estaba realmente sorprendido de que alguien pudiese creer que Blaise realmente_ pensaba_)

Y ahora, cuando se jactaba de que era la familia con la sangre mas pura (después de haber investigado mejor, supo que Hydrus Regnare era puro de sangre, casado con una sangre mezclada, por lo que el ultimo muggle en su árbol había sido el abuelo de Hydrus. Casi siete siglos de sangre purísima era un record), Blaise le decía a sus amigotes que su prima estaba casada con un muggle.

-¿Qué tienes, Draco? –Pregunto Pansy, con la cual se había encontrado en su Sala Común

El rubio la vio como su fuese la primera vez que la veía. Ah, casi lo olvidaba: Zabini también le había quitado a la novia, con la cual había esperado casarse. Y por la cual ya no sentía la mas mínima atracción.

-No te metas en lo que no te incumbe.

El enojo del prefecto lo siguió hasta el final del día siguiente. En vista de que sus dos amigotes no cesaron de preguntarle, hasta que Nott dijo en tono terminante "Andrómeda Black y Nymphadora Tonks son tan familia de Draco como familia suya es Madame Puddifoot" (El joven supuso que Nott sabía tanto como el de genealogía)

-¿A que hora te veras con la belleza de Adella?

-¿Por?

-No quiero que olvides el... eh...

-No lo olvide, Blaise. Y tú no eres quien para recordarme eso. Tu no me das ordenes –Dijo en tono pausado y terminante –Solo quiero ver la cara de tu chica cuando sepa que el perfecto Blaise Zabini tiene que dejarla en ese café para luego...

-¿Y tu que con...?

-Practica de Quidditch para el partido del viernes. Me cerciore de que no hubiese inconveniente alguno. Así que Adella me dejara a la 1:00. Seguro que todo aquello les molestara a tus chicas.

-Probablemente. Pero seguirán conmigo –Sonrió, seguro de si mismo

Draco resoplo y se fue a dormir. Ahora sentía mas deseos de salir con la Ravenclaw, para ver si le callaba la boca a Blaise.

No escucho a ninguno de ellos entrar a su cuarto antes de quedarse dormido.

San Valentín amaneció acorde al ánimo de los estudiantes. Estaba soleado, con viento un poco fuerte, y había una enorme capa de nieve en el suelo.

-Magnifico día, ¿No creen?

-Nott... ¿Vas a salir con alguien?

-¿A que viene esa pregunta? –Miro extrañado a sus compañeros

-Nunca un día normal te ha parecido magnifico

-Pues si. Voy a salir con Daría Rotterfellow, de cuarto.

-Y te gusta

-¡Blaise, el que tu tengas las hormonas alteradas no quiere decir que todos tengamos que tenerlas! Necesito un lugar donde pasar el verano, y Daría tiene un hermano cuatro años mayor que nosotros (¿Recuerdan a Evan Rotterfellow?) que sabe mucho de Artes Oscuras. Quiero aprender algo...

Obviamente, hasta Crabbe y Goyle notaron que eran excusas, porque fueron los primeros en reír, secundados por Blaise y Draco

-No seas imbecil. Por supuesto que te gusta –Se impaciento Draco –Nunca has salido con nadie ni por necesidad

En ese momento, Theodore pareció estar muy interesado en su libro de Aritmancia y no respondió.

-Yo en un rato me tengo que encontrar con Adella –Sonrió jactancioso el prefecto, hablando lo bastante alto como para que otros pudiesen oírlo –Me voy, pues, al sitio donde convinimos

Salio del Gran Comedor, y se dirigió a las puerta principal de entrada del colegio. Debido a la cantidad de viento se quedo parado en la puerta, indeciso entre salir o quedarse adentro.

-¿Puedes dejarnos salir a los que si queremos hacerlo?

El chico reconoció esta voz mordaz sin tener que voltear

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo, Weasley?

-Da lo mismo. Puedo esperar aquí –Ella se sentó de modo desafiante. El volteo a verla

-No me dirás que esperas a un chico

-No es de tu incumbencia. Aunque yo si recibí unas varias peticiones para salir... Lo cual no veo que te haya pasado a ti.

Era cierto. Era el quien le había pedido a Adella Moon.

-Es porque los hombres son los que le piden a las mujeres

-¿Te catalogas a ti mismo como hombre? Eres el único que espera que no le pidan. Hasta donde se, a tu amiguito Blaisito el Preciosito le llegaron grandes dosis de peticiones

El Slytherin estallo en carcajadas

-¿Blaisito... El... Preciosito? –Dijo cada palabra como si le costara, rojo de risa, pensando que ya tenía como molestar a Blaise -¿De donde sacaste ese apodo tan estupido?

-Roxie Spence suele bautizar a cada persona de Hogwarts con un apodo distinto. Como te podrás imaginar, a Zabini no le gusto mucho... De hecho, no conoces el sobrenombre completo –Sonrió, maquiavélica

-¿A mi como me llama? –Pregunto esperando que no se tratara de nada muy humillante, aunque claro esta no tenia muchas esperanzas...

-De ninguna forma en particular. Ya todo Hogwarts te puso apodos como 'El imbecil del buscador de Slytherin', 'El increíble hurón botador'... –Ginny sonreía aun mas, pensando en que esos ojos grises se veían muy favorecidos por la risa...

-Cállate, estupida comadreja

-No la mandes a callar, Draco Malfoy

El recién aparecido tomo la mano de la Gryffindor, ayudándola a levantarse del suelo. Draco los dejo pasar, algo sorprendido y ensimismado, y los vio perderse, agarrados de la mano, en el camino que iba a Hogsmeade. Sin verlos realmente.

Había reconocido su cantarina voz sin siquiera verla. Como si quisiera oírla.

Le había preguntado a ella con quien saldría. Como si le interesara.

La había mirado a los ojos, a esa traidora a la sangre. Como si no supiera lo asquerosa que era

Y lo que era aun peor, era que por un momento, la conversación se había tornado hasta amistosa, y ella fue quien la detuvo cuando ya fue algo tarde.

Y viéndola marchar de la mano de alguien mas, sintió una sensación que le quemaba su pecho y de matar a quien estaba al lado de ella.

_**o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–**_

_Notas: Había pensado publicar hace media semana, pero se me borro medio capitulo._

_Luego, llego "Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince". Lo leí en ingles, y hoy llegue a escribir un par de líneas sin darme cuenta que las estaba escribiendo el ese idioma... Me quede sin inspiración un rato, pero acabo de escribir el medio capitulo de un jalón._

_**ESTE FIC NO CONTENDRA SPOILERS, Y NO SE APEGARA EN NINGUN MOMENTO A LO OCURRIDO EN EL SEXTO LIBRO.** Ni cuando todos lo hayan leído, ni nada, lo cual lo convierte en un semi AU, supongo. Aunque si puede haber un par de coincidencias (mayores o menores) que iban con la trama original, obviamente no diré cuando algo así pase._

_Volviendo al fic... Aquí se ven más los sentimientos de Draco hacia el mundo. Los celos, el sentimiento de injusticia... (Y bueno... No solo hacia el mundo)_

_Otra cosa. Me voy de Caracas el 24 de Julio. Si no vuelvo a actualizar antes de esa fecha, no me esperen antes del 20 de Agosto. Prometo intentar escribir en un cuaderno mientras no este._

_Respondo algunas cosas:_

_**1.- ¿De donde sacaste el nombre Silas?  
**El Código Da Vinci. Hay un monje albino llamado Silas (Aunque este Silas esta lejos de ser albino) Por cierto, creo que es un nombre bíblico..._

_**2.- Cada vez me gusta más tu fic  
**Me tomaron por sorpresa. Yo que pensaba que el ultimo capitulo fue muy aburrido... ¡De no ser por su apoyo, no seguiría, gracias a todos quienes me mandaron reviews!_

_**3.- A mi también me gustan más los fics donde todo va lento  
**Insisto, no sabia que había tanta gente como yo allá afuera. Me alegro de que les guste mi tendencia, pero también temo que las cosas vayan demasiado lento..._


	6. Fuego

**Falsa Fortaleza  
By: Kailey H. S.**

A los diez minutos, ya estaba totalmente aburrido.

Adella Moon era una chica de gran belleza. Piel muy blanca, ojos y cabello negro azulado, eso sin pasar a detallar su bien tratado cuerpo. Su extremadamente larga y lisa melena se balanceaba de un lado a otro mientras caminaba a Hogsmeade hablando con el.

Para hacer justicia, no podemos decir que realmente hablaba con el puesto a que no estaba oyendo. Esperaba poder hablar de Quidditch para poder sonsacarle las tácticas a la Ravenclaw...

Pero su insulsa charla acerca de sus TIMOS... De cómo había pasado el teórico de Transformaciones copiando de un chico (Cuya descripción coincidía increíblemente con la de Theodore Nott) y por ello había obtenido un Supera las Expectativas...

-Oye, ¿A donde quieres que vayamos? –Corto la platica agradecido de poder hacerlo. Ella le miro algo enfadada

-¿Qué no es natural?... ¡Al local de Madame Puddifoot!

-Pues, no –respondió con sinceridad –Pensaba que tal vez podíamos ir a Las Tres Escobas... o a...

-Estas realmente loco –Demando, pero con una risita tonta –Todo el colegio va a estar en donde Madame Puddifoot...

Se olvidaba de que Adella era una chica de apariciones sociales. Suspiro algo resignado, teniendo la seguridad de que allí Blaise podría verlo con ella

-Bueno, no que tenga algún problema realmente... De hecho yo también creo que es buena idea ir allá –Le rodeo la cintura con una mano, con un dejo de fastidio

Entraron al local. La manera en que Draco llevaba a la chica por la cintura, arranco miradas rencorosas de algunos que aspiraban el corazón de la Ravenclaw.

La decoración era la típica de San Valentín... Corazones, querubines, cupidos...

Sin preguntar a su acompañante, el rubio entro y se sentó en una mesa en un lugar totalmente visible. A Adella esto pareció gustarle, porque sonrió

-¿Vienes aquí frecuentemente?

-Primera vez

-Oh, no sabes de lo que te has perdido. En San Valentín...

...Y Draco que creía que si tantos compañeros suyos estaban tras Adella, tendría al menos una gota de percepción para saber que le gusta a los hombres.

Aunque tal vez el fuera extraño. Tal vez el veía cosas en gente que otras personas no podían ver.

-...Vine aquí el año pasado con Gared Deltawa. Si vas a comer algo...

La puerta se abrió, dando paso a una pareja. Draco abrió la boca a más no poder...

-...Te podría recomendar los Deditos de Varita, rellenos cada uno de...

Ella estaba agarrada del brazo de él, ambos caminando con elegancia, como si cada uno quisiera opacar al otro, pero los dos resaltaban. El rubio vio que no era el único viéndolos.

-...Chocolate, menta, caramelo, café o vainilla. A mi y a Gared...

Ella poseía extraña hermosura. Su cabello liso, color fuego, le enmarcaba su pálida y pecosa cara de ojillos negros. Tenía una misteriosa y maquiavélica sonrisa. No había ni un asomo de duda o inseguridad en su mirada triunfal, y la ropa muggle que llevaba la hacia ver ligera y sencilla.

-...Nos gustaban mucho. Claro que como no tolero la cafeína...

En cuanto al chico... pues, que decir. ¿Por qué diablos el no lo había reconocido antes? Es que ver a ambas personalidades juntas causaba una impresión grande, tal vez por eso no había caído al verlo con aquella pelirroja...

-...Ni siquiera probé los de café, Draco. Se que te van a encantar, a Gared le gustaron, pero...

Aquellos dos eligieron una mesa en otro lugar. El le arrimo una silla y ella se sentó, aparentemente complacida. Intercambiaron sonrisas y llamaron a alguien para que les tomara la orden

-...Creo que eran algo amargos. Los de vainilla eran muy dulces, los de caramelo, pegajosos. Los de menta algo insípidos... Creo que los de chocolate eran los mejores. Voy a ordenar ¿Cuál pruebas?

Era insólito. No podía creer que no hubiese reconocido al chico apenas levanto a la Weasley del suelo y se la llevo. El que iba con la Gryffindor le dedico una sonrisa, que el devolvió, y se obligo a responderle algo a Moon para salir del paso:

-Eh... Elige tú por mí... Por los dos, digo. –Corrigió viendo a la mujer rechoncha, bajita y de mal genio que los atendía. La verdad ni siquiera tenía hambre

-Oh, perfecto. Creo que los de chocolate y caramelo... ¡Oye, hay nuevos de miel! ¿Probamos?

-Si, me encanta... –respondió vagamente

Seguía mirando a ese par, que también ojeaba la carta.

-¡Perfecto! Gared no era tan complaciente como tu, aunque me atrevo a decir...

Una Gryffindor y un Slytherin. El miraba alrededor con prepotencia, fijando sus ojos verde manzana a cada tanto sobre Draco y Adella. Coloco su mano color canela sobre la blanca de la pelirroja mientras pedían la orden, y el rubio sintió un fuego quemando sus entrañas

-...Que su mirada me asustaba menos, Draco, te ves como ausente...

La Gryffindor ya no sonreía tan triunfal, y también veía hacia todos lados. Por un momento, clavo sus negros ojos en los grises de el, mientras el desviaba su aun incrédula mirada al chico que ella tenia en frente

-...A veces creo que cuando estaba con Gared, yo...

Porque aquel no podía ser otro. Era a quien Draco menos hubiese querido ver en ese momento. Y no era precisamente al niño consentido de Dumbledore...

-...Me sentía conectada a el por lo atento que era, no parecía así de ausente...

El chico que en ese momento se había inclinado sobre Ginevra Weasley para darle un corto beso en los labios era, sin lugar a dudas, Blaise Zabini.

-¡Maldición! –Exclamo por lo bajo

-¿Qué paso Draco? Te... eh... ¿Te molesto que hablase de Gared?

Se obligo a ver a los ojos de la chica con una mirada firme, sin delatar que ardía en un sentimiento extraño, difuso...

-Bueno, un poco... Ya sabes, saliendo contigo... ¿No seria mejor disfrutar del momento, linda?

Aunque el lo decía, no podía estar contento con una chica tan superficial. Y a unas cuantas mesas, otra persona pensaba cosas por el estilo

-¿Entonces, a quienes has besado?

-Eso no importa ahora, Blaise –Pronunciando el nombre con cierta dificultad –No me gusta hablar mucho de mi vida personal. ¿Para que quieres saber? Ya sabes como beso.

-Por lo mismo. La práctica hace la experiencia

-¿Me juras que si te digo los nombres vas a dejar de preguntar acerca de mi vida y obra?

-Palabra de caballero, Ginny.

-Dorian Dares, Michael Corner, Dean Thomas y Silas Wytters. ¿Qué te parece si luego pasamos por Zonko's? –Desvió el tema lo más rápido que pudo

-No. Eh... Tengo cosas que hacer por la tarde...

Dijo esto muy aprisa. Ella lo miro, extrañada

-Ya veo

-Y... ¿Qué harás en Pascua?

-Me quedo. Viene Silas, y me gustaría visitarlo aquí en Hogsmeade

-¿Cómo, si no dejan salir?

Ginny lo miro sorprendida. ¿Seria posible que Zabini no supiera que había pasadizos en el castillo? Sinceramente lo dudaba. ¿La trataba de agarrar en algo prohibido?...

-Me darán permiso. Mi mama ya ha escrito a su mama y a Dumbledore

-Ah...

No podía creerlo. Se la había creído.

-¿Qué tal te va en Quidditch?

Sabía lo suficiente de sonsacar a otra persona, como para no hablar

-Pues, si soy cazadora es por algo. Y no más preguntas. Dime algo de ti o hablemos de otra cosa que no sea de mí

-Quidditch. Tu equipo es...

-Chudley Cannons

-Son un fracaso

-Pues, mucho mejores que tu sobre una escoba. Estas ahí porque Malfoy es amigo tuyo

-Y tu por Potter...

-Estaba el año pasado, cuando Angelina. Y en vez de Harry.

Eran un Slytherin y una Gryffindor. Y por más que tratasen de llevarse bien, seguían teniendo sus diferencias.

Desde el día en que anunciaron la salida a Hogsmeade, Blaise se estaba escribiendo con Ginny. El insistió mucho para que la pequeña de los Weasley fuese su cita, y ella accedió finalmente, pensando que, aparte de ser bastante guapo, no lo conocía casi del todo y no podía decir que lo odiara.

Aunque la chica estaba cambiando de idea

-¿Tu fuiste a la final de los Mundiales de Quidditch? –Inquirió el apenas llego lo que habían pedido (Dos tazas de café y cosas para picar)

-Palco presidencial, Zabini...

-Blaise.

-...Y fueron estupendos.

-Interesante, fuimos mi padre, mi hermana y yo. Que triste que Krum haya agarrado la snitch

-Era eso o perder de una manera peor. Krum prefirió dejarlo lo mejor posible. Vuela increíblemente bien

-Mejor que Potter

-Si, bastante mejor –Concedió Ginny con sinceridad –Pero Krum tiene mas tiempo de experiencia, vuela desde que era niño. Harry Potter comenzó a volar a los 11, hasta donde se.

El Slytherin se quedo callado. Ella lo miro inquisitivamente. Tenia cierto don (por así decirle) de sacarle discusión hasta a la persona mas apacible, y seguir discutiendo con cierta testarudez. Eso le entretenía, y tal vez fuese por ello que Malfoy le atraía tanto.

Con Blaise era imposible hacer lo mismo. Se dio cuenta Ginny que lo que atraía de el a las chicas, aparte de sus extraños (pero bellos) atributos físicos, era definitivamente lo complaciente que era.

Y ella odiaba a los complacientes. Se volteo a ver al prefecto de Slytherin, que mantenía una conversación con Adella Moon. De hecho, ella hablaba y el daba respuestas cortas, aparentemente distraído

Blaise también los vio.

-Adella no parece grata compañía

-He hablado un par de veces con ella. Seria ideal que saliese con una persona de pocas palabras, a las que suelen divertirle los que hablan demasiado

-Si, bueno, Draco no es precisamente una persona callada

-Muchos preferiríamos que lo fuese. Cuando abre su gran bocota solo dice estupideces –Opino la Gryffindor sin reparar en que Blaise era amigo de el. Pero este no respondió.

La pelirroja estaba algo exasperada por los silencios de quien tenía en frente. Antes del encuentro, solo habían hablado vía lechuza, y parecía ser un chico con el que se pueda hablar fluidamente, tener uno que otro debate...

-¿Tu lees?

-¿Libros?. ¿Estás loca? Ni que fuese un cerebrito como la sangre sucia Granger...

-No te atrevas a insultar a mi amiga, Zabini –Tono peligroso –Creeme que los libros de misterio no requieren la agilidad mental de Hermione, los libros de romance tampoco (aunque dudo que los hombres lean romance)

Y es que con el no se podía discutir nada, pensaba Ginny, mientras también ideaba un plan para irse de ahí lo más pronto, aunque tampoco era una de esas que se iban sin pagar...

El momento idóneo llego cuando el pidió la cuenta

-Mira, te dejo mi mitad. Tengo que ir al baño –Puso unas cuantas monedas sobre la mesa y se levanto de ahí.

Cruzo todo el local hasta llegar donde estaban los servicios, pero una vez ahí no entro, sino que salio por la puerta trasera de la cafetería, que daba a una callejón sin salida donde habían bastantes cajas y cubos de basura, en su gran mayoría vacíos

-Maldito descerebrado...

-así que no te aguantaste mas tiempo a Blaisito el Preciosito, ¿Cierto?

Este apodo sonaba extraño de una boca que no fuese la de Roxie o la suya. Se giro un poco, solo para ver a cierto prefecto de Slytherin (rubio, por cierto) sentado sobre una caja, observándola con una mezcla de diversión y (sin saber exactamente por que) triunfo.

-A ti tampoco te fue muy bien con Adella

-Solo necesitaba salir un minuto, Weasley. Ya voy a entrar de nuevo

-Vas a volver a salir -Aseguro

El de ojos grises entro, y ella se sentó en la caja en la que el había estado antes, con una mirada de desdén.

Como había previsto, el no tardo en salir.

-¡Maldita Adella! Se ve que apenas te paraste, fue a donde estaba tu amado Blaise... Y ahora están besándose

Tenía algo que lo quemaba en el pecho, ese algo que lo martirizaba, llenándole a su vez un vacío que no sabia que tenia. Y lo peor de todo, tenía la sospecha de que no era por Adella.

-Era de suponerse. Zabini solo se fija en el físico...

-No estarás insinuando que eres agradable de ver, espero

Ginny sintió una extraña punzada de ira. ¡Cuánto le odiaba! Y sin embargo, ¡Cuánto le quería!

-Pues tan desagradable no puedo ser, si me estas viendo en este momento

Draco se maldijo a si mismo

-En todo caso... No se por que diablos no me imagine que Moon iba a preferir a mi querido amiguito Blaisito

-Están hechos el uno para el otro. Una vez hable con Moon y te puedo asegurar... Ella solo habla de si misma, el no hace mas que preguntar acerca de ti. Y ninguno de los dos parece tener algo más en la cabeza que no sea aire.

-Malditos descerebrados –Concedió el, utilizando la frase que ella había usado.

Y el vio algo que no espero haber visto de la menor de los Weasley: Una sonrisa autentica. El se la devolvió, sintiendo que se avivaba el incendio, entumeciendo todo músculo de su cuerpo menos los de la cara, y el corazón.

-No te ves muy... como decirlo... triste por el hecho que te haya dejado –Rompió ella el silencio

-No lo estoy –Sonrió con algo de maldad -¿Y a ti en que momento se te ocurrió pedirle a Blaise? No entiendo como se le ocurrió aceptar a una asquerosa traidora a la sangre...

-¿Me equivoco al pensar que le guardas rencor a Zabini?

Silencio incomodo

-No es asunto tuyo

Ella no insistió.

-Para que sepas, el me pidió a mi. Persistió tanto que casi me vuelvo loca... Pero se ve que su inteligencia se limita a plasmar palabras en un papel.

-¿Y tu por que odias a mi amigo?

-¿Cómo puedes guardarle rencor a un amigo?. ¿O admitir que su presencia en el mundo no va más allá de estar ahí?

-¿En que momento dije que le guardaba rencor?

-Hay veces, Malfoy, que el silencio lo dice todo. No lo odio... Lo desprecio, porque el me desprecia a mi y a mis amigos.

-Tu estas en malos términos con el mundo ¿No? Es decir, solo te cae bien la hiperactiva (que ni su nombre me sé)..

-No es asunto tuyo... Y tu eres quien menos me puede decir eso a mi... ¿De casualidad te has visto en un espejo?

-Si, y soy lo bastante guapo, lo bastante inteligente...

-...lo bastante ególatra...

-...Y lo bastante trabajador como para que me guste lo que veo

-¿Tu?. ¿Trabajador?

-Voy a conseguir el Premio Anual a como de lugar. No me importa lo que tenga que hacer para...

-"El fin justifica los medios". Siempre he estado de acuerdo con eso

-Yo mismo no lo pude haber dicho mejor.

Tardo un poco en darse cuenta que le había dado la razón a una asquerosa traidora de la sangre. Parecía aturdido.

-Eso no es trabajo. Es perseverancia. Claro que a veces una conduce a la otra... Slytherin tenías que ser

-¿Acaso eso es malo?

-No puedo creer que un miembro de Slytherin opine que su casa es mala. Que solo porque los Slytherins sean perseverantes (como Zabini al querer salir conmigo), ya tenga que ser algo malo

-Es que ustedes, los perdedores de las demás casas, nos ven así. ¿Crees que no cansa?. Y hablando de Zabini, ¿Por qué aceptaste si así de mal te cae, y teniendo a todos los que se babean por ti...?

-¿Dean?. ¿Harry?. ¿Uno que me corto diciendo que yo era 'como su hermana'?. ¿Otro que no me presto atención en cinco años para después andarme siguiendo como un perro faldero?

-Así que eso opinas de Potter. –Recordaba aun cuando Ginny manifestó despreciarlo. Necesitaba una explicación

-No lo diría si no lo opinara

-O sea que estamos del mismo lado

-Si te refieres a que los dos pensamos que no tiene ojos más que para ver una snitch, si, tienes razón. ¡El siempre supo que estuve ahí, y ahora es que me esta siguiendo!

-Potter apesta

-Harry Potter es el mejor amigo de mi hermano. Mejor guárdate esos comentarios cuando estés en frente mío.

-Creía que lo odiabas

-Malfoy, yo no odio a nadie. Y tu tampoco, porque solo el que ama es capaz de odiar y tu no amas. Y yo tampoco.

-Que tonterías dices. Odio a Potter

-No lo odias, lo envidias. A mi hermano y a mi no nos odias, sino que te enseñaron a despreciarnos. Igual que a todos los hijos de muggles.

-Yo no... –Comenzó, pero abrió los ojos, aterrado, y se limito a farfullar: -Nada de esto es asunto tuyo

-¿Entonces para que te sentaste a hablar conmigo?

-¿Tu por que no te fuiste?

En ese momento fue que ambos se percataron de que eso era extraño. Absurdo. Ilógico.

Y el volvió a sentir el fuego.

-Me voy –Dijo ella a prisa, levantándose de la caja que usaba como silla, caminando hacia la salida del callejón

El vio su reloj. Era algo temprano para reunirse con Blaise, Crabbe y Goyle, pero había decidido que no iba a hacerlo. Volteo a ver hacia donde estaba ella.

Y la vio hasta que desapareció, dando la vuelta a la esquina.

Fue cuando el se levanto y le dio una patada al cubo de basura mas cercano, maldiciéndose a si mismo por haberse quedado hablando con una estupida comadreja traidora a la sangre. Por haber estado a punto de decirle _"Yo no te odio"_, sin razón aparente.

Y esa misma noche, cierta pelirroja lloro hasta ser vencida por el sueño, odiándose a si misma por desear lo único que no podía conseguir.

Ninguno de ellos dos se había dado cuenta de que se entendían perfectamente. De que la ira y la soledad que sentían eran compartidas.

_**o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o**_

_Notas: PERDON POR TARDAR... No se que decir al respecto._

_En cuanto al fic, por si no lo han notado, Draco y Ginny buscan lo mismo en sus citas: Una persona interesante de conversación entretenida. Claro que las ideas de 'conversacion entretenida' llegan a ser algo distintas..._

_También vemos como se siente cada uno. El comienza a sospechar que el 'fuego' tiene que ver con Ginny, y ella le quiere por ser totalmente inalcanzable._

_Y antes de que digan que estos sentimientos son irreales, están basados en mi experiencia._

_¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews!. ¡Dejen también en este capitulo!_


	7. Deseo

**Falsa Fortaleza  
By: Kailey H. S.**

El 15 de Febrero, el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería era un hervidero de rumores y cotilleos.

Primeramente, el ataque a la cafetería de Madame Puddifoot. No murió nadie, pero varias figuras encapuchadas habían irrumpido desde todas las puertas posibles y habían causado gran pánico, aparte de haber acabado con el romántico San Valentín que se esperaba.

Les habían cancelado todas las salidas a Hogsmeade hasta nuevo aviso. Albus Dumbledore no quería correr el riesgo de que Lord Voldemort hubiese mandado a alguno de sus hombres a merodear por la zona.

Luego, la noticia de que Blaise Zabini y Adella Moon salían juntos se propago rápidamente. Se rumoraba que Ginny Weasley y Draco Malfoy, respectivamente, los habían dejado, y ellos habían comenzado a salir desde entonces, lo cual no se alejaba de la realidad

Después, estaban las nuevas parejas que no llamaron tanto la atención como la antes nombrada. Roxie y Justin no se quedaron a salvo de los cotilleos.

Y entre los Gryffindor y los Slytherin, se comentaba el hecho de cómo una leona había salido con una serpiente.

–¡ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE ZABINI!. ¡NO ES UN SLYTHERIN CUALQUIERA!

–Si es un Slytherin cualquiera, Ron. Lo mismo hubieses dicho si fuese cualquier otro.

–No es cierto, Gin. Ese Slytherin es el que sale con una chica distinta cada vez –La trato de persuadir Harry con una voz mas suave

–Eso ya lo tenia claro cuando me invito a salir. Además ¿De que se quejan? Tienen aquí la oportunidad perfecta para caerle a puños y en vez de eso me quieren regañar.

–Date cuenta donde te estas parando. No se si lo sabes, pero ¿Tienes idea de la fama que te estas sacando?.

–Ginny no se esta sacando ninguna fama. No la mortifiques –Roxie se acerco y la rodeo con un brazo, mirando al pelirrojo furiosamente –Solo los que quieran hacerle daño le buscarían mala fama.

Roxie sabía que lo que decía no era del todo cierto. Había oído varios comentarios que había tenido que defender con la misma vehemencia que estaba usando ahora.

–Hay quien dice... –Hermione buscaba palabras para expresarse –Que con Ginny se puede salir en busca de diversión...

–Y es que es así. No se que tiene de malo si me atrae la persona con la que salgo, y yo le atraigo a ella

–...Y que se te puede dejar así de fácil –Termino la de ojos olivo

–No hables de lo que no sabes –Se impaciento la hiperactiva –Los que estábamos ahí fuimos testigo de que fue Ginny quien lo dejo. Igual que Malfoy a Moon.

–Por una vez, las chismosas se están limitando a la verdad. Yo lo deje a el porque ya me tenia aburrida

–¿Entonces por que saliste con el?

–Porque no sabía que era tan imbecil.

Los de Slytherin no le pusieron importancia a este hecho, o al menos no tanta. Total, era Blaise Zabini, el que hacia lo que fuera por salir con cualquier chica linda que se le cruzara en frente, siempre que sea sangre limpia.

Solo Draco permanecía con el ceño fruncido ante cada comentario que incluyera a la menor de los Weasley. Si Blaise era un "traidor" el lo era aun mas, por quedarse voluntariamente hablando con la hermanita de uno de sus peores enemigos.

Como si ella no fuese su enemiga.

–¿Piensas que estuvo mal, Draco?

–¿Desde cuando me consultas a mi? Sabes mi opinión al respecto. Ella es una traidora de la sangre.

Y eso pensaba, y eso se recordaba cada vez que se la cruzaba en corredores, en entrenamientos de Quidditch, en el Gran Comedor, en reuniones de prefectos y, desgraciadamente, en sus sueños y pensamientos. Y eso se recordaba cada vez que el fuego invadía sus entrañas, cuando ella sonreía algún chico, cuando le hablaba coquetamente a Harry Potter o a Dorian Dares, cuando Colin Creevey la fotografiaba a escondidas... Fuego. Mucho fuego.

La recordaba como era antes. Como el día que ella hizo referencia a la muerte de su padre la agredió físicamente sin que ella se defendiera. Como siempre se la cruzaba en los pasillos y el dedicaba una frase de odio, ella no hacia mas que callar y erguir un poco mas la cabeza.

Ahora, cuando el atacaba ella contraatacaba con una respuesta que, aparte de inteligente, se atenía a la realidad de una manera exasperante. Eso si no era ella quien le puyaba.

Blaise le había hecho caer en cuenta de que la chica era bella...

–¡Pero es una traidora de sangre, maldita sea!

–Lo entiendo, Draco. Pero no me puedes negar que me salio mejor de lo que esperaba

El rubio vio al moreno como si fuese la primera vez que lo veía. Odiaba eso de pensar en voz alta.

–Si. Tú y Moon están hechos el uno para el otro –Dijo, con tono aburrido, siguiéndole la corriente

–¿Y que me dices de ti, Draco? –Pregunto una chica cuando la atención del de ojos verdes se desvió de ellos

–¿Yo que? –La vio directo a los ojos.

La castaña había logrado obtener cierto atractivo con el paso de los años, pero era un atractivo que no saltaba a la vista de quien no la conociera. Su rostro aun era duro y áspero, pero sus ojos, también castaños, eran atentos y suaves. Casi dulces.

–No estoy insistiendo –Respondió con sinceridad –Lo pregunto porque... –Bajo la voz –Blaise no lo sabe, pero no asististe a la redada.

–¿Y como lo sabes tu? Se supone que las mujeres no...

–Te cubrí. Tenia muchas ganas de participar, y al ver que faltaba alguien llegue yo, tranquilo que solo yo me di cuenta. Pero... Si faltaste fue por algo.

_Ginevra Weasley..._

–Lo que yo haga y lo que no, es asunto mío.

La prefecta de Slytherin no pareció quedar contenta, pero no insistió. Malfoy siempre había sido así de hermético... Jamás terminaría de conocerlo, aunque dudaba que hubiese comenzado. Ella era una chica muy fuerte, y podía llegar a parecer cruel. Draco le decía a veces que le recordaba a su tía Bellatrix.

Pero las cosas siguieron su curso. El rubio Slytherin y la pelirroja Gryffindor siguieron su vida como si la conversación no hubiese ocurrido. El de la casa de las serpientes se preparaba para su futuro encuentro contra Hufflepuff, tal como la leona se preparaba para el suyo contra Ravenclaw. La temporada de Quidditch solía hacer que todo se borrara de sus pensamientos.

En especial Ginny, que mientras más pasaban los días, mas fuerte se sentía, más confiada y más segura de si misma estaba. Y esta vez, no sentía que estaba fingiendo. Solo se evaporaba todo cada vez que veía al prefecto de Slytherin, y debía aparentar que nada la perturbaba.

Pero todo llega a su fin. Y esta situación llego a su fin de el modo mas inesperado.

Iba abstraída en sus pensamientos al Campo de Quidditch, la primera mañana de Marzo. Era un domingo fresco, que anunciaba a gritos que el invierno llegaba a su fin. Y la chica estaba impaciente por salir del castillo.

Cuando estaba llegando al vestíbulo alguien se unió a su caminata, pero ella no se percato porque las puertas del castillo estaban abiertas, haciendo que se quedase unos instantes admirada por la mañana sin nieve, y sonriendo por la belleza que ante ella se veía.

Entonces el acompañante poso sus ojos grises en la figura extasiada que tenia en ese momento ante el. Parecía una niña pequeña: El cabello encendido peinado en dos trenzas y los ojillos negros brillándole extasiados, enmarcados por aquellas graciosas pecas.

Era bella, para que negar. Y debajo de la cara, había curvas que apreciar. Solo que aquella vez, la joven de quince años se le asemejo a una niña de ocho, solo por la sonrisa que despegaba de sus labios... Quien sabe, el no recordaba haber sonreído de una manera tan espontánea desde hacia mucho tiempo.

Capaz fue por eso que salio parcialmente de su ensimismamiento y siguió caminando junto a ella, con sus ojos grises fijos en el Campo de Quidditch y sin decir una palabra, aun vagando en sus propios pensamientos.

Pero estaba esperando que la Gryffindor empezara con la discusión. Porque eso era lo único que podía haber entre ellos, discusiones. Ni siquiera aquel silencio estaba permitido.

Ella ni se había fijado que alguien estaba a su lado. Disfrutaba de aquellos momentos donde podía estar en silencio, solo consigo misma, y que no viniera nadie a incordiarla con comentarios estupidos.

Pero llegados a un punto, ella noto unos pasos junto a ella y volvió la cabeza para ver a un rubio con las manos en los bolsillos, y completamente ajeno del mundo que le rodeaba, comenzando entonces a temblar y a sentir el aumento de su pulso cardiaco.

Trato de pensar en algún comentario hiriente, solo para distraerse. Pero el silencio ya era demasiado exasperante y solo la ponía más nerviosa

–¿A dónde vas? –Consiguió decir, y se sorprendió a si misma con la naturalidad de sus palabras, y con el hecho de que no era un comentario precisamente ofensivo

–Al Campo de Quidditch. A ver que tanto apesta su nuevo bateador

–Maldito Slytherin de...

Definitivamente, Draco y Ginny fueron traídos al mundo de los vivos.

–Sin malas palabras, Weasley, o me veré obligado a...

–¿Reportarme? Quiero saber que diría McGonagall... "Se le restaran cinco puntos por decir 'mierda', señorita Weasley. Oh, no, ¡Acabo de decir 'mierda'! Que quede claro que fue únicamente para hacerle entender su gravísima falta, porque..."

No pudo continuar y se unió a la risa de el, quien no había notado que se estaba riendo del comentario. Habían llegado ya al campo de Quidditch y llegaron al punto donde el tenia que subir a las gradas y ella encaminarse a los vestuarios, y en ese momento dejaron de caminar.

–Yo particularmente preferiría pensar en que diría Snape: "Weasley, quedas castigada por el uso de la palabra 'mierda'"

Eso hizo que ella frunciera su pequeña nariz, pero opto por seguirle el juego.

–¿Qué me mandaría a hacer?. ¿Una redacción de tres pergaminos de "El uso de las malas palabras: Como usarlas, por que evitarlas y como influyen en la fabricación de pociones"?

Era una escena digna de ser vista: Un rubio y una pelirroja que se habían jurado eterna enemistad, riendo juntos sin causa aparente, mientras hacían comentarios del estilo de los anteriores.

Hubo un momento que ambos olvidaron quien era el otro. Que se vieron a los ojos como si fuese la primera vez que se veían en toda su vida, como si nada mas importara que ese momento.

Ginny, que entendía el carácter distante del Slytherin mejor de lo que el se pudiera imaginar, se sorprendió al notar que el chico había dejado caer su armadura delante de ella. Detrás de ella, se impresiono al encontrar un ser humano con emociones y sentimientos como los de cualquier otro.

El llego a un punto en que su propia risa lo embriago. Lo único que quería era seguir haciendo que su acompañante riera y lo viese a los ojos de una manera que ni siquiera Pansy había logrado... Con una alegría que no solía demostrar y una calidez que no creía en ella.

Entonces ambos pararon de reír, y fue ahí que ocurrió lo inesperado.

El dio un paso hacia ella y luego otro. La chica retrocedió con su mirada fija en esos ojos grises, tratando de intuir sus intenciones. Había sido una estupida por seguirle el juego. Seguro Draco Malfoy la había estado siguiendo para hacerle una broma pesada y ahora lo estaba poniendo en práctica. Y fue allí que tomo la decisión de quedarse parada y no retroceder. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y se hizo con su varita, apretándola fuertemente, con valor. _"Por algo soy Gryffindor"_

No sospechaba que el no tenia el menor dominio sobre sus impulsos en ese momento; si lo hubiese notado, si que hubiese marchado. El muchacho siguió caminando hacia ella, y cuando la tuvo cerca apoyo una mano en su cintura, que la pelirroja aparto bruscamente.

–Ni se te ocurra tocarme, Draco Malfoy. ¿Qué carajo crees que haces?. ¿Qué quieres? –La voz se le quebró, fracasando en su intento de sonar segura

–No lo se. Es lo mas loco de todo

Sintió arder el fuego en su interior a una temperatura alarmante. Sin más, su mano retomo su posición anterior y la otra la coloco con rapidez en su nuca, notando los temblores de la joven, que a estas alturas de la situación, tenía cada músculo del cuerpo entumecido, sin responder al llamado de pegarle al Slytherin y lanzarle toda clase de maldiciones.

Por ello, el fue mas rápido. La trajo hacia si y choco sus labios con los de ella, dándole dos o tres besos desesperados, que fueron como un intenso respiro después de haber estado ahogado por mucho tiempo, antes de separarse y murmurar con la respiración un poco agitada:

–Creo que esto era lo que quería –sonrió con sorna, se dio la vuelta y emprendió su camino hacia las gradas

Cuando se perdió de la vista de la chica, comenzó a dar puños a la pared. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? La conversación le había divertido, y luego la había besado, descubriendo que no le desagradaba para nada su sabor a cereza.

Y que quería volver a probarlo.

¡Maldición!. ¡No!. ¡Aquello no era posible!. ¿Qué maldición le había echado para que el la besara así... Con deseo?

Bajo. Ya no tenía ganas de ver la práctica. Cuando paso por el mismo sitio en que había ocurrido todo, ya ella estaba surcando el aire con su escoba.

Ginny era cazadora, junto a Erika y Katie Bell. Erika Bell era la viva copia de su hermana Katie. Estando en segundo año, había conseguido entrar en el equipo, lo cual la llenaba de orgullo.

Habían jugado su primer partido (contra Hufflepuff) con Jack Sloper y Andrew Kirke como bateadores, pero resulto evidente que no eran los mejores golpeadores que habían tenido y el capitán y buscador se había dado a la tarea de conseguir dos nuevos.

Se presentaron muy pocas personas a las pruebas, que resultaron iguales o peores que Sloper y Kirke, a excepción de Dorian Dares. Roxie Spence había logrado convencerlo de que su habilidad para el béisbol le seria útil, lo cual resulto ser cierto.

Kirke había estado con ellos hasta la última sesión de entrenamiento. La tarde anterior, Katie había presionado a Neil Dwight, un compañero de su curso, a que hablara con Harry para entrar al equipo. Y dio resultado.

Este era el primer entrenamiento de Dwight, a una semana para el partido contra Ravenclaw. Pero fue bastante exitoso, y al final, el equipo estaba con los ánimos levantados.

Regresando al castillo, Ron se acerco a su hermana

–¿Qué te pasa, Gin? Estas muy desconcentrada. Te veía en el aire y era como si no estuvieras... Estas pálida...

–Estoy un poco cansada, es todo. ¡No busques excusas para preocuparte en tu cumpleaños! En serio, Ron. Pasas demasiado tiempo preocupándote por mí. Hoy, preocúpate por ti nada más.

–Gracias, hermanita –Ella frunció el entrecejo. Odiaba ser llamada así –Pero... No lo se, estas molesta por algo ¿No?

–¿Qué no estas de acuerdo con las tácticas? Me lo puedes decir –Aseguro el capitán.

–Me parecen excelentes, Harry –Respondió con sinceridad –Aunque creo que Dwight es quien debe cubrir al que tenga la Quaffle y no Dorian

–¡No, no me quites mi trabajo! –Se indigno el segundo nombrado, que había estado oyendo –A todo esto ¿Qué tienes?. ¿Te sientes mal?

Después de negar fingiendo sorpresa, se escabullo hacia donde Katie y Erika conversaban del entrenamiento, y se mantuvo en silencio.

Cada vez que recordaba que Malfoy la había besado y ella no había hecho nada por impedirlo, mas que quedarse estática, le daban unas ganas histéricas de golpear al Slytherin, con todas sus fuerzas hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

Y después, volverlo a besar. Draco era quien le había gustado desde finales de quinto, antes de salir con Dean Thomas, y aunque a veces trataba de que eso no influyera al tomar decisiones, a la hora de la verdad, no se puede tapar el sol con un dedo.

Las noches eran cada vez mas pesadas. Se tenia que encontrar con el en las reuniones de prefectos, antes de las rondas, y nunca lo podía ver a los ojos. Si hubiera podido, se hubiese dado cuenta de que el también le evadía la mirada.

Una noche a la semana, reunión del ED. Por lo menos se ahorraba tener que practicar Encantamientos y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras fuera de aquellas sesiones.

Y después de todo eso, terminar tareas y trabajos pendientes, ahora contando con la ayuda de Hermione. No había podido dormir bien los últimos meses, y ahora también se desvelaba pensando en Draco.

–Ginny, no vas a jugar hoy. Punto. –Estaban en el Gran Comedor, el día del partido

–¡Ron, estoy bien, te digo! A ver. Harry es el capitán. Harry ¿Juego o no?

–Bueno... Te ves mal, Ginny, pero no podemos prescindir de nadie aquí...

–Pero... –El pelirrojo vio alrededor en busca de apoyo

–Ron, tú te ves como si hubieses corrido cien kilómetros después de cuatro días en vela. Así que no puedes hablar demasiado

El chico prefirió no responder. El capitán vio el reloj

–Jugadores ¡A la cancha!

Cuando se pararon, aprovecho para decirle a Ginny:

–Tenías razón. Es Hermione.

–¿Qué, te dijo algo?

–No, pero desde que ella no hace más que encerrarse en la biblioteca no hay quien lo anime.

Comentaron mas acerca del caso "Ron y Hermione" de camino al Campo de Quidditch, tema que los llevo, sorprendentemente, a hablar de si mismos. Durante esa conversación, Harry se gano todo el aprecio que había perdido de Ginny.

Le explico que había estado gustando de ella todo lo que iba del curso hasta que ocurrió lo de Blaise, pero que respetaba lo que ella hiciera con su vida, "mientras no sea Malfoy" había cerrado la frase de esa manera, haciendo que el corazón de la chica rebotara desde el estomago hasta la boca a diez mil kilómetros por hora.

La chica simplemente le dijo que su interés por el había desaparecido cuando ella estaba en tercero.

–Pero sabes que siempre has tenido un montón de chicas de todas las casas a tus pies. Hasta una que otra Slytherin. ¿Y ahora quien te interesa?

–¿No te debería preguntar eso yo a ti?. Creo que últimamente estas así por un chico

–Yo pregunte primero. Y no, ahora no me interesa nadie. Dime tú.

–Bueno, si me interesa una persona. Pero no es momento para hablar de eso. Haz los estiramientos y cállate porque ya Ron nos esta viendo raro

La chica sonrió con cierta gratitud hacia el de lentes e hizo los ejercicios indicados, para salir media hora después a la cancha, siendo aclamado el equipo completo, todos con sonrisas de autosatisfacción, enfrentándose a los vestidos de azul.

Ginny y Adella Moon, cazadora de su equipo, cruzaron miradas que decían que ambas recordaban claramente los sucesos de San Valentín. Cho Chang no dejaba de mirar a Harry Potter. Un par de ojos grises no cesaban de examinar a una pelirroja vestida de rojo. Harry le estrecho la mano a Gared Deltawa... Y el partido comenzó.

–Este partido es el primero de los golpeadores de Gryffindor, Dorian Dares y Neil Dwight. A ver que tal les va. Erika Bell se adueña de la Quaffle, escurridiza esta niña, y se la pasa a su hermana... Cuidado con esa Bludger, Katie...

Dorian llego a tiempo para mandar la Bludger hacia un miembro del equipo contrario. Katie le paso la Quaffle a Ginny, que se la devolvió segundos después.

Dos minutos después, habían engañado a Gared, guardameta de Ravenclaw, consiguiendo el primer tanto.

–...Se la pasa a Moon, que se la pasa a Yates... ah, no, la intercepta de nuevo la escurridiza Erika Bell...

'Escurridiza' era poco, pensaba Ginny. Erika no tenía puntería de cazadora, pero si una habilidad impresionante de recuperar la pelota cuando estaba en manos del contrario y alejarse velozmente

–...Y Katie Bell lanza... Por los pelos Ravenclaw se ha salvado del 20 a 0.

Quince minutos después, y tras tres 'falsas alarmas de snitch', se mantenía un 20 a 30, a favor de Ravenclaw. Ginny confiaba en que Harry encontrase la snitch.

–¡GOL DE RAVENCLAW! –Aclamo el comentarista (que resulto ser Dennis Creevey) –Pero... ¡Hey!. ¡El guardameta de los leones fue golpeado por una Bludger en la nuca!. ¡Esta cayendo!

–¡RON!. ¡Maldita sea, tiempo fuera! –Oyó gritar a Harry fuera de si. Estaba volando lo suficientemente bajo como para volar hacia el y sujetarlo mientras los doce jugadores restantes bajaban al campo.

–¡Ron!. ¿Qué te pasa?. ¿Te sientes bien? –Pregunto una voz dulce que resulto ser de Hermione Granger –Ven, vamos a la enfermería

–No, puedo seguir... No me fracture ningún hueso... Solo estoy mareado...

–Si, solo eso –Murmuro la castaña, irónica –Vente ya

El resto del equipo se vio contrariado. Sin guardián...

–Ginny, cubres la meta.

–Pero...

–Hemos jugado en vacaciones con tus hermanos ¿Recuerdas? No lo hacías mal. Ahora volvamos allá arriba. Hermione, ve con Ron. Ya nos veremos después

Se reanudo el partido. La pelirroja sentía su corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, mientras veía como las hermanas Bell se la apañaban entre ellas para meter otro gol, empatando...

Se veía que trataban más que nada de defender su meta, y la ahora guardiana lo agradeció. Pero cuando veía a Adella con una mirada triunfante acercarse, sin Bludgers ni nada que le bloqueara el paso...

–Moon conoce de maniobras, si señores... –Ginny oyó como entonaban el 'A Weasley vamos a coronar'. Malditos Slytherins. Ya se encargaría de castrarlos –...Y ahora no será la excepción. Este va a ser un tiro difícil para la guardiana, y en efecto... ¡NO!. ¡POR MERLIN!. ¡LA HA PARADO!. ¡GINNY WEASLEY PARO EL TIRO!

Su multitud la aclamaba. Le gusto esto de ser guardiana...

El partido se prolongo demasiado. 80 a 40 a favor de Gryffindor, y con un jugador menos. La decepción llego cuando Cho Chang se hizo con la pequeña esfera dorada.

Slytherin iba primero en la Copa de Quidditch, con sus dos partidos ganados, 350 flamantes puntos. Seguía Gryffindor, con 280, luego Ravenclaw, con 230 y por ultimo Hufflepuff con 110.

Esa noche, Harry los reunió a todos en la Sala Común. Ron estaba totalmente recuperado, y llegaba junto a una aliviadísima Hermione. El capitán y la pelirroja se lanzaron miradas cómplices, pero el chico recupero rápidamente su seriedad.

–Ginny y Ron... Van a cambiar posiciones, crean que esto me tomo mucho pensarlo y vamos a tener que entrenar mas de la cuenta, creo. Solo para ver. Hoy nos fue muy bien, a pesar de los inconvenientes y creo que podemos celebrarlo. Fue un buen juego

Fue una celebración pequeña, pero con sabor a derrota. A Ginny le llego una nota de Silas confirmando que estaría en Hogsmeade.

En ese momento, otra nota estaba siendo entregada:

"_Draco:_

_Te escribo para comunicarte que volverás a casa en Pascua. Necesitamos hablar_

_Te quiere,_

_NB"_

–¿Qué diablos me quiere decir que no me pueda decir en carta? –pensó en voz alta, aunque alegre ante la perspectiva de alejarse de la maldita comadreja, que desde que la había besado no se salía de su cabeza. Si, quería ver a su madre, volver a casa...

Pero si hubiese sabido las noticias que llegarían a sus oídos en esas vacaciones, no lo hubiese querido por nada en el mundo.

_**o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o**_

_Notas: Alguien pidió más acción, así que deje un regalito que no estaba planeado en la historia original, porque aun es muy pronto. Y con ello, me disculpo también por mi tardanza_

_El próximo capitulo será de Draco y Narcissa nuevamente. Se habla de Lucius y la leyenda... ¡Hydrus, Perfidia y Mustella de nuevo en acción! n.n. Aparte, Narcissa le dará a Draco algunas noticias importantes..._

_Como verán, incluí también Quidditch. No visualizo Harry Potter sin la magia del Quidditch. Ahora que Draco y Ginny han dado un primer paso, aparecerán más Harry, Ron, Hermione, Roxie, Luna y Blaise._

_Les dejo incógnitas:  
_–_¿Cómo reaccionara Draco ante la noticia de que Ginny es descendiente de Mustella?  
_–_¿En quien esta interesado Harry ahora que no es Ginny?  
_–_¿Qué otras cosas querrá decirle Narcissa a su hijo?_

_Me despido porque es tarde, es mi último día de vacaciones y debería estar durmiendo (Me quedan 12 horas y media antes de comenzar con la tortura)_

_¡Se les quiere!. ¡Dejen reviews!_


	8. Sorpresa

**Falsa Fortaleza  
By: Kailey H. S**

Era increíble como dos semanas de haber estado en compañía de aquella a quien había considerado casi una extraña, habían cambiado totalmente su opinión acerca de ella.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, para pasar una semana más en casa.

Acababa de llegar, y había estado comiendo en silencio junto a aquella albina que era su madre. La mujer tenía una suave sonrisa y simplemente lo observaba, sin probar bocado.

-¿Qué has sabido de papa? –Pregunto el menor, de golpe

-Nada. Supongo que sabes que han muerto varios de nuestras filas.

-No estamos bien, por lo visto.

-No, y de eso es de lo que he querido hablarte. Necesito comentarte un par de cosas importantes y es menester que nos veamos en un rato en la biblioteca.

La mujer se levanto y camino hacia fuera de la estancia, dejando un halo de perfume detrás de ella. La elfina domestica la siguió, llevando una botella de vino blanco.

Desde que su padre había muerto, su madre iba a todos lados con Sashie. A el también le había asignado un elfo personal ese mismo día, pero no sabia aun cual era ni donde estaba.

El Slytherin termino de comer, en soledad, y se aproximo a la chimenea, agarrando un pellizco de polvos flu

-¡Draco Dormiens! –Se introdujo en la chimenea y, después de unos instantes, se encontraba en su cuarto.

-La ama Narcissa me ha ordenado a no separarme de usted –Dijo una voz carrasposa

Draco se volteo y pudo observar a Darthy, un elfo con el que Draco congeniaba, relativamente. Asintió con la cabeza y, acto seguido, miro alrededor.

La chimenea era la única entrada a aquella estancia, y podía acceder a ella desde cualquier chimenea dentro del castillo. Lo primero que uno podía ver era una pequeña sala de estar, alfombrada de terciopelo negro y amueblada de ébano. En su centro había una mesa redonda, alrededor de la cual había un sofá y dos sillones, forrados de terciopelo azul. Un candelabro colgado en el techo, sobre la mesa, despedía llamas de fuego azul e iluminaba la estancia de una forma macabra que a Draco le fascinaba. A un lado había un enorme mueble lleno de libros, y al otro lado una serie de aspilleras.

Al fondo se visualizaba una puerta, y detrás de estaba su habitación como tal, también amueblada de ébano y con alfombras de terciopelo negro. Una cama grande con cortinas de lino y seda azules y plateadas, un inmenso balcón con vista al acantilado y al mar, una chimenea que no tenia acceso a demás lugares de la casa, un escritorio y una estantería llena de cosas extrañas (Una Mano de la Gloria, un espejo, una pluma plateada que flotaba con un aura de luz a su alrededor, una colección de modelos de escoba, una miniatura suya que a veces agarraba una de las escobas y volaba por la habitación, entre otras)

Se dirigió al escritorio, donde estaban los árboles genealógicos pasados a limpio. Eran toda una gama de colores. No había querido omitir ningún nombre, por lo que había indicado las rupturas de lazos, matrimonios y familias en colores distintos. Así, tenía varios pergaminos en las que figuraban casi todas las familias de sangre, como lo eran los Malfoy, Black, Lestrange, Avery, Nott, Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, Rotterfellow y hasta la Moon, McKinnons, Prewett, Bones, Lovegood y Weasley, entre muchas otras más.

-Darthy, quiero que extiendas todos estos pergaminos en el piso, ordenadamente. Tengo varios datos que agregar

-Amo, le recuerdo que la Señora desea verlo en la biblioteca.

-No hay cuidado. Iré en un rato.

El chico tomo la pluma plateada de su estante. Apenas la toco, el aura de luz se desvaneció. Camino hacia donde el elfo terminaba de organizar el árbol, que para esa fecha contenía más de tres mil nombres (Recaudados entre la madre y el hijo).

Era una pluma bastante peculiar, que entre otras cosas, facilitaba el trabajo en sus árboles genealógicos. Hacia más fácil trabajar con una familia en específico, permitía agregar nombres sin necesidad de tinta, hacia posible abrir un espacio para un nombre que faltase, cambiaba de color si la sacudías, para trazar líneas que indicasen rompimiento, matrimonio, entre muchas otras cosas. La había comprado en Dervish & Banges, antes de las vacaciones de navidad.

Busco un único nombre: "Hydrus Regnare", para después tocarlo dos veces con su pluma. Acto seguido este nombre se ilumino en color plateado, en dorado su descendencia y en ocre su ascendencia. Los demás nombres se desvanecieron del pergamino.

Antes de que se desvanecieran, consiguió distinguir el nombre de "Ginevra Molly Weasley". Sintió una punzada en el pecho, y lo contemplo hasta que desapareció.

¿Por que diablos la había besado? Aun podía sentir sus tibios labios sobre los suyos... Una sensación divina, para que negar. ¿Pero por qué había estado tan desesperado?. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ella, en una asquerosa traidora?. ¿Y por que, por mas que quería, no podía odiarla?

"Yo no odio a nadie. Y tu tampoco, porque solo el que ama es capaz de odiar y tu no amas. Y yo tampoco."

No le gustaba nada tener que darle la razón a esa pelirroja de Gryffindor, pero la tenia. El jamás había amado a nadie. Si bien a veces había sentido afecto por alguien, nunca había amado, porque amar era de débiles.

Pero...

"No es fácil amar, Draco. Tu padre y yo concordamos en eso. El amor es algo fuerte, Draco. Hay que ser fuerte para sobrellevarlo. Aquellos que prefieren no amar es porque le tienen miedo al amor, miedo a aquello que no comprenden"

Sacudió la cabeza. Prefería borrar todo de su mente. El jamás amaría. Amar era de débiles. Él no era débil.

Volvió su mirada hacia el nombre de "Mustella Regnare". Tenia que concentrarse en otra cosa

Tenia que comprobar cual descendiente de Mustella rompería la maldición. Sabia que si su mama no se lo había dicho, no era una casualidad, y se había puesto a investigar vínculos en su tiempo libre. Debajo del nombre "Mustella" tenia otros tantos nombres, y a partir de ahí comenzó a agregar. Estuvo ahí unos minutos hasta llegar al último en su lista.

-"Cyprus Mustella (1633-1681)"... ¡Por Merlín!. ¡Este es el quinto hermano ya! –Exclamo después de un rato. Apoyo la pluma sobre cada uno de los nombres de los hermanos y los fue arrastrando, uno a uno, hacia la izquierda, apretándolos un poco, para hacerle espacio al nombre de Cyprus -Y eso que se supone que deberían ser pobres... Es el último en mi línea... Darthy, revisa a ver si copie bien...

Se disponía a agregar algunos datos en la familia de Zabini mientras el elfo revisaba, cuando su madre abrió la puerta que comunicaba el estar con su cuarto.

-¿Te interrumpo, Draco?

El chico no levanto la mirada, sino que siguió agregando nombres. Narcissa se acerco por detrás y vio el trabajo de su hijo

-Veo que vas bien. Después de Cyprus Mustella te va a costar seguir. Veo que has estado tratando de averiguar quien romperá la maldición en la línea de Mustella

Fue cuando el rubio volteo a verla, confundido

-Si, ya se que la maldición se rompe este año. En el fondo deseaba que supieras de la leyenda antes de que yo te tuviese que hablar de ella. –Echo un vistazo a la lista de descendientes de Mustella que Darthy revisaba –Llegaste muy lejos. ¿De donde investigaste tanto?

Draco toco dos veces el nombre de Hydrus con su pluma, y todos los nombres que brillaban dejaron de hacerlo. Hizo espacio con su pluma para dar mejor cabida a todos los nombres mientras respondía

-Tengo mucho tiempo en el colegio. Solo tomo cinco asignaturas, y de donde saco la información... En la Sección Prohibida hay un libro gruesísimo...

-El Meracum Stemmatis... Nunca me dejaron tomarlo

Meracum Stemmatis era una especie de recopilación de las historias de familias de sangre pura. Había pertenecido antaño a los Black, pero de una u otra forma había terminado en la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca de Hogwarts

-Ese mismo. Pude obtenerlo y sacar nombres a mi antojo. Zabini escribió a sus padres y me dio varios nombres... No obtuve más de quince.

-Esta bastante bien, para haber estado en el colegio. Ahora me los dejas para agregar yo unos nombres, y aplazamos nuestra reunión en la biblioteca. Has conseguido que me enrollara en esto –Le reprocho

-No es necesario que aplacemos nada. Podemos sentarnos aquí afuera. Me querías decir algo sobre papa...

-No exactamente, pero son cosas que debes saber. Si, creo que es mejor que vayamos de una vez.

El joven coloco su pluma en su lugar y siguió a su madre, que salio al estar y se sentó en uno de los sillones. El le imito

-No se como decirte esto. No se como te lo vas a tomar... Sabes que tu padre fue el primero en una larga cadena de muertes

-Lo se

-Antes que nada, quiero que sepas que en su testamento, te deja la mitad de su fortuna. Estará en tu poder ahora que cumplas los diecisiete. Así mismo, te dejo la mansión que tenia en Francia.

El chico abrió la boca, dejando notar estupor. La mansión en Francia era una lujosísima victoriana, que Draco no visitaba desde que tenía siete años, y le había encantado. La recordaba casi a la perfección: Los cuadros de todos los Malfoy, el jardín, la acogedora habitación en la que se había quedado, el 'pasillo de los cuadros' donde los retratos de dos mujeres se gritaban todo el día... No era tan grande como el castillo en el que vivía, pero era bastante más acogedora.

Y sabía que pregunta seguiría a esa afirmación

-Draco. ¿Quisieras mudarte a Francia cuando cumplas diecisiete?

El Slytherin se había quedado mudo. Miro a su madre con sorpresa mal disimulada.

-Tengo entendido que nunca te ha gustado mucho Francia, madre.

-A ti si te gusta. Tienes vivienda allá, y se me ocurre que con motivo de tu mudanza y tu decimoséptimo cumpleaños, organicemos allá una recepción. No puedes quedarte aquí ahora que los tiempos están tan difíciles para nosotros, necesitas abrirte hueco en una sociedad como es la francesa. Eso si, nada de chicas francesas. Las de Durmstrang las paso, aunque solo a ellas. Siempre he querido que te cases con una inglesa.

Draco asintió, desganado. Le daba igual con quien casarse

-Iré a Francia –Accedió de buena gana –¿Pero como diablos me las arreglare para que no se me lancen encima las chicas?

-Ese asunto escapa de mis manos. –Narcissa no pudo evitar sonreír. ¡Draco era tan parecido a su padre!

Y hablando de Lucius...

Silenciaron. El rostro alegre de la mujer ensombreció.

-Hay algo más acerca de tu padre que debo decirte.

Otra pausa.

-Fue Voldemort. Voldemort lo mato

Así, tan de golpe, a Draco le costo asimilarlo. Pero cuando entendió, la verdad lo golpeo como un cuchillo. No lo creía. No lo podía creer

-Mama, no digas ese nombre.

-¿Cómo puedes guardarle respeto a quien asesino a tu padre?

-¿Cómo supiste que fue el?

No podía ser. Estaba congelado. No podía pensar.

-Debes saber que los tiempos que corren no son buenos para nadie, Draco. Todos nos vemos perseguidos y acosados por el bando contrario, hay miedo en las calles... Solo hay una persona que no participa del miedo: Voldemort –Draco se estremeció. –Y tu tía Bellatrix, pero ella es un caso aparte... Solo dime que tú no participaste aquel día en lo del local de Madame Puddifoot...

-¿Cómo supiste eso? No, no fui. Iba a ir pero al final no...

-Tengo mis fuentes. Menos mal que no estuviste.

Suspiro, observo la luz de luna que se colaba por una de las aspilleras, y siguió:

-Como sea. Estuve en Azkaban el día que murió tu padre. Ese día vi a todos, sin saber que a algunos les vería por última vez... –Quito la vista de la aspillera y la clavo en su hijo -¿Te acuerdas de tu tío Rabastan?

-¿El buen amigo tuyo que siempre peleaba con tía Bellatrix en las reuniones? Lo recuerdo

-Siempre la odio. A veces me da la impresión de que mi hermana se caso con Rodolphus para alguna especie de venganza... El caso es que, cuando me acerque a su celda...

Se interrumpió a si misma, callando abruptamente. El rubio la miro, incitándola a seguir

-Draco, todos se están volviendo locos. Todos estaban vivos, pero locos. Algunos ni me recordaban. Cuando me acerque a la celda de Rabastan (Te aseguro que ni lo reconocí) comenzó a pegar gritos, que si lo iba a matar a el también... que se yo que. Cuando lo calme me dijo, rayando en la locura, que habría de contarme algo. Pero los funcionarios del Ministerio que vinieron conmigo ya se habían de ir, y no tuve mas remedio que ir con ellos. Me rogó que volviera.

-Y volviste

-¡No quería! Pero poco después de la muerte de Rodolphus, recibí un llamado del Señor Oscuro. Me ordeno a ir a Azkaban a inspeccionar como estaban sus mortifagos. Me las ingenie para pasar, y apenas vi a Rabastan, supe que había de escucharle. Estaba muchísimo peor. La muerte de su hermano le afecto de sobremanera.

La albina hablaba de forma entrecortada. Rabastan había sido un gran amigo suyo en tiempos de escuela.

-Me preguntó por ti. Se veía muy en sus cabales. Recuerdo que, después de hablar banalidades por un rato, nos quedamos callados unos instantes, y me dijo "tu hermana ha matado a mi hermano" y rompió a llorar. No le quise creer, pero me relato la historia. La vio entrar, la oyó hablar, gritar. Luego, un destello de luz verde... Y Rodolphus ya no vivía. ¡Su propio esposo!

El Slytherin se estremeció al imaginarse a su mama haciendo eso. No. Ni siquiera podía imaginarla. Ella jamás hubiese asesinado a Lucius... No que hubiese sido una buena esposa, al menos en presencia de Draco, pero si había sido fiel y devota. Y enamorada. En sus ausencias lo extrañaba, y cuando volvía lo atendía mejor que de costumbre.

-Esa misma noche, después de que le pase la información a mi antiguo amo, hubo un asesinato en Azkaban. –Subió la mirada. Las llamas azules chispeaban alegres, ajenas a la nota de dolor del monologo de Narcissa –Y ayer, justo ayer, le pregunte al Señor Oscuro, sin rodeos, si había sido cosa suya. El me dijo que si, que el había sido. Que había mandado a matar a Lucius, y con toda la sangre fría, me encomendó a matar a Rabastan.

-¿Y lo hiciste?

El joven estaba consciente de que Rabastan había sido uno de los mejores amigos de su madre. Habían estudiado en el mismo curso, junto con Severus Snape. Los tres habían sido buenos amigos. Narcissa había sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para entender a Snape (por algo era Ravenclaw) y eso los había unido. Desde tercero hasta séptimo, los dos Slytherin y la Ravenclaw no se separaban nunca.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Draco, no soy fuerte. Uno de mis mejores amigos no iba a morir en mis manos. El Señor Oscuro me esta buscando por desobedecerlo pero estoy protegida por el encantamiento Fidelius

-¿Quién es el guardián secreto?

-Me vas a odiar muchísimo después de esto

-¿Quién?

-Albus Dumbledore

...Sorpresa

-¡Ese viejo chiflado te va a delatar apenas pueda!. ¿Qué carajo hiciste, mama? –Le recrimino a gritos. El semblante de la albina se torno duro.

-Draco Malfoy, ese no es tono de dirigirse a mi. No se ni para que te dije todo esto. Vete. Vete a tu casa en Francia si crees que sabes más que yo, y grítale en la cara a Voldemort que me cambie de bando si eso te satisface. –Draco nunca la había visto tan sensible ni tan vulnerable –Apenas termino el Lord Oscuro de hablarme, hable con Severus. El me ayudo bastante, pues aun nos tiene afecto a Rabastan y a mí. Me comunico con Dumbledore, y el mismo se ofreció a ser guardián, y nos oculto a ti y a mí en nuestra propia casa. El fue mi profesor. Creo que me recuerda como una excelente alumna y buena persona, a juzgar por como me trato. Es una gran persona. No es capaz de ver lo malo en nadie

-Esta chiflado, mama. Papa siempre lo decía y tú siempre lo secundabas

-Cuando uno esta necesitado, es de sabios cambiar de opinión. Cuando te ordenan 'toda una vida de servicio o muerte', y dejaste el servicio, sabes que lo que viene es la muerte. Y a situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas.

"Es de sabios cambiar de opinión". Se grabo esa frase en la mente en ese mismo momento, pensando en cierta pelirroja que, de un día al otro, le estaba robando más y más pensamientos. Sabía que habría de recordar esa frase muchísimas veces para no volverse loco.

-Puede que sea verdad –Termino accediendo a regañadientes

-Es verdad. Claro que tú ya vas a ser mayor de edad. Eres libre de pensar lo que quieras, y ya no será deber mío educarte.

Ambos callaron.

Así que había sido Voldemort. Toda la devoción que sentía hacia el se había trocado en odio, en un odio puro y gran rabia, que afloraba de sus ojos en ese momento

-Me vengare de ese maldito así sea lo ultimo que haga en la vida

-¿Ahora quien es el que se cambia de bando?

-Sigo opinando que los sangre sucia y los traidores a la sangre son escoria. Eso no quiere decir que tengo que lamerle los pies a Voldemort si me lo pide

-Ese es mi hijo. Y el de Lucius –Sonrió la mujer –Ahora no tiene sentido que te pongas así. Para mi también es duro. Se que no sabes lo mucho que yo ame a Lucius, y que aun no eres capaz de comprenderlo.

El joven seguía irradiando ira, pero estaba más calmado. Siempre había sabido guardarse sus emociones.

-Es verdad. No tiene sentido. Pero si querías que me uniera a su bando, olvídalo.

-Lo olvide hace tiempo. Yo no soy como tu tía Bellatrix. Ella fue capaz de matar a Rodolphus. Yo no hubiese sido capaz de matar a tu padre.

El joven no dijo mas nada. Algo, se dijo a si mismo, algo debía de entender del amor, como para que le pareciera una locura que una persona matase a su cónyuge.

Si, se parecía mucho a su madre después de todo.

-Quiero que olvides lo que he dicho. Severus me prohibió contártelo, pero yo creo que mereces saber. Actúa como si no te hubiese dicho nada. Por lo pronto, esto es asunto concluido

El rubio asintió, con una mueca.

-Será difícil

-Lo harás. Confío en ti –La albina sonrió pesadamente –Y para variar el tema... He visto que vas muy bien con la familia de Mustella. Ahora se te va a poner muy difícil la búsqueda. De los últimos cinco hermanos que anotaste, solo uno, Cyprus, tuvo hijos. Cyprus tuvo un hijo único, que tuvo que huir de Roma y vino aquí al Reino Unido y se cambio el apellido.

-Quiere decir que tiene apellido ingles

-Si, más no diré cual. Ya que optaste por averiguarlo y no preguntarme, no diré nada.

Narcissa tuvo razón. Por mas que paso tres días investigando a fondo, no hallo nada acerca del descendiente de Cyprus que se cambio el apellido.

El cuarto día, Narcissa lo encontró leyendo el profeta, comiéndose un croissant y un café a la hora del desayuno.

-¿Preparándote para vivir solo? –Sonrió la mujer al ver a su hijo por primera vez desde que hablasen de Lucius

El joven la miro. Pero ya no era una mirada de un joven, algo frío y distante, de casi 17. Era una mirada de un adulto, serio y responsable.

-Lee esto.

La mujer ajusto el periódico a su campo visual: La presbicia estaba empezando a hacerse patente. Su hijo había resaltado unas líneas con su pluma plateada:

"_...Se estima que el numero de seguidores de 'Quien-Ustedes-Saben' en las celdas de Azkaban es mínimo, ahora que casi todos los dementotes están del Lado Oscuro. Se sabe también que han muerto, misteriosamente, gran cantidad de sus secuaces. Lo que no entendemos es por que los pocos que quedan vivos, no han sido ayudados por su amo aun._

_Un visitante reciente (cuyo nombre quiso mantener en incógnita) comenta que uno de ellos, Rabastan Lestrange, hermano del Lestrange que fue asesinado hace poco, no ha dejado de gritar el nombre de su amo y otro nombre: Bellatrix._

_Bellatrix Lestrange, como todos sabemos, es la seguidora mas devota de 'Quien-Ustedes-Saben'. Se ha llegado a la conclusión de que es él mismo quien ha mandado a matar a aquellos seguidores suyos encerrados en Azkaban, y a pesar de que se ha intentado entrevistar a Rabastan Lestrange, no se ha obtenido nada en claro..."_

La albina alzo la cabeza con estupefacción, mirando al rubio

-No entiendo, Draco, que es lo que tanto te molesta

-Snape hablo, mama. Apenas le dijiste, dio el chivatazo.

-Tarde o temprano habían de llegar a esta conclusión, al igual que yo

-¿Por qué entonces el anónimo visitante no quiso dar su nombre?

-Para que Lord Voldemort (Cálmate, Draco) no lo mate.

-Si, seguro que lo mata. ¿Rabastan menciono al Señor Oscuro en algún momento?

Narcissa trato de hacer memoria

-Nunca

-¿Crees entonces que haya gritado su nombre así por así?. ¿Cuándo solo te hablo de Bellatrix? Y con eso de 'no se ha obtenido nada en claro'... Bueno, Rabastan no tiene como saber si fue el Señor Oscuro. Solo sabia de Bellatrix. Creo que el supuesto visitante no es otro más que Snape, y que nunca fue a Azkaban realmente

-Puede ser. ¿Pero cual es la importancia, Draco? Es decir...

-¿Te parece casualidad que justo tres o cuatro días después de que el te dijo todo, salga en la prensa? Yo no creo. Ya a estas alturas el Señor Oscuro debe estarte buscando con más ahínco que nunca

-Bien ¿Y que piensas hacer? –Se hallaba sorprendida. Tenía frente suyo una versión algo menor de Lucius, y no pudo hacer más que rendirse a sus órdenes, como siempre había hecho con su marido.

Draco suspiro y vio alrededor

-Madre... Es menester que nos vayamos a Francia tan pronto se pueda.

-------------  
Primera parte de dos  
Continua en el siguiente capitulo, que ya esta publicado  
-------------


	9. Cambios

**Falsa Fortaleza  
By: Kailey H. S.**

-Me rehúso. Draco ¿Te volviste loco?. ¿Ir a Francia?

-Estas viviendo bajo una amenaza. Te apuesto que nos asomamos, y el Señor de las Tinieblas esta aquí afuera. No quiero vivir con el riesgo de que si salimos de casa, nos mata. Todo Reino Unido mágico debe estar vigilado, buscándote.

-No tenemos que salir para nada

-Yo no tengo pensado quedarme sin ir a Hogwarts, gracias. No tengo pensado vivir toda una vida encerrado solo porque a ti te dio miedo y hablaste con un amigo de los sangre sucia

-Te recuerdo que estas hablando con tu madre. No tienes por que cuestionar mis decisiones. No todavía

-No las cuestiono. Creo que te entiendo, pero lo mejor será que nos vayamos ya a Francia. Creo que nadie sabía que teníamos esa casa allá.

El escepticismo de Narcissa con respecto a la decisión no duro demasiado, por lo que al día siguiente, estaban siendo dejados por una carroza en frente a la Mansión Malfoy en Francia, junto con una gran cantidad de equipaje que era transportado por elfos.

Estaba situada en Lesgens, un poblado mágico, en medio de una zona en la que se hallaban las casas más imponentes y majestuosas. Los vecinos, que parecían saber que esa casa pertenecía a los Malfoy, miraron con curiosidad a quienes ahora entraban en la propiedad.

Esa curiosidad hizo que ese día, a la albina no le faltasen las visitas. Las mujeres de la zona habían ido a averiguar acerca de quien era aquella misteriosa mujer y ese apuesto joven. Narcissa las recibió a todas con cordialidad, y en esos momentos, estaban hablando en el estar

-¿Que asuntos los trae por Lesgens?

-Digamos que... Esta propiedad ahora es de Draco, y como va a cumplir los diecisiete, quiso venir a vivir aquí solo. Yo vine temporalmente, nada mas para ayudarlo a acomodarse y organizar acá una recepción –Bajo un poco la voz, cruzando las piernas y suspirando con tono confidente: -Pobre Draco. Es un poco tímido y le va a costar adaptarse. Quise convencerlo de quedarse en Inglaterra, pero es muy independiente

Ella siempre había sabido hacerse paso en una sociedad, así como agradar a la gente. Sabía que esa clase de confesiones solía producir inusitada generosidad y que en vez de repudiar a su hijo, como era común, lo acogerían con agrado, aunque no fuese precisamente 'timido'

-Ahora que viven aquí, supongo que su hijo va a terminar sus estudios en Beauxbatons, ¿Cierto?

Algunas de esas damas conocieron a Narcissa la última vez que estuvo en Lesgens. La recordaban con cierto respeto aun, y estaban haciendo lo posible por ser amables con ella

-No, me temo que no. Le di a Draco a elegir, de modo que dentro de un par de días vuelve a Hogwarts

-Y supongo que ya estará prometido...

-Tenemos una especie acuerdo tácito con una familia de magos irlandeses. Draco conoció a la chica este año y se agradaron, por lo que lo mas probable, es que cuando ella termine sus estudios, se casen –Mintió

-¿Por qué no baja? –Se atrevió a preguntar la única adolescente que estaba ahí sentada –Es decir, creo que a todas las presentes nos agradaría conocerlo

La albina la vio, ocultando su fastidio

-Perdónenme si no lo he mandado a bajar. Esta cansado, y suele sentirse algo abrumado ante la gente, sobretodo desconocidos...

-No hace falta, mama –Se asomo la presencia masculina –Disculpen no haber pasado con ustedes todo el rato. Tenia que poner unas cosas en orden acá... –Sonrió de medio lado.

-No hay cuidado, Draco –Sonrió Narcissa –Estábamos hablando de tu acuerdo matrimonial con esta irlandesa.

El chico sintió ligero vértigo. A pesar de que era un experto mentiroso, esas situaciones donde la mentira se podía descubrir gracias a sus palabras

-Bueno... No se si me quiero casar, madre.

-Lo entiendo perfectamente. Al fin y al cabo, solo la has visto una vez en tu vida. ¿Cómo es?. bella, ¿Cierto?

-¿Qué si es bella? Es preciosa, mama.

-Nada que las francesas no tengamos, imagino –Sonrió la misma chica que había hablado antes. Esta chica no era bonita ni por asomo.

-No conozco bien a ninguna francesa aun. A propósito ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Arieth. Arieth D'Argent. Mucho gusto, Draco

Narcissa interrumpió esta conversación

-¿Por qué no dejamos que los jóvenes salgan por su cuenta? Draco, antes de que te vayas... Mis amigas son Ivette Delamort, Marie Soleil Nuageux, Lille Depaix e Iris D'Argent.

-Gusto en conocerlas, damas –Miro a Arieth -¿Vamos?

La chica se paro y lo siguió. Fueron hacia una hermosa terraza, caminando por el que Draco denominaba 'pasillo de los cuadros'.

-así que estás comprometido –Siguió el tema la chica, una vez se hallaron en la terraza.

-Si. ¿Decepcionada?

-¿Eso crees? Yo también estoy prometida. –Sonrió de lado –Pero tengo que guardar ciertas apariencias. Mama no lo sabe.

-¿Y eso?

-A mi mama no le agrada lo suficiente el chico en cuestión. –Sus azules ojos hallaron los grises de él –Es un poco simplón, pero es agradable y buena persona.

El no supo que responder a eso.

-No tiene mucha plata, pero al menos es sangre limpia, y no es del todo 'traidor', aunque sus ideas no son tan vehementes como las nuestras. Y vamos, que me gusta

-Ya, te entiendo. Hay veces que nuestros padres tratan de hacer lo mejor para nosotros, sin saber que justo hacen lo peor

La confianza que Arieth depositaba en el lo hacia desprenderse un poco de la mascara que solía envolverlo. No se quería mostrar antipático. Lo mas probable es que ella también se quedase a vivir en Francia y no quería ganarla como enemiga de por vida.

-Cuando acabe colegio, me voy de casa. No podría soportar que mi madre lo repudie

-¿Cuántos tienes?

-Diecisiete.

-Ya veo. Terminas este año, supongo

-El que viene

-No te fugues de tu casa. Es lo peor que podrías hacer... ¿Sabe tu mama que quieres casarte con el?

-Si lo supiera me deshereda, así que estamos igual... Mama no puede entender que le amo, que soy capaz de dar la vida por el...

-¿Tus padres se aman? –Se atrevió a preguntar Draco

Arieth lo vio como si estuviese loco. Se acaricio sus trenzas de café con leche, nerviosamente, y mascullo:

-Están divorciados. Y –Continuo, sabiendo la causa de la pregunta de Draco- Fue un matrimonio arreglado

-¿Quieres oír una anécdota? Mi mama... Bueno, tenia una hermana –Bajo la voz –Nunca hablamos de ella. No aparece en el árbol familiar

-Oh, si. Seguro se caso con alguien indebido

-Si, un muggle... o hijo de muggles, nunca supe. El caso es que lo declaro una noche que había ido a cenar un pretendiente suyo. Y después de todo un escándalo, el pretendiente simplemente se quedo hablando con mi mama. Resultado: Se casaron un año después y me tuvieron a mí

-Se amaban, de seguro

Draco asintió con la cabeza

-No creo en matrimonios arreglados, es decir, si a mi llega a desagradarme la irlandesa, me olvido de que existe. Algo tiene que haber de por medio, así sea solo deseo. Pero, vamos, que es imposible desear a un sangre sucia o a un traidor. Es automático –Mintió. Por supuesto que mentía, ya que cada vez que le mencionaban 'Deseo', pensaba en Ginny Weasley

-Que más da. Si los D'Argent, Delamort, Nuageux y Depaix nos seguimos casando entre nosotros, la magia mas pura de Francia desaparecerá tarde o temprano. Da lo mismo si desaparece ahora o en tres generaciones.

-Nunca me había puesto a pensar en eso. Puede que si, pero es nuestro deber prolongar lo mas posible la existencia de nuestros linajes.

Se quedaron callados un rato

-¿Sabes que, Draco? Me importa un comino. Cuando tú ames a alguien me vas a entender. No te va a importar que sea un traidor... A mi no me importa

-El amor no es algo que me pueda ocurrir a mi, Arieth

-Si tú lo dices... –Desvió la mirada –¿Y no piensas casarte, entonces?

-Puedo casarme por deseo, amistad, admiración, respeto... Pero no por amor. Yo no amo. Y jamás me podría casar con una persona a la que ame.

-Cuando llegue el día en que nada te importe, vas a agradecer haberte enamorado. Y no solo eso, cuando ames y seas correspondido...

Oyeron un ¡plop! a su derecha. Voltearon. Era Darthy, que junto con Sashie, habían venido desde Inglaterra a atender a sus amos.

-Amo Draco, la señora quiere que vayan

-En seguida.

Los jóvenes emprendieron su camino hacia la sala de estar. El rubio observo los cuadros que había en el corredor. Uno le llamo poderosamente la atención, pero haciéndose la nota mental de que lo examinaría luego con su madre, termino de dar los pasos que lo dirigían hacia donde Narcissa y la señora D'Argent, sin mas compañía, los esperaban.

-Entonces, Draco... Nos vemos pronto – Se despidió Arieth, en necesidad de fingir delante de su madre

-Espero que así sea. Hasta pronto, un gusto conocerlas –Dirigió su despedida hacia las dos visitantes.

Cuando estas se marcharon, vio a su madre, ceñudo.

-Mama, necesito explicaciones. –El joven se veía serio

-¿Acerca de que? –La albina se acerco a su hijo, preocupada

-Ven. Sígueme.

La guió por el corredor que conducía a la terraza. Se detuvo frente al cuadro que le había llamado la atención.

Era una mujer pelirroja, que en estos momentos dormitaba contra el marco. Poseía facciones delicadas, y una sonrisa placida afloraba sus labios. La cara pecosa, la pequeña nariz y las manos pequeñas le recordaban muchísimo a alguien...

En la parte inferior del marco, había una inscripción grabada: "Mustella Regnare"

-Era hermosa, ¿No Draco?

-Si. Es igual a la estupida comadreja –Rabió, sin notar que acababa de admitir delante de su madre que la comadreja era hermosa.

-así que lo descubriste. ¿No sabias que se denomina 'mustélidos' a la familia de las comadrejas y los hurones?

Comadrejas y hurones. Bonita mezcla, pensó, recordando la vez que Ojoloco Moody lo había transformado en hurón

-Pero... Vamos. La maldición se rompió el año pasado. ¿Cómo pudo ella haber nacido mujer?

-Creo que necesitamos sentarnos a hablar esto. ¿A la terraza?

El Slytherin asintió, y volvió al lugar donde había estado minutos antes. Ambos tomaron asiento.

-Esa respuesta es muy sencilla. El plazo de 650 años es una especie de aproximación. Hay cosas, como el nacimiento de la niña Weasley, que se suceden bastante antes del plazo para que todas las cosas ocurran alrededor del año 650, poco antes, poco después. Esta clase de magia es algo inexacta y es eso lo que me apasiona. Fíjate que no todas las cosas pueden pasar al mismo tiempo: Los Weasley no podían tener una hija, recuperar fortuna, un buen nombre y un buen hogar todo al mismo tiempo...

-Me estas tratando de decir que... La estupida comadreja... Ella... ¿Ella es la descendiente de Mustella con la que me "volveré a encontrar"?

-Ella es simplemente un indicador de que la maldición esta rota... O esta rompiéndose. No necesariamente tiene que ver con ella.

-En otro caso seria un duelo. Y según la maldición entonces seria yo quien muera, o quien se humille... Mama, tú sabes más de lo que dices, ¿Cierto?

-Cierto –Sonrió ligeramente la mujer –Veras. Hydrus no era una buena persona. Era un padre terrible y desequilibrado. Le daba todo su amor y cariño a su hija pequeña, Mustella, porque era la viva imagen de su difunta esposa. Al principio, esta preferencia no entorpeció la relación entre hermanas, pero mientras Mustella era llenada de regalos y cariño, se iba haciendo más alegre y mucho más caprichosa. Perfidia se hacia mas solitaria y distante, por lo que la ruptura tuvo que ocurrir tarde o temprano.

-¿Y que ocurrió con los celos de Perfidia?

-Mustella lo vio todo de forma muy imparcial. Los pergaminos que leíste eran escritos por ella. Perfidia nunca estuvo celosa, sino que una vez, la caprichosa hermanita suya le dijo cosas del estilo de "mi papa me quiso mas que a ti, tengo la mejor casa, mas dinero, me respetan mas a mi que a ti..." ya sabes, cosas así. Mustella era tremendamente materialista. Y fue cuando Perfidia, rebosante de ira, la maldijo.

-Quien diría que los Weasley descienden de Mustella.

-Y lógicamente, se vengo. Y sus descendientes pagan por ello... Y tu eres quien romperá la maldición junto con algún Weasley.

-Mama... ¿"Nos volveremos a encontrar" puede referirse a que los nombres de ambas se van a encontrar?

-¿Hablas de una unión? O mejor dicho, ¿Un matrimonio? No se que estas insinuando.

-Eso es un no. Que alivio –Murmuro, para si. En realidad, esperaba más que su madre lo oyera. No. No debería ni sospecharlo... –Otra pregunta. ¿Si los hijos de una pareja adoptan el apellido del hombre al casarse, por que el nombre conservado fue el de la mujer?

-Las situaciones de ambas para hacer eso fueron similares. Entre varias familias, el apellido que se usaba era el de la mejor posición social. Ya te imaginaras que los Regnare eran de los más adinerados en Italia. Pero las hermanas no querían tener nada que ver la una con la otra, así que para que no se relacionasen los apellidos, cada una dio su nombre, con el miedo de que la otra usara el apellido Regnare. Así fue como el apellido se perdió.

-Ya, entiendo. Entonces supongo que el descendiente de Cyprus Mustella es Roderick Weasley.

-Aprendiste bien los nombres. Roderick tenía dos hermanos, creo.

-No. El hijo de este Roderick también se llama así...

Se enfrascaron en una plática larga de genealogía. Draco se proponía a investigar un poco mas a fondo las familias irlandesas mas importantes, los Rotterfellow (que ya tenia casi completa), los Callahan y los Kreisser (A los que no conocía en absoluto), para luego empezar con las familias francesas, trabajo en el que Narcissa ya iba algo adelantada.

-Draco, en pocos días has de regresar a Hogwarts. No quiero, por nada del mundo, que sigas con los árboles genealógicos en tu estadía en el colegio. Tienes que prepararte para los exámenes y las MHB. Y el año que viene, los EXTASIS

-¡Tengo muchísimo tiempo libre!

-Estudia, o has otra cosa. Pero quiero que tengas la mente despejada. Cuando salgas de vacaciones, estarás dos semanas en Irlanda estudiando su genealogía mágica. Luego vendrás a Francia para estudiar su genealogía, también dos semanas. La cuarta semana será la recepción, el 27 de Julio. ¿Te parece?

-Si, pero... ¿El siguiente mes? –El chico estaba acostumbrada a que sus padres planeasen sus vacaciones

-Serás mayor de edad, y tu padre te heredo gran parte de su fortuna, aparte de que ya tenías la tuya propia. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, América, Australia, Medio Oriente, Japón... Lo que te plazca.

El rubio estaba muy emocionado. ¡Un viaje largo! Y mas aun ¡El que el quisiera!

-Gracias –Se limito a decir con una leve sonrisa. -¿Me puedo ir a dormir? Ha sido un día largo

-Tienes razón. Ve. –La albina lo vio con cierta preocupación.

Esa semana lo había visto cambiar. Pasar de ser un adolescente a ser un adulto. Tomar decisiones que involucrasen a aquellos que lo rodeaban...

Antes había sido una persona bastante impertinente, y ahora le daba la sensación de que podía controlarse y pensar antes de hablar...

Lucius había sido así: Sereno, pero con un sarcasmo que mal controlado llevaba a la impertinencia. Un joven bastante maduro (cosa difícil en los hombres, opinaba ella).

Vio a su hijo alejarse por el pasillo de los cuadros, caminando a paso lento y cansado. Si, tenía aspecto de haber crecido, interiormente, mucho en poco tiempo.

El Slytherin se detuvo a ver un cuadro, el de Mustella. Giro un poco la cabeza, a ver el cuadro que estaba en frente: El de Perfidia. Y recordó que esas eran las dos mujeres que se gritaban todo el tiempo cuando el fue a los siete años.

No podía creer que todo tuviese que suceder así. Primero, aquel ser poderoso por el que hubiese dado hasta la vida, Lord Voldemort, había asesinado al ser que mas había querido y por el que hubiese dado esta vida y las diez siguientes: Su padre. Ahora le odiaba, odiaba al Señor Oscuro con toda la fuerza de su corazón, y ya no se atrevía a negarlo.

Y luego, Mustella. Ginny Weasley. El beso, el deseo que sentía, lo preciosa que era, su carácter altivo, sus respuestas mordaces, lo confundido que estaba.

Según la teoría de la pelirroja, ¿Si era capaz de odiar, era capaz de amar? Entonces, si odiaba al Señor de las Tinieblas. ¿Podía amar a...?

No. Amor no. Eso era imposible, si ni siquiera se podían soportar. No. Amor nunca.

Pero la maldición... "Nos volveremos a encontrar"... ¿Seria posible?

No. No. Imposible.

Pero algo dentro de él le decía que nada era imposible. Al menos, eso no lo era.

Sintió latir su corazón con fuerza al recordar el rostro pecoso. Su sonrisa, que pocas veces regalaba...

Y los besos que él le había robado. ¿Por qué?

Si. Esa era una buena. ¿Por qué había hecho eso?. ¿Por qué se permitió dejarse guiar por aquel deseo, mas intenso de lo que el creía, de tener a la comadreja así sea solo un instante?

Diablos. Su sabor a cereza, su aroma a vainilla... ¿Ahora, cómo pretender que nunca paso? Después de que había probado la fruta prohibida, seria más difícil de olvidarla. Siempre había sido su teoría y esto la confirmaba. No se la podía despegar de la mente.

Desde que la beso, no habían vuelto a discutir. Ni siquiera eran capaces de verse a los ojos.

¿Y que sentía?. ¿Por qué quería volver a tenerla en sus brazos?. ¿O al menos inspeccionar sus ojos hasta encontrar en ellos lo que buscaba, que ni siquiera sabía que era?

Muchas preguntas.

Se daba cuenta que debía renunciar a todo lo que había creído hasta aquel día. El Señor Oscuro, la chica Weasley... Nada era tan perfecto como el lo había planeado. Excepto Ginny: Ella era mucho más perfecta...

Sacudió la cabeza, como siempre que pretendía alejar una idea de su cabeza, pero no le funciono.

Debía hacerlo:

"Es de sabios cambiar de opinión"

_**o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o**_

_Notas: ¡LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA! Aquí estoy, con un doble capitulo, para disculparme de nuevo por pasar un mes sin actualizar. Creo que de ahora en adelante, no tendré tanto tiempo. Paso mas de doce horas fuera de casa todos los días menos fines de semana... así que cualquier tardanza se debe a eso, no a que no pienso continuar..._

_Con esto acaba la primera parte de la historia, creo yo. A partir de ahora veremos a un Draco un poco distinto._

_El próximo capitulo será ya en Hogwarts. Habrá un encuentro entre Draco y Ginny, como en casi todos los capítulos entre ahora pero que conste, no prometo un beso._

_Respondo cosas que me llamaron la atención:_

_**1.- "¿Como puede ser que Ginny haya sido una mujer, ¿Acaso la maldición ya había terminado para cuando nació ella?"  
**Esta pregunta ya la he respondido en este capitulo, pero la responderé por si no me explique bien. El margen de 650 años no es un limite exacto: Fíjense que también, están en 1997 (Año 651) y aun no se han "vuelto a encontrar". Por lo que el nacimiento de Ginny como mujer presagia un cambio, el cambio de que la maldición se esta rompiendo. Por lo que para cuando nació Ginny, la maldición no había terminado, sino que se estaba terminando o debilitando. Espero haberme explicado bien._

_**2.-"Te quiero felicitar porque tus ansias de plasmar todo lo que quieres no te hayan jugado una mala pasada, y sigas constante con hacer una historia lenta"  
**Me llamo la atención este comentario, además de hacerme demasiada ilusión. ¡Muchas gracias por entenderme! 0 Espero no traicionarme a mi misma en mis ganas de hacer una historia lenta y a la vez, escribir todo lo que quiero... ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario!_

_Les dejo incógnitas:  
-¿Cómo reaccionara Draco ahora que vuelva a ver a Ginny?  
-¿Aceptara Narcissa alguna vez que el 'nos volveremos a encontrar' es de naturaleza conyugal?_

Los dejo aquí. Si sigo, nunca termino.  
¡Espero que les hayan gustado estos capis!. ¡Dejen reviews!  
¡Se les quiere!


	10. Pactos

**Falsa Fortaleza  
By: Kailey H. S.**

Acababa de bajar del último tren de los que lo trajeron a Londres. Solo le quedaba entonces ir al Anden 9 y 3/4. Había llegado bastante temprano, por lo que se tomo su tiempo.

Camino por la abarrotada estación. Pasaba curiosamente desapercibido, y veía a la gente ir y venir en un constante ajetreo que, por primera vez, parecía notar alrededor suyo.

Muggles. Todos ellos eran muggles.

Aquella chica de rizos color mostaza, que abrazaba a un anciano que se acababa de bajar de un tren. Una mujer que parecía estar desesperada, caminando de un lado a otro. Un hombre que veía la hora impacientemente. Un grupo de jóvenes con una mochila al hombro, con uniforme de un ejército extranjero.

Ya debía saberlo: Los muggles no eran lo que siempre le habían hecho creer. Monstruos despreciables, seres podridos e infelices, horribles, sin pizca de atractivo ni inteligencia, casi como animales. No. Definitivamente no eran así.

Incluso, la chica de los bucles tenía mucho estilo y estaba dotada de gracia y belleza. El grupo de jóvenes hablaban en un idioma que le sonó como árabe, hebreo o arameo, y no paraban de reír y divertirse. Y el hombre del reloj llevaba un maletín y lentes, tal y como muchos de los inteligentes hombres que trabajaban en altos cargos del Ministerio. A su lado, y agarrada de su mano, estaba ahora la mujer que anteriormente caminaba de un lado a otro; en esos momentos sonreía y tomaba también de la mano a una chiquilla, de cabellos rojos y nariz pequeña que le recordó demasiado a...

-¡Eh, Draco!

Se volteo. Ahí, caminando por la estación muggle, se veían Blaise y su madre, una mujer de piel tostada y ojos verdes, carente de toda belleza y atractivo.

-Blaise. Señora Zabini –Saluda cortésmente a su amigo y a su madre.

Nunca le había agradado la señora Meredith Zabini, sin embargo, ella devolvió el saludo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no vino la señora Malfoy?

Esa sola pregunta le causo un efecto poco tranquilizador. Solo faltaba que la dócil y aburrida señora Zabini fuese enviada para averiguar el paradero de su madre

-Me temo que esta un poco indispuesta hoy. He tenido que venir yo solo

-¿Y por que tan temprano?

-Temía importunarla –Se encogió de hombros. –Sabe como es la señora Malfoy...

-Supongo que no ira al mitin de hoy en la tarde. Que pena. Me hubiese gustado hablar con ella

-Se ha sentido muy mal últimamente.

-¿Por qué no ira a suministrarse algo a San Mungo?. ¿No estará allá, o si? Draco, ¿Dónde esta tu madre?

"_¿Donde esta tu madre?"_

La pregunta resonó en sus oídos como un portazo. Se había entrenado esa semana a no responder absolutamente nada acerca del paradero de Narcissa.

No podía decir "En casa". La casa estaba teóricamente protegida, y probablemente su madre hubiese decidido regresar un tiempo, y si el la delataba...

Obviamente no pensaba revelar su paradero.

Quedaban dos opciones: Mentir o evadir la pregunta.

-Asumo que es lógico. No esta en San Mungo.

-¡Blaise!. ¡Draco! –Una femenina voz se alzaba alegre en aquella estación.

-¡Pansy! Gusto en verte

Los tres se quedaron hablando. O mejor dicho, Draco dejo que ellos hablaran mientras se dirigían al Anden 9 y 3/4. La señora Zabini los seguía muy de cerca

-Tratamos de localizarte, Draco. Pero no respondiste ninguna de nuestras cartas

-Es que no estuve en mi casa. Pase la semana en Eijdek.

El rubio intento desviar el tema. Le estaba molestando de sobremanera la conversación acerca de su madre.

Pronto se hablo del cercano partido Slytherin contra Gryffindor. Como Draco y Blaise estaban en el equipo, contagiaron su emoción a Pansy, quien pronto se puso a despotricar contra los Gryffindor.

Poco tiempo después se les unieron Millicent Bullstrode, Crabbe, Goyle y Nott. Y empezó su regreso a Hogwarts

Los temas de conversación se quemaron con la debida lentitud. Después de hablar de Quidditch, cada uno comento algo de sus vacaciones y fastidiaron a Theodore con Daría Rotterfellow. Cerca de media tarde, Adella Moon se presento en el compartimiento y tras saludar a Draco (lo que le sorprendió) se llevo a su novio a un compartimiento vacío a hacer quien sabe que cosas.

-Mis padres son amigos de los Rotterfellow –Soltó de pronto Millicent –Digo, de la familia en general. El padre de Evan y Daría tiene tres hermanos...

-Dos hermanas y un hermano –Corrigieron Draco y Nott a la vez. Se vieron a los ojos. Nott era el único que podía saber más de genealogía que Draco.

Hablando con el de genealogía (primer tema que le interesaba realmente en toda la tarde) descubrió que Evan y Daría tenían una cantidad de primos exasperante, que el ignoraba que existiesen.

Esta conversación se extendió hasta las familias de los Estados Unidos (eran tantas que ni siquiera Theodore o Narcissa las conocían todas) y tuvo su punto y final cuando el tren se detuvo, bastante mas tarde, en la estación de trenes de Hogsmeade.

Apenas piso el castillo de Hogwarts, comenzó a mirar alrededor como loco, intentando a la vez mantener su compostura.

-¿A quien buscas, Draco?

La pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa. Claro. Había olvidado que las mujeres tienen cierta intuición de la que los hombres (exceptuando a los Malfoy) carecen por completo.

Y más si esa mujer era Pansy Parkinson.

-A absolutamente nadie.

-Vamos, Draco

-Lo que haga o no, es únicamente asunto mío.

La prefecta no respondió, principalmente porque habían llegado al Gran Comedor, y la comida parecía estarla esperando.

Y el rubio parecía estar esperando otra cosa. Más bien, esperaba ver una lacia cabellera pelirroja entre las demás. Unos ojos negros buscando una explicación de lo sucedido aquel primero de Marzo, en el Campo de Quidditch, que él jamás daría por miedo a incriminarse a si mismo. Unos dientes blancos asomados detrás de unos labios rosa pálido curvados hacia arriba en una no muy común sonrisa...

Pero no la vio. Las miradas que lanzaba a la mesa de Gryffindor eran constantes, y algunas veces preocupadas, pero Ginny Weasley no estaba allí.

Aunque ya no se molestaba en negarlo ni en escondérselo a si mismo, no era capaz de aceptarlo. No era capaz de aceptar que esa chica se había escondido en todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos, tornándose en una especie de irreal obsesión para él.

Se levanto de su silla lo más rápido que pudo, sin alertar a sus demás compañeros de casa, y se retiro. No tenía hambre.

-Señor Malfoy, es menester que hablemos

Se volteo para averiguar quien era dueño de esa voz. Al ver que Albus Dumbledore estaba parado al pie de la escalera principal con su mirada azul delatando preocupación, supo que la traición de su madre al Lado Oscuro no se olvidaría fácil.

-Profesor –Inclino ligeramente la cabeza, con fastidio. Odiaba deberle la vida de su madre a uno de los hombres que mas despreciaba.

Pero...

"_Es de sabios cambiar de opinión"_

-Vamos

El anciano y el joven caminaban en silencio. Llegaron pronto al despacho del director (¿Qué diablos era un _'Bubbbaloo'_? Había oído decir que el director ponía contraseñas de dulces muggles para la entrada a su despacho, pero_ 'Bubbaloo' _no le sonaba nada dulce) y, después de subir las escaleras, el anciano se sentó detrás de su escritorio.

-Y bien... ¿Para que me llamo?

-Joven Malfoy –Vio a través de sus gafas al rubio -Fue una excelente decisión mandar a su madre a Francia. Me lo ha contado, y no piensa moverse de ahí

-Genial –Ironizo el de ojos grises

-Me escribió esta tarde. Me ha dicho que le encantaría poder comunicarse contigo de alguna manera

-Interceptaran sus cartas –Repuso prontamente el prefecto

-Lo se, y lo sabe. Es por eso que todas las cartas que mande ella estarán bajo el pseudónimo de Delia Redmark. Y has de dirigirla hacia ese nombre.

-Como usted diga –Contesto el menor, de nuevo sintiendo ira por tener que guardarle respeto a ese hombre.

-¿Alguna pregunta? Si no es así, te puedes retirar

-¿Cualquier lechuza que envié reconocerá a mi mama como Delia Redmark?

-Así es. –El director sonrió apaciblemente –A no ser que en la misma manzana haya una mujer de igual nombre, cosa que dudo

-Y... ¿Ha llegado una carta para mí?

-Así es –Repitió el anciano, tendiéndole un sobre.

-Muchas gracias. Buenas noches

Apenas salio del lugar la furia le golpeo de lleno. ¡Su mama confiando en un amigo de muggles! No podía creerlo. Hervía de rabia. Después de esto, lo de la Weasley tenía fácil perdón. Es decir, si su madre simpatizaba con Dumbledore, el tenía derecho a fijarse en quien quisiera.

Miro el reloj. Faltaba rato para el toque de queda, mas no le apetecía volver a su Sala Común, por lo que dejo que sus pies lo guiaran hacia otros sitios del castillo.

Sabía que no se perdería, puesto a que iba por los mismos lugares que pasaba en su ronda de prefectos. Sus pies habían memorizado ese camino, y lo recorría sin siquiera pensarlo.

Oyó un ruido. Se volteo sobresaltado.

Un murmullo. Saco su varita y la encendió para disminuir la oscuridad del pasillo. Comenzó a caminar, casi a ciegas, por el corredor, vigilando

De nuevo un ruido, un golpe seco, y el se hallaba en el piso. Haciendo honor a la verdad, no estaba literalmente en el piso: Algo había parado su caída.

-¿Qué diablos...?

Miro su varita, que estaba sujeta por su mano derecha sobre un rió de hilillos de fuego. La movió, y descubrió un perfil de porcelana marcado por puntos marrones. Al lado de éste, un pergamino que le basto al rubio saber quien era y que hacia allí

De hecho, era la menor de la familia Weasley, que se hallaba con su cuerpo debajo del suyo.

De haber sido otra persona, ninguno de los dos se hubiese percatado de la cercanía, probablemente. O al menos, no tanto. Pero en ese momento ninguno de los dos pudo ignorar el sonido de sus agitadas respiraciones y el choque de sus calidos alientos. El agradable calor que emanaba el otro cuerpo y sus narices que se rozaban la una a la otra. Sus manos y sus labios con ganas de acariciarse...

-Malfoy... –Susurro ella. El sabia que no era así, pero sintió que ese era un murmullo tentador y suplicante. Esa imaginación suya...

-Weasley, ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

No se levanto. No tenía la menor gana de moverse, lo que sorprendió a la Gryffindor. Ella estaba esperando que el joven se parara, la mirase con asco y se fuera sin decir palabra.

Pero no fue así. No tenia que ser especialmente brillante para darse cuenta que la actitud que él tenia hacia ella había cambiado. No la insultaba. No la maltrataba especialmente.

Incluso la había besado en una ocasión, ocasión que ella hubiese querido olvidar, pero a la vez grabar en su mente por siempre.

Y ambos deseaban repetirlo, y mas aun en ese momento.

-No es de tu interés –Se limito a decir en un tono neutro, aun en esa voz suave que estaba volviendo loco al joven. Casi sentía el sabor de cereza de los labios de ella, con solo tenerlos así de cerca. Milímetros.

-Si que lo es –Sabiendo que si se quedaba un segundo mas así caería en la tentación, se aparto de ella, sentándose a su lado. Sintió frío. Y lo peor, ganas de abrazarla –Porque acabas de salir de ahí. –Apunto hacia una armadura, debajo de la cual había un pasadizo -Estabas en Hogsmeade

-Yo no... –Se sentó ella también, temblando de los nervios y del miedo. Sus ojos la delataban, por lo que desvió la mirada

-Tu si. Que raro que estés en este pasillo, al lado de esta armadura que da a un pasadizo secreto (Que tanto Filch como yo sabemos que estaba ahí) con este mapa. Si, se que es un mapa. He visto muchos parecidos –Señalo el pergamino que no era otro que el Mapa del Merodeador.

Aun no se recobraba. Tenía demasiadas ganas de abalanzarse sobre ella y besarla.

-Que bien. Ahora me vas a delatar, ¿No? –Detestaba que el hechizo desmemorizador no le saliera bien. O no lograba efecto o dejaba completamente estupida a la persona, lo cual cuando Madame Pomfrey le hacia recuperar la memoria, perdía todo efecto. De no ser así, seguro lo hubiese usado.

-Supongo que si. Me lo tengo que pensar bien. Te descubren y te expulsan. Por otro lado... –Le dirigió una mirada maligna. Ella se estremeció –Si no lo digo, te veras obligada a hacer algo a cambio

El ya estaba trazando un plan.

-No me vas a obligar a nada, Draco Malfoy –Los ojos de ella destilaban furia.

-Entonces yo si me veré obligado a delatar que estabas en Hogsmeade

-No tienes pruebas. –Se sentía vulnerable. Siempre que estaba ante el. Pero por más que tratara, no podía mostrarse fuerte. No en ese momento

-Al Profesor Snape le es suficiente mi palabra. Y al Director, le es suficiente la de Snape. Además ¿Estoy mintiendo? –Ella no respondió –Me temo que no. así que, no querrás ni que te expulsen ni que te castiguen. Estar en Hogsmeade a esta hora, en donde los clubes nocturnos comienzan a funcionar, es algo grave, Weasley. Si por mí fuera, haría que te expulsasen por ello.

Era un plan genial. Un plan con el que mataba millones de pájaros con un solo Avada Kedavra. Y estaba confiado en que funcionaria

-¿Te arriesgas, Ginny Weasley, o te animas a escuchar lo que tengo preparado para ti?

-Estas esperando que acepte. Dime a donde quieres llegar

-Es un simple trato. Pero para que te diga en que consiste, tienes que aceptar

Parecía un juego entre amigos. Un simple trato entre dos conocidos que se apreciaban. Todo menos un arreglo entre enemigos. Y por necesidad.

-Tú estás usando esto para chantajearme. Quieres algo de mi, ¿Cierto?

-Eres inteligente, pequeña comadreja

-Siempre. –Sonrisa autosuficiente

-¿No te has dado cuenta de que tu necesitas algo de mi? Se que jamás me pedirías por favor, así que te lo evito ofreciéndote un trato

-Vaya, me conoces más de lo que creí –Se sorprendió, pero oculto aquella sorpresa con un toque de ironía: -Eres todo un hombre de negocios

-Aprendí del mejor –sonrió con orgullo al pensar en su padre –Dicho trato beneficiaria a ambas partes. Tú, te salvas de ser expulsada y yo obtengo algo a cambio por no delatarte

-Bueno. ¿Me vas a decir que carajo quieres de mi?. ¡Yo se bien qué es un trato!

-Aquí esta de nuevo la comadreja que conozco. La verdad, es algo que debo planear y pensar con cuidado. Creo que esto llego hasta aquí por hoy –Agrego, tras ver su reloj

-¿Me vas a delatar o no?

-Te he dicho que no aun. Vamos, ¿Me crees tan idiota como para no usar esto para chantajearte?

-La verdad... Aunque no sea lo suficiente, si te creo bastante idiota

-Cuida tu lengua, Weasley. En cualquier momento la mía también puede traicionarme y decir que cierta persona estaba llegando de Hogsmeade a estas horas de la noche. Y también me puede traicionar si no me dices que diablos hacías ahí. Probablemente no estabas sola

-No hay nadie más de este colegio involucrado, si a eso te refieres

-¿Entonces que hacías ahí?

-No es asunto tuyo, maldita sea. ¿Tanto te importa?

-Al Director le importaría –sonrió el con maldad

-Eres un idiota. Pues estaba viendo a un amigo mío, de Eijdek. Silas Wytters, si tanto te importa.

-Bueno. Yo me voy –Corto el la conversación al tiempo que se incorporaba -El toque de queda es dentro de nada, y tengo que bajar varios pisos

Pretendía marchar, pero algo lo retuvo. Volteo y vio a la chica que aun estaba sentada, con la mirada fija en el suelo, una cortina de cabellos naranja cayéndole a un lado del rostro y, del otro lado, apartada detrás de la oreja.

Y a la luz de su varita, la hallo más bella que nunca. Con un aura más atrayente. No podía ser que aquella chica que en ese momento se veía tan taciturna fuera la misma que punzaba con respuestas mordaces y un buen humor (a pesar del carácter fuerte) que era resultado del sarcasmo que empleaba normalmente. Eso era lo que le gustaba de ella, la capacidad de ser, como el, dos personas a la misma vez: La que todos ven y la que nadie conoce.

Fue ahí cuando recordó como si fuese ayer el día que ella le había mencionado a su padre, el día en que supo que murió. Como la había agarrado por el cuello de la túnica, zarandeado y arrojado al suelo. Como había estado en la posición en la que estaba ahora, igualmente a sus pies. Cuando no había sido capaz de considerarla linda, perspicaz, irónica y madura. Cuando la veía como un ser inferior, no tanto como una igual. Aunque siempre había opinado que esa chica, comparada con casi todos los Gryffindors, tenía cerebro.

¿Cómo había cambiado todo? Quizás desde que ella confeso, cuando creía que el no la oía que Potter no era santo de su devoción. Quizás desde que llego a pensar que, debido a la maldición de Mustella, se juntarían de una u otra forma. Quizás desde que ella lo enfrento en el andén, con una dignidad y be la que no le creía poseedora. Quizás desde el mismo momento que había saboreado sus labios.

O quizás, el conjunto de todo. _"Es de sabios cambiar de opinión"_

La pelirroja alzo la cabeza y lo vio a los ojos, con aquella confusión que la estaba haciendo sentirse mas perdida que nunca. Sabia que algo había cambiado de él hacia ella, pero no sabia detectar donde estaba el cambio.

Y ahora, cuando más deseaba olvidarlo, mas cosas le pasaban. Todavía sentía el calor de su cuerpo sobre el de ella.

Lo quería, aun más que el primer día. Sus labios, que tanto había anhelado probar desde hacia tanto tiempo, le habían permitido darse cuenta de cuanto lo adoraba, sin razón aparente. Pero si la había: Muchísimas veces se había permitido pensar que eran muy iguales, a pesar de venir de casas tan distintas. A pesar de que algunos puntos de vistas no eran los mismos. Sabía que ella era la única persona que era capaz de entender al Slytherin. Y que el, si se preocupase, podría comprenderla a ella.

Sabia que era reír, cuando solo le provocaba llorar. Ambos lo sabían. Ambos cubrían su verdadero yo con una mascara fría y mordaz. Ambos tan iguales, y a la vez tan distintos...

Volvió a la realidad. Una mano pálida estaba tendida hacia ella. Trato de ver algo en el rostro del dueño de dicha mano. Trato de fijarse bien, pero lo único que veía era un asomo de sonrisa.

-Malfoy... –Desde aquella posición, se sentía mucho mas pequeña que el. Sus ojos suplicaban algo. Algo casi incomprensible. Algo que rezaba "Quiero olvidarte. Pero mas te quiero a ti cada día".

-No te acostumbres, Weasley.

Instintivamente, la pelirroja acepto la mano del rubio como ayuda. El, después de que ella se levantara, no la soltó, ni siquiera cuando comenzaron a caminar. Es mas, parecía no darse ni cuenta de la situación.

-Hm... ¿Malfoy?

-Dime

-¿Mi mano formaba parte del trato? –Pregunto ella con inocencia fingida.

El inmediatamente soltó la mano de la chica, maldiciéndose a si mismo

-Te encanta hacerme rabiar, ¿No?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Siempre ha sido así. Y no pensaras en cambiarlo ahora. Siempre fuiste tu el que empezaba, Malfoy.

-Nunca he dicho que quiera cambiarlo. Y tu tampoco

-Ya. Pero lo he pensado –soltó ella sin querer. Sin darse cuenta de lo que decía.

-Vaya, Weasley, quien lo diría. ¿Estas tratando de proponerme que seamos civilizados el uno con el otro?

Ella abrió los ojos con pánico. Dio gracias al cielo de que el de ojos grises estaba fijándose más en el camino que en su rostro. Intento aparentar tranquilidad, aunque la voz le temblaba.

-No era ahí a donde quería llegar. En verdad, no quería llegar a ningún lado. –Se detuvo. El chico, a su lado, también. Acababan de llegar al pasillo donde estaba el retrato de la Señora Gorda, y ella no quería revelarle la ubicación de la estancia de los Gryffindor –Pero no es mala idea.

-¿Trato hecho?

-Hey, ¿A dónde quieres llegar tu?

-Ya lo sabrás, Weasley. ¿Trato o no?

-Como sea. –Estrecho la mano de el casi sin darse cuenta, sellando el pacto –Adiós, Malfoy. Este no es el camino a tu sala.

El se quedo parado, viéndola desaparecer por el pasillo. No recordaba haberla visto así de vulnerable nunca, quizás hace varios años, cuando ella estaba cerca de Potter, cuando ella quería a ese maldito cabeza rajada. Sentía celos de solo pensarlo.

Esa noche, sus ojos, siempre áridos, parecían mirarlo con un anhelo que el no comprendía. A ratos le había parecido que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

Y deseaba que lo hubiese hecho. Para abrazarla, consolarla, decirle que no tenia idea de cuanto la...

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Maldita obsesión. Ginny Weasley era una maldita obsesión. Hace algunos meses, la posibilidad de la chica llorando le hubiese causado burlas y más burlas.

Pero... Ya no. La maldita profecía estaba actuando. Y su madre... Alguna vez tendría que notar que dicha profecía rezaba acerca de una relación o matrimonio entre ambas partes. Se estremeció. No. Matrimonio nunca.

En el momento en que el llego a su Sala Común, ella estaba desvelada viendo los doseles que cubrían su cama. No lloraría. No esa vez. Siempre que pasaba algo así con él se deprimía, cuando la mayoría de las chicas se alegraban cada vez que quien les gustaba les dedicaba alguna mirada. Pero ella no era como las otras chicas.

El no lo merecía. Y lo sabia, y se sentía estupida por quererlo. Pero llegadas a ese punto, le era imposible olvidar que existía. Tenia que olvidarlo. No podía seguir así.

Ambos eran concientes de que sentían algo por el otro. De lo que no eran concientes era que ese sentimiento resultante de la mezcla de cariño, anhelo, deseo e inexplicable necesidad llevaba un nombre, un nombre que ninguno de los dos creyó que alguna vez podría cruzarse en su vida.

_**o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o**_

_Notas: Aquí estoy de nuevo. En este capi quise hacer notorio que Draco definitivamente quiere a Ginny, y lo sabe, aunque no termina de asimilarlo. Y Ginny también parece notar un cambio de actitud de Draco hacia ella, pero no quiere atribuirlo a algún sentimiento de cariño, por miedo a ilusionarse._

_Particularmente, me gusto la pequeña visita del Anti-Dumbledore al despacho del mismo ¡Bubbaloo me pareció una contraseña tan... ideal! Díganme que opinan xD_

_También me gusto incluir el summary. Creo que le da un toque crucial (por así decirlo) a la escena. No se. Ustedes dicen_

_El grupo de soldados que vio Draco en la estación eran del Ejercito Israelí (Tzahal), hablaban hebreo y estaban yendo de mochileros por Europa después de haber terminado los años de servicio obligatorio P dato sin ninguna importancia para el relato, pero si para mi. Creo que había una latinoamericana dentro de ese grupito (que casualmente se hacia llamar Kayi), pero era formado mayormente por chicos y chicas israelíes_

_Respondo reviews:_

_**SaraMeliss: **¡Gracias!. ¡Espero que este también te guste! (Perdón por no publicar cuando te dije. Culpa a la física y a la geografía)_

_**Replika:** Para hacer honor a la verdad, podemos decir que esta historia es un 50-50. Tengo ya la línea argumental totalmente definida, pero también hay muchísimas cosas que planeo al momento (cosas irrelevantes, generalmente), pues no habría diversión para mi al escribir si no puedo aplicar mi creatividad al momento. Me alegro que te parezca original D es una de mis metas al escribir_

_**MoNi Weasley:** ¡Gracias por tu review! Déjame decirte que acertaste. En el Universo Rowling (Lo cual quiere decir, en las series originales) la mayoría de edad es a los 17 años. Y me alegra que este Draco sea de tu agrado D_

_**Abin:** Aquí tienes este capi. Espero no haber tardado demasiado. xD a mi también me encanta Draco (Tanto como éste como el real). Y si, "lento pero seguro". Aunque ahora la carencia de acción de los primeros capítulos será compensada, y creo que se puede inferir a partir de este capi. ¡Gracias por tu review!_

_**Melanie Riddle:** ¡Me alegra que te guste el fic! Es genial tenerte como lectora. Ya vimos acá el "es de sabios cambiar de opinión", y te garantizo que no será la ultima vez. Y en cuanto a lo de Cissy, pienso decirte que tienes razón en lo que dijiste acerca de que tiene miedo a ver a las familias unidas; ella se ha permitido pensarlo, pero hace evaporar este pensamiento muy rápido... Desarrollare este punto mas adelante. Espero que al repasar la historia te ubiques mejor, aunque tengo que editarla un poco (nada muy crucial, solo una que otra confusión con algún nombre en situación). Muchas gracias por tu review, es uno de los mas acertados (por así decirlo) que he recibido. Espero verte por acá mas seguido_

_**Lilith Sinclair:** ¡Gracias por tu review! Me alegro que te guste y que te parezca real. Espero no decepcionarte con este capi ni con los que siguen. Tengo una duda, ¿Cuánto tardo leerlo de un jalón? xD lo hice hace poco (para detectar errores) pero me demore muchísimo debido a que tenia que ver donde quería editar (Te habrás dado cuenta que tengo que editar un par de cositas, nada relevante...). ¡Espero seguirte viendo por acá!_

_¡Se les quiere!. ¡Dejen reviews!_


	11. Impulsos

**Falsa Fortaleza  
By: Kailey H. S.**

-¿Y que dices, Weasley?

-La verdad… No estoy muy segura

-¿Segura que quieres decidir hoy, o te veo otro día?

-Tengo muy claro lo que no quiero hacer, eso si. Me gustaría decidirlo todo hoy

-¿Te das cuenta que lo que decidas hoy va a afectar tu futuro, Weasley?

-Lo decida hoy o mañana, lo afectara en igual medida –Suspiro –Algún día tiene que ser. En fin. Solo se que no quiero pasar el día enclaustrada en una oficina. Me gustan los espacios abiertos y el Quidditch. Mi asignatura preferida es Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, en especial las más oscuras...

-Hubieses dicho todo eso antes. –Interrumpió la profesora McGonagall cansinamente -Tengo la carrera perfecta, Weasley. ¿Te interesa la Magizoologia? Estaba pensando en que... Bueno, tienes los mismos gustos que tu hermano Charlie. Ya lo creo, tuve una sesión igual con el... En fin. Eres buena en una escoba y con la varita... ¿Te interesaría ser cazadora de dragones?

-Lo pensé, pero quiero algo más propio. Creo que no me queda otra opción. Eso o Quidditch, y mucho me temo que no soy lo suficientemente buena.

-Si lo eres, Weasley, pero ese no es el caso. Si quieres estudiar Magizoologia, tienes que sacar Extraordinario en tu TIMO de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas (La profesora de EXTASIS es Grubbly-Plank, no Hagrid). Lo demás depende de a que rama te quieras dedicar, pero te recomiendo todas las asignaturas practicas: Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras... Y quizás Herbologia y Pociones. Para todas necesitas un Extraordinario, menos en Encantamientos y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Con los profesores Flitwick y Tonks te hace falta un Excede las Expectativas. ¿Alguna pregunta? –Le extendió un folleto que decía "MAGIZOOLOGIA" en letra plateada y cursiva

-No. Creo que no, gracias, Profesora.

Se levanto de la silla, en ademán de salir de la sala.

-Una ultima cosa, Weasley. Quiero verte mejorar en la escoba

Ella se giro, algo extrañada, pero la mujer sonreía

-Vuelas muy bien. Pero realmente quiero conservar esta linda Copa en mi despacho

Ella también sonrió, y salio de la estancia. Aunque la profesora lo negara, su fanatismo por la casa Gryffindor se estaba haciendo evidente.

Magizoologia... No estaba mal. Era una excelente idea, de hecho. Pero no le llamaba tanto la atención cazar dragones. ¿Y si pedía trabajo en el Ministerio? No era necesario estar todo el día en un despacho para ser empleada... ¿Y si iba a enseñar a algún colegio o instituto? Esto último atrajo su atención.

Pero se desvió rápidamente de allí cuando pensó en el Quidditch. Siempre podía aprender a jugar mejor. No era mala, de hecho podía jugar perfectamente en cualquier posición: Ya había ganado partidos como cazadora y buscadora, e hizo un excelente trabajo como guardiana.

Tenia un último trimestre excesivamente atareado: El Quidditch, los TIMOS, la prefectura, y una noche, ahora cada dos semanas, en el ED.

El ED ya no era lo mismo que antes. Muchísima más gente se había unido, ahora que el mundo mágico estaba en guerra. Hasta Roxie se había unido, casi a regañadientes, pero no se podía decir que no había progresado.

Los TIMOS la tenían casi al borde de la histeria. Desde un mes antes, ya hacia sus resúmenes y estudiaba con ahínco, siendo ayudada por la mejor amiga de su hermano.

Pero... ahora tenía una nube opacando el sol que representaban las vacaciones de verano. No supo en que momento había hecho aquel ridículo trato con Draco Malfoy, pero temía ser delatada. El trato había incluido el hecho de que el la cubriera (si estaba a su alcance) cada vez que ella quisiese verse con Silas, quien se había quedado indefinidamente en Hogsmeade. Pero lo que ella tenia que hacer a cambio... Era insólito.

Mientras, el trimestre seguía su curso. El comienzo de Mayo, en plena primavera, no podía ser más hermoso. Los días se alargaban, las noches acortaban. El cielo nocturno se llenaba de estrellas y en el diurno, no había una sola nube gris. Los invernaderos, más bellos que nunca, y los terrenos más verdes, con ocasionales chispas de rojo y rosa.

Tiempo perfecto para entrenar, como bien lo pensaba Ginny. Entrenaban cuatro veces por semana (martes y jueves por la tarde, sábado y domingo por la mañana). Eran un excelente equipo, y eso les subía la moral al punto de que todos salían de los entrenamientos más cansados y felices que el resto de los equipos.

Y poco a poco, a medida que el mes de Mayo pasaba, el último partido fue llegando. Ravenclaw había vencido a Hufflepuff, lo que situaba ahorita a Gryffindor en tercer lugar. Ravenclaw contaba con 410 puntos, Slytherin y Gryffindor aun con 350 y 280 respectivamente, y por último, Hufflepuff con 170.

Por lo que ahora era obvio: Quien agarrase la snitch ganaba, a menos que Slytherin le sacara una ventaja a Gryffindor de 70 puntos.

Harry reforzó la defensa. Erika ("La escurridiza") no se movía casi nunca de los lados de donde estaba Ginny. Katie y Ron hacían lo que podían, a pesar de que no era el mejor dúo de cazadores que Gryffindor había conocido... Dwight y Dorian tenían una fuerza increíble en los brazos... Podían ganarle a Slytherin.

Toda la presión estaba sobre Harry y Ginny. Hasta el último segundo antes del partido, en los vestidores, el de cabello azabache no dejaba de alertar y exasperar a quien pudiera.

-Recuerda, Ginny, no...

-¡YA SE, HARRY! Por favor, no me pongas nerviosa. El colegio entero esta esperando que atrapes la snitch bajo la sucia nariz de Malfoy. Por favor, preocúpate por ti

-Solo les digo una cosa, a ti y a Ron: Si se ponen con la estupida canción, simplemente no les hagan caso

-Lo se, Harry, lo se...

El moreno se giro para encarar a sus cazadores

-Ya saben: Erika-Katie-Ron-Katie. Erika, hay una gran responsabilidad sobre tus hombros.

-Simplemente hazte siempre con la Quaffle y todos te amaremos –Concluyo Dorian

La pequeña asintió, con una impertinente sonrisa.

-Dorian, cubres a quien tenga la Quaffle. Dwight, rondando por ahí. Un ojo especial en Ginny. Se que te sabes cuidar –Se giro hacia la pelirroja –Pero dependemos de ti.

Se oyeron gritos. Debían entrar. Ese partido, esa snitch, definiría quien seria el ganador de la copa ese año. Los buscadores, y Ginny.

Apenas Ginny salio al campo, pudo vislumbrar el cabello del buscador de Slytherin rutilando con el sol. Se lanzaron significativas miradas, que el rubio tuvo que romper cuando estrecho la mano de Harry en un apretón excesivamente largo y fuerte.

Sonó el silbato. Se levantaron por los aires...

-Así que han cambiado a los Weasley de posición. Una decisión sabía por parte del capitán Potter. Erika toma la Quaffle y...

Era increíble como todo salía según lo planeado. Varias veces las serpientes trataron de agredir a los de escarlata, pero siempre Dorian y Dwight estaban ahí para detener a los agresores. Y siempre Ginny estaba ahí para detener las agresiones a nivel de los postes de gol.

Paso un tiempo prudencial. La guardiana ya había bloqueado tres intentos de gol, sin dejar pasar uno solo. Katie y Ron ya habían marcado uno cada uno. Definitivamente, el peso del partido estaba sobre los hombros de Harry y Draco.

Draco... Desde su posición podía verlo. Era tan bello, tan malditamente perfecto... podía apreciarlo tal y como si estuviese a un metro de ella. Su blanca piel, sus cabellos soleados, sus helados ojos... Parecía un retrato de la perfección.

Y sus pálidos labios... más que nada. Agridulces como eran, picantes, deliciosos y adictivos. Más de una vez había tenido que contenerse en su anhelo de besarlo, un anhelo que desfogaba con el fuerte y rudo Silas y que solía quedar insatisfecho. Se veían en Hogsmeade una vez a la semana, pero ya ni siquiera los hechizantes besos de Silas lograban hacer que los breves y desesperados que el Slytherin le había dado se borrasen de su mente.

No podía evitarlo. Era lo único que podía hacer para no llorar en frente de todos, para no sentir que su mundo se derrumbaba al amar a Draco Malfoy cada día más.

-Y ahí viene Malcom con la Quaffle... se dirige hacia la meta de Gryffindor... –Malcom Baddock era un excelente contrincante, por lo que Ginny se obligo a alzar la guardia –Y... ¡SLYTHERIN ANOTA SU PRIMER GOL!

20 A 10. Ginny tuvo total dominio de si misma cuando los Slytherins comenzaron a vociferar "a Weasley vamos a coronar", pero, observando a su hermano, se dio cuenta de que al confiar en el autodominio de él, el equipo estaba perdido.

El partido se estaba prolongando demasiado.

El buscador de Slytherin se desvió hacia un lado. Ginny, que también había creído distinguir un resplandor dorado, quiso alertar a Harry. La mano del rubio estaba a treinta centímetros de la snitch... Veinte centímetros... Diez centímetros...

De pronto paso lo inesperado.

Dwight había encontrado una pesada Bludger que desviar, y por alguna razón u otra, le golpeo en el costado al Slytherin... sacándole el aire, casi haciéndolo caer...

La mente de la chica se desvió de la Quaffle. Solo tenía ojos para mirar a lo que más amaba.

El tiempo se detuvo para ella. Solo podía verlo sujetándose con una mano a la escoba, ojos llorosos, boca abierta en señal de desesperación, su blanca piel más descolorida que nunca...

-¡GINNY, MALDITA SEA, CONCENTRATE! –Paso Harry al lado de ella, pegándole un grito que casi la tumba también a ella de la escoba

-Lo... Lo siento, Harry.

El de ojos malaquita solo le lanzo una mirada, ausente, perdida, extraña... Ginny lo vio, y se asusto, sabiendo que algo no iba bien...

Slytherin pidió tiempo muerto. El rubio decía no sentirse herido, pero le costaba respirar y no tenían buscador suplente. De hecho, ninguno de los dos tenía suplente... Y el partido prometía ser más largo de lo que ya era: Muerte súbita.

-Gin. Tenemos que hablar –Le dijo Harry, una vez en tierra, con los ojos hacia el cielo por si veía pistas de la snitch

-Dime, Harry. ¿Qué es tan importante?

-No ahora. No aquí.

Ella lo miro. Desde la muerte de su padrino, el chico había madurado. Parecía tener todo bajo su control, al contrario del año anterior. Ginny pasó de despreciarlo a guardarle cierto respeto.

Ella despreciaba a los chicos que, como Harry en determinado momento, caían a sus pies, como rindiéndose ante ella.

No como Dorian, que le había robado su primer beso para luego, con frialdad, hacerse de rogar.

No como Corner, que jamás beso el suelo por donde ella pisaba y siempre se mantuvo en sus cabales.

No como Dean, que no había durado a su lado, por insistir demasiado con el asunto de "tu hermano nos mata" y haber logrado anteponer la razón al corazón.

No como Silas, que se había mostrado antes duro y antipático, con el cual había tenido gran cantidad de disputas hasta su primer beso.

No como Blaise, que le pidió para salir con recatada cortesía y, que después de que negara, inventaba triquiñuelas para engatusarla cada vez más complejas. Lo miro mientras le pensaba. El moreno poseía una belleza increíble e incomparable. Si tuviese algo más de cerebro...

El sintió el peso de la mirada, volteo a verla y le guiño un ojo. La chica, pillada por la sorpresa, respondió el gesto con una leve sonrisa, sin saber que más hacer. Ginny y Blaise no se habían hablado mucho desde San Valentín, aunque siempre que lo hacían era con cierta civilidad, frialdad y algo de simpatía.

-Draco, ¿Puedes seguir jugando? –Pregunto el moreno. El rubio, como si se le fuese el alma en ello, asintió y monto en la escoba

-Vamos –El buscador estaba doblado sobre si mismo, y había un leve gesto de dolor en su semblante altivo.

La pelirroja estuvo a punto de gritar: "¡NO!". Draco se veía mal. Débil...

Los catorce, junto con el árbitro despegaron a la vez que Madame Hooch sonaba el silbato.

Paso otro rato. A Ginny se le había escapado otro tanto más, pero al guardián de Slytherin se le habían escapado otros tres, y ya con un 50 a 20, se podía confiar en que únicamente los buscadores decidirían el partido.

Y así fue: De nuevo Harry Potter, haciendo gala de un talento excepcional, logro arrebatarle a Draco Malfoy la Snitch "debajo de su sucia nariz", literalmente. Pero solo una pelirroja se había dado cuenta de que el rubio a duras penas podía mover un músculo.

Habían ganado la copa. Ginny había ganado un partido como guardiana. Sabía que uno como bateadora demostraría su valía en Quidditch, pero por lo general las mujeres no jugaban en esa posición. Sabía que si lograba una victoria como bateadora, si se destacaba, tenía las puertas del mundo del Quidditch abiertas.

Lo discutiría con McGonagall. Seguro estaría de acuerdo y haría como con Oliver Wood: Llamar a varios representantes de varios equipos a ver si la aceptaban.

La celebración en la Sala Común fue animada y sorprendente. Estandartes de Gryffindor, fotos de las jugadas más espectaculares (Dos de las cuales fueron impresionantes tiros que ella salvo), la gente vitoreando y cantando "A Weasley vamos a coronar" en versión Gryffindor...

Los ojos negros se desviaron a una de las fotos: En la que Dwight desviaba la Bludger hacia el buscador de Slytherin (lo cual, dicho sea de paso, les acarreo una falta que Ginny logro evadir)

Malfoy había de pasar la noche en la enfermería. Según Madame Pomfrey, el golpe le había dejado en mal estado. Y la guardiana necesitaba verlo. Con el paso de ese curso, todo entre ellos dos había cambiado. Sentía que el trato que habían hecho formaba una especie de vínculo tácito entre los dos, y había de ir a verlo.

Solo el recordar como casi caía de la escoba, su rostro al intentar recobrar la respiración, su firme idea de continuar jugando aunque no estaba en condiciones...

Se resolvió en seguida. Con paso firme, sin importar que la viesen o no, salio por el agujero del retrato.

No era tarde. No habían de ser más allá de las ocho de la noche, y no le podían decir nada por estar en los corredores a esa hora. Si alguien la pillaba en enfermería, diría que el estrés no la dejaba dormir y que necesitaba una pócima para dormir sin soñar.

Ella nunca soñaba, y si lo hacia, eran pesadillas, así que cuando comenzaban, prefería despertarse y tomarse un poco de ese liquido.

No se dio cuenta de que la ultima mitad del camino la había hecho casi corriendo. El pasillo donde estaba la entrada de la enfermería estaba extrañamente poco iluminado. O tal vez siempre lo estaba, pero en ese momento ella, movida por aquel impulso de ver al rubio, tenia alta la adrenalina y podía estar imaginando cosas...

La puerta emitió un leve chirrido al abrirse. Se asusto un poco, pero nadie se giro a verla, así que se fue asomando en cada cama para ver en cual estaba el chico.

Lo encontró en la cuarta cama que reviso. A la luz de la varita de la Gryffindor, sus ojos apaciblemente cerrados y sus labios ligeramente curveados le daban un aspecto pacifico y (Ginny no se explicaba como) enternecedor. Entre sabanas y almohadas, solo sobresalía su cabeza que descansaba con tranquilidad sobre la almohada, y sus brazos que parecían unirse entrelazando los dedos de las manos sobre el pecho.

La temblorosa mano de la pelirroja se alargo lentamente, hasta tener entre dedos la rubia y esplendida cabellera del joven. Se estremeció ante el simple contacto y dejo resbalar su mano por aquel mar rubio platino. Dejo deslizas la yema de los dedos por el blanco y aplacado rostro, como para sentir mejor la suave superficie que acariciaba, y repitió la operación con el dorso de la mano.

Lo contemplo como quien contempla a un tesoro inalcanzable. Como quien contempla la luna llena en las noches de verano. Como quien contempla el arcoiris, pensando en el caldero de monedas de oro que habría de estar al final...

Su palma trazo un camino sobre el brazo derecho del joven, con movimientos pausados y delicados.

Iba a apoyar una mano en el abdomen del rubio, para dejarla descansar ahí un rato, cuando sintió que una pálida mano sujetaba la suya

-Tengo tres costillas rotas. Harías bien en alejar tu mano de ahí.

-Malfoy... –Susurro, avergonzándose hasta el punto de enrojecer fuertemente, hasta adquirir el mismo color de su cabello. No podía ser. El había estado despierto todo el tiempo

-No hables. Solo no hables. Y no me hagas abrir los ojos. Una sola señal de quien eres y me veré obligado a decirte que te vayas. Pero... No quiero...

Su voz sonaba ahogada, por el dolor. Ella lo miro con los ojos como platos, mientras el libraba su lucha mental entre decir lo que pensaba y callar para comenzar a insultarla

-Si. Quiero que te quedes. Me gustaría que te quedaras aquí todo el tiempo, sin yo verte, sin yo sentirme malditamente culpable por no sacarte de aquí. Sin sentirme culpable por querer que estés aquí... Porque si te viera, sabría quien eres. Y si confirmase quien eres, tendría que insultarte como llevo meses sin poder hacerlo...

Su voz se quebró. Callo un largo rato, para finalmente decir

-No quiero abrir los ojos.

-Nadie te ha pedido que lo hagas –Dijo en un murmullo

-¡No hables, te digo!. ¡Que no quiero oír tu voz para no tener que mandarte de regreso a tu casa!. ¡Y por más de que quisiera verte, si abro los ojos tendría que insultarte! No, mejor tener los ojos y los oídos cerrados. No verte ni oírte, pero tenerte cerca. No recordar quien eres siempre que estás ahí.

El aun tenia la mano de ella sujeta con una de las suyas. La acerco a su pecho, lentamente, donde la presiono y ella pudo sentir el latir del corazón de el. Era un palpitar arrebatado y presuroso, pero ella se limito a callar y simplemente, sentir...

Era uno de los momentos más extraños que ella hubiese vivido. Parecía un sueño...

-Y sin embargo, quisiera saber por que viniste. Que te dijeron los que van a tu casa. Más concisamente, que diablos haces aquí. Pero no puedes responderme.

-Déjame hablarte así –Rogó ella, en un siseo en donde su voz era irreconocible –Solo así.

-Eres astuta. Si, respondeme. ¿Qué fue lo que te trajo aquí?

No podía responder eso. No podía decirle que era él lo que la había llevado hasta ahí, por más que resultara obvio.

-Un maldito y caprichoso impulso. –Respondio -Conténtate con esa respuesta. Y tú, ¿Por qué quieres que me quede?

-...Un maldito y caprichoso impulso.

-¿Por qué seguiste jugando con tres costillas rotas?. ¿Estas loco, o que?

-Loco seria si le dejase la victoria a Potter en las manos. Pero ya no hay nada que hacer. ¿Te preocupaste, no?

Ella no se la iba a dejar tan fácil

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Porque si no, no estarías aquí.

_Touché _

-En ningún momento dije que estaba aquí por ti

-Entonces, ¿A que vienes?

-Ya te respondí –Veíase arrinconada. Sabía que no tenía razones para negarlo más, a no ser pasar vergüenza ante todo el colegio cuando Draco dejase la enfermería. –Me voy ya. Madame Pomfrey puede salir en cualquier minuto...

-Esta dormida.

-¿A las 8 de la noche?

-Confiaba en que nadie vendría a esta hora.

A pesar de que ambos lo sabían, querían ver respondida una pregunta de labios de otro. El rubio: "¿A que viniste?" y la pelirroja, "¿Por qué quieres que me quede?"

-Pero los demás...

-Pócima de dormir sin soñar. –Señalo hacia la mesita que estaba al lado de su cama. Una botella con un pico muy fino -Se supone que me la debí haber tomado, pero no quiero dormir. Sabía que vendrías

-¿Cómo podías saberlo?

Era su turno de sentirse acorralado. No podía decir "No lo sabia. Mas bien, tenia la esperanza..."

-No voy a responderte eso

-¿Me puedo llevar la poción? Quería pedirle un poco de esta a Madame Pomfrey...

El sonrió, con una leve risa que fue suprimida por el dolor en su abdomen

-Anda, llévatela. Pero dame antes un poco. Creo que este maldito dolor no me va a dejar dormir sin delirar.

Ella libero su mano de aquella agradable prisión para tomar la botella, y dejo su varita sobre la mesa. Sabiendo que el rubio apenas podía mover un solo músculo debido al dolor, ella misma destapo la botella y vertió un pequeño hilo de su contenido entre los pálidos y graciosamente entreabiertos del joven. Paso su dedo pulgar por los labios del Slytherin para limpiar algún residuo de la poción que hubiese quedado depositado en ellos, con una lentitud que parecía premeditada para disfrutar cada instante de ese leve contacto

Esos labios... ¡Ginny tenia tantas ganas de sellarlos con un beso!. ¡Y estaba tan peligrosamente cerca! Pero...

No. Ese era un impulso al cual no poda obedecer. Se alejo rápidamente, y ya estaba agarrando su varita, disponiéndose a salir, cuando el dejo escapar un suspiro desmayado:

-Weasley –Ella se sobresalto al oír su apellido. Se supone que él no quería notar quien era ella, sin embargo... –Gracias.

Pero la magia se había roto: Acababa de declarar saber que la visitante era la menor de los Weasley, y solo tenía una cosa por decir:

-Ahora vete

Alcanzo a abrir los ojos un instante, solo para ver el hermoso rostro contraído en una expresión altanera. El bien que sabía que la estaba fingiendo, como para representar delante de él y del resto del mundo que nada pasaba.

-Adiós, Malfoy

Antes de que ella saliese de la enfermería, y antes de él caer dormido, el joven alcanzo a ver el reflejo rojizo de sus cabellos gracias a un rayo de luz que se colaba por la ventana. Pero ella salio y corrió, como para huir del lugar, corrió a grandes zancadas, como lamentando haberse dirigido, en principio, a la enfermería.

Ahora iría a Hogsmeade. Tenía que ver a Silas, tenía que...

Tropezó. Cayó al suelo

-¿Ginny?

Ella alzo un poco la mirada

-¿Harry?

Su voz denotaba miedo, pero no era para menos: En las manos el chico yacía el Mapa del Merodeador, y ahora la miraba con una expresión de enojo e incredulidad.

Ella solo fue capaz de pensar en una cosa: _"Sabe lo de Malfoy"_

_**o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o**_

_Notas: Quise hacer notar que ya esta comenzando a consolidarse algo entre Draco y Ginny. Espero que les haya gustado la escenita en la enfermería. Si quieren saber que fue mi inspiración para esa escenita, bájense la canción "Mujer Amante" de Rata Blanca (Preferiblemente versión acústica). No tiene mucho que ver, pero me inspiro..._

_Después de ver GoF me enamore de Harry, Ron, Draco, Cedric, los gemelos, Lucius, BartyJr, Viktor... En fin, de todos... (SI, HASTA DE KRUM, ¿Y QUE? O.ou) y tuve que darle algo mas de protagonismo a Harry. ¿Cómo creen que reaccionara?. ¿Le traerá problemas esto a nuestra parejita?_

_En cuanto a GoF, es la mejor peli hasta ahora, solo tengo una cosa que objetar: ¡QUE MAL PUSIERON A GINNY! (No es que Bonnie Wright sea fea, me parece una niña tiernísima, pero Ginny tenia que ser muchísimo mas linda)_

_Hablando de Ginny, ¿Magizoologia o Quidditch? Esto queda en sus manos._

_Mi ex beta, por casualidades de la vida (por tardarse en cumplir una promesa más bien) fue mi rvw 50. Por lo que haré un oneshot (D/G por supuesto): Por mis 50 reviews y por haber roto un record personal... En ningún largefic mío, había pasado de escribir 10 capítulos. Y aquí tienen un onceavo capitulo de una historia que promete seguir... (No se burlen Kayi mira hacia el suelo para mi es importante)_

_Para los que aun no se han dado cuenta, este fic solo tiene dos POV's: El de Ginny y el de Draco. Así que para lograr consolidar el R/Hm y el H/Rx me va a costar bastante, porque todo tendría que ser en presencia de Ginny o Draco. Si pueden aportarme ideas..._

_Y con respecto a la nueva forma de responder reviews... o hacen el login o me dejan su email. Si no lo hacen, voy a asumir que no quieren que les responda._

_¡Dejen reviews!_

_¡Se les quiere!_


	12. Encuentro

**Falsa Fortaleza  
By: Kailey H. S.**

La mente de la pelirroja se trabo. Era incapaz de pensar en nada mientras Harry la veía con aquella expresión tan ceñuda.

-¿Qué hacías en la enfermería?

Ella mostró la botellita. El leyó la etiqueta

-¿Estresada? –Ginny asintió mecánicamente, aliviada de momento de que la palabra 'Malfoy' no hubiese salido a la conversación

-Además, con pesadillas. Siempre tengo pesadillas

-Ya veo... Pero esta casi a la mitad...

-A Pomfrey solo le quedaba esta –Mintió, extrañada por el detallismo de Harry, que se lamió los labios nerviosamente antes de hablar:

-Ginny, me estas mintiendo. No vi a Pomfrey cerca de ti antes de que salieras de la enfermería

-¿A donde quieres llegar?

-A que... Bueno... Estaba Malfoy. No se que esta pasando, pero se como lo viste cuando la Bludger lo golpeo... Y que justo hayas ido hoy a enfermería... Mira, no me importa con quien salgas. Para nada. Mientras no sea el. ¡Ginny, prométeme que ustedes dos no tienen nada!

Las pupilas de Ginny se contrajeron y su rostro palideció levemente. El poco perspicaz Harry notando esas cosas... Le parecía irónico y hasta imposible. Pero luego, de modo fugaz, la risa broto de su pecho, desde tan hondo que incluso a ella le pareció natural. Quizás algo exagerada...

-No me puedes hacer prometer algo que sabes que no es real, Harry. ¿Malfoy y yo? Te digo la verdad, la botella se la agarre a él... Nos quedamos discutiendo, se bebió un trago, se durmió y me la lleve. Y no me digas que tú no te asustaste en el partido. ¡Cualquiera teme que demanden a Dwight por...!

-Ginny, deja de hablar –La interrumpió bruscamente –Promételo.

-¡Bien, lo prometo si te hace tan feliz!

Dijo las palabras sin pensar. Con tal, Draco Malfoy y ella no eran nada. Pero... desde la practica de Quidditch del primero de Marzo, desde que el la había besado por primera vez, sabia que no tenían nada, pero aquel vinculo tácito que representaba el trato había surgido entre ellos, y conllevaba un extraño y reciproco deseo que se debía ver atenuado por sus estúpidas formalidades.

Estúpidas. Esa era la palabra. ¿Para que seguir...?

-Ginny, entiendelo, después de lo de Zabini sabes como se puso Ron. Y quien se lo tuvo que aguantar fui yo.

-Lo se. Me lo puedo imaginar, pero lo se (y lo sabes) que no sucederá lo mismo con Malfoy. Oye, lo de Zabini fue algo tonto de mi parte pero que, no tenia con quien salir y él, bueno, no lo entenderás pero es poco menos que irresistible hasta que notas que no tiene cerebro

Harry rió, ya de mejor humor que antes

-¿Vamos? La fiesta no ha hecho más que empezar.

Ella sonrió fingidamente y camino junto a Harry hacia su Sala Común. Se le ocurrió en seguida que, la mejor forma de desviar el tema de ella, era hablando de el.

-¿Y tu, que?. ¡Has estado tan obsesionado con respecto a con quien ando, que me haces pensar que eres tu quien guarda un secreto!

-Pues todo a su debido tiempo.

-Anda, Harry¿Quién es la afortunada? –Luego imito su tono: -Mientras no sea Parkinson...

-Pues no. Yo no salgo con serpientes. –Hizo una mueca de asco, a lo que ella sonrió –Ya lo sabrás, Ginny, en serio. Solo espera un poco.

La pelirroja tenia claro que el de ojos verdes no se fijaba ya en ella. Había tenido una manera muy sutil de decirle que no valía la pena.

-¿Esperar? Nada de eso. Empecemos¿Es mujer?

Ambos estallaron en carcajadas. Dieron la contraseña a la Señora Gorda y entraron a la fiesta. Pero Ginny no se divertía, por lo que subió a su cuarto y, haciendo uso de la pócima para dormir sin soñar, se durmió en seguida.

Y necesito hacer eso también las siguientes semanas. Nervios, pesadillas, exámenes... Los TIMOS y el ED la tenían al borde de la histeria. De hecho, había optado por dejar el ED después de que Luna la dejase, y Roxie le instigase a hacer lo mismo.

En la víspera del teórico de Transformaciones, Ginny y Roxie estudiaban apoyadas sobre una mesa. Los ojos negros de la pelirroja estaban fijos en un pergamino, sin leer nada realmente, mientras los castaños de su amiga estaban luchando fieramente para sostenerse abiertos.

-¿Las ayudo? Las veo estresadas –Una chica de ojos color olivo se les había acercado por la espalda

-Cualquiera lo estaría. Anda, siéntate –Sonrió la pelirroja, realmente agradecida.

-¡Hermione, no logro que nada me entre en la cabeza!

-Roxie, relájate. Dime solo que no se te ocurrió tomar café

-¿Después de que me drogue el año pasado para los exámenes? Ni loca vuelvo a tocar una taza de esa bebida.

Hermione y Ginny rieron. El tono radical y terminante que usaba Roxie rechazaba todo intento de paz, tranquilidad y ayuda.

-Entonces ve a lavarte la cara con agua fría. Creo que te haría bien

La chica asintió y se levanto con pesadez. Ginny levanto la cabeza y trato de cruzar alguna mirada con su hermano, o con Harry. Los había visto antes y había notado que no eran ajenos a la situación.

Pero solo hallo la de su hermano. La mirada esmeralda del otro chico era lejana, y dirigida hacia el punto por donde Roxie había desaparecido.

Ron, captando la mirada de Ginny y su sentido, tiro de la manga de Harry y tras murmurar 'vuelve a la tierra', los dos se encaminaron hacia donde la pelirroja y Hermione estaban sentadas. El pelirrojo se sentó al lado de la de ojos olivo, mientras Hermione se volvía a familiarizar con el contenido que habían de estudiar las menores para sus TIMOs.

-¿Cómo haces para recordarte de esto? –El pelirrojo de ojos limpios frunció el entrecejo

-No es mi culpa que tu no tengas mas memoria que un ciempiés. Esta materia es fácil. Ginny¿En donde te quedaste?

-Estoy intentándolo con la biografía de Eusebius Magnanimus. ¡Pero es que el tipo hizo tantas cosas...!

-Ya. Entonces...

A la llegada de Roxie, Harry y Ron se fueron, y Hermione empezó a simplificar la materia para las dos menores. Pero ninguna de las dos apenas podía concentrarse.

Ginny alzaba la mirada de tanto en tanto, para comprobar lo que había empezado a sospechar hacia varios minutos.

Y le asombro comprobarlo: Un par de ojos esmeralda, semiocultos tras unas gafas redondas, escudriñaban a la chica que se sentaba a su lado

Sabia, aun sin verlo, que los ojos de su hermano estaban fijos en Hermione. Pero la dirección de la mirada de Harry le sorprendió.

Roxie. La alegre, bromista, nerviosa, hiperactiva Roxie.

Después de que Harry la había pillado saliendo de la Enfermería, ella le había hecho un millón de preguntas discretísimas acerca de "la afortunada", y ahora que lo sabia, entendía por que el nunca le había dicho.

Volteo a ver a Roxie, de reojo. Su amiga sostenía que le gustaba Joe Ferdinand, un Ravenclaw de séptimo con el cual había comenzado a flirtear hace un par de semanas. Pero estaba Harry, y viendo a Roxie, notaba que su mirada se dirigía hacia la esmeralda, para esconderse rápidamente.

-Ginny, presta atención a lo que te digo –Sus ojos negros se giraron hacia Hermione, intentando aparentar inocencia. –Esto fijo sale en el TIMO

-Lo siento. Estoy realmente cansada. Sigue, te atiendo

-Tu también, Roxie. ¿Qué diablos hago yo aquí ayudándolas si no...?

-¡Pero si te estoy atendiendo, Hermione! Estabas hablando de que el tipo este descubrió la forma de revertir las transformaciones más controversiales y ahí comenzaste a reñir a Ginny

La de ojos olivo frunció el entrecejo y siguió explicando, preguntándoles y repasando con ellas hasta que no hubo ya mas que hacer. Mientras Hermione ayudaba a Roxie con un asunto particular, ella se fue a charlar con Harry y Ron. Era tarde, ellos cinco eran los únicos que estaban en la Sala Común, los dos mayores terminando una redacción que esperaban que Hermione les corrigiera.

-Ron¿Te han dicho que tienes una pésima ortografía?

-Gracias, Hermione. Creo que...

-No soy Hermione. –Murmuro, de modo que desde donde estaban sentadas las otras dos chicas no se le oyera -Soy tu propia hermana. ¿Qué ya no me reconoces?. ¿Qué el amor te deja tan ciego?

La frase la soltó con naturalidad: Esperaba que Ron no la asimilara, cayera en la trampa, y así admitiera al fin que quería a su amiga. No era cotilla, y despreciaba a quienes lo eran, pero no se daba cuenta de que lo poco que le importaban los asuntos ajenos se sustituía con lo mucho que le importaban los asuntos de la gente cercana a ella.

-Puede ser...

-¡Ginny, acabas de lograr en un segundo lo que no he logrado en años!

-Tacto femenino, Harry. –Bajo la voz, mientras se sentaba entre los dos -Y tú y Roxie no se quedan tan lejos

-Yo y Rox no... ¿De donde sacaste eso?

-¿Ahora la llamas Rox? Vaya, interesante.

-¿De donde sacaste eso?

-No es tan difícil, genio.

El no añadió nada, y Ginny se dijo que era ya demasiado haber hecho confesar a Ron como para esperar que Harry lo hiciese ahora.

Roxie se unió a ella en ese momento y los cinco se fueron a dormir. La castaña apenas podía sostenerse en pie, y Ginny antes que nadie sabia que había estado desvelándose para estudiar. Pero en ese momento, mientras la ayudaba a subir, se dijo que cuando tenía sueño, Roxie confesaba más fácil (muchos años de conocerla se lo decían), así que se animo a preguntar:

-Roxie, Joe no es el único chico al que has hecho caer en tus redes¿Cierto?

-Sabes que yo no tengo esa facilidad con los chicos. No...

-Si la tienes, pero te falta seguridad. No hay chica con mejor sentido del humor que el tuyo en todo Hogwarts, y recuerda que antes de que el idiota de Graham te dejara en ridículo, eras la persona más segura de ti misma y podías dejar atrás a la mismísima Adella Moon.

Álesis Graham había sido la peor experiencia de Roxie. Su única cita con el había sido el resultado de la clásica apuesta entre dos chicos por conquistarla antes, y eso la había hecho sentir como un objeto.

-No exageres, Ginny.

-Bueno, pero sabes que no es verdad lo que dices. El punto es, que has hecho caer a otro chico en tus redes y tú has caído también en las suyas. Y no hablo de Joe Ferdinand

-Ginny, hablamos mañana. De verdad no le veo sentido a todo esto

-¿Me estarás dando la razón sin saber de que hablo?. ¿O sabes bien que me estas ocultando un secreto?

-¿Si ya lo sabes para que fastidias? Me conoces demasiado bien y sabes que no te puedo ocultar nada –La chica sonrió. –Pero se que me quieres oír decirlo, así que lo haré. ¿Podemos esperarnos a llegar al cuarto?

-¿Piensas que podemos hablar con el dúo dinámico ahí?

-Ginny, no entiendo por que las odias tanto

-¡Yo no odio a Sharon y a Eunice! Realmente después de haber convivido con ellas cinco años, hasta me caen bien y todo. Solo que... Son demasiado cotillas y lo sabes.

-Bueno. Tú ganas. Si, Harry me gusta. Y cuando oigas que paso entenderás por que no te lo dije antes.

En el transcurso de los exámenes, Roxie le contaba a Ginny de a poco como se había sucedido y se seguía sucediendo todo entre Harry y ella.

Según Roxie, Ginny y Luna la tenían abandonada (Ginny era algo solitaria, y Luna tenia un admirador misterioso del cual no le había hablado mucho a las demás); así que Harry se le unía en algunas sesiones de biblioteca, luego en la Sala Común, desde hacia un par de semanas.

-Ginny, Luna, creo que si Joe no me dice nada antes del fin de curso me quedo con Harry definitivamente –Declaro Roxie después del teórico de Encantamientos, estando las tres sentadas en los terrenos

-Sabia decisión. –Acepto la rubia con la mirada perdida -Joe va a mi casa y no es una persona muy agradable. Su familia es Slytherin¿Recuerdan?

-No tiene nada que ver –Repuso bruscamente Ginny y luego se calmo –Pero Joe esta en séptimo y se va este año y... ¡Por Merlín! El tipo es realmente lento. No se puede decir que Harry no lo sea, pero Joe esta a diez días de perderte

-¡Diez días!. ¿Pueden creer que en diez días ya estamos en sexto?

-¿Ustedes creen que los de séptimo no se vuelven a pasar por aquí? Es decir, he... hablado con algunos y les gusta acá, y saben que lo van a extrañar...

-¿Esta es otra pista para tu admirador secreto? Ya sabemos que es guapo (Merlín, gracias), que Ginny o yo o las dos lo odiamos... Y ahora nos estas tratando de decir que es de séptimo¿No?

Luna sonrió distante, pero no dijo otra palabra

-Vamos¿Quién es?

-Tengo mis razones para no decirlo.

La rubia había aprendido a dominarse. Ahora trataba de no hablar de lo que su padre escribía en su revista, pese a que creía fiel y sinceramente en ello. Las dos de Gryffindor sabían que este cambio había sido instigado por el misterioso admirador, algún comentario suyo podía hacer que Luna cambiase hasta límites insospechados, lo que Ginny y Roxie desaprobaban. Pero también sabían que si Luna no creyese en algo de lo que él le dijera, se negaría rotundamente a cambiar.

-Ya. Oye¿Qué tenemos mañana?

-Teórico y práctico de Pociones

-Y ¡Finite! Por fin me doy cuenta para que sirve estudiar. Y como una de mis opciones tiene que ver con Pociones...

-Yo creo que me voy a estudiar a mi Sala Común. –Declaro la Ravenclaw, interrumpiendo la alegría de sus amigas Gryffindor -Ustedes tienen suerte de tener a Hermione Granger, pero Davey y yo solo tenemos a Boot. No es el mejor de todos, pero sirve.

Las chicas la vieron ascender hacia la puerta del castillo. Roxie tenia una mirada atónita, parecía estar pensando lo que Ginny. Se miraron

-Ginny, solo hay una persona de séptimo que nos cae mal¿Cierto?

-No... no puede ser. No puede ser.

-¡No quiero ni decirlo! Míralo, ahí va...

Vieron a Luna cruzarse con el susodicho en ese mismo momento. Y llegaron a la conclusión de que el admirador de Luna (y a quien Luna admiraba) no podía ser otro.

En los últimos días trataron de comprobar esas terribles sospechas, pero no sacaron nada en claro. Una vez los vieron cruzar un par de palabras. Pero no más allá.

Ya estando libres de la presión de los exámenes, las tres chicas hacían planes para el verano, reían, cotilleaban de los pocos asuntos que les concernían y andaban cada quien con alguien distinto, Roxie con Harry o Joe, y Luna a veces sola, a veces invisible para el mundo (sospechábase que con el chico misterioso).

La pelirroja aprovechaba entonces para ver a Silas, protegida por aquel trato que se había sorprendido de ver a Draco cumplir, lo cual quería decir que ella había de cumplirlo, se dijo ya el ultimo día en el banquete.

Sus amigos creían que ella tenía algo serio con Silas, y se hubiese sorprendido al saber que también Draco lo pensaba. Ella quería mucho al moreno, pero ni siquiera había querido recibir un beso más de él desde el día del episodio en la Enfermería.

Y este ya era el último día de su quinto año. Viendo al prefecto de sexto Slytherin, se le hacia increíble cuanto habían cambiado las cosas entre ellos...

Él también la miraba.

-Me complace anunciar como ganadora de la Copa de las Casas a Gryffindor, por sexto año consecutivo. -La cara de Dumbledore no parecía nada alegre, a pesar de lo que acababa de declarar -Pero eso es importante dentro de nuestra amada Hogwarts. Fuera, no lo es. Fuera, hay grandes peligros a los cuales, gracias a la enorme seguridad de este castillo, no se han visto expuestos. Y preferimos no exponerlos, pero lamentablemente (y tal vez algunos lo prefieran así) tienen que volver a sus casas. Fuera, la guerra es cruda. Fuera, hay destrucción. Y me temo que pronto la seguridad de Hogwarts sea escasa.

Su discurso ceso así, dejando las interrogantes en el aire. Se le veía cansado y viejo.

Ginny se giro hacia Harry, siendo una de las pocas en conocer la verdad. Sabia que el chico se había batido con Lord Voldemort, de nuevo, hace un par de días. "Siempre se las ingenia para salir bien librado" se dijo. Esa aventura no se había hecho pública en Hogwarts, dedujo, pues se habían batido en uno de los pisos superiores del castillo.

Roxie había estado con el (encontrándose a escondidas, probablemente) y los mortifagos habían aparecido. Ella se había batido hasta que Harry la obligo a huir, y fue el mismo quien derroto a todos los mortifagos. "ED desde el primer día del año que viene" declaro Roxie después de todo.

La pelirroja estaba algo abatida, por lo que comió poco esa noche y se escabullo a los terrenos. No tenia ganas de ir a su Sala Común: Amaba el castillo, y no podía creer que había de abandonarlo por dos meses.

Paseo sola por el borde del lago, que tenía por el sitio más romántico del mundo. Le encantaba pasear por ahí para recordar su primer beso, en aquel mismo lugar, que había sido lo más idílico que había vivido a pesar de haber tenido varias parejas y haber recibido varios besos. Solo se exceptuaba, tal vez, el que había recibido de Draco.

A la luz de la luna se veía como otra persona. Su cabello, recogido en una media cola por un ganchillo, brillaba en castaño y su piel se veía mas pálida que de costumbre. Su silueta se veía más frágil y cualquiera que la viese desde lejos muy difícilmente podía pensar que ese delgado cuerpecito y manos pequeñas pudiesen pertenecer a una chica de casi dieciséis años.

Y ciertamente alguien la observaba desde la puerta del castillo. Y no pudo contener el mounstruo que explotaba por dentro dictándole, una vez mas, que sus impulsos lo guiarían en ese momento, por lo quecuando ella estuvo parada cerca de el, casi entrando al castillo, no aguanto mas.

La Gryffindor sintió como dos manos aferraban sus brazos y la colocaban de espaldas a una pared de piedra, casi arrojándola hacia ella. El susto la dejo sin voz, solo pudo decir en un hilo:

-¿Quién anda ahí?

-¿Quién crees, Weasley?

-¡Malfoy! –La luz de la luna dibujaba a la perfección el rostro de él -Maldita sea. Déjame en paz

-Lo siento, pero no puedo. Es algo más fuerte que yo. Si, estaba siguiéndote y decidí que simplemente, no aguanto más. ¿Sabes algo, Weasley? Esto es algo loco. Algo malditamente poderoso que...

-Malfoy, o me dices que quieres de mi o...

-¿O que?. ¿Estas conciente de que no te voy a dejar ir hasta que obtenga de ti lo que quiero?

-¿Y que diablos quieres!

-Me encanta cuando te pones así –El joven era dueño de si mismo, y eso la intrigaba. Tenía dibujada en sus labios aquella arrogante sonrisa de medio lado que se le antojaba irresistible a la pelirroja.

-¿Así como?

-Así como estas ahora. Dominante, libre, altiva... Que diablos, si me encantas siempre.

Hubiese querido partirle la cara y mandarlo a freír espárragos. Hubiese querido reírse y decirle "Que bien. Tu a mi no". Pero lo único que hizo fue temblar. Temblar entre los brazos de el. Temblar contra la pared de piedra. Temblar, sin saber por que, con las lágrimas queriendo salir de sus ojos.

-Y yo también a ti ¿Cierto? Lo he notado. Se que me miras. Y sabes que te miro. ¿Lo sabias, no? Y no hay nada de malo. He mirado, y has mirado, a muchísimas otras personas y esto... esto no es distinto. No puede serlo si... si...

Autoconvencimiento. Algo que ambos conocían tan bien.

-Cállate, Malfoy, maldita sea. ¿Quieres hacer esto más difícil?

-¿Hacer que mas difícil?

-¡Malfoy, sabes que no podemos y no deberíamos estar aquí! Si me quieres humillar...

-Hace algún tiempo me hubiese gustado. Pero ahora, Weasley, quiero de ti... Otra cosa. ¿No adivinas que?

-No soy capaz de entender que te propones. Si tanto quieres algo de mí... ¿Por qué no lo pides?

-Porque me tienes mas confundido que yo a ti. ¿Me odias, me quieres...?

-¿Quién carajo dijo que te quería, maldita sea?

-Tus ojos hablan, y creo que el hecho de que en esta noche tan calida estés temblando, y casi con frío, dice demasiado... ¡Y somos tan iguales!

-Pues lamento desilusionarte. Te odio, te odio como no he odiado a nadie

-¿Me odias entonces? Pues solo los que odian son capaces de amar. Y esa frase salio de tu boca hace par de meses, si mal no recuerdo.

Ella no respondió. Veíase atrapada en su propia trampa.

-Es un decir

-Weasley, no me mientas. Solamente dilo

Sintió el rostro de el se acercaba mas al suyo al decir la ultima palabra. Sus alientos chocaron y Ginny supo lo que vendría, sin notar que eso era lo que quería.

-¿Decir que?

-La verdad.

-Ya la he dicho

-No es así

Ella podía sentir ya los picantes labios de el sobre los suyos.

-Malfoy, no... no podemos, no... –Volteo la cabeza. No quería ceder. Pensaba que todo era un sucio truco para que ella confesara

-¿Pero quieres?

Ella no respondió.

-Puedes decirlo. ¿Sabias que es de sabios cambiar de opinión?

La chica tenía muchísimas respuestas mordaces en mente. Pero no le salían. Podía haberle dicho cualquier cosa. Pero...

-¿Cambiar de opinión? Si tuviese que cambiar de opinión, te diría que nada de lo que dices es cierto.

Lo siguiente que pudo sentir fue las dos pálidas manos asiendo fuertemente sus brazos y unos labios apoderándose de los suyos.

La necesidad y desesperación se hizo notoria en ambos cuerpos. Ella se aferraba a el como si fuese su salvación, clavándole las uñas fieramente, sintiendo que sus piernas no la podían tener en pie y respondiendo los besos de el con furia y pasión.

Los brazos de el pasaron a rodear su cintura y a estrecharla contra si con impaciencia contenida. No se dieron cuenta en que momento la lengua de él se hizo paso para buscar la de ella. Ni en que momento la encontró. Habían sido demasiados anhelos descuidados. Demasiado tiempo esperando. Sentían que habían vivido toda la vida para disfrutar ese instante...

Ella nunca había sido besada así, con pasión, desesperación y tal vez algo de éxtasis. El tampoco se había sentido nunca igual: Los labios de cereza de ella le decían cosas, con sus caricias, que el no comprendía. Y que lo hacia querer e intentar comprender.

Por eso sus besos continuaron, y sus manos comenzaron a vagar sin rumbo por la espalda, brazos, cabello y rostro del otro. Era una especie de sed insaciable, una esperanza que no se hacia real, un vicio que los hacia pedir cada vez mas.

Pero todo tiene un final, por lo general cuando la razón se interpone.

-Malfoy... –Ella se separo de el, pero con una mirada que indicaba que deseaba justo lo contrario –Malfoy, por favor déjame...

-Orgullosa hasta al final¿No? –Sonrió, pero con una sonrisa que no tenía nada de sarcástica, mas bien era sincera –Yo ya he conseguido lo que quiero. Buenas noches.

El Slytherin le acaricio el rostro por última vez, y ella no supo como interpretar ese suave roce. Era hasta cariñoso. Se vieron a los ojos como si tuviesen todo el tiempo del mundo, en una mezcla de sentimientos que ni ellos mismos comprendían

Pero, respirando hondo, el se dio la vuelta y camino. Solo lo detuvo una mano suave que le tomaba la muñeca. Volteo de nuevo y se encontró con unos ojos negros llenos de lagrimas, y tras otra larga e intensa mirada, ella lo soltó y se fue corriendo hacia dentro del castillo.

El suspiro y se recostó contra la pared. "Mujeres", se dijo a si mismo, antes de pensar en lo que había hecho. Ya nada le importaba. Solo su madre y esa chica. Y sabia que era algo loco pero simplemente no lo podía evitar. Cuando estaba cerca tenia grandes inclinaciones a decirle la verdad. Simplemente con él "me encantas siempre" había bastado. Y ella le había confirmado lo que él había creído saber: Que todo era mutuo.

Mientras, ella se derrumbaba en un sofá de su Sala Común. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero no sabía por que. Estaba feliz, no podía negarlo. Por fin se daba cuenta de que ella a él no le era indiferente, pero sabia que eso no podía ser real. Y si lo era (y ahora no tenia dudas) no debía serlo.

Se quedo dormida ahí mismo, diciéndose que si Roxie la veía en ese estado le preguntaría, y prefería ahorrarse el tener que mentir.

Pero sabia que después de lo ocurrido, aquel verano seria un enorme cambio en su vida.

_**o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o**_

_Notas: ¡LO ACEPTARON!. ¡AL FIN! Creo que yo estoy mas contenta que cualquiera de ustedes... Estaba esperando mucho esta escenita xD ¿Qué opinan?_

_En este capitulo hay escenas nunca antes vistas: Un pedacito de R/Hm y H/Rx (**Abin** me hizo salir del bloqueo mental¡Gracias!), una Ginny preocupada por sus amigas (Aunque no parezca, para ella antes que Draco van sus amigos), Luna enrollada con alguien, los nombres de las compañeras de cuarto de Ginny, y... ¡EL GRAN BESO! Va para ti, **SaraMeliss.** ¡FELIZ CUMPLE ADELANTADO, LINDA! Espero te haya gustado. No me quedo como quería pero... que se hace. También es un miniregalito para **Nisa** la aparición más grande de Roxie (que es mitad suya) hasta ahora. ¡No me mates por Joe! Sabes como soy: TENIA que hacerlo._

_Hablando de otras cosas¡Estoy en Miami! Suerte que mis padres quisieron traerse mi laptop xD. Y... Sépanlo: LA CAFEINA ES MALA. La tome en exceso antes de un examen y... No quiero ni hablar de eso. No he vuelto a tomar café desde entonces (Bueno, una vez uno de Starbucks, pero eso no cuenta porque era 99.9 leche). Quede traumatizada. Así que niños, NO TOMEN CAFÉ._

_Observadores perspicaces¿Cuál es el trato entre Ginny y Draco? Di un par de pistas ENORMES en este capitulo. Y... ¿Quién es el admirador de Luna? Si se ha mencionado en los libros, lo único de lo que no estoy muy segura es de si esta en séptimo. Si no, me disculpo y modifico. ¿Quién creen que es? Es algo que nunca antes he visto y ME ENCANTA la parejita._

_Y de resto... ¡Felices fiestas! Que todos la pasen bien con quien decidan pasarla, del modo que decidan pasarla. Este capi es mi regalo... Pueden (Y deberían) regalarme un review por Hannukah (cualquier duda les respondo. Y no, eso no se come o.o) Pero eso si: O login, o email, o no respondo el review. Y suelo ser más simpática respondiendo de lo que parezco ahora n.nU_

_Los dejo aquí. Ya me he extendido demasiado, y siempre odie las notas largaso.o (a menos que respondan reviews, pero ya no es posible...)_

_¡Se les quiere y adora! n.n_


	13. Dignidad

**Falsa Fortaleza  
By: Kailey H. S.**

-¡Draco, dime que no hiciste eso!. ¡Dime que es una broma!

Narcissa Malfoy se paseaba de un lado a otro del salón de la mansión de su hijo, en Lesgens. Había recibido al joven cariñosamente, había ordenado a hacer su plato preferido, le había dejado tomar algo de whisky en su presencia para que se reanimara y, cuando sonrientemente le pregunto: "¿Tienes algún plan para hacer pasar a una muchacha por tu prometida?" la tormenta había estallado.

Su hijo la miraba a los ojos gris pálido, casi blancos de su madre, antes llenos de cariño, ahora llenos de ira. Sabía de antemano como iría a reaccionar, y sabía también como hacerla calmar y acceder sus pretensiones. En vez de tener una mujer que rigiese la casa con maestría, tenia en frente suyo a una niña asustada e indecisa, a la que la muerte de su soporte la había dejado desamparada.

Claro esta, Narcissa de Malfoy era una maestra en artes sociales. Organizaba las mejores recepciones, las mejores fiestas y los mejores bailes. Los invitados de honor del Ministerio siempre se habían hospedado en su casa y encontrado una excelente acogida.

Pero a pesar de ello era Draco quien tomaba todas las decisiones importantes. Era a Draco a quien había que referirse como cabeza de la familia. Y ahora que era mayor de edad, nadie podría negarle nada. Y la mujer lo aceptaba con obstinada resignación.

-Me dijiste que me las arreglara, madre, y creo que me las arregle bastante bien. No es una belleza –"Estoy mintiendo" se recrimino a si mismo -Pero fácil se le puede hacer pasar por una irlandesa. Creí que confiabas en mi juicio...

-Pero creí que ibas a agarrar a una Slytherin... ¡Sangre pura, por lo menos!

-Ella es sangre pura –Repuso rápidamente, sin inmutarse -¿Recuerdas la profecía?

-Bastante bien, y sabes que no hay la mas mínima manera de que eso signifique... bueno, que ustedes dos van a tener una bonita relación en pareja, casarse y tener muchos hijitos pelirrojos de ojos grises

El se quedo pensativo, hizo una mueca y vio por la ventana. Afuera la luna brillaba opacamente, siendo culpable de esta turbiedad un velo de blancas nubes, que a la noche lucían de un gris igual al de sus serios ojos. Debajo de esta nebulosa sabana, lucían las otras casas del pueblo, formando una capa de luces que semejaban a chispas de fuego.

-Eso de los hijos no me gusta nada...

-¡Draco, tu lo que estas es enamorado de esa pobretona y buscas una excusa para tenerla en tu casa todas las vacaciones! No pienso permitirlo. Ni se por que te hable de esa leyenda...

-Eso ahora no importa. Hicimos un trato. En un principio yo la salve de una expulsión y ella accedió a venir únicamente el día de la recepción, pero con el asunto de su mal francés y su necesidad de una nueva identidad, quedamos en que venia a este mes con nosotros, para poder prepararse para su actuación estelar de una sola noche –No añadió que también había accedido a asumir el rol que ella tenia como prefecta, cubriéndola cuando se escapase a ver a su... "amigo" -¿Reparas en algo? Tengo ya 17. Esta casa es mía. Además¿Cómo crees que quedaría yo si no hago cumplir a ella su parte del trato?

La albina vio a su hijo como si lo viese por primera vez. Tenía los labios ligeramente fruncidos como en una promesa, promesa que ella conocía tan bien de su esposo. Una promesa de decisión y determinación que cualquier Slytherin presenta.

-Sabes que eso es algo que no puedo permitir. Y menos ahora que la hija de Parkinson no esta con el hijo de Zabini, he hablado con sus padres y estarían felices de prometerla contigo...

-Mentira. Te buscan allá y ahora quien se case conmigo seria un traidor.

La mujer sintió el aguijón de la culpa clavarse en ella. Solo hubiese tenido que cometer un asesinato para garantizarle el futuro a su hijo en Reino Unido. Y por su hijo ella hubiese hecho lo que sea... No lo había pensado cuando huyo, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-De todas formas, es mi deber de madre no dejar...

-¿Cómo así? Fuiste tu quien invento esa mentira de que tenia una bella prometida irlandesa. Y quien me hizo a mí buscar quien pudiese hacer ese papel. Y creeme, la Weasley es muy linda, actúa a la perfección... Tiene más dominio de si misma que cualquier otra persona que haya conocido. La busco mañana, la llevaremos a Irlanda y te juro que nadie podrá decir que es una pobretona, una inglesa y mucho menos una Weasley.

-No se como diablos se te ocurrió esta locura. Eso si, tu iras solo a ese pueblito, y tu solo la llevaras a Irlanda. No quiero ni verla.

-La ves todos los días, cuando pasas por el pasillo de los cuadros. Es completamente idéntica a Mustella, acaso mas niña–Se levanto, por primera vez en su vida sin pedir permiso a su madre para hacerlo. Cruzo la sala dejando a su madre sola.

Bien. Lo había hecho. Sabía que no se arrepentiría.

Su madre había dado justo en el clavo: Quería tener a Ginny Weasley con el. Pero eso de estar enamorado...

Nunca se había puesto a pensarlo. Si había notado que la pelirroja le importaba más de lo que jamás podría llegar a aceptar. Que junto con su madre, era la persona que mas le importaba. Que sentía por ella un extraño deseo. Ganas incontrolables de tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla como aquella otra noche...

Aunque era también algo más. Algo que cada vez que lo pensaba, sentía un vacío en el pecho y unas ganas de gritar al mundo lo que le pasaba... ¿Estaría enamorado?

Pero... ¡Si el amor no existe!. ¿Cómo podía el, Draco Malfoy Black, educado para ser la futura cabeza de la elite de magos en Reino Unido, sentir amor por una pobretona como ella?

Creía que su encanto residía en su personalidad fuerte y sarcástica, que para alguien como el, era poco menos que un hechizo. Una manera de conducirse y dominarse fríamente a si misma que él tanto admiraba. Palabras punzantes y mordaces, que para cualquier otro hombre seria un repelente, a el le intrigaban y le atraían.

No era como las chicas de Slytherin, educadas para ser dóciles y para servir a su marido. Conocía a Molly Weasley, estaba al tanto de su pésimo genio y de cómo reinaba sobre su marido. Y así había aprendido a ser la pequeña de los Weasley, dominante, altiva, fuerte...

-Nadie me va a dominar a mi –Se dijo a si mismo a baja voz, al llegar a su habitación –Nadie.

Si se hubiese quedado despierto un tiempo mas, se hubiese dado cuenta que pensaba en aquella chica como futura pareja de toda la vida, aunque hubiese descartado el pensamiento en seguida.

Draco Malfoy había crecido con todo lo que el pudiese desear. Todo lo que quería, lo tenía. Mandaba ligeramente sobre sus padres, era el rey. Heredero de la gran mayoría de la fortuna Malfoy y Black, las dos mas grandes de Reino Unido. Era el mejor partido, las mujeres inteligentes, que en su opinión eran pocas, estaban a sus pies (las mas brutas, según el, caían en las redes de Blaise Zabini)

Pero el día en que su padre murió, todo se desmorono. No había que ser genio para saber que el poderoso Lucius Malfoy había dejado a una mujer débil y perdida, acostumbrada al silencioso yugo de su marido sobre ella, con un joven que ignoraba muchas de las cosas que se ocultaban detrás de su pacifica vida, educado para mandar, casarse con una buena muchacha y solo servirle al mago tenebroso mas temido de todos los tiempos.

Pero también su educación había fenecido. No quedaba nada del mago que ansiaba exterminar a los sangre sucia y tener la esposa de mejor familia. No quedaba nada del mago que deseaba encabezar la elite de la que había sido expulsado. No quedaba nada de aquella copia de Lucius Malfoy, no quedaba nada de aquel desprecio que antaño sentía por su madre.

El día siguiente llego a su debido tiempo. El rubio opto por salir antes que su madre se despertara, pues planeaba ir en tren a Eijdek, buscar a la pelirroja e ir a Irlanda también por tren, a la Mansión de los Kreisser, que era donde se iban a hospedar esas dos semanas.

Odiaba viajar en tren, y aun mas tomando en cuenta que había tomado una gran cadena de trenes desde Hogwarts hasta Lesgens el día anterior, pero no le quedaba de otra. Aguanto las largas horas que le tomo al expreso llegar a Eijdek con una desesperación e ilusión insana que no pudo atribuirlo a otra causa que no fuese la real: Quería ver a la pelirroja.

Y ella estaba ahí, con un baúl que suponía que debía estar rebosante de ropa. Leía de un tomo grueso, que se veía ridículamente grande sobre su regazo, y en una de sus manos portaba dos pasajes para el tren que los llevaría a Irlanda.

Observo, agradablemente, que estaba vestida con una túnica sencilla, de diario, de color caoba. Esto trajo una preocupación a su mente

-Espero tengas un vestido de noche –Fue su manera de saludar. Apunto hacia el baúl de la chica y lo hizo levitar detrás de ellos mientras se dirigían al andén de donde partía el expreso a Irlanda, media hora mas tarde

-Elegante, largo y juvenil, con joyas y zapatos a juego. Incluso tengo una tiara.

-Mama no te dejara usar una tiara. Dice que el pelo recogido resulta más elegante.

-Me importa un bledo lo que tu mama diga. Es mi cuerpo y...

Draco se detuvo y la encaro, mirándola con furia y desdén

-Primero, no es mi mama. Es la señora Malfoy. Segundo, es tu cuerpo, pero también es el cuerpo de quien se supone que es mi prometida. Y tienes una imagen que dar. Espero que al menos sepas caminar sobre tacones... Mama me mata.

Ginny lamento, una vez mas, haberse metido en eso.

Le debía un millón a Silas. Aparte de haber sido su único soporte durante todo el ultimo trimestre, el único que sabia lo mal que la pasaba, el único que veía sin armadura, la estaba cubriendo. Toda su familia suponía que debía estar quedándose con Cathleen, la hermana menor del moreno, a ayudarla para su futuro ingreso a Hogwarts en quinto curso.

Su trato con los Wytters había sido distinto: Todo el material imaginable para que la chica pudiese estudiar, a cambio de que le dejaran, por el verano, un vestido bonito con joyas a juego y le guardasen su secreto.

-¿Señora Malfoy no suena muy... de señora? Me parecería mas delicado "señorita"

El rubio sonrió antes de responder:

-Mi mama _es_ una gran señora.

Ginny guardaba sus dudas con respecto a Narcissa Malfoy siendo "una gran señora", pero recordó prontamente que sus ideas y las del Slytherin eran muy diferentes

-¿Cómo es ser una gran dama para ti?

Durante el recorrido en tren, Draco le recordó todas las normas que debía seguir.

-Nunca alces la voz. A todo lo que yo te diga debes responder afirmativamente, como si yo fuese el ser mas gracioso que...

-Ya, ya. Para alabar tu ego hubieses traído a Bullstrode, a Parkinson... Incluso Adella Moon hubiese accedido, a pesar de que ahora sale con Zabini

Era increíble como esa chica se metía en su mente y escarbaba en ella con inusitada facilidad.

-Me extraña que no sepas que no podía agarrar a ninguna de mis compañeras de Slytherin. ¿Qué no lees periódicos? Mi mama huyo por no acatar una orden de Quien-Ya-Sabes y no podía agarrar a una de esas niñas de padres mortifagos y llevarla hacia mi madre. Seria suicidio –Termino de decir. No sabia por que, sentía que la pelirroja debía conocer las causas que lo movían... Conocerlo a el.

-¿Es decir que ahora estas de parte de Dumbledore?

Era la primera vez que se sentía interesada por el tema de la guerra. ¿Draco renunciando a ser mortifago¡Y ella siempre se había odiado por quererlo! No podía creer que la coraza que cubría el corazón del de ojos grises se estuviese disolviendo así, sin más

-¿No puede haber alguien que no este de acuerdo con ninguno de los dos? Nunca estaré de acuerdo con ese viejo chiflado, pero tampoco con aquel que le robo la paz a mi madre y mato a mi padre

-¿El mato a tu padre? –Los ojos negros se habían abierto desmesuradamente, atónitos

Draco noto que había hablado demasiado.

-Olvida lo que dije. No tienes derecho a meter tus narices en mis asuntos.

-¡Estas hablando con una mujer¿Qué hará la señora Malfoy cuando se entere que su hijo le habla así a su prometida? Esto no puede tolerarse

Este despliegue de humor logro el efecto deseado. El rubio se pacifico y rió como un niño. Le intrigaba como ella, específicamente una persona tan poco simpática, podía tener tal sentido del humor y hacerlo reír aun cuando mas irritado estaba.

Recordaba la conversación que habían tenido antes de que el la besara por primera vez. Ella había hecho que una conversación en la que el pretendía herirla había suscitado comentarios irónicos, haciéndola una conversación amena y graciosa.

Y por eso la deseaba con tanta fuerza. Por hacer todo arrebato de furia uno de pasión. Por convertir su más frío dominio en irrefrenable impulso. Por hacer de todo huracán tempestuoso una agradable brisa, que cosquilleaba en lo mas profundo de su ser y excitaba su curiosidad, invitándolo a seguir caminando por aquella vereda en la que no había vuelta atrás, aquella senda extraña llena de sorpresas, como una dulce melodía.

Ella sonrió y se volvió a sentar, viendo por la ventanilla. ¡Como se moría por besarlo de nuevo! Sobre todo después de aquella inesperada confesión.

Volteo a verlo con interés, mientras el a su vez también la veía. Le sonrió, en un arco reflejo, y el le devolvió el gesto con una inesperada sinceridad, y se volteo a ver por la ventanilla mientras la pelirroja le veía.

Draco se veía tan... Cambiado. No sabia explicar cual era el cambio exactamente. Se notaba que no era el mismo chico inseguro al que ella había visto llorar la muerte de su padre. Era más bien uno que daba la cara. Uno más maduro, más fuerte.

-Draco...

El se sobresalto enormemente, como si ella hubiese mencionado al mismo Lord Voldemort.

-Weasley, te agradecería que no uses mi nombre

-¡Pero si no lo hago por mi! –Parpadeo un par de veces, fingiendo inocencia -¿Crees que seria creíble la historia de que somos prometidos si nos llamamos Malfoy y Weasley el uno al otro?

-Oye, ni sueñes con que vas a usar tu nombre en la recepción...

-¿Estas loco¡Eso mancharía mi reputación si llega a conocerse!

-Muy graciosa. En Irlanda, mi mama y yo vamos a estudiar genealogía. Hay tres grandes familias, la Rotterfellow, la Kreisser y la Callahan. Te daremos una identidad que te quede.

-Entonces no seré Weasley para ti.

-Y solo entonces seré Draco para ti.

-La señora Malfoy no lo va a permitir.

Ginny tenía razón. Apenas llegaron a la estación, vieron a la albina parada cerca de donde estaban ellos. No sonreía. Tenía una expresión flemática, la misma que solía vérsele en vida de su marido con otras personas que no fuesen Draco.

-Creí que nos encontraríamos donde los Kreisser, madre.

-Tardabas demasiado. Y tenia curiosidad –Clavo sus pálidos ojos en el rostro pecoso de la menor de los Weasley –Es una niña. No es tan bella como decías, Draco, pero se puede hacer algo de ella. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Quince. Dieciséis en Agosto. –Respondió en un tono de voz suave, aunque el rubio noto que, detrás de su espalda, sus pequeños puños estaban cerrados

La mujer apunto al baúl de la pelirroja, haciéndolo levitar mientras se dirigían hacia una sala conocida como "El cuarto de las chimeneas", donde uno podía viajar mediante red flu a cualquier sitio dentro de los límites de Irlanda.

-¿Quince? No lo aparentas, pero no es mala edad. En donde los Kreisser creen que tu eres una amiga de Draco que no tenia con quien pasar las vacaciones, y a pesar de que no pienso pretender que me agradas en lo mas mínimo, ustedes tienen que comportarse como amigos. Eso quiere decir: Nada de peleas y nada de llamarse por el apellido. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, Weasley?

Los ojos negros llameaban furia

-Ginny, señora Malfoy.

Los Kreisser eran como todas las familias de sangre limpia, elegantes, ignorantes de su alrededor, elitistas y orgullosos. Narcissa había decidido pasar ahí las dos semanas, porque además de que la señora Kreisser era gran amiga suya, esta familia desconocía todo lo referente a genealogía, de su huida de Inglaterra y nada de esto les importaba. Ni preguntaron por el apellido de Ginny.

Draco había notado que la Gryffindor se aburría. Si no estaba encerrada en la polvorienta biblioteca, estaba en el jardín o hablando con Isadora Kreisser, la hija mayor del matrimonio. Isadora tenía diecinueve años, y parecía causarle gracia la extraña que había venido con los Malfoy a pasar dos semanas en su casa y a compartir su enorme habitación.

El Slytherin, aparte, sentía que cada día aprendía algo más de esa pelirroja, que siempre tenía un as bajo la manga. Era una personita aguda e inteligente, de humor punzante, cualidades que el amaba en ella, y que cada día amaba mas.

Al fin y al cabo ¿No seria amor eso? Si cada día que pasaba la quería mas¿Llegaría hasta el punto de estar enamorado?

La respuesta era sencilla: Ya lo estaba

No podía dejar de observarla, ni en las comidas, en las que notaba extrañado que observaba detenidamente a su madre. Esto le desconcertaba, sobre todo porque ninguna de las dos se esforzaba en ocultar el mutuo desagrado.

Hasta ese momento, la chica Weasley se había comportado bien en su papel de chica tímida y educada. La señora Kreisser estaba maravillada con ella, y se lo hizo saber a Narcissa una noche especialmente estrellada.

-Esta amiga de tu hijo es especial. –Puntualizo, abriendo grandemente sus ojos de un peculiar color violeta -Es dócil, calmada, de carácter suave y tiene una dignidad admirable. Ojala mi Isadora fuese así... ¿Sabes que el otro día trajo a cenar a un sangre sucia?

Al rubio le constaban los esfuerzos que hacia Ginny. Para que la señora Kreisser dijese que era "dócil", "calmada" y de "carácter suave", se requería un enorme esfuerzo. Draco leía del grueso tomo de la pelirroja en la terraza, hasta que el comadreo en alta voz de las viejas amigas de escuela lo interrumpió, no pudo evitar escuchar lo que se hablaba

-¡Que horror!. ¿Qué hicieron ustedes?

-Querida, yo ya estoy resignada. No tengo con quien casar a mis hijos, pues las únicas niñas de buena sangre aquí son mi hija y la de los Rotterfellow, y ya ella esta comprometida. No lo apruebo, jamás lo aprobare mientras viva, más¿Qué se puede hacer? Lo importante es que aun tengo fuerzas para levantar la cabeza, pero a mi Isadora no le queda dignidad

-¡Pero supongo que no dejaras salir a tu hija con ese! No me digas que el señor Kreisser lo permite

-No me gusta, y si esta en mis manos o en manos de mi marido, Isadora jamás sale con ese. Pero si no es con el¿Con quien?

-Preferiblemente muerta antes que con un sangre sucia

-Déjame recordarte que tú te juntaste y saliste con muchos en tu vida. No, querida, no te lo reprocho, si siempre fuiste igualmente digna de ser una Black, y dejaste todo eso atrás para ser digna de Malfoy. Pero ya los de nuestra clase se están extinguiendo, y nuestros padres no nos educaron para vivir en este mundo, y tampoco nosotros estamos educando a nuestros hijos para ello. Querida, apostaría a que ni Draco se salva ¿O me equivoco al pensar que esa pelirroja que trajeron no es sangre pura?

Narcissa, bastante sorprendida, tuvo que medir bien sus palabras al responder. Como la aguda Elle hablaba sin dejes de reproche ni de sentirse traicionada, opto por decir la verdad.

-Si lo es, de hecho la pureza de su sangre me sorprende. Pero su familia es una de traidores a la sangre. Yo jamás he estado de acuerdo en que mi Draco se junte con esa.

-¿En serio? Me agrada, y a mi Isadora también –Era evidente que para ella, todo lo que Isadora opinase estaba bien, aunque esto implicase salir con gente sangre sucia. Era la preferida de sus cuatro hijos, la única mujer –Por lo menos su sangre es pura y te van a salir nietos con sangre...

-Un momento, Elle. ¿Quién ha hablado de matrimonio acá? Yo no pienso permitir que...

-¡Se ve a leguas que son el uno para el otro! Cissy, a mí siempre me dio la impresión de que a ti lo único que te importaba era la sangre, una espalda recta y una barbilla elevada. La chica tiene esas tres cosas y tú rechazas la única oportunidad que se te presenta. A mi no me importa tener a una traidora bajo mi techo mientras sepa alzar la cabeza, y sabes que a ti tampoco. Pareciera que evitaras que tu hijo sea feliz.

-¿Estas diciendo que debería comprometer a mi Draco con esa traidora?

-No. Pero lo que tiene que pasar, va a pasar. Y es evidente que esa niña esta puesta ahí para Draco.

Narcissa se quedo callada. Draco sabia que la señora Kreisser había dado justamente en el clavo. Es cierto. Ginny era dueña de si misma. Tenía la sangre de Mustella en sus venas, una sangre más fuerte aun que la de Perfidia... Y por ello, estaba la profecía.

Pero había mandado a su esposo a la cárcel. Y a la muerte.

-No puede agradarme, por más de que cumpla todos mis requisitos. –Decidió, mirando con fijeza los ojos morados de su interlocutora -Es traidora, y eso es suficiente para mí. Me da la impresión de que no te importa la sangre. De que no te importa nada.

-Cissy, querida, esto no me gusta más que a ti. Me toca tolerarlo aunque lo repruebo. Odio tener que ver que mis hijos solo se pueden juntar con escoria. Pero ya es demasiado tarde para hacer una nueva vida en otro lugar... Me gustaría, porque mi Isadora se avergüenza de sus hermanos, y de si misma, y no puede alzar la cabeza. Que la única muchacha en buena edad, disponible y de buena sangre sea repudiada, seamos considerados una familia de traidores... –Reprimió un bostezo –Perdona, querida. Muero de cansancio, me voy a dormir... Buenas noches

-Buenas noches...

La albina se quedo sola en la sala de estar. Levanto la mirada con pesadumbre y localizo, en una hamaca de la terraza, a su hijo cómodamente sentado, con los ojos tan fijos en un libro que, a juzgar por su mirada fija, era imposible que lo estuviese leyendo.

Se levanto y camino hacia el. Se había percatado de su presencia toda la discusión, pero dudaba que Elle lo hubiese hecho

-Draco, se que has estado oyendo toda la conversación

-No lo pienso negar, madre. Es inevitable oír a la gente que grita con la puerta abierta.

¡Tan típico de Lucius ese cinismo!

-¿Dejaste que esa mujer hablase de ti y la traidora...?

-Creí que tú habías llegado a tus propias conclusiones sobre Ginny y yo. Si, la llamo por su nombre –añadió, observando el pasmado rostro de su madre –Y supongo que eso confirma tus sospechas, que quizás no sean tan terribles...

-¿Estas enamorado de ella?

-Eso creo. No busco tu aprobación ni tu aceptación para algo como eso. He cambiado, y me siento más dueño de mi vida que nunca. Y lo soy.

La tranquilidad con la que el Slytherin se tomaba todo era exasperante, mientras excluía a su madre de sus propios asuntos. La tormenta pasaba sobre el sin que le cayese siquiera una sola gota.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan desleal a tu padre? Ella lo metió a la cárcel...

-Y el había intentado matarla años antes, con todo este asunto de la Cámara de los Secretos¿Recuerdas? Y ahí nos puso en peligro a ambos. Y Ginny era solo una niña. No veo que tienes contra ella, si acabas de afirmar que cumple todos tus requisitos...

-¡No puedo creer que hayas caído así de bajo! No un hijo de Lucius. No el único hijo de Lucius

Se oían leves ruidos, como golpes repetidos y acompasados sobre el suelo con un objeto suave.

-Es de sabios cambiar de opinión. Y volviendo a eso¿Cuándo piensas darte cuenta que la profecía se refiere a destinos cruzados? Tu no puedes verlo, pero yo si. –Los golpes cesaron, dejando un hondo silencio en toda la mansión -La quiero, la quiero como nunca he querido a nadie. He estado semana y media al lado de ella, día a día, y me he dado cuenta que quisiera pasar toda una vida a su lado. Cada día la conozco y quiero más. Tú tenías razón... El amor es para fuertes. El amor fortalece, madre.

-¿Y te has planteado la posibilidad de que ella también te quiera de esa manera? –No pudo evitar soltar la albina con cierto sarcasmo

Una voz femenina se hizo oír.

-Draco no tiene que plantearse nada que sepa con seguridad, señora Malfoy –Una melena pelirroja salio de las sombras, y su dueña camino, con aquellos pasos que se habían oído antes, hasta situarse al lado del Slytherin y le coloco una mano sobre el hombro, desafiando con su gesto a la albina

El rubio, por primera vez en toda su vida, se sonrojo y bajo la mirada. En algún momento se había llegado a plantear "¿Y si ella también me quiere, que pasaría?. ¿Se atrevería a decírmelo?. ¿Cómo haría con mi madre, su familia, mis compañeros, sus amigos...?". Acababa de encontrar la respuesta a las dos primeras y un cuarto de la tercera. Claro que no se esperaba que todo aquello tuviese lugar delante de su madre

-¿Qué haces espiando a escondidas? A ti nadie te dio vela en este entierro. Has aprendido lo suficiente como para saber que una dama no espía...

-No estaba espiando. Venia a buscar un libro que deje esta tarde aquí –Noto que Draco lo tenia entre manos, e hizo una mueca -¿Sabe algo? Creí que lo había notado, pero me vale lo que haga una dama. Si el concepto de dama que tienen ustedes es ser débil, remilgada y quedar relegada al mero status de objeto, jamás seré una dama.

Narcissa se quedo sin habla, y su hijo pudo notar la batalla mental que libraba: Por un lado, estaba histérica al oír cuestionada la sociedad en la que fue criada y en la cual destacaba enormemente. Por otro, su sentido común le decía que era solo una niña, traidora de la sangre, quien la cuestionaba. Pero en el fondo tenia la certeza de que esa niña tenia una voluntad mas fuerte que nadie mas que conociera. Se veía como una pequeña mujer fuerte y decidida, más de lo que nunca fue ella.

Iba a responderle algo, a dejar en su lugar a esa pelirroja, pero algo la detuvo.

Volteo y observo la mirada gélida de su hijo sobre ella, y supo en seguida lo que eso significaba

-Draco, estoy muy deshonrada de ti. Confié en que harías lo mejor, y ya me doy cuenta de que a pesar de tus diecisiete, de tener casa propia y de que (como tu padre) eres una persona muy madura, no tienes idea de lo que es mejor para ti, eres inconsciente y egoísta. Tu padre se sentiría terriblemente avergonzado de que quien es su viva imagen este defendiendo a una traidora. Y más a una Weasley

Dejando esta daga clavada en el pecho de su hijo, salio con paso majestuoso de la estancia.

Ninguno de los dos hablo. Ambos estaban analizando las crudas palabras de Narcissa

-Supongo que lo llevamos demasiado lejos –Termino por decir Draco

-Aun no es tarde para...

-Para mí si lo es. –Repuso el tercamente -¿O será que eso me lo tengo que replantear? –añadió con sorna

-No seas bruto, si lo hago es por ti. No necesitas más problemas de lo que ya tienes

-Lo que no necesito es la lastima de nadie

-¡Pero si no te tengo lastima! Solo que... Draco, no debemos. Son demasiados contratiempos...

-¿Y no quieres sortearlos a mi lado?

-¡De querer, quiero! Y eso lo sabes, me da la impresión que desde siempre lo has sabido, pero... No se, todo es tan confuso...

-Estoy yo aquí para guiarte, si me necesitas. ¿No te das cuenta? Mientras estemos juntos, nunca estaremos solos. –Se levanto de la hamaca, dejando el libro olvidado y tomando el pecoso rostro entre sus manos -Ginny, nunca estarás sola.

La chica se sobresalto al notar como el conocía su peor temor... ¡Se sentía tan vulnerable! No sabia que responderle, si quería todo eso tanto como el... Poso sus manos en la cintura de él, mientras cerraba los ojos y murmuraba:

-Esto es algo demasiado loco

-¿Qué las locuras no son divertidas?

Ella sonrió ligeramente, abriendo sus ojos

-Pues...

-Puedo esperarte, si esa es tu duda. ¿Crees que tengo prisa?

-Yo tampoco la tengo. La calma es algo que suele gustarme –Apoyo su cabeza sobre su pecho, sintiéndose mas feliz que nunca

¡Era increíble que estuviera escuchando el corazón de quien quería desde hace tanto tiempo latir a esa velocidad por su causa!. ¡Que no le importarse oponer al mundo por sostener lo que tenían ellos juntos! Era como un sueño precioso... El mejor de todos, un cuento de hadas escrito para ella.

Levanto su rostro dejando la barbilla apoyada en el cuerpo de el, mientras las miradas se cruzaban con un mismo sentimiento reflejado.

El, sin nada que temer ya, la beso firme y delicadamente, disfrutando ambos con calma lo que hacia unas semanas habían disfrutado con desesperación.

Nuevamente sus lenguas se buscaban, sus labios parecían tener una eterna e insaciable sed que se tornaba más deliciosa y más desesperante a cada instante...

Unos ojos violetas los miraban desde la ventana, y poco debajo de ellos, una sonrisa.

_**o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o**_

_Notas: ¡Perdón! Infinitas veces¡Perdón!_

_La razón que tengo para disculparme es un error garrafal que cometí por editar el capitulo anterior sin revisar las notas de autor. En las notas decía que había un par de grandes pistas acerca del trato... Pero editando, preferí borrarlas. Y no edite las notas ¡PERDON!_

_Por si quieren saber, las pistas eran:  
__-Cuando las tres amigas hacen "planes para el verano", se dice que Ginny declina casi todos los que ellas plantean.  
__-El final de capitulo, era la frase "tenían todo un verano por delante"._

_¡PERDON!_

_Volviendo al presente... Al fin se desvela el trato. Algo loco, pero "¿Qué las locuras no son divertidas?" Me pareció, cuando hice la planificación, que todo era muy monótono. Puras clases, encuentros casuales y nada que los hiciera conocerse bien realmente, ningún cambio de ambiente... En fin, nada fuera de lo común. Entonces decidí meterle algo tan inverosímil como el trato que hicieron. Pero me parece que cabe bien en la historia._

_Espero que se haya entendido la opinión de Elle Kreisser. Me costo un poco plasmar su resignación y su desacuerdo, poniéndole a la vez el hecho de que cree firmemente en que Draco y Ginny están hechos el uno para el otro..._

_Se que el H/Rx no es del agrado de muchos. Cuando aun era tiempo, pregunte cual seria la pareja mas adecuada para Harry y hubo una total ausencia de respuestas. Ahora es muy tarde para hacer cualquier cambio, pero procurare que durante el siguiente año en Hogwarts les guste más la parejita n.n _

_Me dijeron también que no les gusto cuando Draco en el pasado capitulo dice "Ya obtuve lo que quería", porque hacia ver que creía a Ginny un objeto o algo así. Creo que eso queda solucionado en gran parte en este capitulo._

_Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. ¡Espero pronto los de este capi! (No respondo los que no esten con login o, en su defecto, con mail)_

_¡Se les quiere!_

_Kay._


	14. Sociedad

**Falsa Fortaleza  
By: Kailey H. S**

Los días se habían llevado a Irlanda consigo y habían traído a Francia, a una Francia refinada y elegante hasta decir basta.

Definitivamente, todo lo contrario al mundo que Ginny pudiese desear... Peinados elaborados, rostros hipócritamente sonrientes, el ser llamada "querida" o "encanto" y el no poder usar su satírico humor y conformarse con una dulzura y timidez que no eran suyas.

En ese momento, la noche caía lenta y desfallecidamente. Estaba sentada frente al espejo, soportando arduamente el sentir las horquillas clavarse en su cuero cabelludo. La elfina que Narcissa Malfoy le había asignado, una particularmente pequeña y taimada de nombre Niska, constituía el único vestigio de aniñada inocencia ahí existente, y por eso la pelirroja se aferraba a esa compañía como jinete a las riendas.

La dulce criatura no podía idolatrar más a la pelirroja. La peinaba, le elegía los trajes adecuados, la distraía, hacia todo lo que ella le pedía, la mimaba y la seguía a todos lados.

-Quédese quieta, señorita. Niska no ha terminado

-Odio tener que peinarme así... Es decir¿Qué le dio a la señora por hacerme peinar como una muñeca de porcelana todos los días? Y hoy... Bueno, se que es importante, pero... ¿No es exagerado hacer ver a una chica de quince como si tuviese veinticinco?

-Se ve bien. La señorita es muy linda. La ama Narcissa desea que...

-¡Ah! Niska, cuidado, esa horquilla me mata

-Niska ruega disculpas, señorita, no...

-Puedes estarte tranquila –Observo su propia sonrisa reflejada en el espejo ovalado –Ya te he dicho que no te tienes que disculpar por todo

-La señorita es muy buena y muy bella. Mírese, esta lista.

Se veía bastante bien. La forma de su rostro le permitía darse el lujo de dejarse caer unos mechones sobre su frente y ojos, hasta alcanzar el nivel de la barbilla. Su cabello estaba sujeto en un moño holgado a la altura de la nuca, con una apariencia descuidada que solo las horquillas pudieron lograr.

Su vestido era de color crema, consonante con su blanca tez y acentuando sus rasgos de fuego y carbón. Sin ninguna especie de manga o tiras, el vestido caía pegado a su torso hasta el hueso de la cadera, donde salían varios volantes de forma desigual hasta que el vestido rozaba el suelo, aunque estaba usando un tacón lo suficientemente alto.

En el preciso momento en que se admiraba, la presencia de Narcissa se impuso. Si que se veía imponente, con un vestido verde botella de terciopelo y faldas amplias, como los que se usaban en el Siglo XIX. Observo la imagen que se contemplaba en el espejo sin decir nada.

-Ama, la señorita esta lista

-Muchas gracias, Niska, pero necesito que te retires

-Como ordene –Hizo una reverencia y dejo a la albina y a la pelirroja en mutua compañía.

Los nervios de la chica se alteraron de inmediato. No había tenido una entrevista a solas con esa mujer en ningún momento, Draco se había encargado de ello y ellas también lo habían evitado.

-Espero que estés preparada para dejar en alto el nombre de mi hijo.

-Siempre.

-Ya sabes que no debes hablar a menos que se te pregunte. Esta gente entiende ingles, pero si puedes responder en francés, mejor. Ya sabes, jamás te imaginaste que vendrías a vivir a Francia...

-...Y soy de Irlanda, no voy a Hogwarts y no conozco bien a Draco, pero aun así me agrada... Si, ya se. Mis padres son Anna y Mark Kreisser, tengo dos hermanos, vivo al sur de Irlanda... Mis hermanos juegan Quidditch y yo lo hago, muy bien, a escondidas, pero mis padres esperan de mí que me case con Draco y me dedique a cuidar a nuestros hijos. Si, me lo se de memoria. ¿Es necesario todo esto?

-Lo es –No supo decir nada mas al respecto –Pero ese carácter no me gusta

-Ya lo se –Respondió con el tono fingido que llevaba usando ante terceros el ultimo mes –Soy la dulzura y la modestia personificada

A Narcissa le impresionaba el tipo de humor que la chica solía emplear. Un humor antipático y sarcástico que le hacia comprender por que le gustaba a su hijo.

Contrario a ser una dama, era una chica bastante ruda. Tenia unos ojos duros y ávidos, que le recordaban a los de su propia hermana cuando confeso haber matado a su esposo. Fuertes. Capaces de soportar todo.

A pesar de todo, le gustaba. Elle Kreisser le había hecho reconocer que, si la niña no hubiese provenido de una familia de traidores, la hubiese considerado perfecta para su hijo. Si bien le hubiese gustado que fuese más dócil, sabia que a Draco no y que... bueno, podría ser feliz con ella.

Además, estaba una profecía formulada por quien ella consideraba una erudita en el arte de la Adivinación, alguien que poseía un talento para ver cosas que los demás no veían, pero que estaban ahí (aunque hubiese obviado esta parte al hablarle a su hijo de la profecía). Hydrus Regnare y sus dos hijas habían sido reconocidos por ello en su época.

Pero le costaba creer que se refería a esto. A ver a su hijo y a esa traidora enamorándose el uno del otro. Maldijo mentalmente a Mustella.

-Bien. Eso espero. Quiero que Draco y tu estén abajo en media hora. Los invitados comenzaran a llegar de un instante a otro

Ella asintió distraída. Narcissa, al recibir aquella poco convincente respuesta, traslado desesperadamente su presencia al pasillo, mientras la pelirroja sonreía.

La chica observaba su imagen en el espejo, sintiéndose falsa pero a la vez, más bella que nunca. Y solo para el. Su rostro se veía transfigurado, tal vez porque sus pestañas se curveaban hacia arriba, dándole ese toque de niña buena que buscaban en ella, y su rostro tenia la sensualidad del maquillaje en tonos ocre que disfrazaba sus rasgos de niña. Se coloco sus pendientes y una hermosa cadena que Cathleen, hermana de Silas, le prestara. Lucia mas mujer, mas alta y mas elegante, para su desconcierto.

En ese momento unos nudillos golpearon la puerta

-¿Quién?

-Soy yo, Draco.

-Pasa

El rubio abrió la puerta y se dejo notar, vestido con un traje gris oscuro. Sus ojos se posaron en la pelirroja y se quedo sin palabras... Se veía, por primera vez desde que la recordaba, como una mujer, y por más de que intento ubicar en donde residía el cambio, no pudo hallarlo. Ella se sintió algo incomoda bajo el peso de aquellos ojos y desvió la mirada.

-Se que esto es difícil para ti, pero vas a tener que recibir a los invitados con mi madre y conmigo.

-Ya lo se, Draco. Gracias. Mientras no me suelten peroratas en francés...

-No lo harán. Arieth se encargo de anunciar que tú no hablas francés.

Ginny había conocido a la francesa el día que llegaron a Lesgens. Aun no había sido capaz de formarse una opinión acerca de ella.

-Esta bien. Estoy lista para todo, Draco. No me tienes que tratar como si no hubiesen hecho de mí una muñequita estupida solo para este momento

El lanzo una sonrisa de medio lado, de aquellas que derretían a la pelirroja

-Dirás que te ves como una muñequita estupida, pero estas bellísima

Ella se quedo sin respuesta, algo azorada por la frase, por lo que cambio el tema

-Aun no entiendo que hago acá. ¿Qué diablos tiene tu madre contra las francesas?

-No le gustan. Eso es todo. Cuando le dije que se viniera a Francia conmigo, no tienes idea del alarido que pego. Hay que entender a mi madre... Solo busca mi bien. Pero –Añadió al ver que Ginny iba a protestar –Hay cosas que no puede cambiar.

-No me respondiste la primera parte. ¿Qué hago yo acá?

-¿No lo entiendes, linda? Era una simple excusa para que estuvieses cerca todas las vacaciones. Cuando mi madre me dijo que debía hacer algo para que las francesas no me cayeran encima, se refería a arreglármelas para hacer pasar a una chica por mi prometida... Y pensé en ti y en las formas de lograrlo. Claro que me la dejaste en bandeja de oro...

Ella no respondió. No podía creer aun que Draco tenía ojos para ella. Y lo que es más: Solo tenía ojos para ella. Exclusivamente. Sonrió, mas emocionada que de costumbre.

-Que irónico. Yo accedí porque jamás he soportado estar lejos de ti más de un segundo. Pero no estaré todas las vacaciones. En tres días regreso a casa.

-¿Qué? Contaba con que vendrías conmigo...

-Draco, también tengo mi propia familia ¿Recuerdas?

-Como no. Seis hermanos es algo difícil de olvidar...

-No te metas con mi familia, Malfoy. No puedo creer que después de todo, pretendas que pase todo el tiempo de mi vida contigo, mas aun sabiendo lo mucho que aprecio a mi familia. Además, Harry cumple el 31, yo el 8 y no pienso estar lejos de casa, porque después de mi cumpleaños regreso a Eijdek a ayudar a mis hermanos en su negocio y a Cathleen Wytters antes de que entre a Hogwarts...

-Cierra el pico, Weasley, o te ahogas por falta de aire –Sonrió con cinismo

-Para tu información, se necesitan de cuatro minutos para morir por falta de aire.

-Bueno, pero por mas linda que te veas enojada, no queremos que eso pase.

Ella se pacifico. Su rostro volvió a la serenidad y se hundió en los ojos grises.

-¿Sabes que extraño también? Mi privacidad. Siento que aquí todo el mundo se mete con lo que digo y hago... En Hogwarts comparto habitación con otras chicas, pero siempre tengo mi propio espacio. En casa, soy la única niña, tengo habitación propia y nadie entra aparte de mí... Aquí es... Como si me estuviese asfixiando

-Lo entiendo. Esta casa no es un lugar habitable para ti mientras mi madre este cerca, entrando y saliendo a ver lo que haces. Quería darte la habitación por conexión flu, pero...

-¿Qué es eso?

-Una habitación a la que solo se puede acceder vía chimenea. La mía en Inglaterra es así. Es algo que no se usa... Creo que solo los Malfoy la llegaron a usar

-¿Cuál seria la ventaja de eso?

-Que mi mama no la conoce. Yo si. Mi papa dejo una carta junto a su testamento, que tenia un hechizo que hacia que solo yo la pudiese abrir y leer cuando cumpliese 17. Ahí salen las instrucciones para el manejo de mi herencia, incluyendo esa contraseña. El punto es que no te podía dar una habitación inexistente, no se si me entiendes...

-Si... ¿Puedo verla mañana?

-Por supuesto. La contraseña es Rêves Contenus... Al menos más original que la mía en Inglaterra, Draco Dormiens.

Ginny cayó en cuenta por que los artículos tenebrosos que pertenecían supuestamente a los Malfoy estaban resguardados. Por que su padre jamás los había encontrado. Conexión flu... Muy ingeniosos.

-Creo que es hora de que bajemos. Mi mama se pone furiosa.

La victoriana estaba excesivamente recargada de ornamentos. Adornos en oro, tulipanes holandeses... Parecía que en lugar de ser una recepción para no más de cincuenta personas, fuese una boda en la que hubiese mil doscientos invitados.

Tanta extravagancia cohibía a Ginny y molestaba a Draco de sobremanera. A ella le intimidaban los ostentosos vestidos que llevaban las otras mujeres, en comparación de los vaporosos pero lisos volantes del suyo.

Ella llevaba tiempo sin ponerle atención a sus ropas. Antes le parecía terrible tener que usar cosas de segunda mano, pero cuando fue creciendo, se dio cuenta de que aun dentro de túnicas gastadas, resultaba atractiva, y que aun bajo sombreros rotos, su mente era aguda y sagaz. Que aun bajo el pecho en el que apoyaba los libros de páginas ya amarillas que llevaba de un lado a otro, tenia un corazón que latía.

Solo esa vez en que las mujeres y chicas llevaban faldas anchas, corpiños ajustados y peinados elaborados, se sentía insignificante y pequeña. No se daba cuenta que aquella relativa sencillez la hacia ver mas brillante y mas ligera.

Había saludado ya a un sin fin de personas cuando se retiro de su lugar en la puerta. Sus pies pedían un descanso y encontró hueco cómodo en un lugar al lado de Arieth.

-Querida, luces cansada –Le sonrió la chica, hablando en un ingles casi perfecto

-No, no lo estoy. Simplemente marcho mañana y los preparativos de mi viaje...

-¿Marchas?. ¿A dónde?

La pelirroja cruzo las piernas. Muchas chicas se habían arremolinado a su alrededor, ahora que 'aquella irlandesa' comenzaba a hablar de si misma. Todas lo habían estado esperando, y agradecieron mentalmente a Arieth por haber preguntado.

La chica comenzó a hablar mas lento, para que incluso las que no entendieran bien su idioma comprendiesen cada palabra.

-A casa. Cumplo dieciséis en unos días y...

-¿No te quedaras con Draco?

-Mis padres no aprueban que este tanto tiempo fuera de casa. Draco tiene asuntos mas importantes que atender en este momento, y yo he dejado un poco de lado mis estudios, pero mis padres quieren que este pronto de vuelta

No había vacilación en su voz. Era increíble ser, solo por esa noche, una Kreisser. Imaginar que así no seria difícil que Draco y ella sostuviesen una relación. Su relación. Que no podía creer que ya existía.

-¿Cómo son los sangre limpia allá en Irlanda?

-Un encanto. Deberían ir. Soy una de las pocas mujeres sangre limpia que quedan y tenia a todos a mis pies, hasta que me comprometí... A los muchachos les dio rabia que no fuese uno de ellos y fuese un inglés... Y que más encima, planee venirse a vivir a Francia...

El rubio observaba la escena de lejos. La pelirroja, con sus sencillos atavíos pero rostro resplandeciente, resaltaba y era el centro del grupo de chicas que allí se hallaba. No eran muchas, unas seis o siete entre los doce y los diecisiete años, pero ella se las había metido en el bolsillo con su charla fingidamente animada.

Se comportaba igual que su madre, lo cual le explicaba por que en Irlanda ella la había estado observando tanto: Cruzando y descruzando las piernas cada cierto tiempo, gesticulando de forma poco exagerada con una mano para dar actitud despreocupada y con la otra sosteniendo una copa de vino blanco casi sin notar que la tenia, tomando un sorbo de tanto en tanto, actitud que hubiese sido censurable si algún presente hubiese notado que la pelirroja tenia quince años.

El si lo noto. Camino hacia el grupo de chicas que conversaban animadamente y, en forma de reproche, exclamo:

-No deberías estar bebiendo, encanto. Tu madre no querrá dejarte en nuestras manos si se entera.

-Oh, lo se. Disculpa, Draco ¡Pero es que papa y mama me tienen tan atada...!

-Lo comprendo. Pero aun así. ¿Te apetece dar un paseo?

-Esta bien. Disculpen... -El grupo de chicas la observaron marcharse de la mano con el rubio.

-Me adoran. No lo entiendo. Se supone que deberían odiarme o fingir hacerlo.

-Arieth me explico como son las cosas. Las mujeres fingen delante de su madre que están prácticamente acosando a uno de buena familia y luego, se salen con la suya. Esto de la sangre se esta desmoronando y las madres y los padres son los únicos que no lo aceptan.

-No me digas que tu también. Sabes que ves a Hermione y a Roxie y las matas aquí mismo

-Es difícil de explicar. No me gusta, pero me resigno porque no queda de otra. Hace siglos, esto era como un imperio. Ahora es una farsa. Es como tú jamás podrás evitar detestar a mi madre.

-Ya, pero es que tu madre esta deseando hacerme la vida imposible

Entraron al pasillo de los cuadros. Ginny observaba las pinturas, que a su vez la veían con curiosidad...

En seguida, Draco noto que acababa de cometer un error. Una dama de uno de los cuadros había murmurado un "lo sabia", haciendo que Ginny la encarara con sorpresa y temor.

-¿Quién diablos eres tu? Draco, no me digas que mandaste a hacer un cuadro mío...

El se quedo un instante sin saber como reaccionar. Mustella Regnare, desde su retrato, veía a la pareja y al retrato de su hermana, con triunfo.

- Vamos a la terraza y te explico.

Ginny no sabía una sola palabra de la profecía. Como explicarle que había un retrato de una mujer idéntica a ella en su sala...

-No soy imbecil –Refuto ella camino a la terraza –Se que a veces, los ancestros de varias generaciones atrás se parecen a uno hasta el grado de ser casi idéntico. Entonces¿Qué hace un retrato de un ancestro mío acá?

-¿Si te digo que somos primos lejanos, de aproximadamente 30 generaciones, me crees?

-Todas las familias de magos están relacionadas

-La mujer que viste en ese retrato es Mustella, una antepasada tuya. La que estaba en frente (La rubia¿La viste?) Es Perfidia, su hermana. Antepasada mía. Existe una historia que narra acerca de los destinos de ambas hermanas... Hubo una pelea, intercambio de maldiciones, profecías...

-No me digas que crees en las profecías.

Draco estuvo una hora completa explicándole a Ginny de las profecías hechas por Hydrus, Perfidia y Mustella. Solo omitió una parte: "Nos volveremos a encontrar".

-Sigo sin entender algo. ¿Las maldiciones irreversibles son reversibles?

-Por supuesto. ¿Te gustaría seguir pagando por lo que Mustella haya hecho? La magia es sabia, linda. Sabe hasta que punto hacer pagar.

-O sea que por eso yo soy mujer, por eso estamos recuperando dinero y prestigio... Por eso esa estupidez de la sangre esta saliendo de tu mente... Ya tu apellido no inspira ni temor ni odio... Y mi hermano esta teniendo algo raro (y lindo) con Hermione...

-¿En serio? Vaya, que ya era hora... Oye, menos mal que no crees en las profecías

-Si es verdad lo que dices, no puedo negar su autenticidad.

Justo cuando la conversación había terminado, apareció una lechuza color de café con leche. Se veía cansada de estar volando, tanto que Ginny tardo en reconocerla

-Judyaré. No... no puedo creerlo. Si Silas me escribe, no puede ser por nada bueno.

-Abre la carta. Quiero ver que te escribe ese

-Draco, Silas y yo jamás fuimos novios. Tuvimos nuestros más y nuestros menos, pero no he tenido un novio en serio jamás en mi vida. ¿Crees que no es por nada que me han sacado en el colegio la fama de chica fácil?

Comenzó a leer:

"_Pequeña:_

_Te escribí en cuanto pude. Espero que hayas estado bien y que ese imbecil no te haya hecho nada._

_Hay noticias urgentes: Mi pueblo fue atacado y no hay casa que se mantenga en pie, todo esta destruido. Tu familia esta como loca buscándote. Deberías escribir a tu casa en cuanto antes, pero quédate donde estas._

_Doy gracias al cielo que tienes las posesiones mas preciadas de mi hermana. Me gustaría que llegasen a mí de otra manera..._

_Mi lechuza no se ira hasta no obtener respuesta"_

-¿Qué es eso de "pequeña"? Y mas importante aun, "ese imbecil"

Ella no dio respuesta. No podía creer lo que leía. Eijdek atacado por los mortifagos... Silas había sido un genio al empezar llamándola "pequeña". Llevaba mucho tiempo que no la llamaba así, pero era el único que lo había hecho.

"Las posesiones mas preciadas de mi hermana"... Cathleen le había dado el vestido y las joyas sin chistar. "preciadas"... Entendió.

Silas era demasiado orgulloso como para pedir dinero prestado, y aunque lo pidiese, ella no lo tenía.

-Draco¿Crees que alguna de estas chicas daría algo por lo que tengo puesto?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? No pensaras vender algo que no es tuyo... Y no, no darían nada. Ellas solo van por cosas nuevas.

-Destruyeron Eijdek. Los mortifagos. Por lo que entiendo, toda la gente del pueblo quedo sin nada. La tienda de mis hermanos, destruida... Y yo tengo en mis manos un vestido carísimo y unas joyas igual de caras que pertenecen a los Wytters.

-Ya entendí. ¿No tienen cámara en Gringotts?

-Aja¿Crees que no guardan la llave en la casa?. ¿Qué parte de "se quedaron sin nada" no entiendes? O es que te parece que a Cath podría servirle de algo un vestido si no sabe de donde vendrá la comida para mañana... Draco, por favor, préstame una lechuza

Sabía que, si fuese por Draco, Silas podía morirse de hambre. Pero necesitaba hacerlo.

-No hoy ni ahora. No tengo ganas de que intercepten a una de mis preciosas lechuzas. Vamos, tenemos que volver. Llevamos mucho tiempo lejos y mi mama debe estar molesta. ¡Darthy!

El elfo apareció en seguida

-Señor

-Lleva esa lechuza a la lechuceria.

Cuando Judyaré entendió que Ginny la iría a buscar, tomo de la mano a la pelirroja y prácticamente la arrastro hasta donde estaba la gente congregada.

-No creí que por tus estupidos celos podrías dejar que dos de mis mejores amigos se mueran de hambre si pudieses hacer algo por evitarlo.

Se volvió para sentarse de nuevo con las chicas, que la acogieron amablemente y con preguntas nuevas. Draco se unió a los jóvenes, sin nada de entusiasmo, pensando en lo que la chica le acababa de reclamar...

Pasaron lo que quedaba de la noche así, sin hablarse, cada uno por su lado. Ginny encantaba cada vez más a las chicas y, sin saberlo, sorprendiendo más a la madre del rubio.

Por más de que moría de sueño y nervios, y tenia una nueva cuota de estrés, tenia que hacer gala de todo su autocontrol (que era bastante) para permanecer tranquila y despedir correctamente a los invitados.

-Nos vemos pronto, espero –Se despidió Arieth con sinceridad. Quedaba solo la familia D'Argent ahí, y las dos chicas estaban hablando a solas.

Ginny había decidido que le agradaba. Era como una mezcla de sus dos mejores amigas, la franqueza de Roxie y la calma de Luna

-Hasta pronto, Arieth.

-Cuida mucho a Draco. El te quiere mucho

Sonrió. Se había dado cuenta que las chicas le tenían cariño al rubio, lo trataban como si no pudiese valerse por si solo

-Y yo también a el. Descuida. Aunque no lo creas, el sabe cuidarse

La señora D'Argent paso a despedirse, y cuando salio la familia, quedaron los Malfoy y la Weasley en la Mansión.

Y a dormir se fue Ginny, pero a pesar de todo no pudo pegar ojo. Pensaba en los Wytters, en la familia casi desconocida para ella que tenia en Eijdek...

¡Su familia en Eijdek! Abrió los ojos presurosa, sin poder creer ese horrible error.

Seguramente sus padres les habían avisado a esos tíos que iba a Eijdek... Sentía que su plan se derrumbaba. Todo se descubriría pronto.

Sin poder ya dormir, se levanto de la cama y abrió sus cortinas, queriendo dejar la luna pasar...

Casi pega un grito de terror al ver una figura en una escoba, sosteniéndose al lado de su ventana. Era una figura negra, que tenia una varita en mano. Se preparo para atacar...

La pelirroja corrió en busca de la suya. La tenía en su mesa de noche desde que los mortifagos habían entrado a Hogwarts.

Y la habían seguido hasta Francia. Esto era increíble.

Apunto con la varita, preparada para protegerse

-¡Reducto! –Sorprendentemente, lo único que había hecho era apuntar al cristal de la ventana y desvanecerlo -Que cordial bienvenida –Murmuro la presencia con sorna –Pequeña¿Crees que yo te atacaría?

Ella bajo la varita al reconocer esa voz, estupefacta.

No podía ser. Algo no cuadraba.

-¿Silas?

_**o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o**_

_Notas: ¡Feliz San Valentín atrasado! Se supone que iba a publicar ese día, pero no tuve tiempo, así que aquí les dejo mi regalito. ¿Casualidad que sea el capitulo 14?_

_¿A que nadie esperaba que Draco y Ginny se pelearan en la recepción? Ya tuvieron su primera pelea de pareja xD es una parejita muy explosiva, ya verán..._

_Había hecho una doll de Ginny en la recepción, pero no la consigo... Cuando la consiga, les digo, y que la que quiera verla, que me la pida n.n_

_A raíz de un review que me mandaron, quisiera aclarar algo: Tengo la línea argumental del fic totalmente planeada. Nada de lo que pongo es al azar... Y aunque me encantaría usar todas las ideas que me dan, si uso una es realmente por casualidad, que ya estaba planeado así o porque estaba tan bloqueada que no pude pensar en otra cosa._

_Les dejo incógnitas:  
__-¿Qué hace Silas en casa de Draco?  
__-¿Cómo diablos consiguió esa escoba?  
__-¿Cómo terminara el pequeño lió de Draco y Ginny?  
__-¿Se descubrirá que la pelirroja mintió?  
__- ¿Por qué atacaron Eijdek?_

_Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. ¡Espero pronto los de este capi! (No respondo los que no estén con login o, en su defecto, con mail)_

_¡Se les quiere!_

_Kay._


	15. Desolacion

**Falsa Fortaleza  
By: Kailey H. S**

Toda una vida se cruzo por la mente de la pelirroja. ¿Qué diablos hacia Silas ahí, en Lesgens?. No pudo articular palabra. Se fijo en la figura oscura que estaba delante de ella. Una túnica negra y gastada era lo único que cubría ese cuerpo excelentemente formado, y cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad reinante, la luz de la luna ilumino ese rostro moreno que tantas veces había sido su consuelo...

-El mismo –La voz denotaba una sonrisa, pero una sonrisa impaciente -Perdón por haberte asustado, pero... ¿Puedo entrar? Seria más cómodo explicarte desde adentro.

La chica, en medio de su estupefacción, dio un paso hacia la derecha dando lugar al joven de que pasase por la ventana, llevando una pequeña ráfaga de viento consigo

-Oye... dime algo, pequeña, y quita esa cara. ¿No te alegra verme?

-Por supuesto que si, no sabes cuanto ¡Silas, estuve toda la noche preocupada por ustedes! Desde que hace unas horas llego esa carta...

-Eso lo explica todo

-¿A que te refieres?

-¿No lo entiendes?

El silencio hizo notar que, evidentemente, la chica no entendía

-La última que te mande fue hace una semana

-¿Una semana? No...

-Atacaron Eijdek hace diez días.

Ella emitió un grito ahogado por la sorpresa. Diez días. Diez días en los que los Wytters y demás habitantes de Lesgens habían estado en caos.

-¡Silas!. ¡Mi familia debe estar como loca!. ¿Y ustedes que? Oye, explícame de donde salio esa escoba...

-Déjame meter baza, peque, y te explico bien... –Rió brevemente –Pero siéntate, anda, que la historia no es corta –Él mismo tomo asiento bajo la ventana. La luna hacia mas bellas sus facciones, y por un instante a la pelirroja le recordó a Draco, el día que la había besado antes de irse de Hogwarts, en los terrenos, bajo esa misma altanera e imponente luna...

Pero entre Silas y Draco no había punto de comparación. Draco era su vida, su alma... Silas era solo un joven atractivo. Quizás demasiado atractivo. Pero a Draco lo amaba con una locura que no era sana.

Se sentó sobre la cama y ordenó:

-Anda, comienza.

-Te responderé en orden... Tu familia esta como loca, de hecho. Tus padres les preguntaron a tus tíos por ti. Tus tíos les respondieron que tú no habías aparecido jamás. Te andan buscando por todos lados...

-Dios... No puede ser... No podría ser peor¿Cierto?

-Podría –Sonrió –Les he enviado una carta diciendo... Bueno, en resumidas cuentas, que quedaste atrapada en el sótano de unos vecinos, o que eso creemos. Que estamos seguros de que estas bien y que muchas gracias por todo lo que hiciste por Cath... –Su voz se quebró. La pelirroja lo miro, extrañada

-Gracias, Silas.

-De nada, pequeña. Por ahora estas bien, pero ya vas a tener que regresar a tu casa. Tus padres saben que incendiaron todo, que las estructuras se cayeron... En fin. Algunos sótanos sobrevivieron... Que desgracia que nuestra caja fuerte no haya estado en el sótano. Pero una de nuestras escobas si lo estaba... Y es la que uso ahora. Menos mal que no estabas ahí, pequeña.

-¿Viajaste todo esto en escoba?

-Digamos que viole un poco las leyes internacionales al aparecerme de un país a otro...

La chica contuvo un grito. En primer lugar, no tenía la menor idea de que aparecerse en otro país fuese ilegal. Además, era un peligro aparecerse a esa distancia.

-Silas, eres increíble. ¿Solo para avisarme?

El rió estridentemente

-Hay muchísimas cosas que no entiendes y que deberías entender antes de seguir arriesgando tu pellejo ni el de nadie.

-Yo no estoy poniéndome en riesgo, Silas. Siempre que viajo estoy acompañada y...

-¿Me vas a dejar hablar?

-Si... Perdón.

El se permitió una pausa antes de comenzar

-En primer lugar... Ser amiga de Potter ya te pone en peligro. A ti, a tu hermano... A todos los que lo rodean. No te voy a decir que dejes de serlo, pero si que seas un poco mas conciente de lo que haces

-Si, papa. –Se gano una mirada de reproche por parte del moreno.

- Tu bien sabes que mi mama es Auror, y que fue una de las que estuvo protegiendo a Potter cuando ustedes vinieron a Eijdek en diciembre...

-¡No, eso no lo sabia! –Salto ella en seguida -¿Tu madre es Auror?. ¡Pero si siempre estaba en casa...!

-Precisamente. ¿No crees que todo cuadra? Mi madre siempre estaba ahí, en el pueblo, protegiéndolo, investigándolo... En fin. Últimamente la he ayudado en su noble profesión...

-¿Y tu desde cuando quieres ser Auror? Siempre creí que ibas a ser...

-En Hogwarts estaban muy protegidos, la verdad, pero la guerra es muy cruda. No soy el único que ha decidido luchar contra el mal de esta manera. Nunca he dicho que quiero ser Auror, pero he colaborado con mi madre en la medida de lo posible. Ella es una de las encargadas de proteger a Potter y de estudiar su caso, o mejor dicho la estrategia que va a usar Ya-Sabes-Quien contra el, y...

Silas se interrumpió a si mismo. Ginny noto que trataba de resumir lo que pensaba.

-Te lo voy a poner así: Trataron de atacar a la chica con la que sale y trataron de atacar el pueblito donde se supone que estabas tú. Es sencillo: Con la muerte del animago Black, al cual Potter parecía tenerle estima, Ya-Sabes-Quien noto que el chico estaba muy destrozado.

-¿Tratas de decir que tratan de atacarlo a el por medio de nosotros?

-Si, excelente síntesis. No atacarlo, debilitarlo. Con su novia fallaron, pues no la atacaron...

-Roxie y Harry no son novios –Dijo mecánicamente

-...Pero contigo creen que están logrando algo y es bueno que regreses ya a casa

Ella se paro, negando firmemente

-¡No voy a dejar a Draco sin despedirme!

-Ahora lo llamas por su nombre... Bien, como quieras, vamos a salir ya así que si quieres despertarlo...

Ella medito un par de segundos. Bien. Draco y ella estaban peleados. Ella se había enojado con el por no haberse preocupado por los Wytters... Al fin y al cabo, los Wytters estaban bien... ¿Qué mas daba si perdonaba a Draco su ataque de egoísmo? Sabia que debía regresar a su casa pero no podía irse así. Tenia que ganar tiempo de alguna manera, disimulada y silenciosa como una serpiente.

-Ten paciencia... ¡Niska!

La leal elfina apareció. Por la expresión, se notaba que Ginny la había despertado.

-Señorita... –Su somnolienta mirada se estanco en Silas. Abrió grandemente sus redondos ojos y bajo la cabeza, como dudando algo

-El joven es amigo mío. No va a estar aquí mucho tiempo así que tratalo como un invitado. Niska, te ruego me traigas la lechuza café con leche que esta en la lechuceria, se llama Judyaré. Tráeme también bastante comida.

-¿La amita desea algo mas?

-No, por favor con prisa

-Como desee –Desapareció

Ginny se volvió a Silas, que había mantenido silencio en la conversación entre la pelirroja y la elfina.

-¿Cómo han podido comer?

-Hay un bosque cerca del pueblo. Los jóvenes podemos salir de caza, traer frutos y agua...

-¡Silas! No puede estar pasando. Y pensar que... Oh, lo siento. Fue por mi culpa. De veras lo siento. ¿Cómo nadie sabia que estaba aquí?

-Fue un secreto bien guardado, por lo visto. Quien sea que te haya visto entrar a Eijdek, debió pensar que te quedarías ahí. Porque seguro te andan siguiendo

-Pero a mi hermano, a Hermione...

-Siempre están en tu casa, y como Potter esta ahí, es la casa mejor custodiada del planeta, creeme. Tienes que volver ahí, es el único lugar seguro.

-Pero...

-¿Draco? –Se burlo Silas

-Cállate. Si... No me puedo ir sin despedirme.

-Tienes que venir conmigo ya. No puedes...

En ese momento Niska apareció, trayendo a una Judyaré bastante agotada, que se poso en seguida sobre la cabecera de la cama, y una enorme bandeja de comida

-Aquí tiene, amita

-Gracias, Niska. Silas, debes tener hambre, así que...

El rió

-Muchas gracias. Me hacia falta comida de verdad

El voraz apetito de Silas hizo que se olvidaran de que debían marchar. Ginny lo observaba comer, como si esa fuese la ultima comida. Noto el hambre y la desesperación que no se había hecho notoria antes y se le contagio ese desasosiego. Pensó entonces en lo necesitados que estaban los Wytters, sin la llave de su cámara de Gringotts tardarían siglos en conseguir sacar algo de dinero. Su vista se desvió hacia las alhajas de Cathleen, que reposaban ahora sobre su baúl...

-No pude vender los objetos de Cath. Lo siento...

-Claro –Hablo el con la boca llena –Los tenias puestos esta noche. Me alegro de que hayas captado la indirecta igualmente.

-Yo te voy a decir que vas a hacer. Mi mama me dio cierto dinero (no mucho, pero algo) antes de ir a Eijdek. –Reviso en su baúl hasta dar con su monedero. Se lo lanzo a Silas, que lo recogió en el aire -Quédenselo, creo que es suficiente como para que pueda pasar alguno de ustedes en el Caldero Chorreante algún tiempo. Quédate con las joyas y el vestido de Cath y que tu padre los venda, pues el si conoce los precios reales.

-Gracias –El moreno miraba el monedero como si fuese un tesoro, pero Ginny seguía pensando y no dudo en hablar

-Mi hermano Bill... El trabaja en Gringotts y los conoce bien a ustedes. Si pueden hablar con el, creo que podrá hacer los tramites necesarios para que les den otra llave, y supongo que quizás les preste algo...

-Mi pequeña, eres una belleza. No sabría agradecerte nada...

-No tienes que agradecerme, si están así por mi culpa. Y una cosa, Silas: No soy tuya

El le guiño un ojo

-Te comparto –Sonrió, e hizo que ella también riera –Además, no fue culpa tuya. No tenias como saber el plan de acción de Ya-Sabes-Quien, y ni siquiera los Aurores que estudian eso están seguros. Se que si hubieses sabido algo, no ponías a Eijdek en riesgo.

-Si... pero...

-Ya termine. –Interrumpió el moreno -La comida estaba excelente. Ahora nos vamos. Deja de pensar en eso que la culpa no fue tuya

-Espera. Niska, trae mas comida para llevar y ve empacando mis cosas. Si me puedes conseguir alguna escoba, perfecto.

-¿La amita se va?

-Si.

-Al amo Draco le disgustaría si usted no se despide –La voz casi inaudible con la que dijo esto casi no fue captada por Ginny

-A eso iba. Pero haz lo que te pedí.

Salio de la habitación antes de que Silas pudiese detenerla. Sus piecitos se movían rápidamente sobre parqué, hasta alcanzar el otro lado del pasillo que era donde se hallaba el dormitorio principal. Para su susto, la puerta estaba abierta

Pero cuando entro, descubrió que Draco nada mas ocupaba una esquina de la matrimonial, y que estaba tranquilamente dormido. Camino hacia donde estaba y se arrodillo a su lado

-Draco –Le susurro en el oído.

El chico noto la voz y abrió sus grises ojos.

-Draco, tengo prisa y... Tengo que regresar a casa. Después del ataque a Eijdek no es bueno que permanezca lejos de casa...

-No puedes irte sola –La miro con cansancio

-Draco, no estaré sola, lo prometo. Pero me tengo que ir...

-Mañana hablamos

La pelirroja dejo que un breve silencio invadiera la habitación antes de susurrar:

-Me tengo que ir ya.

El se sentó, viéndola a los ojos inquisitivamente

-No pensaras en ir sola. En todo caso, los trenes no salen a esta hora y no te vendría mal esperarte hasta mañana.

-El punto, Malfoy, es que he venido a buscarla

Silas hizo su aparición en el cuarto del rubio. Bajo su raída túnica y el aspecto ligeramente insano que había obtenido los últimos días, el moreno estaba en perfecta discordancia con el lujo que los rodeaba en ese instante

-¿Y tu...?

-¿No pudiste quedarte en mi habitación, Silas? -Pregunto con sorna.

-así que este es el famoso Silas. ¿Es quien me dijiste, Ginny, que estaba en peligro?

La cabeza le daba vueltas. Ahí, arrodillada en el suelo, se sentía más pequeña e indefensa que los dos jóvenes. Aun así, saco una fuerza que no tenía para responder

-El mismo. Antes de que digas nada, Silas consiguió una escoba para avisarme simplemente que el ataque a Eijdek fue hace diez días y que mi familia esta como loca buscándome...

-Ya –Alzo una ceja el rubio, escéptico –Aun así¿Qué haces tu en mi casa? –Se giro a ver al moreno

Si no hubiese tenido tanto sueño, lo hubiese molido a golpes. Por eso y porque Ginny estaba ahí, asustada como una niña pequeña.

-Buscar a Ginny

-¿Y no pudiste simplemente escribirle?

-Lo hice hace diez días, pero al parecer la carta llego anoche.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada entonces. Simplemente se fulminaban con la mirada. Ginny se dio cuenta de que, si ella no estuviese en la habitación, el moreno y el rubio se estuviesen matando.

Draco no pudo evitar que los celos que sentía se notaran entonces.

-Ginny no se ira contigo. Se queda aquí hasta...

-De que me voy, me voy. Ahora, o apruebas que me vaya con Silas o te jodes.

-¡Muy bien! Si es que lo prefieres a él, entonces...

-Pero si eres ridículo ¡Que todavía no has entendido que Ginny esta locamente enamorada de ti!

Los otros dos rostros se giraron hacia el moreno con asombro reflejado.

-Malfoy, esta chiquita ha hecho hasta lo imposible por compartir un segundo mas de tiempo contigo antes de irse ¡Y todavía le reclamas que me prefiere! No lo entiendo. Yo se que fui para ella poco menos de lo que ella para mi. Se que cada vez que me besaba, imaginaba que...

-Silas, yo...

-Punto en boca, pequeña. No busco una disculpa ni la necesito, si bien nos fijamos el uno en el otro, nunca ninguno de los dos estuvo tan enamorado como tu lo estas de él. –Señalo al rubio con la barbilla -Ni tú de mí, ni yo de ti. Yo mas que nadie se lo que tu has hecho por estar aquí, Ginny, por eso me indigna que éste crea cosas que no son.

-No se que demonios consigues diciendo todo eso –Ya Draco estaba completamente despierto. Silas bufo

-Hacerte entender que no estamos en una ridícula competencia por el aprecio de Ginny. Seria ridículo, porque yo se que lo tengo. Y tú también, pero además, a ti te quiere con locura. Y que no es justo que le estés haciendo ese daño.

La pelirroja no pudo hacer más que admirar a Silas. Sabia que Draco era una persona relativamente madura, pero al lado de Silas se estaba comportando como un niño al que le quieren quitar lo que es suyo. Al fin y al cabo, Silas era unos años mayor, y ella no podía más que verlo como a un guardián. Alguien que siempre estaría ahí para protegerla.

-Ginny¿Es verdad todo lo que el ha dicho?

-Hay muchas verdades que Silas desconocía, y me sorprende notar que ha acertado. Draco, madura un poco. Sabes que desde hace mucho tiempo tienes mi corazón y... Que diablos, me tienes a mi en tus manos. No necesito estar todo el día al lado tuyo para recordártelo. Y en este momento me necesitan, por primera vez con urgencia, en otro lado.

Un incomodo silencio se cernió sobre la habitación. Silas y Ginny se miraron, el primero sonriendo con triunfo, la segunda sin ninguna expresión. Finalmente, Draco rompió el silencio.

-Entiendo. Pero exijo un beso de despedida

La chica entonces rió y se abalanzo sobre él. Lo beso con alegría y ternura, y el le correspondió, tanteando con su lengua los rincones de aquella boca ya tan explorada por el. Aun les pillaba por sorpresa el hecho de que cada beso era como el primero, cada vez se redescubrían el uno al otro y eso les gustaba.

Ella se reía entre beso y beso. No entendía el por que de su felicidad, y también se le había contagiado a el. Quizás era por darse cuenta, con todas las peleas que habían traído desde el día anterior, que se querían más que nunca.

Terminaron abrazados, con una sonrisa de quien se enamora por primera vez, bajo la atenta mirada de un Silas que había preferido mantener silencio. La pelirroja volteo y lo vio alzando una ceja.

-Draco... me voy. Te quiero mucho. Dile a tu mama que me suicidé, si te place

-Le agradaría mucho la idea. Pero no. Nos veremos pronto, linda

Ella salio precedida por el moreno. Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Ginny encontraron todo como ella lo había pedido. Tras atar el baúl y la "comida para llevar" a una de las escobas y murmurar unos cuantos encantamientos, Silas salio por la ventana, seguido por Ginny y Judyaré volando detrás de ellos

El frío que les recibió no era normal en una noche de verano. Le hizo recordar a la pelirroja, y sentir en carne propia, el ataque a Eijdek. Tantos heridos, tantos desastres... Quizás hasta algunos muertos. Probablemente.

Siguió a Silas unos dos minutos hasta que llegaron a un claro no muy lejos de la Mansión. Este hecho le trajo a la pelirroja una duda:

-Silas... ¿Cómo me localizaste?

El rió antes de contestar

-Me dijiste que estarías en Lesgens. Y bueno, la mansión se llama Mansión Malfoy. No es difícil de notar.

-Oye... No puedes hacer pública la noticia de que los Malfoy están aquí. Se esconden. Por favor, Silas, no...

-Tranquila, pequeña. Ahora agarrate, porque me voy a aparecer en Eijdek. No tengas miedo, agarra las escobas y la bolsa con comida. Yo agarro tu baúl y a esta traviesa –Sonrió, refiriéndose con gran cariño a Judyaré

-A sus órdenes

-A la de tres. Uno. Dos...

El "tres" no lo oyó. Sentía mucho miedo. Era la primera vez que se aparecía y para colmo, a larga distancia, lo cual aparte de ser ilegal era peligroso.

Abrió los ojos y...

El pueblito que ella tanto amaba estaba hecho trizas. Las casas en ruinas, nadie en las calles. Aunque debían ser como las cinco de la madrugada... La hora le recordó a Ginny que tenía mucho sueño. Fue prácticamente jalada por Silas hacia donde estaban sus padres, en el sótano de su casita.

No podía pensar con claridad. Solo sintió que sostenía una pequeña plática... Y se dormía bañada en lágrimas.

El sol entraba a raudales por la ventana. Estaba cómodamente acostada sobre su mullido colchón.

Abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de que esto no entraba en sus recuerdos de la noche anterior.

-Ya despertaste

-¡Ron!. Harry!. ¡Hermione!

-Roxie sigue dormida. Nos tenias tan preocupados... Silas te trajo aquí hace par de horas.

-¡Ginny! Oh, Merlín. Me tenias tan preocupada...

Era su madre. Ginny, desde su cómoda cama, feliz por verlos a todos de nuevo, sentía que era excesivamente irreal estar ahí, habiendo estado en la noche en la más frívola de las recepciones. Ahora, recibía la mejor de las atenciones. Se sabía cuidada y querida.

-...Pobre muchacho. Bill esta haciendo lo que puede por ellos, pero recuperar una llave es difícil. Nos comento que tú les ofreciste todo lo que podías, me haces tan orgullosa... Pero tú¿Dónde estuviste todo ese tiempo?

-Atrapada en el sótano de casa de unos vecinos. La casa se había derrumbado entera sobre la trampilla que daba al sótano y nos costo un mundo salir de ahí.

-Oh, Ginny... ¿Quieres desayunar?

-Por favor...

-Mama¡Si son las tres de la tarde!

-Tu hermana no durmió anoche. ¡Fuera los tres! Necesita descansar.

Salieron todos, seguidos por su mama.

Fue entonces cuando las imágenes de Eijdek llegaron claras a su mente.

Desolación. Eso era lo que mas le dolía. Todo el mundo estaba con rostro muerto, con ojos llorosos, con esperanzas perdidas.

Pero nada más doloroso que la charla con los Wytters.

"_-Mama, papa, viene conmigo Ginny. Trajimos comida_

_Se abalanzaron sobre el paquete como lo había hecho Silas poco antes. Avidez, desesperación, hambre._

_-¿Cómo has estado?_

_-Bien, gracias. ¿Ustedes?_

_-Sobrellevándolo, cariño._

_-¿Todos bien?_

_-Aquí nos tienes... Silas estupendamente. Nosotros dos, viviendo gracias a el..._

_-¿Y Cathleen?_

_Una larga pausa. Todos miraron al suelo._

_-Cath... No pudo salvarse. La alcanzo una maldición. Cathleen esta muerta."_

**_o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o_**

_Notas: ¡PERDON!. ¡TARDE SIGLOS! No puedo creerlo._

_Me hizo muchísima gracia ver que casi todas concluyeron que Silas es un mortifago. Me debatí una semana entre publicar rápido para sacarlas de su error, o tardar más de lo normal y así torturarlas un poco mentalmente. Creo que se dieron cuenta que terminó pasando... Aunque fue por circunstancias ajenas a mí._

_Hablando del fic como tal... Me di cuenta de que es la primera vez que aparece Silas en escena. Me cayo mejor de lo que me esperaba, y espero que todas ustedes también se lleven una buena impresión de el y de todos los Wytters._

_Ahora... Cathleen esta muerta. A ver como afecta esto a Ginny. No la pude presentar aquí, pero visto lo visto, supongo que sabrán que Ginny la quería mucho. La pelirroja acaba de tener su primer contacto con la guerra... Y ahora que sabe que es poco menos que uno de los blancos... Bueno, dejémosla que lo asimile._

_Próximo capitulo... Inicia el nuevo curso. Odiaría estancarme en vacaciones, porque igual no pasaría nada interesante._

_Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. ¡Espero pronto los de este capi! (No respondo los que no estén con login o, en su defecto, con mail). Yo respondo los reviews antes de publicar el siguiente capi. Si quieren que cambie esa costumbre, me dicen._

_¡Se les quiere!_

_Kay._


	16. Novedades

**Falsa Fortaleza  
****By: Kailey H. S.**

Habían sido las peores vacaciones de su vida.

En el primer mes, entre la elite mágica francesa e irlandesa, Draco había sido lo único bueno. Lo había conocido más de lo que jamás se había atrevido a pensar. Y ella también se había dejado conocer. Todo había comenzado...

Pero el segundo mes, después de que Silas la trajese a casa, había sido un infierno. Enterarse de la muerte de Cathleen, encontrarse en su casa con aquellos parientes que vivían en Eijdek reprochándole que nunca hubiera ido a visitarlos...

No salía de su casa. Se deprimía. Extrañaba a Draco, a la servil Niska, a la sincera Arieth... Casi podría decir que extrañaba a la flemática madre de Draco. Todo menos aquel infierno, prisionera en su propia casa, soportando mimos que no debía (y odiaba) recibir, el peso de la muerte de una amiga...

Solo cuando se paro sobre el Anden 9, antes de cruzar la barrera, noto que la libertad volvía de nuevo a sus miembros.

-Necesitamos a un nuevo cazador y un nuevo bateador ¿Ideas? –Pregunto Harry de pronto.

-He oído decir que Morgan Dwight estuvo entrenando con su hermano para aplicar al puesto de golpeador.

-Dwight no era muy agresivo. No es lo que estamos buscando.

-No hay muchos mas, solo los que fueron beisbolistas en escuela primaria –Rebatió Roxie –Y tampoco es que el béisbol aquí tenga mucha popularidad

-Que fueron... ¿Qué? –Ginny arqueo una veja. Suponía que era algún deporte muggle...

-Es un juego que se juega con un bate y hay que darle a una pelota y... Bueno¿Qué tal si en navidad vienes a mi casa y te muestro? Y de una vez aprendes que es el fútbol. El próximo año hay mundiales en Francia.

-El próximo año hay mundiales de Quidditch, Roxie.

-¡Quedémonos en el tema del Quidditch! –Imploro Harry –Aparte de Morgan Dwight...

-Haz las pruebas. Mientras no saques a Dorian, no hay nada que temer... Y entre los cazadores, habría que buscar uno que combine bien entre Erika y Ron...

-No. Haré todas las pruebas de nuevo. No dudo en que el viejo equipo lo hará hasta el final, pero necesito ver si hay algo que encaje mejor.

En ese momento los cuatro se apoyaron sobre la barrera, e instantes después, los cuatro estaban en otro andén. Ginny y Roxie se separaron de los demás, buscando a Luna. Faltaban solo quince minutos para la partida del Expreso.

La pelirroja observo con tranquilidad a la gente que se reencontraba en el lugar. Sharon Turner y Eunice Halley, sus compañeras de habitación, las saludaron con la mano desde lejos, saludo que Ginny y Roxie respondieron. Colin Creevey y Dorian Dares, amigos desde que ambos entraron a Hogwarts, no las habían visto. Seguramente buscaban a Davey Finch.

-¡Seamus!. ¡No me dejes sola!

-¡Cyanny, estate quieta, por Merlín! Hola Ginny, hola Roxie. Primer año de mi hermanita en Hogwarts. –Explico -¡Deja de seguirme! Mira, por allá esta Marion Jordan. ¡Vete con ella!

Seamus y Dean habían pasado el verano juntos. Una chiquilla venia dando saltos detrás del primero, con sus trenzas claras rebotándole en la espalda y sus enormes ojos azules chispeando dulzura.

-Pero... Pero...

Las dos amigas reían a su gusto. Dean las saludo con una mueca de risa contenida

-Es un demonio. Dulce, pero demonio al fin y al cabo. La tuve que soportar casi todas las vacaciones

-¿A dónde fueron?

-Yo estuve un mes en un hotel en la playa con mis padres, y al siguiente mes me reuní con Seamus y nos fuimos de vacaciones a recorrer Francia. Supe que hubo un ataque en un pueblo del norte... Tú estabas ahí ¿No?

-Si, pero estoy bien. Solo pase un poco de pánico.

-Ya veo... Me alegro que estés bien.

-¿Dónde esta tu hermano?. –Pregunto entonces Seamus -¿Viste que los Cannons pasaron a la semifinal?

-Si. Ron no dejo de fastidiar todas las vacaciones con eso. Esta peor que Hermione con su Premio Anual...

-...Y que tu con tus TIMOS –Completo Roxie -Están por allá, con Neville y Harry.

-¿Harry?. ¿Harry Potter?

-Si, Cyanny, si

-¡Quiero conocerlo! –Chillo la pequeña, que con sus once años ya tenia bastante estatura

Las amigas se despidieron, pues habían visto a Luna Lovegood. Saludaron por el camino a Colin, Dorian y Davey.

Unos ojos grises estaban atentos a todo esto. La popularidad de la pelirroja era algo que conocía, pero cuando vio a Thomas hablarle así... Algo hirvió dentro de su ser.

Sabía que estaba celoso, porque el Gryffindor podía saludarla, sonreírle y hablarle delante de todo el mundo. El no. No se había planteado como iba a poder seguir viéndose con ella en Hogwarts. Es mas ¿Se seguirían viendo?. ¿Saldría alguno de los dos con alguien para guardar apariencias?

-¡Draco, no es justo que sigas creciendo!

El sonrió. Pansy Parkinson podía ser un pegoste a veces, pero seguía siendo su amiga. La vio, agradecido con ella por haberle sacado de sus preocupaciones.

-Hola, Pansy. Estas mas morena... ¿Dónde estuviste?

-En el Caribe, con unas tías mías. –La chica poso su mirada sobre el pecho del chico -¡Enhorabuena, Premio Anual!

-Felicidades –Se oyó también la voz jovial de Blaise.

Pansy abrió los ojos gratamente sorprendida al ver al moreno. Tenía el pelo más largo, cubriéndole la frente, y su piel acanelada lucia más bronceada, resaltando este contraste con sus ojos verde manzana.

-Nuestro ultimo año en esta basura. Envidio a Theo. –Blaise era el único que llamaba así a Nott -¿Saben que va a hacer su ultimo año en Durmstrang?

Draco, alejado de sus amigos gracias a sus vacaciones, no conocía esta noticia.

-¿Es por intercambio o simplemente prefirió terminar allá?

-Intercambio, creo. Los Nott siempre hacen eso, terminan escuela en Durmstrang.

-Mi mama no me dejo nunca ir allá, y eso que ellos no tienen esa basura muggle. Allá se da real importancia a la genealogía y a la Magia Oscura, al linaje, al poder... Tienes todo al alcance de tu mano

-A ti lo que te frustra es que ahora Theo te va a aventajar –Blaise sonrió de medio lado. Una Slytherin de segundo se le quedo viendo, admirada del gesto y belleza natural del joven, para después marcharse sonrojada

-Lo dudo. Estuve en Irlanda, Francia, Italia y Alemania el tiempo suficiente como para sentir que me puede aventajar.

-¿Si? Y tu madre¿Cómo esta? No hemos sabido mucho de ella y nos preocupa

-jamás me ha interesado que hace y no va a empezar ahora –Sus nervios se exaltaron un poco por la mentira

Draco sabia que Blaise estaba tratando de averiguar la ubicación exacta de su madre, quizás para hacerle ese favor a la horda de mortifagos que buscaban a la "traidora"

Subieron al tren. Pansy y Draco abandonaron al moreno para dirigirse al vagón de prefectos, donde ya estaban Potter, Granger y Ginny. Al distinguir a la pelirroja, el Premio Anual sonrió. ¡Que diferente se veía a los otros dos!

Siempre había notado que los Gryffindor tenían un aspecto salvaje. El aspecto de la pelirroja era como el de una frágil muñeca de porcelana, concentrando ese característico salvajismo en sus negros ojos. La chica Weasley se veía estilizada y delicada, al contrario de los demás Gryffindor que, a sus ojos, tenían algo vulgar.

Entro en un compartimiento seguido por Pansy. Desde ahí podía ver claramente a la pelirroja, que había notado ya su presencia y lo miraba de tanto en tanto desde el compartimiento de en frente.

-Draco, me preocupas. –Soltó entonces su amiga. El la observo, inexpresivo, pero ella continuo hablando –Desde la muerte de tu padre no eres el mismo. Y se que tu mama y tu no se llevan bien... Entonces...

-Prefiero no hablar de eso. –Cada vez que recordaba que Lord Voldemort había matado a su padre le entraban accesos de rabia y dolor, seguidos por una ira a sangre fría con la que podía ser capaz de matar.

-En el último año no hablaste con nadie más de lo necesario. Saliste con Adella Moon y ni siquiera eso te intereso. Ni siquiera los odiosos Gryffindor. Fueron pocas las veces que te acercaste a molestarlos...

-Uno madura con la edad, Pansy. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer con mi vida.

Ninguno dijo nada hasta que el tren partió y fue ocasión de hacer la ronda, y Hermione Granger y el, Premios Anuales, tuvieron que organizarla.

Tres días después de la presurosa partida de Ginny, le había llegado la carta de Hogwarts, indicándole que le habían otorgado ese merito, pero eso no compenso la falta que le hizo la chica en el siguiente mes.

No sabía que tenía con ella. ¿Una relación clandestina? podría ser. El le quería y ella le correspondía. ¿Cómo decirle que quería tenerla a su lado, así sea por medio de encuentros furtivos?

Necesitaba hablar con ella. Su repentina partida aquella madrugada lo había dejado desolado, solo y preocupado. Por lo que, durante la ronda, salio en su busca. La encontró en mitad de un pasillo.

-¡Cyanny Finnigan, quédate quieta, por Merlín! Eres un demonio –La pelirroja Weasley veía a una alumna que parecía ser de las menores con bastante exasperación

-Eso me lo han dicho –Con aires de princesita, la pequeña sonrió

-¿Problemas, mi venerable prefecta? –Se burlo Draco para captar su atención

-Cierra el pico, Malfoy. ¿Ves, Cyanny, la paciencia que te tengo? Si hubieses caído en garras de este...

La chiquilla se volteo a ver a Draco. El gesto sincero y sencillo, por no decir inocente que dibujaba el rostro de la niña se le hizo extrañamente conocido.

-No puede ser peor que mi hermano

A Ginny le hizo gracia que alguien hablase así del siempre alegre Seamus

-Oh, creeme que si. Es un Slytherin

La chica se tapo la boca con ambas manos y lo miro como si fuese el último espécimen de una especie animal totalmente extinta.

-Mi hermano me había dicho que los Slytherin parecían trolls.

-Físicamente no. Pero una no puede ver el cerebro de una persona según su físico, así que tu hermano tiene razón. Hay un Slytherin con el que salí el año pasado...

-Niña, a tu compartimiento ahora mismo. Y cinco puntos menos por...

-¿A que casa? –Se burlo la menor de los Finnigan, con un tono meloso

-Cyanny, controla tu lengua. Ve a tu compartimiento. El Premio Anual y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente.

La chica asintió con vehemencia y se marcho. La Gryffindor y el Slytherin se vieron a los ojos sin saber que decir. Estando atentos a que nadie los viera, entraron a un compartimiento y cerraron la cortina que impedía la visibilidad desde el exterior.

Apenas estuvo seguro de que nadie los veía, Draco se lanzo a tomar los labios de la chica, con fiereza y poderío, y el mismo deseo contenido de los que han de esconderse para mostrarse como son realmente.

A Ginny el beso le tomo por sorpresa. No conocía que Draco fuese tan impulsivo, pero intuía que era así en todo cuanto a ella refería. Se separo de el después de un rato, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El, a modo de excusa, también sonrió.

-Necesitaba estar contigo

-Yo también -Corroboro ella -No sabes lo horrible que estuve después de irme. No estuve tranquila desde que lo hice.

-No confío en ese tal Silas.

-Deja a Silas tranquilo. Necesito explicártelo todo. De verdad no me fui porque me vino en gana... Hay razones de fondo.

-Oigo.

En un reducido espacio de dos minutos, la chica le refirió que la buscaban. Que no estaba segura en ningún lugar, ni siquiera en Hogwarts. Que atacaron Eijdek porque la querían a ella. Y que por eso asesinaron a Cathleen.

-¡Pero en mi casa estas segura! Nadie sabe que mi mama y yo estamos en Lesgens. ¡Solo tu!

-Si, Draco, voy corriendo a decirle a mi mama: "Mami, Draco Malfoy me ofreció su Mansión para estar segura". No. Solo te lo refería para que supieras.

-Pero entonces... ¿No deberías abandonar Hogwarts?

-Nunca. Hogwarts si que es segura. Y en Hogwarts estas tú.

La sinceridad de las palabras de la pelirroja conmovió a Draco, quien sonrió.

-Te extrañe.

-Creeme que yo también a ti. No se como vamos a hacer en el colegio...

Al rubio le alivio que ella fuese quien sacara el tema

-Quiero seguirte viendo

-Eso queda muy claro, Draco. El punto es como...

-A escondidas

-Me va a doler engañar...

-Los Gryffindor y su estupida conciencia

-¡No he dicho que no vaya a hacerlo! Es la única manera. Escondiéndonos.

Cuando las cosas quedaron claras entre ambos, sus bocas volvieron a tomar posesión la una de la otra, mientras ella le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos, y el a ella la cintura.

No tenían menor intención de separarse. Podría entrar toda una horda de mortifagos a atacarlos y ellos no se separarían. Quizás era porque no contaban con que alguien pudiese descubrirlos.

Pero el temor de ser descubiertos había estado en ellos desde el primer momento, y en ese instante el corazón les dio un brinco. La puerta del compartimiento se abrió sin darles tiempo a separarse.

-Disculpen si interrumpo

El hablante poseía un acento extraño, aunque su inglés era perfecto. Los ojos de Ginny enfatizaron en el rostro desagradable y poco agraciado del muchacho moreno, al que jamás había visto en Hogwarts.

-¿Tu quien eres? –Se volteo Draco para encararlo. El rubio era alto, pero el otro le llevaba bastante diferencia de altura

-Stoyan Svechtari. De Durmstrang. Tú eres Premio Anual... Malfoy¿No? Y tu novia¿Cómo se llama?

-Ginevra –Respondió ella secamente. Noto la mirada de Svechtari sobre su cuerpo y se estremeció.

-Ginevra –Repitió el, y una nada agradable sonrisa cruzo el antipático gesto –Bonita chica.

-Fuera de tu alcance, Svechtari. Ginny, sal de aquí. No es un buen sitio para que estés ahora

La pelirroja agradeció el gesto, pues la conversación comenzaba a inquietarla. En el mismo vagón estaban sus compañeras de cuarto, Eunice y Sharon, y prefirió entrar antes de encontrarse con más nadie.

-¿Vieron a Zabini? Esta espectacular...

-Si, pero no volvería a salir con el ni pagada...

-Ginny, hemos escuchado un montón de rumores, pero jamás la verdad de primera mano... ¿Qué paso en tu cita con Zabini?

-Me harte de el, es la verdad. Es un descerebrado.

-Pero es bello.

-Deja eso, Sharon. Que mas da que sea bello –Rió Eunice -¿Me vas a decir que Draco Malfoy no es bello y sin embargo es un...?

-El es otro que últimamente se ve muy bien. Ahora una lo ve y no puede creer que es la mala persona que todos conocemos como Malfoy.

-Yo lo veo igual que siempre –Alzo una ceja Ginny, fingiendo indiferencia

-Que poco detallista eres –Criticó Sharon, apoyada por Eunice con un asentimiento –Desde que murió su padre se ve mas humano. Casi tierno.

-No sean ridículas. Malfoy sigue siendo el mismo idiota de siempre

-Lo sabemos. Lo que nos extraña es que se ve diferente, siendo el mismo.

Ginny bien sabia que Draco Malfoy no era el mismo. El joven había hablado bastante con ella, y había concluido que si Lucius Malfoy no hubiese muerto, ellos dos no estarían manteniendo esa relación clandestina. El Premio Anual se había vuelto en un ser mas humano, mas frágil, y sin embargo, mas maduro y mas fuerte.

Las chicas pasaron hablando todo el viaje en tren. Ginny salio un par de veces del compartimiento, para chequear que todo en los pasillos estuviese en orden. Después de volver a mandar por enésima vez a Cyanny Finnigan de vuelta a su compartimiento, entro al suyo a cambiarse y a los pocos minutos, el tren se detuvo.

-Ginny, te estuvimos buscando. ¿Dónde estabas? –Roxie y Luna la miraron con reproche

-Con Sharon y Eunice...

-Creí que no te caían. –Puntualizo Luna

-Mantengo el que son unas chismosas, pero no tengo mucho más en contra de ellas.

Las tres amigas avanzaron entre la multitud, encontrando una carroza vacía y sentándose las tres juntas dentro de ella. Ginny ya sabia que las carrozas eran tiradas por Thestrals, pero aun le seguía pareciendo un misterio como solo unas cuantas personas podían verlos.

Observo a Luna por el rabillo del ojo. Luna volvía a ser la de siempre, con sus ojos soñadores vagando a su alrededor sin rumbo alguno. Leía una noticia que, a juzgar por su expresión, era bastante preocupante.

Ginny jamás había visto en Luna una chica bonita o carismática, pero si una amiga autentica y brutalmente sincera. Y sabía que esas cualidades habían cautivado a un chico. Y había llegado la hora de averiguar quien era.

-Luna

-Dime

-Es Smith¿No?

-¿Smith? No se de que...

-Si sabes –Roxie también se había girado –Smith, Zacharias Smith. Hufflepuff. Graduado el año pasado

-¿Qué tengo que ver yo con el?

-Queremos saber si era con el con quien estabas saliendo el año pasado a escondidas.

La rubia no respondió, lo que confirmo la teoría de las dos amigas.

-Luna¿Cómo...?

-Hablamos mas tarde¿Si?

-Entonces si es el

-Si

Las dos Gryffindor intercambiaron miradas con las cejas alzadas, pero no dijeron mas nada.

Hasta que no llego al Gran Comedor, Ginny no se sintió de regreso en su verdadera casa. Al infierno en el que había vivido en vacaciones no se le podía llamar hogar.

Lo único bueno de las vacaciones fueron sus TIMOS. Ninguna reprobada. Aceptable en Astronomía e Historia de la Magia. Excede Expectativas en Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Herbologia y Runas Antiguas. Extraordinario en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Pociones y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Pociones y Herbologia le habían dado gran trabajo, pero al menos todavía podía estudiar Magizoologia...

-¿...Esa es la profesora nueva de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?

-¿Por qué se fue Tonks?

Ginny volteo hacia la mesa de profesores. La figura que se hallaba en el puesto que antes ocupaba Tonks se le hizo conocida.

La mujer ahí sentada tenía rasgos alegres y finos. Su cabello negro se rizaba en bucles perfectos, un peinado quizás demasiado aniñado para una persona de la edad de la que se veía esa, entre los 35 y los 40. Incluso desde la mitad del Gran Comedor, Ginny pudo notar que la mujer era dueña de unos ojos claros.

Lo que no entendía era por que se le hacia tan fuertemente conocida y no atinaba en reconocerla, pero no pudo pensar mucho porque comenzó la selección. Hubo pocos apellidos conocidos. Cyanny Finnigan fue seleccionada para Gryffindor, lo cual causo un inmenso orgullo a Seamus

-Eligio ser como yo –oyó Ginny que decía –Toda mi familia materna fue Ravenclaw hasta que yo elegí ir a Gryffindor. Y ella eligió ser como yo.

Nunca se habría imaginado que Seamus quisiera tanto a su hermana, sobre todo después de las batallitas en el andén. Bueno, al fin y al cabo eran hermanos...

-Me complace anunciar que este año, como pocos otros, hemos recibido a un alumno de intercambio. –Declaro Dumbledore al finalizar la selección. El joven del Expreso estaba parado al lado de el. –El es Stoyan Svechtari y va a cursar séptimo. Espero que todos, en especial los de su casa, Slytherin, estén dispuestos a abrirle las puertas, sobre todo en estos momentos donde el terror...

"Ya se va a poner cursi" pensó Ginny, cruzando su mirada con la de Draco. La única persona que conocía su relación en el colegio era Svechtari, y ahora Draco tendría que soportar su presencia en su misma habitación

-Tengo otro anuncio que hacer. La profesora Nymphadora Tonks hubo de retirarse por motivos personales. –El alumnado callo, expectante. Ahora estaba de pie la mujer que a Ginny se le hacia conocida. Ahogo un suspiro cuando la reconoció -Quiero que le den la bienvenida a la profesora Elle Kreisser, su nueva profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

_**o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o**_

_Notas: Supongo que comprenden que mis calificaciones son prioritarias, pero les tengo buenas noticias:_

_1.- Mientras me aburro en clases, organizo mejor la planificación del fic. Tengo cinco hojas rayadas por delante y por detrás con los eventos que tenía pensados y unos pocos más, mejor desarrollados y organizados._

_2.- Salgo de vacaciones el viernes. Vacaciones Tiempo de sobra_

_Como este fue un capitulo "de transición" les diré que se fijen en los personajes nuevos. Les doy permiso para ir odiando a Stoyan... Desde que lo cree me propuse yo misma firmemente a odiarlo._

_El Luna/Zacharias... Se que TODAS (sin excepción) me van a matar por esto. Inverosímil y todo, tengo tres drabbles escritos de ellos que voy a subir esta misma semana, y quiero comenzar un fic corto, cuando termine Sombra de Ti._

_Prometo explicación detallada de cómo esta parejita se consolido, sus mas y sus menos, pues saben que yo misma no me conformo con un "nos conocimos, enamoramos, y vivimos felices para siempre". Es mas, veo cabida para una conversación entre las tres amigas acerca de... bueno, cosas de chicas. Esta prometida._

_Me gustaría decir con cariño y nostalgia, que yo misma cree a Cyanny cuando yo tenía nueve años. Fue ella mi primer OC. Me acababa de leer el primer libro, y me gusto el personaje de Ginny. Y como supe que algún día iba a entrar a Hogwarts, le invente una amiga. Esta amiga era Cyanny Finnigan, la traviesa y dulce hermanita de Seamus. Pero como JKR no le dio hermanas de la edad de Ginny a Seamus, decidí que Cyanny debía tener unos cuantos años menos. Esta es la primera vez que Cyanny aparece sobre papel. Solo tarde seis años..._

_Por cierto, el 30 de Mayo cumplí 15. Ya soy una niña grande xD Regálenme reviews, así sea dos semanas después..._

_¡Se les quiere!_

_Kay._


	17. Miradas

**Falsa Fortaleza  
By: Kailey H. S.**

La noche del primer día de Septiembre se distinguía, en el Colegio Hogwarts, por ser la noche en la que todos, sin excepción, se quedaban dormidos al instante.

Ese martes sí hubo excepciones: Una pelirroja de sexto Gryffindor, y un rubio de séptimo Slytherin. Los males que los atormentaban tenían una causa común: La irlandesa de ojos violeta que sería su profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

A Ginny le preocupaba que la mujer dijera algo de la relación entre Draco y ella. Si revelaba que la conocía, todos comenzarían a preguntar.

Draco tenía la certeza de que no había ese peligro. Como la mujer de ojos morados sabía que la chica era de una familia de traidores, nunca avergonzaría a Draco hablando en voz alta acerca de esas vacaciones. Lo que realmente atormentaba al rubio era la posibilidad de que Elle indagase acerca de su madre. No sabría como huir de sus preguntas sin poner en riesgo que se descubriera que su madre estaba en Lesgens.

Pero eso no fue exactamente lo que mantuvo despiertos a ambos esa noche.

Ginny había sentido un extraño vacío cuando presentaron a Stoyan Svechtari. De inmediato pensó que, al lado de él, debía estar Cathleen Wytters.

Ninguno de los Wytters había ido a Hogwarts. Aprendían lo necesario en casa, e iban a una escuela secundaria que quedaba en un pueblo vecino para aprender materias muggles como la Física, la Biología y la Historia Universal.

Silas no había puesto inconvenientes a esto, pero Cathleen sí lo había hecho, así que después de cuatro años, sus padres consintieron en que estudiase magia.

Y ese año Cathleen no estaba donde debía haber estado. Cathleen no estaba en ningún lado.

Por su culpa.

Las razones que tenían despierto a Draco eran otras, muchísimo menos inquietantes: La genealogía usualmente protagonizaba sus noches de insomnio. La genealogía, la seguridad de su madre y Ginny Weasley, para ser concretos.

"¿Por dónde desaparecieron los Maine?" Se pregunto, haciendo un árbol genealógico mental "Se que Joseph Maine tuvo una hija y un hijo. La hija es la abuela de Arieth D'Argent. Pero por el otro lado, el hijo de Joseph tuvo una hija, Arlette... ¿Con quién se casó?"

La familia Maine era una de las primeras acerca de las que Draco había investigado. Había sido una familia pequeña, pero importante. Y sabía que el apellido se había perdido hace no mucho: Un lado por Francia, con los D'Argent. Y otro lado en Gran Bretaña... Pero no lograba recordar más. "Un muggle", fue lo último que concluyó antes de caer dormido.

-¡Ginny!. ¡Perezosa!. ¡A levantarse!

-Roxie, me extraña tu presencia de ánimo. –Reclamó

La castaña siempre era la primera en levantarse. Se bañaba, se vestía y luego despertaba a las demás.

-Algunas queremos seguir durmiendo –Corroboró Sharon.

Eunice ni siquiera habló. Solo dejó escapar un gruñido.

-¡Vamos, chicas, levántense!

-¿Q-qué hora es? –Bostezó Sharon, restregándose los ojos y sentándose

-Son veinte para las ocho. A las nueve tenemos que estar en el salón de la McGonagall para decirle qué materias vamos a ver este año¿Recuerdan?

-Cierto –En eso la pelirroja se levantó

-Tienes unas ojeras inmensas –Reprochó Roxie.

-¿Quieres que te preste maquillaje? No... Dile mejor a Eunice. Tu piel es blanca, como la de ella, pero yo la tengo oscura –Explicó Sharon, ante la ceja alzada de la prefecta

-Gracias, Sharon. Sabes de sobra que no uso maquillaje

Se levantó un poco malhumorada.

-¡Y yo tampoco! –Oyó protestar a Eunice bajo sus sabanas.

Apartó el pelo de su cara mientras veía por el espejo a sus otras compañeras pararse, desperezarse y comenzarse a arreglar.

No podía creer lo rápido que volvieron a la rutina. Por lo menos era una rutina organizada, no se peleaban por la ducha, ni por un puesto en frente del espejo.

Entró primera a bañarse, despejando su mente de todos los pensamientos que habían evitado que se durmiera temprano. Media hora después estaba lista, con el cabello húmedo suelto sobre la espalda, y salió junto con Roxie, sin esperar a Sharon y a Eunice.

-¿Al final cuáles materias tomas?

-Obligatoriamente tengo que tomar Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas –Respondió, haciendo una mueca –De resto, tengo una hora para pensarlo. ¿Tú?

-No tengo ni idea de que me puede ayudar a ser reportera...

-...Hay bastantes métodos para obtener noticias –Sentenció una hora más tarde la profesora McGonagall –Y un buen reportero tiene que aprender a camuflarse y esconderse –Ginny recordó a Rita Skeeter. –Así que Pociones y Transformaciones son las que mejor te vienen. De resto te recomendaría Estudios Muggles y Runas Antiguas...

-Yo no veo Estudios Muggles, profesora.

-Entonces Runas Antiguas, Transformaciones, Pociones... ¿Cuál otra?

La chica lo pensó un par de segundos

-Encantamientos

-Estoy orgullosa de usted, Spence. Hizo un excelente trabajo con su TIMO de Transformaciones. Weasley...

-Pociones, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Encantamientos y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Por lo menos le quedaba Roxie en Encantamientos y Pociones. Dorian Dares tomaría también Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y sabía que Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas no la tomaría más nadie.

Durante el almuerzo todos comentaron sus decisiones con los miembros de otras casas. Ginny y Dorian se sentaron juntos, debatiendo si el chico debió o no tomar Encantamientos.

-Lo hecho, hecho esta, Ginny, compréndelo.

-Te sirve más si quieres dedicar tu vida a explorar el mundo. ¿Por qué escogiste esa porquería de Runas?

-Porque quiero ser arqueólogo. Además, sabes que Encantamientos no me cuestan. Todo el mundo va a estar en Encantamientos...

-Encantamientos y Defensa. Se de pocos que no están tomando Defensa.

-Menos mal –Intervino Harry –Porque no va a haber ED este año.

-¿Y eso?

-No tengo tiempo. Presento los EXTASIS y además tengo que...

-¡Harry! –La mirada furiosa de Hermione no esperó para dejarse ver –No estarás pensando en...

Se interrumpió a si misma, dejando en el aire un silencio incomodo. La pelirroja no se molestó en preguntar. Harry, Ron y Hermione le habían ocultado demasiadas cosas en su vida como para no saber que ésta era una de esas. Aunque si trataba de averiguar, ya no podían decirle que "era muy pequeña"... Ya se encargaría de hacerlo.

-Gin, Dorian –Cambió de tema rápidamente el de ojos malaquita –Las pruebas de Quidditch son el Sabado en la mañana. Pueden asistir, supongo...

-No hay problema –Corroboró el rubio.

-Bien. ¿Saben de alguien que quiera...?

-Morgan Dwight. –Repitieron a coro los interpelados, cansados de responder así esa misma pregunta.

-¿Están tan seguros de que el es capaz? –Enarcó una ceja –Porque yo lo vi en las pruebas del año pasado.

-Yo también –Rebatió la pelirroja –Pero acaso se te pasaron todos los momentos en que Neil iba a entrenarlo...

Toda la semana paso sin complicaciones hasta el jueves en la tarde: Tenia Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Trataba de no pensar en que Elle sabia de su relación con Draco. Sin saber la razón, se sintió indefensa y acobardada.

-Al fin tenemos con la nueva profesora. Me pregunto que tal será...

-Le pregunte a los de otros años. Dicen que es la típica profesora dulce y amable que nunca alza la voz

No bien dijo esto, la mujer se dejo notar en la entrada del salón. Camino con la espalda recta hasta el frente del aula, donde se giro y encaro a los alumnos del sexto curso.

En seguida quedó claro que sabía como captar la atención de sus alumnos. Ningún ruido se oyó durante un tiempo corto, hasta que la profesora habló.

-Buenas tardes. –Se hizo una pausa larga, mientras la profesora miraba de uno en uno a sus alumnos -Como ya sabrán, soy la Profesora Elle Kreisser. Vengo de Irlanda a hacerle un favor a Dumbledore –En ese momento hizo una pausa y sus ojos se clavaron en los de Ginny, como si estuviese hablando exclusivamente para ella –Honestamente, espero que no me agarren mucho cariño, aunque dudo que lo hagan. Va a ser este mi primer y último año dando clases en esta institución.

Hubo un murmullo extraño, que murió apenas nació. La profesora dejó que el salón cayera en un silencio sepulcral antes de hablar.

-Existen maldiciones más oscuras que las imperdonables. Peores formas de manipular la mente que un Imperius. Peores modos de tortura que un Cruciatus. Peores métodos de morir que un Avada Kedavra. ¿Por qué, entonces, son éstas consideradas prohibidas?

La clase tardó en entender que la pregunta era para ellos. De todas maneras, una única mano se alzó.

-¿Tú eres...?

-Davey Finch. Ravenclaw.

-Finch. –Sonrió la mujer –Explícame

-Porque no dejan rastro, principalmente. Hay muchos casos de muerte por Avada Kedavra que los forenses han tomado como muerte natural. Un Imperius puede nunca ser detectado. Y el Cruciatus...–Bajó la cabeza, intentando recordar.

-...Porque es un método de tortura cruel que no mata, pero si deja muchísimos rastros graves y totalmente irreversibles–Completo Ginny. Había oído diez mil veces la explicación de por qué los padres de Neville Longbottom estaban en San Mungo –Existen maldiciones parecidas, pero no dejan un daño permanente en la mente y en el cuerpo como lo hace la Cruciatus.

-Bien. Señorita... –Los ojos morados volvieron a posarse en ella. Tardó en comprender que la mujer quería su nombre: Estaba fingiendo no conocerla. Sonrió.

-Weasley.

-Señorita Weasley –La mirada de la profesora Kreisser se había tornado extraña -¿Podría decirme alguna maldición similar a la Cruciatus?

Frunció los labios buscando el recuerdo. Silas le había dicho algo de una de las maldiciones que alcanzó en primer lugar a Cathleen...

Sacudió la cabeza con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Adflictatio –Susurró en un tono que toda la clase alcanzó a oír.

-Bien. ¿Alguien conoce los efectos de esta maldición o será también la señorita Weasley la que los explique?

-He oído poco sobre ella –Se alzó la voz de un chico de Slytherin –Los que la han vivido dicen que es como si te prendieran fuego en todos y cada uno de los huesos del cuerpo.

Una pequeña pausa se adueñó del aire.

-Lo que distingue a esta maldición con respecto a la Cruciatus –Siguió entonces la profesora –Es que uno puede sufrirla por un espacio de tiempo infinito. No daña ninguna estructura del cuerpo. ¿Alguien sabe decirme qué pasa cuando la maldición es retirada?. ¿Alguna consecuencia?. Me lo imagine. ¿Señorita Weasley?

-Frío. Algunos desafortunados mueren de hipotermia, aunque el tiempo que dure y cuanto baje la temperatura es directamente proporcional al tiempo de duración e intensidad de la maldición Adflictatio.

-La conoce usted muy bien, Weasley. Aunque no tanto como debiera. Póngase de pie.

La pelirroja se apresuró en obedecer.

Elle Kreisser registró el primer cajón de su escritorio. Levantó la mirada y observó a Ginny con intensidad.

-¡ADFLICTATIO!

Ginny gritó, gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero eso no pudo contrarrestar el agudo dolor que la maldición le estaba produciendo.

No oía nada. No veía nada. Sentía como si su cuerpo, tirado en el suelo, estuviese en llamas. No se daba cuenta que las lagrimas caían libres por su rostro, no escuchaba los gritos de la clase, no veía sus rostros lívidos. Solo sentía. Para su desgracia.

Y en medio de su dolor, la hermana de Silas.

Poco a poco el calor fue dejando paso a un frío intenso, y tembló sobre el piso de piedra, con las lágrimas hirvientes cayéndole por las mejillas.

-¡Ginny!. ¡Ginny!. ¿Estás bien?

Dorian, Davey y Luna estaban agachados a su lado. La profesora estaba cerca también, le tendía una cobija, una taza de chocolate caliente... Entre los dos chicos la sentaron, y Luna ocupó el anterior puesto de Dorian, compartiendo banca con la pelirroja, quien apoyaba su cabeza entre sus manos.

-Mi intención no es matar a ninguno de ustedes –Explicó la mujer, con una especie de sonrisa que gran parte de la clase consideró sádica. Las palabras apenas llegaban a los oídos de Ginny. –Vieron en el estado en que quedo su compañera. Aparte del frío, en mucha gente se manifiesta el adormecimiento de los músculos y a veces ceguera y sordera parcial o total por algunos minutos.

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras todos anotaban. Ginny trató de agarrar su pluma, pero sus brazos no le respondían.

-Han sido solamente diez segundos de maldición y encontramos que Ginevra Weasley es altamente susceptible a la maldición Adflictatio. Tiene los músculos engarrotados, y por el enfoque de sus ojos notamos la ceguera parcial. La ceguera y la sordera vienen ligadas, así que probablemente no esté oyendo mucho de lo que digo ahora.

-Es una crueldad –Comentó Luna con sus ojos destilando furia. Su voz había sonado sorprendentemente clara sobre el ris-ras que emitían las plumas al rozar los pergaminos.

-El enemigo es cruel con uno, señorita...

-Lovegood.

-Creo fervientemente que la única manera de defenderse de las Artes Oscuras es la estricta práctica. Eso quiere decir que hoy todos pasaran por la misma experiencia que su compañera. Para la clase que viene, volveré a probar la maldición en ustedes, y espero que sepan defenderse o contrarrestarla.

-¡Es usted una sádica! –No se pudo contener de gritar una Hufflepuff

-Finch. De pie.

La clase transcurrió de ese modo. Veinte minutos después, estaban todos con cobijas y una taza de chocolate caliente en manos. La mujer llevaba un informe de quiénes eran susceptibles y quiénes no, lo cual los alumnos consideraron terriblemente odioso.

Al final de la clase, ya la mayoría se había recobrado totalmente. Únicamente Ginny y dos o tres personas mas seguían con frío y cierta debilidad. La profesora paso por los puestos, dando una poción fortalecedora.

-Esta maldición pasa los escudos comunes, así que el Impedimenta no es una salida. También es bueno conocer el núcleo de su varita, la madera de la que esta hecha y su especialidad para encontrar como defenderse. La próxima clase dictare todo esto, por si algunos no se tomaron el trabajo de investigarlo. Pueden salir.

Ninguno tuvo que oírlo dos veces.

Ginny pasó casi todo su tiempo libre averiguando como contrarrestar la maldición. No quería volver a sentir eso. No quería volver a recordar a Cathleen cuando estuviese en el suelo, víctima de una maldición.

El sábado en la mañana apenas puso empeño a la selección de nuevos cazador y golpeador. Como nueva cazadora, terminó siendo seleccionada Donna Blank, una chica de fuerza extraordinaria del quinto curso, y como golpeador, sin duda, Morgan Dwight, que también iba al quinto curso.

Tuvieron su primer entrenamiento esa misma tarde. Como Morgan jugaba muy parecido a su hermano Neil, Dorian no tuvo problemas en adaptarse. Con Donna fue un problema: A los dos minutos de entrenamiento quedo claro que Donna y la siempre presente Erika Bell no podían llevarse demasiado bien. De hecho, se detestaban.

-He odiado esta semana como ninguna otra en mi vida –Le dijo a Luna después del entrenamiento. Ambas estaban sentadas en los terrenos, debajo de un árbol. -¿Sigues buscando cómo defenderte de la estúpida maldición esa?

-He encontrado un poco para determinar las habilidades de tu varita –Le tendió un libro.

Las dos leían cuando oyeron una voz familiar.

-¡Luna! –Roxie corría en dirección hacia ellas -Te llegó una carta de Smith

La susodicha no hizo más nada que arrancársela de las manos. Las dos Gryffindor se miraron, curiosas, mientras su amiga la abría y la leía:

"_Luna:_

_Te mando esta nota por intermedio de Joe Ferdinand y tu amiga de Gryffindor. Supongo que te la hará llegar y que habrás dejado la cobardía atrás. Sabes que no me interesa un comino lo que digan los demás, Luna, y estoy harto¡HARTO! De que nos estemos escondiendo. ¿Tenemos algo que temer, acaso? Yo no, y sabes que tu tampoco. Nunca te importó lo que los demás pensaran de ti. ¿Te va a importar ahora? No puedo entender por que te empeñas en ocultar esto, Luna. Quiero que me lo expliques. Respondeme cuando puedas._

_Te quiere, Zach"_

Cuando Luna termino de leer, Ginny y Roxie intercambiaron miradas. Muy típico de Smith, quejarse, reclamar y pensar solo en si mismo. La nota les había parecido frívola y mordaz. Y sin sentido.

-Vaya con Zacharias. No tiene idea de cómo expresarse –Para sorpresa de las otras dos chicas, Luna se rió a todo pulmón. Veía más que sus amigas acerca de esa carta, puesto a que conocía más al ex cazador de Hufflepuff que cualquiera de ellas.

-Nunca nos contaste como paso todo.

-Fue durante las reuniones del ED. Siempre terminábamos emparejados. Un día un hechizo no me salía, Harry le dijo que me ayudara, y así íbamos... No se si recordaran que igual nos conocíamos un poco desde antes. Fue mi pareja en el baile del tercer curso.

-No nos pides que recordemos eso. Yo fui con Neville¿Recuerdas? Y Roxie...

-Yo si recuerdo. Fui con Joe. El es muy amigo de Smith. Claro... Claro que recuerdo.

-Quizás ahí empezó todo –La rubia se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada más. De pronto Ginny cayó en cuenta de algo

-Roxie¿Cómo es eso de que sigues escribiéndote con Joe?

-De hecho, Ginny... No te lo conté en vacaciones porque estabas molesta con todo el mundo, pero Joe me pidió ser su novia el último día de clases.

-¿Tu no estas con Harry? –En seguida se tapó la boca. No había podido contener esa pregunta.

La castaña desvió la mirada

-No, como te puedes dar cuenta.

-Pero... Joe no está

-Y Zach tampoco

-Luna, entiendo que lo adores... No, en verdad no lo comprendo, pero en frente mío has el favor de no llamarlo así.

-Entonces no se te ocurra volver a llamar Joe a Jonathan. Es un diminutivo horrendo.

Ginny se alejo de la conversación. Mientras sus dos amigas comenzaban a discutir el por qué Roxie había preferido a Joe sobre Harry, le dio tiempo de notar que Draco estaba sentado con Stoyan Svechtari en un lugar cercano.

Para llamar la atención de Draco, conjuró unas pompas de jabón doradas y rojas y se las mando al búlgaro, haciendo que giraran alrededor de su cabeza, molestándolo. Trataba de explotarlas, pero no podía, divirtiendo en gran medida a Ginny.

Ella y Draco se habían visto solo una vez la última semana. La chica cerró los ojos durante un segundo, con una sonrisa colgada en el rostro, y los abrió lentamente para buscar los ojos grises.

El rubio miró con confusión las burbujas. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de la pelirroja. El moreno había hecho lo mismo, dedicándole una de sus desagradables sonrisas.

-Chicas, es mejor que nos vayamos –Casi rogó Ginny, estremecida ante la mirada de Stoyan, aunque con una ligera sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

-Buena idea, esta comenzando a anochecer.

Se quedó observando a Stoyan un segundo antes de redirigir las burbujas y hacer que todas, una por una, le explotaran en la cara. Para sorpresa de las tres amigas, Draco Malfoy estaba riéndose. Ginny le dedicó una mirada intensa y una sonrisa que, a ojos de Luna y Roxie, indicaba superioridad.

A ojos de la pareja, indicaba claramente que ella quería verlo esa misma noche, quizás en algún aula en desuso, quizás en algún pasillo desolado, quizás en un armario de escobas... Quería sentirlo cerca.

-Le odio. –Dijo, de vuelta en el mundo de los vivos.

-¿A cuál de los dos?

-A ambos, realmente –Se corrigió.

Cuando las tres se pararon y comenzaron a dirigir sus pasos al castillo, la pelirroja oyó un ruido extraño. Se volteó, notando a Harry Potter sentado sobre la grama, con su mirada verde perdida en algún punto del horizonte...

No le costó adivinar que había oído toda su conversación.

Se giró un poco mas para darle una última mirada a Draco, que dibujaba una bella sonrisa con sus labios.

-Así que tu novia esta en la casa rival. -Dijo bruscamente Stoyan al notar que el Premio Anual la observaba.

-Ginny no es...

-La llamas por el nombre.

La perversa sonrisa seguía teniendo un espacio en el rostro del extranjero. Sonrisa que indicaba que, haciéndole honor a la Casa que lo acogía, usaría el secreto que conocía para lograr sus propios fines.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Notas: Ya lo se. A mi tampoco me gustó demasiado. En el próximo va a pasar más, pero ahora como Draco y Ginny ya están juntos, tengo que comenzar a enfocarme en otras cosas._

_Atentas a las pequeñas cosas. Las cavilaciones de Draco al principio del capitulo, la indiferencia de Elle, el hecho de que Harry haya oído que Roxie anda con Joe... Alertas con Stoyan. El chico, como notan, no se trae buenas intenciones. ¿Qué le estará ocultando el Trío Maravilla a Gin?_

_Elle Kreisser... Vi que nadie la había recordado, lo cual es mi culpa por tardar tanto en actualizar (¡Lo siento!). Cuando Narcissa, Draco y Ginny van a Irlanda, se quedan en casa de una familia. La familia Kreisser. Esa mujer es la que hace caer en cuenta a Draco y a Narcissa que el imperio Sangre Limpia ya no existe._

_La carta de Zacharias me gusto mucho. Luna y yo vemos en aquella carta muchas cosas que los demás no ven. Por si alguna de ustedes no lo nota, lo explico._

_El chico se acordó de ella, quiso escribirle una nota y se termino desahogando con el papel. No es un detalle lindo... Pero Luna lo conoce tan bien que ve la intención más que los resultados. Mientras mas experimento con esta parejita, más me gusta xD_

_Si se preguntan como Zach le pidió a Luna ir al baile, pásense por otro de mis fics, "Puede Ser". POV Zach. Es un fic de una escena. No es largo n.n_

_Me extendí demasiado en las notas, así que los dejo aquí. Dejen reviews_

_¡Un beso gigante!_

_Kayi._


	18. Fuerza

**Falsa Fortaleza  
By: Kailey H. S.**

-Ginny, tenemos que hablar

Eso fue todo lo que pudo decir el rubio al arribar al aula vacía. Los delgados brazos de una pelirroja se ciñeron a su nuca, en un beso de bienvenida que había sido ritual desde que comenzaron a encontrarse a escondidas mes y medio atrás.

Tampoco dijo mucho más en la siguiente media hora. Tenía a su novia arrinconada contra una de las paredes de piedra, besándole el cuello, los labios, entrelazando su lengua con la de ella y dejando que sus manos recorrieran cada parte de su cuerpo que estaba a su alcance.

Fue cuando ella acarició su abdomen por debajo de su camisa que el se separó bruscamente. Las traviesas manos de la chica jamás se habían aventurado hacia ese trozo de piel, y el sobresalto le había hecho recordar que realmente debía dejarle claras un par de cosas.

-Ginny, bella, de verdad tenemos que tener una pequeña charla.

La chica se dejó caer, sentándose con su espalda recostada en la pared del aula. Sus finos labios estaban agradablemente hinchados y su pálido cuello estaba surcado con marcas rojas. Su respiración era agitada, y sus ojos, suplicantes.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Svechtari esta detrás de ti.

-No puedo hacer mucho con respecto a alguien a quien ni le hablo.

Sin embargo, se estremeció. Si había notado las miradas del búlgaro sobre ella, lo cual le hacía tener unas insoportables ganas de gritar. No eran miradas discretas, ni mucho menos.

Alguna que otra vez había intentado acercarse a ella, pero la chica lo encontraba tan desagradable que se alejaba al instante. Le parecía un chico desvergonzado. Esa era la palabra.

-Nott me ha escrito unas cuantas cosas con respecto a él, Gin. -Se sentó a su lado, mirando a cualquier punto menos a sus ojos -No soporta perder. No soporta que le digan "no". Hace lo que sea, legal o no, para conseguir lo que quiere.

-Slytherin tenía que ser.

-Oye, oye, que es mi casa –Le dio un suave empujoncito. Ella sonrió –En serio, Ginny, sé que no te puedo pedir mucho, solo que te cuides... Que no dejes que te haga nada. Es el único que sabe de esto, y sabe que es un secreto. Lo va a usar para manipularte...

-Yo no me voy a dejar manipular, y lo sabes.

-Solo prométeme que no te vas a acercar a el

-Lo prometo, Draco. No eres el primero que me lo dice. ¿Crees que eres el único que se ha dado cuenta? Hasta Harry el otro día...

-Ese era el otro punto que quería tocar. ¿Qué haces pasando tanto tiempo con Potter?

Era cierto. Desde que había visto a Harry aquel día, en los terrenos, melancólico y con la mirada perdida, se había esforzado por animarlo.

Ron y Hermione no estaban casi pendientes de su amigo. Su relación como tal había tenido un extraño inicio el día del cumpleaños de Hermione, el 19 de Septiembre. Eso había hecho que Harry se separase un poco. No le gustaba estar en medio de una pareja, aunque esa pareja fuesen sus dos mejores amigos. Y Ginny se sentía un poco aislada de sus amigas. El hecho de que Luna y Roxie estuviesen saliendo con dos chicos que también eran mejores amigos hacia que la pelirroja se sintiera un poco fuera de lugar.

-No es de tu interés.

-Sí, si vieras que sí. Estás conmigo...

-Ah, ¿Es eso? –Rió -¿Dudas de mí? Harry es un amigo que no está pasando por un buen momento.

-Ginny, no me gusta que estés cerca de él. Él es un hombre, tú una mujer...

Ser llamada "mujer" fue algo extraño para la chica, que sabía que se veía más niña de lo que era.

-Es un amigo mío desde siempre, y lo sabes. O que acaso yo te he echado en cara como muchas de las niñas del colegio, Parkinson, Carrow, entre muchas otras, te caen encima...

-Si, y yo no les presto atención. Tú estas todo el tiempo con...

-¡Ya para! Harry es solamente mi amigo. Con Silas, entiendo que estés así. Pero... ¿Harry? Él tiene sus miras puestas en otro lado y tu sabes de sobra que yo tengo las mías puestas en ti. Lo sabes, Draco. A Harry jamás le haría esto –Se sentó encima del Slytherin –Ni esto –Le abrazo, coqueta –Ni esto –Le beso, impidiendo que las palabras siguiesen flotando en el lugar.

Esta vez, el rubio dejó que la chica tanteara con sus manos su abdomen por debajo de la ropa. Permitió también que sus labios resbalaran por el cuello de Ginny por enésima vez, mientras ella sonreía con los ojos cerrados

-Te quiero, Draco. –Susurro, con la respiración entrecortada -Aunque no lo quieras creer, te quiero.

El rubio la estrecho contra sí en un abrazo, mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello de la chica para aspirar su suave fragancia y depositar un par de besos a donde sus labios llegaban.

Nunca nadie le había dicho esas palabras con tanta sinceridad, a excepción de sus padres. Se sentía conmovido, y mas feliz que nunca.

-También a ti, Ginny.

Permanecieron así un rato más, hasta que una alarma en el reloj del rubio sonó.

-Vamos, linda. Tenemos que hacer nuestra ronda.

-¿Y si no quiero?

-Me estás durmiendo las piernas –Alzó una ceja, sonriendo de medio lado –Anda, párate, no puedo esperar a decirle a Snape que renuncio a la prefectura.

La chica hizo caso, y él se levanto a su vez

-¿Renuncias? No entiendo. ¿Por? Si siempre quisiste destacar...

-Ya destaco. Premio Anual. Capitán del equipo de Slytherin. Uno de los más inteligentes de mi clase. Además, no tengo tiempo libre, tengo los EXTASIS este año... Estoy pasando mucho tiempo en la enfermería, aprendiendo por mi cuenta a hacer pociones como la crecehuesos y algunos tipos de...

-Ya entendí tu punto, no es necesario que presumas, Don Perfecto

La renuncia de Draco había tenido sus consecuencias, para empezar: Una inminente y aburrida reunión de prefectos.

La siguiente noche, Ginny, junto con Harry y Hermione, se dirigía al despacho donde se realizaban las reuniones de prefectos. La sorpresa que les esperaba al llegar no era nada agradable.

-Vaya, vaya ¿A quien tenemos aquí?

-¿Qué haces tu aquí?. ¿Quién te llamó? –El chico de ojos esmeralda se apresuró a sacar su varita y apuntar a su interlocutor

- Harry, déjalo, no vale la pena –Rogó Hermione, y el obedeció con ira

-Esto es entre la pelirrojita y yo, Potter.

-Weasley para ti, Svechtari.

-Veo que se conocen –Murmuró con sorna la profesora McGonagall, cuya presencia habían ignorado olímpicamente los tres Gryffindors. –Siéntense que vamos tarde.

Obedecieron. Ginny hervía de furia. ¿Qué hacia ese "acosador maniático" ahí? Sonrió levemente al pensar en ese sobrenombre. "Acosador maniático", una invención de Roxie en una tarde de furia.

-Como algunos saben, Draco Malfoy, Prefecto de Slytherin del séptimo curso, ha decidido renunciar al cargo. El profesor Severus Snape cree conveniente que quien lo releve sea el señor Stoyan Svechtari.

La pelirroja escrutó los rostros de todos los presentes. A todos (con obvia excepción del búlgaro) les desagradaba esa idea.

La reunión no duró mucho más. Ginny, como siempre, se desconectó y se quedo viendo por la ventana.

-...Ha concluido. Buenas noches. Potter, Weasley, necesito que se queden.

Los prefectos se levantaron y salieron. Stoyan le dedico una sonrisa a la pelirroja, que ella no se molestó siquiera en mirar.

-Weasley, quiero que sepas que como nueva capitana del equipo de Quidditch...

-¿Qué? No, yo no...

-Potter, ¿Qué no le habías dicho?

-No, profesora. Lo siento. No pude.

-¿O acaso no le has querido decir que has estado entrenándote todo este tiempo y que no tienes mas tiempo para dirigir el equipo?

-¿Entrenándote?

Harry no respondió. Solo bajó la mirada. La chica miró entonces a la profesora, que le sostuvo la mirada con su mejor cara de póquer.

-Tengo derecho a saber, profesora.

-Potter, tiene derecho a saber.

-La profesora Elle Kreisser esta aquí entrenándonos a mi, a Ron y a Hermione. A todos los de quinto para arriba, realmente. Por eso nos hace sufrir esas horribles maldiciones en clases.

-El director cree importante que todos ustedes sepan defenderse, y después del año con Dolores Umbridge, nos dimos cuenta que lo que necesitábamos era mas práctica. Y trajimos a una experta en la materia, con la suficiente sangre fría...

-Demasiada. Es un monstruo.

-Entiendo que no te agrade. Es una pena, porque queremos que tú también te entrenes.

-Pues no. No quiero ni la capitanía del equipo ni un entrenamiento con esa... profesora. Ya me exige más que a nadie en clases...

-No es una pregunta, Weasley. El cuerpo de Aurores ha descubierto que los blancos principales de Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado son precisamente los mas allegados al joven Potter, aquí presente. Esos son tu hermano, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Roxie Spence y tú. Ya trataron de atacar a Spence. Y dudo que lo sepas, pero te trataron de atacar a ti.

-Si lo sabía. Estaba en Eijdek cuando ocurrió.

-Entonces entenderás que necesitas. Mucha gente murió...

-No haga más honda la herida, profesora –Pidió la pelirroja entonces –Me entrenaré, porque no me dejan otra opción. Pero... Si todos nos estamos entrenando, ¿Por qué no le dejan la capitanía a Dorian, por ejemplo? No entiendo por qué a mí.

-La materia defensiva es la que están dando en sexto. En séptimo se está viendo otra cosa. Tú estás viendo lo que necesitas saber, pero en clases. Potter, Weasley y Granger necesitan ver también esa materia... Tú con repasarla bien estás preparada. Además, ¿Recuerdas que me comentaste acerca de que querías dedicarte al Quidditch? Quiero asegurar tu futuro.

-¡No voy a poder con todo! Soy prefecta, tengo un montón de tareas de Snape, tengo a Elle Kreisser en clases, ahora entrenaré con ella, doy tutorías a los enanos de primero...

-Y te estás asegurando el Premio Anual. Ginny, por favor –Rogó Harry –Hazlo por... Por la chica Wytters

-¡No metas a Cath en esto!

-Si ella hubiese sabido defenderse...

-¡Cathleen apenas sabía magia! La estuve ayudando este verano, y si vieras...

-Hazlo por ti misma entonces.

Harry había dado en el clavo. Si lo hacía por alguien, sería por ella misma.

-No te estoy pidiendo nuevos miembros. Ron y yo no dejamos el equipo mientras no sean demasiados entrenamientos... Pero ninguno de los dos tiene tiempo para estrategias, y estamos de acuerdo en que tú serías mejor capitana que cualquier otro. Y la profesora aprobó mi decisión. Por favor, Ginny.

La pelirroja se sentó y enterró la cabeza entre las palmas. Dejó pasar un rato antes de hablar.

-De acuerdo.

-Bien. Pueden retirarse.

Los chicos se pararon y salieron del despacho. Ginny deseaba salir de Harry, pues había quedado con Draco después de la reunión. Pero como Draco no había ido a la reunión...

-Por eso no hay ED este año, supongo.

-Exacto.

-¿Todos entrenaremos juntos o...?

-Cada uno por separado, y a distinta hora y día cada semana. Si alguien nos vigila, no sospecharía nada. Ya Ron, Hermione, Neville y yo nos estamos entrenando. Esta semana hablaron con Luna, contigo y con... –La voz se le quebró en ese punto. Ginny suspiró con cansancio.

-Harry, supéralo. Voy a ser dura en este punto... Superaste la muerte de Cedric, la de Sirius... ¿Y no superas a una chica?

El joven sonrió, para sorpresa de Ginny

-Eres tan dura con los demás como lo eres contigo.

-Pero es que... Harry, hay demasiados peces en el mar.

-Yo no quiero otro pez.

-No tiene caso querer algo que no puedes tener. Yo creo que Roxie fue idiota al dejarte ir... Joe no la quiere de veras, y ella lo sabe, pero tiene miedo de meterse en algo serio y...

-¿Por qué, Ginny? Mira a Ron y Hermione. ¡Ambos estaban asustados y lo están llevando de maravilla! Llevan casi un mes...

-No todos son Ron y Hermione. Ella es sensata, y sabe que el miedo es lo que hará que se supere. Mi hermano no entiende la seriedad de esto, vas a ver que a la primera pelea se deprime. Roxie esta acostumbrada a tomarse todo a la ligera, a tontear, y no comprometerse con nada ni nadie. Vio que tú ibas en serio y prefirió alejarse.

-¡Qué ridiculez!

-Es ridículo, pero es cierto. Joe no va en serio, está con ella porque Smith iba por Luna y necesitaba acercarse de alguna manera.

-¿Zacharias Smith y Luna Lovegood? Tiene que ser una broma.

-No lo es. Luna es la única que tolera el genio de Smith, y Smith es el único que sabe mover los hilos que debe para hacer que Luna cambie para bien. Admito que cuesta acostumbrarse a la idea... Pero no comentes esto por ahí. Es secreto.

Sonrió para sus adentros. Había hecho al chico olvidarse de su amiga momentáneamente.

-Voy a enfermería. Necesito una poción para dormir sin soñar.

-Tú siempre tienes pesadillas –Acusó Harry.

-Hoy es preventivo. Me acabas de dar una nueva cuota de estrés con esto del equipo...

-Oye, que hice las pruebas por ti. Aunque Donna y Erika no se soportan –Torció el gesto –Vete a la enfermería, ya hablaremos mejor de esto.

La chica se despidió con una sonrisa y se marchó escaleras abajo. Era 14 de Octubre. La fecha le sonaba de algo...

Cuando pudo recordar que era, hizo el resto del camino corriendo. Llegó al aula en la que siempre se encontraba con su novio en menos de un minuto.

-Ginny –Articuló un sorprendido rubio al sentir como la chica se lanzaba en sus brazos –Gin, preciosa...

Sonrió, en contra de su voluntad. Sabía por qué la chica se estaba mostrando tan efusiva.

Hace un año, se había sorprendido al leer en la prensa que su padre había muerto. Recordaba perfectamente como había descargado su ira sobre la persona que ahora lo abrazaba.

Después de ese día, era otra persona. Un joven maduro, listo para dar la cara. Un joven valiente, sustituyendo al chico cobarde que había sido antes. Alguien que necesitaba un consuelo, encontrándolo en la astuta chica que era ahora su novia. En la que le había entregado un amor incondicional del que no se creía merecedor.

La realidad era que estaba solamente él contra el mundo, siendo apoyado únicamente por su madre, que estaba hondamente debilitada y por Ginny, una chica que había estado allí en el momento oportuno, por la que era capaz de dar la vida.

-Todo está bien. De verdad.

-Supongo... Es que... –Suspiró –Draco, no se que haría sin ti.

-¿A qué vino eso ahora? –Preguntó mimosamente, con el ego levemente inflado

-Hemos hablado de esto antes. Te quería porque eras lo único que no podía tener, y ahora que te tengo, descubro que por una vez, la realidad era muchísimo mejor que las ilusiones. ¿Dónde estaría yo si no fuese aquí, en este momento?

-Probablemente tomada de la manita con Potter...

-Deja a Harry en paz –Súbitamente se sentía de mal humor.

-Que, ahora tiemblas ante su sola mención. –El rubio alzó una ceja

-¡Lo único que hice, Draco, fue decirte lo mucho que me importas! Tú, y no Harry. Me harté de ti, siempre hablando de Harry. Es de lo único que hablas. Acaso estas enamorado de él...

La boca del rubio se retorció levemente, como si fuese a sonreír, pero su gesto estaba tan sereno como siempre. Dejó que la chica respirara, y notó como su semblante se suavizaba.

-No quiero que lo vuelvas a mencionar. Solo existimos tú y yo. Punto. No más.

-Eso espero

-Eso es –Remarcó la ultima palabra con un tono ácido –Y lo sabes. Te gusta que alimente tu ego diciéndote que te quiero a ti y a nadie más –Arrugó la nariz

Draco prefirió asentir con una leve sonrisa. No quería discutir con ella. La necesitaba, necesitaba su amor, su alegría, incluso su ira, sus ojos duros, ojos que se ablandaban solamente para él.

Aun así, seguiría teniendo un ojo vigilante sobre Harry Potter.

Esa noche no hubo besos. Simplemente permanecieron ahí, sentados en un viejo escritorio, abrazados...

Siempre a escondidas. Como llevaban haciendo desde hacía un mes y medio.

Y como desde hacía mes y medio, Ginny se levantó con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Ginny, no entiendo esa alegría, que hoy tenemos con la Kreisser. Todavía me duelen las costillas por la maldición que nos echó la semana pasada. Espero que este amuleto sirva... Como la maldición ataca órganos internos y esta pulsera que encargue vía lechuza le da inmunidad a todos los huesos del cuerpo...

La pelirroja dejo que Roxie hablara. La chica alegre que se preocupaba por los demás había desaparecido hace tiempo, y Ginny sabia que le tomaría tiempo acostumbrarse a esta nueva Roxie.

-Has cambiado, Roxie –Soltó de repente, interrumpiendo a su amiga

-¿Cierto? Confío en mí misma más que antes.

La pelirroja soltó una sonrisa leve, irónica.

-¡No hagas ese gesto, que pareces Malfoy!

Tuvo que reprimir una carcajada. La visión de Elle Kreisser en la entrada del comedor y de Stoyan Svechtari intentando conversar con su Draco le ayudo grandemente en aquella misiva.

Su buen humor se mantuvo hasta la tarde.

-Weasley, siempre con sorpresas. Espero que tengas una contramaldición. –La chica estaba al frente del aula -¡Boa Constrictor!

No había ninguna serpiente enroscándose a su alrededor, pero sí la sensación de falta de aire, de presión sobre sus costillas. Se apuntó a sí misma en un punto justo encima de su estómago, y respiro profundamente.

-¡Helios!

Pulmones, estómago y diafragma se llenaron de aire automáticamente, y aguanto su respiración. Cada instante que pasaba, se sentía más llena de aire, al punto de reventar...

La presión sobre sus costillas era ahora de ambos lados. Por fuera, el hechizo. Por dentro, el aire.

Sintió unas cuerdas invisibles romperse alrededor suyo. Botó el aire por la boca, y comenzó a respirar normalmente, de pie, habiendo vencido el hechizo.

-Combatir la presión desde adentro es una buena opción, posible de distintas maneras. Rápida y creativa, aunque algo dolorosa. ¿Té o chocolate, Weasley?

-Café –Murmuró secamente.

-Chocolate –Decidió la mujer, apareciendo una taza en las manos de la pelirroja. –Quisiera hablar contigo al final de la clase, Weasley.

Ella solamente asintió. Ese había sido un experimento que puso a prueba sus agallas.

El amuleto de Roxie no sirvió. La maldición no tenia como objeto maltratar los huesos sino dejar sin aire. Ginny fue una de las pocas que pudo resistirla, de hecho.

-Hoy solo les voy a pedir que busquen (que busquen, no que hagan) una forma de prevenir o combatir la Plaga Sphinx.

-La Plaga no es de Artes Oscuras, y ya no existe, profesora.

-Falsas ambas observaciones, Finch. La Plaga aun existe en Irlanda, y fue creada nada más y nada menos que por un seguidor loco de Grindewald que trató de matar a un traidor, con fama de hipocondríaco, con una enfermedad inexistente. Pero no contó con que seria contagiosa y moriría el también, incapaz de controlar el monstruo que había creado. Igualmente, cinco puntos a Ravenclaw por estar informado. ¿Alguien, aparte de Finch, tiene alguna noción de lo que es la plaga Sphinx o simplemente la Plaga?

El resto de la clase se pasó en hablar acerca de La Plaga, que hacia real un síntoma que se creyera tener, hasta matar, en casos extremos. Ginny deseaba salir del aula en cuanto terminara la clase, pero la mujer quería hablar con ella...

-Weasley, muy bonito, quedarse dormida en mi clase.

Miro a su alrededor. Ya no había nadie en el aula.

-Lo siento, yo...

-No tienes que sentirlo si no tuviste una buena noche. Ven.

La chica la siguió, atontada. ¿Qué tenia la Plaga de interesante?. ¡Era meramente psicológica!

En el despacho de la profesora hacia frío, más del habitual. Tomó asiento frente al escritorio, mientras que la mujer lo hizo detrás.

-Así que la chica callada y dócil que conocí en Irlanda no existe. Tenía que esperarlo... Eres una Weasley. Y lo que es más, una Prewett.

Ella iba a replicar a la defensiva, pero los ojos morados le lanzaron una mirada de advertencia.

-Weasley y Prewett son dos ramas fuertes. Ambas familias sangre limpia por tradición, aunque apoyan la unión con los hijos de muggles. Son sangre fuerte, sangre poderosamente mágica. No me hubiese hecho lógica que una Prewett tuviese carácter débil. Pero jamás creí ver a una Weasley con un Malfoy, Ginny, y he notado que el resto del colegio tampoco, puesto a que no lo saben.

-¿A dónde quiere llegar, profesora?

-Draco Malfoy te quiere mucho, Ginny, y no quiere perderte. Eso se nota a leguas, por como te mira, por como te trataba en Irlanda. El solo hecho de que te haya llevado a mi casa, contra la voluntad de su madre... En fin. El punto de todo esto es Irlanda. Estuviste ahí, y pudiste haber traído La Plaga...

-¡Es ridículo! Seamus y Cyanny Finnigan son irlandeses. Si ellos no trajeron La Plaga, tampoco lo hice yo ¡La Plaga es psicológica! Si sabes eso, entonces no existe.

-Ese es el antídoto que esperaba que encontraran todos –Sonrió la mujer –Pero si existe, ha intentado atacar a Isadora varias veces.

-¿Cómo...?

-Una poción preventiva. Tu amigo Finch la va a encontrar, ya lo veras. Solo quería decirte eso, que te cuides y cuides de Draco, porque Narcissa no esta aquí para hacerlo.

-Todo el mundo me anda diciendo que cuide de él. Como si fuese...

-Es un chico que tiene que dar la cara antes de tiempo. Narcissa es lo suficientemente cobarde como para no dar la cara ella sola. Antes de que me extienda, puedes retirarte

Ella asintió y se dispuso a salir. Al abrir la puerta, pudo percibir la clara voz de la mujer de ojos violeta.

-El lunes a las nueve, en este mismo despacho. Vamos a comenzar con tu entrenamiento.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Notas: Una cosa quedo bastante clara: Qué es lo que Draco pretende estudiar al salir del colegio. Lo deje MUY claro, de hecho. Al principio, cuando habla con Ginny._

_Como pueden notar, La Plaga fue una excusa de Elle para pedirle a Ginny que cuide del hijo de su amiga._

_Me he dado cuenta que en la historia se me ha colado, poco a poco, un personaje con el que no tenía pensado lidiar: Dorian Dares. Un chico de cara redonda, cabello largo, ondulado y rubio dorado, ojos celeste y presencia agradable._

_En un principio era únicamente un compañero de casa de Ginny, con el que había salido en su tercero o cuarto curso) y el que le había robado su primer beso. Ahora me doy cuenta que al haber salido juntos, ser buenos amigos, tomar algunas clases juntos y estar en el equipo de Quidditch juntos, el chico ha dejado el segundo plano para pasar como quien no quiere la cosa al primero._

_Conclusión: Tengo que meter a Dorian un poquito más en mis planes. ¿Alguien tiene ideas? Yo, definitivamente, las tengo (Muajaja) pero quizás las suyas sean mejores ante este imprevisto..._

_La tardanza es algo por lo que me debería disculpar... ¡Pero no se ni como paso! El fic cumple dos años a finales de este mes y quería tener hasta el 19... Que se le va a hacer._

_Los dejo aquí. ¡Regálenme un feliz review! n.n_

_¡Un beso gigante!_

_Kayi._


End file.
